


Une nouvelle vie ensemble (Tome 2)

by MlleCurly



Category: Antoine Daniel - Fandom, Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, WTC - Fandom
Genre: Hétérosexuelle, Matoine, Multi, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine sont des parents remarquables qui savent parfaitement s'occuper et élever leurs deux enfants, Louise et Théo. Ils ont une vie de famille parfaite dont tout le monde rêverait, mais ça ne va pas durer. L'adolescence de leurs enfants leur réserve beaucoup de surprises et de problèmes. Vont-ils réussir à gérer Louise et Théo durant cette période si compliquée ?





	1. La routine

.  
.

Une nouvelle vie ensemble : Tome 2

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Coucou les gens ! J'espère que ça va ! Moi super !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre tome 2 de "une nouvelle vie ensemble", j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Ce tome sera moins long que le tome 1, étant donné qu'il ne fera que 25 chapitres ! Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action dans ce premier chapitre, il est surtout là pour rappeler la situation initiale. Mais normalement, ça va s'arranger dans les prochain chapitre ! ;)

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 1 : La routine

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

« Louise ! Debout ! »

À moitié endormit, coincée entre le monde des songes et la vie réelle, la petite se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveille qui comme souvent, n'avait pas sonné. Il était précisément 6h30.

Elle soupira et enfouis sa tête dans son oreiller, ne souhaitant pas se lever. C'était quand même chiant, de devoir se lever si tôt, alors quelle s'était couchée si tard. Évidemment, ses parents n'en savaient rien. Et heureusement ! Ils lui confisqueraient son portable, sinon.

Dans la cuisine, Mathieu et Antoine buvaient leurs cafés. Le grand chevelu soupira et jeta un regard à l'horloge murale.

« Louise, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ! »

Cette dernière fit son apparition dans la pièce, encore en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille.

« Il faut vraiment que tu penses à régler ton réveille avant d'aller au lit, ma puce. » déclara Mathieu en embrassant son front.

« Oui, et aussi que tu te bouges un peu plus le cul, parce que sinon tu vas encore être en retard. » ajouta Antoine en lui embrassant la joue.

Louise ne répondit pas et se contenta de les embrasser à son tour. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de reproche ou autres conseils dès le matin, de toute façon, c'était toujours la même chose.

Elle enviais son petit frère, qui étant encore en primaire, se levait à 7h30. Les horaires de bus pour allez dans son collège ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de se lever plus tard, étant donné qu'il passait prendre les élèves à l'heure ou Théo ouvrait les yeux.

Nous étions en octobre, Louise avait soufflé ses 13 bougies et fait son entrée en quatrième. Son entrée au collège s'était bien passé et elle avait appris les codes de cet établissement scolaire. Elle était très sociale et s'était fait des ami(e)s très sympathique : Éloïse, Marion, Lucas, Martin... Mais dans ce lot d'ami, un nom revenait souvent : Alexandra.

Leur petit groupe de cinq leur convenait parfaitement, mais Alexandra n'en faisait pas parti.

Louise s'était malgré tout rapproché d'elle. Alexandra était quelqu'un de solitaire, et souvent moquée par les autres. C'était un garçon manqué, elle s'habillait chez les mecs, mais quand elle portait ses vêtements d'hommes, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été fabriqué spécialement pour elle, tellement ils lui allaient bien.

Louise et elle n'était pas vraiment amie, c'était juste des connaissances. Alexandra n'avait pas d'ami. Mais louise était toujours très gentille avec elle, venant même quelques fois lui parler d'elle-même.

Après avoir bu son café au lait d'une traite, -elle ne mangeais jamais rien le matin- , elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il était 7h20, elle devait être à son arrêt de bus dans 5 minutes. Une fois totalement vêtu, elle se précipita au salon pour prendre sa veste.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre quelque chose de plus chaud ? Il commence à faire frais, on est plus en été ! » dit le petit châtain.

« J'ai plus le temps, je suis à la bourre ! » s'exclama Louise en jetant son sac sur ses épaules.

Elle ajusta vite fait son t-shirt avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

« À ce soir ! » lança-t-elle à l'intention de ses papas.

Antoine lâcha un petit soupire, mi amusé, mi exaspéré par la scène.

« À ce soir ma chérie, travaille bien !

-Et passe une bonne journée ! » renchérit Mathieu.

Louise disparu dans la rue après avoir fermé la porte de la maison. Elle eut de la chance, étant donné que son bus avait lui aussi un peu de retard. Elle vissa son casque sur sa tête et mit la musique à fond, pour ne plus entendre le vacarme qui régnait dans le car.

Le petit châtain et le grand chevelu était à la cuisine. Ils avaient fini leur petit déjeuner mais ne tenaient pas à ce que le plus jeune de leurs enfants se retrouve seul pour manger dès le matin. Ils l'attendaient donc, parlant de tout et de rien.

7h30 tout pile. Le réveille sonna, et le petit l'éteignit presque immédiatement. Théo bailla et s'étira avant de se lever pour s'habiller. Il soupira. C'était dur, de se lever et de se préparer très tôt le matin, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix.

Il entra dans la cuisine, déjà habillé malgré sa tête ensommeillée. Contrairement à sa sœur, il était toujours très réactif et l'on avait pas besoin de lui répéter les choses dix fois de suite.

Mathieu et Antoine sourirent.

« Bonjour mon cœur. » dit Mathieu en embrassant sa tête.

« Bien dormit ? » questionna Antoine en l'embrassant à son tours.

Théo, pas très bavard le matin répondit par un petit « oui » avant de siroter tranquillement son cacao. Il adorait ça : avoir tout son temps pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Étant donné qu'il était toujours à l'heure, il pouvait se permettre de prendre tout son temps. La preuve, il était 7h35 alors que son bus arrivait à 8h30.

Sa sœur lui avait dit que les choses allaient changer quand il serait au collège, mais il ne se faisait pas beaucoup de souci et ne prenait pas ce qu'elle disait au sérieux. Elle avait toujours été en retard, même quand elle était en primaire, alors que lui, savait parfaitement gérer son temps. Pourquoi ça changerait ?

Il croqua dans sa tartine, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Il avait eut 10 ans en mai, et était entré en cm2 en septembre. Tout se passait bien pour lui, ce n'était pas le meilleur élève mais ce n'était pas non plus le pire. Il se contentait d'apprendre ses leçons et de faire ses exercices sans viser plus haut, ce qu'on lui reprochait parfois. Mais à quoi ça servait de voir plus grand, si ses résultats étaient corrects ?

Il était tout le contraire de sa sœur : elle, n'apprenait pas bien ses leçons et bâclait ses exercices. Heureusement, elle était intelligente et savait toujours garder une moyenne convenable. Seulement, elle pouvait faire mieux.

Théo était quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, il avait un ou deux amis, mais rien de vraiment sérieux. De toute façon il n'aimait pas vraiment voir du monde, il aimait bien être seul. Enfin, il aurait pu passer ses journées collé à ses papas à réclamer des câlins, mais ça c'était encore un autre problème.

La maîtresse et les autres adultes qui le croisait disaient souvent à ses papas qu'il était d'une maturité inquiétante pour son âge. Mais qu'y avait-il d'inquiétant à être mature ? Il n'avait jamais comprit.

Quand il eut terminé de manger, il débarrassa son bol et retourna dans sa chambre.

Quand ce fus l'heure, il enfila sa veste et prit son cartable sur son dos avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« À ce soir ! »

Mathieu et Antoine sourirent.

« À ce soir, mon bébé ! »

Ils étaient tout les deux des papas comblés. Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours, surtout que s'occuper de deux adolescents n'est pas une mince affaire, mais ils prenaient leurs rôles de père très à cœur.

Antoine travaillait à la maison, toujours comme ingénieur du son, tandis que Mathieu travaillait toujours à la plonge dans un petit restaurant. Ils étaient très loin de leurs problèmes d'argents, et géraient leur famille d'une main de fer. On ne nait pas parent, ça s'apprend. Et ils avaient très bien réussit.

« Je dois y aller, mon cœur. » déclara Mathieu en mettant son manteau.

Le grand chevelu sourit et embrassa son conjoint.

« Passe une bonne journée, mon amour. »

Cécilia, M. Jauriet et toutes les personnes qui leur avaient causé tant de soucis étaient sorti de leur vie. Leur couple allait parfaitement bien, et ils s'aimaient tout les deux un peu plus chaque jour. Que demander de plus ?

« Timothée ?

-Présent. »

« Anne ?

-Présente. »

« Louise ?

-Présente. »

Les cours avaient commencé depuis quelques minutes et les élèves avaient rejoint leurs salles. Le premier cours de ce lundi matin était français. M. Richmond était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec un ventre assez rebondit et des cheveux grisonnant. Malgré son âge avancé, il avait une peau lisse sans trace de rides. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids et son visage était généralement inexpressif, même s'il n'en était rien. C'était un professeur sympathique bien que distant, et Louise l'aimait beaucoup malgré la matière qu'il enseignait.

La jeune fille était assise à une table du troisième rangs, près de la fenêtre. Son regard se perdait souvent dans la cours de recréation, attendant patiemment la prochaine pose. Elle était assise près de Éloïse qui, première de la classe, lui donnait parfois quelques réponses.

Éloïse avait des cheveux de jais et les yeux d'un noir envoûtant, ce qui formait un très beau contraste avec son teint pâle. Sa mère était d'origine asiatique, et son père était français. Elle avait les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval et une frange qui couvrait la totalité de son front. C'était sa meilleure amie.

Juste derrière sa table dans le dernier rang était assisse Alexandra.

« Alexandra ?

-Ouais.

-On répond par "présente" ! » rappela M. Richmond, pas bien méchamment.

Toute la classe rigola, alors que certains élèves se tournèrent vers Alexandra en la pointant du doigt, chuchotant quelques messes basses sur elle entre eux. La jeune fille n'y faisait pas attention.

Alexandra avait les cheveux blonds coupés court à la garçonne. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts, de petites tâches de rousseur et avec son visage d'ange, on lui aurait sans doute donné le bon dieu sans confession. Elle ne se maquillait pas comme certaines filles de son âge, et portait des habits de garçon.

Aux yeux de tous, elle était lesbienne, ce qui lui valait beaucoup de moqueries. Elle était souvent seule, renfermée, solitaire. Elle était en quête d'elle-même, comme beaucoup de jeune de son âge. Mais elle cachait quelque chose.

Louise était la seule personne qui ne la jugeait pas et ne se moquait pas d'elle.

« Tu as vu, comment elle est habillée aujourd'hui ? » demanda Lucas en se tournant vers Louise.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Je les aime bien ses habits.

-Quoi ? Mais se sont des habits de garçon ! » s'exclama Éloïse.

Louise fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Elle a le droit de s'habiller comme elle veut, non ? En plus, je trouve que ça lui va très bien. »

Ses amis n'insistèrent pas. Ils savaient que ça ne servait à rien de parler plus longtemps de ça. Alexandra quand à elle, avait entendu toute leur conversation. Un léger sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

Il devait être environ 10h15. L'heure de la recréation avait sonné pour les primaires, et toute la classe de Théo se retrouvait dehors pour jouer au ballon prisonnier.

Le petit n'aimait pas ce jeu. A quoi ça sert, de courir après une balle ? Ou de l'éviter, il n'était plus vraiment sur des règles du jeu. Non, ce que Théo aimait beaucoup, c'était lire. Alors à chaque recréations, il s'installait dans un coin avec un livre.

Ça inquiétait beaucoup sa maîtresse, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Lui il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres, en plus, ils étaient tous débiles. C'est vrai, qu'y avait-il de mal à être différent ?

« Eh, Théo ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? » s'exclama Yanis, un camarade de classe.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie. »

« Mais la maîtresse aimerait que tu joues avec nous ! » ajouta un autre élève.

« S'il ne veut pas ce n'est pas grave, pas besoin de le forcer, les enfants. » déclara l'institutrice qui les avait rejoint entre temps.

Les deux petits retournèrent jouer alors que l'adulte restait près de Théo.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« "La nuit des morts vivants" » répondit le petit sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Il était un grand fan de la collection de livre "chaire de poule" et aimait beaucoup se plonger dans ces romans fantastiques remplie d'horreur. Des monstres à deux têtes en guise de parents, un vampire qui veut devenir ami avec des enfants dans le but de sucer tout leur sang ou un fantôme qui se cache dans la cave, il était passionné par cet univers terrifiant !

La jeune femme n'en rajouta pas et retourna surveiller les autres enfants.

Le grand chevelu était chez Nyo. Ce dernier l'avait inviter chez lui pour la journée. Au début réticent étant donné qu'il avait du pain sur la planche, Antoine avait finalement accepté quand son ami s'était exclamé :

« Oh Aller, quoi ! De toute façon j'ai aussi du travail, on pourra le faire ensemble ! »

Voilà pourquoi il était à présent dans la canapé de son meilleur ami, une bière à main parlant de tout et de rien. Bien sur, inutile de préciser qu'ils ne travaillaient absolument pas.

« Sinon, comment vont les gosses ?

-Super, ils ont des bons résultats. Enfin, Louise pourrait faire mieux, mais ça va.

-Et Mathieu ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai pas vu !

-Il va bien, t'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Faudra vraiment qu'on se fasses un truc avec les potes, un de ces quatre ! »

Ce que Antoine se cachait bien de dire à Nyo, était qu'il trouvait Mathieu beaucoup trop protecteur avec leurs enfants. Leur apporter de l'amour, Ok, lui-même était un papa gâteau extrêmement porté sur les câlins et autres marques d'affection, mais il trouvait son conjoint surprotecteur avec leurs petits.

La journée se passa sans encombre, Mathieu sortit de son travail à 17h00, alors qu'un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années venait le remplacer à la plonge. Le petit châtain lui offrit un sourire amical.

« Salut René, et Bonne chance ! Tu termines à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

-Jusqu'à la fermeture, à 1h00. » répondit-il.

René était un vielle homme avec une grosse moustache et des cheveux grisonnant. Il était toujours en train de râler après quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ce qui amusait beaucoup Mathieu.

Comme souvent, le petit châtain était le dernier à rentrer chez lui. Louise était dans sa chambre en train de jouer sur sa DS, alors que Théo regardait la télé. Son tendre, quand à lui, faisait le dîner.

« Salut, mon amour ! » s'exclama ce dernier en le voyant.

Mathieu alla l'embrasser et l'enlacer par derrière.

« Qu'est ce que tu cuisines de bon ?

-Des carbonaras ! »

Vers 19h30 toute la famille était réuni à table pour manger le repas. Le petit châtain et l'homme aux cheveux fous sourirent en voyant leurs deux enfants.

Qu'ils étaient beaux ! Ils avait tout les deux beaucoup grandit, c'est dingue comme le temps passait vite !

Louise ne s'attachait plus les cheveux, ou alors moins souvent. Elle préférait les laisser tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Ils étaient d'un brun identique à ceux d'Antoine, et les coiffer n'était pas une mince affaire ! Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à ce dernier, même si elle avait quelques traits physiques de son autre père, comme ses beaux yeux bleus.

Théo quand à lui, avait les cheveux châtain coupé court. Il y mettait quelques fois du gel, au grès de ses envies. Contrairement à Louise, il ressemblait beaucoup à Mathieu. Évidemment, aussi un peu à Antoine comme ses yeux brun noisette.

Après le dîner vers 21h30, Les deux petits allèrent se coucher. Leurs parents restèrent tranquillement devant la télé, enlacé l'un contre l'autre.

Depuis que le docteur Schutz et ses recherches avaient été dévoilées grand jour, beaucoup de couple homosexuel avait pu avoir des enfants. Ils étaient restés en contacte avec lui, évidement étant donné qu'il était leur médecin.

Betty avait à présent 25 ans. Elle vivait toujours dans son appartement avec son copain, qui était devenu entre-temps son fiancé. Elle gardait encore de rares fois les enfants, le soir quand leurs parents n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient tout les trois très proches.

Antoine n'avait plus de nouvelle de Cécilia, il savait juste que cette dernière habitait toujours Paris, mais dans un autre appartement. Impossible de savoir si elle était en couple avec cette fameuse Noémie.

Ils n'avaient plus aucunes nouvelles de M. Jauriet. Depuis le temps, ce dernier devait sans doute être libre.

Les deux amoureux continuaient à voir leurs amis. Moins souvent, évidement, mais de temps en temps malgré tout.

Les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu les avaient rendu plus fort, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas terminé. L'adolescence de leurs enfants leur réservait bien des surprises.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ce tome 2, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews ou un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D

Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi :)

Bisous ! *-*  
.  
.


	2. Professeur exigeant

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

J'aimerais vous remercier sur les très bons retours que j'ai eu sur ce tome 2, je suis très contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plus, j'espère que les autres vous plairons aussi ! :D

J'espère aussi pour vous que votre rentrée débute bien xD (moi c'est plutôt moyen pour l'instant mais je vais me rattraper ! )

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 2 : Professeur exigeant

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Des cris et des rires résonnaient dans la cour de recréation en ce mardi après-midi de janvier. Tous réunis et regroupés en cercle, Louise et ses amis profitaient de la pause de 15h00 avant de reprendre les cours. Leur discutions portait sur deux sujets en particulier : la rencontre parents-profs qui avait lieux ce soir, et Louise qui venait juste d'avoir ses premières règles.

Elle était d'ailleurs terriblement gênée, heureusement que son amie Éloïse était là !

« Parlez moins fort, bande d'abrutis ! On peut pas changer de sujet ?! » questionna-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

« C'est vrai, foutez lui la paix. » ajouta Éloïse.

A contrecœur, ses autres amis reportèrent leur attention sur la réunion qui allait avoir lieu ce soir.

« Vous avez de bons résultats ? » demanda Lucas.

Lucas, qu'il était beau ! Il avait de petits yeux bruns noisette et des cheveux blonds platine qui ressortaient étrangement bien sur sa peau bronzée. Louise l'admirait beaucoup, en plus de ça, il était très drôle ! Même si son côté frimeur l'agaçait un peu.

Martin déclara fièrement :

« J'ai un 15,7 de moyenne !

-Moi j'ai un 19,5 de moyenne. » annonça Éloïse dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Hein ?! Moi j'ai seulement un 10,3 ! Mais comme tu fais ?! » s'écria Marion, ébahi.

« Laisse tomber, elle est pas humaine. » soupira Louise.

« Et vous ? » demanda Martin à l'intention de Lucas et Louise.

« J'ai un 12,4. » répondit cette dernière.

Lucas haussa les épaules, d'un air désintéressé avant de lâcher sans plus de cérémonie.

« 6,8. »

Le malaise entre les cinq amis était palpable après avoir eut connaissance de la moyenne du jeune garçon. Tous le regardaient avec compassion, même s'il semblait ne rien avoir à en faire.

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à cette conversation. Lucas, Louise et Éloïse se dirigèrent vers leur salle. Marion et Martin n'était pas dans la même classe qu'eux.

Ils avaient à présent Maths. Louise, qui avait certaines difficultés dans cette matière avait été déplacée de sa meilleure amie pour ne pas qu'elle bavarde ou que cette dernière lui donne des réponses. Son voisin de table n'était pas vraiment sympathique, mais elle essayait malgré tout de communiquer. En vain, évidement.

Alexandra était comme à sa grande habitude au fond de la salle.

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme un mec ?! » questionna l'imbécile à côté de Louise.

La concerné lui lança un regard noir, mais ne lui répondit pas. Louise admirait beaucoup sa ténacité.

« Oh, salle gouine ! J'te parle ! » s'égosilla le jeune garçon.

À aucun moment Alexandra ne flancha. Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, elle resta dure et ferme, ignorant ses remarques malgré le mal que ça lui faisait.

Louise quand à elle, fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne l'aida pas, et ignora ce qu'il se passait à côté d'elle. En y repensant, elle regrettait.

Pendant ce temps, Théo était en classe alors que pour les enfants de primaire, l'école était finit depuis 10 minutes.

L'institutrice avait décidé de lui parler un peu, retardant le bus scolaire par la même occasion. Ne t'inquiète pas, avait-elle affirmé, le bus ne partira pas sans toi. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à présent seul avec elle dans son bureau, lui rappelant les moments difficiles qu'il avait vécu avec M. Jauriet. Il frissonna d'effroi à ce souvenir.

« Théo, j'aimerais savoir si tout se passe bien chez toi. »

Le petit la regarda, perplexe. Pourquoi posait-elle ce genre de question ?

« Oui. » affirma-t-il timidement.

« Tu es sur ? Tes papas ne se disputent pas ? Ça leur arrive quelques fois de te punir ou de te donner des fessées ?

-Mes papas ne lèveraient jamais la main sur moi ! » s'exclama presque immédiatement le garçon.

« D'accord Théo, calme toi, c'était juste pour savoir. Tu as des problèmes avec tes camarades ? Ça leur arrive d'être méchant avec toi ?

-Non, mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? » osa-t-il demander.

La maîtresse soupira.

« Je te trouve très renfermé sur toi-même, ces derniers temps. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. »

Théo haussa les épaules.

« Mais je suis normal, moi. J'ai toujours été comme ça. » affirma-t-il.

« Mais tu n'aimerais pas jouer de temps en temps à la balle au prisonnier avec tes amis ?

-Je n'aime pas ce jeu, et même, je suis nul en sport. »

La jeune femme soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, le bus scolaire était toujours là et le chauffeur commençait à s'impatienter. Ce dernier klaxonna.

« Allez, file ! Je téléphonerais peut être à tes papas ce soir. » dit-elle.

Théo hocha la tête. Il prit son sac sur son dos et se dépêcha de sortir de l'établissement pour monter dans le car. Certain de ses camarades lui demandèrent pourquoi l'institutrice voulait le voir, mais il ne répondit pas. Après tout, ça ne les regardait pas. Pourquoi sa maitresse s'inquiétait tellement ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

Quand il rentra chez lui à 16h30, le plus jeune de ses papas était déjà là. Enfaite, il était toujours là étant donné que la maison était son lieu de travail. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de faire des courses, ou de sortir avec des amis et dans ces moments là, Théo était seul à la maison. Mais s'il sortait, Antoine prenait toujours soin de laisser un mot pour prévenir le plus jeune de ses enfants.

« Salut, mon cœur !

-Salut papa ! »

Le jeune garçon alla se blottir contre son père qui était assit à la chaise de son bureau, en train de travailler. Ce dernier le porta et l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur où il faisait du montage. Ce genre de scène était courante : Théo rentrait et il réclamait de l'attention, Antoine ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là ! Il profitait au maximum des câlins de son petit garçon, sachant pertinemment qu'un jour il ne serait plus aussi demandeur d'affection. Louise elle-même ne réclamait plus de bisous depuis un bout de temps !

« Tu as passé un bonne journée ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux fous en embrassant sa joue.

Le petit hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

« la maîtresse va peut être appeler. »

Antoine eut un petit temps de réaction.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as fais une bêtise ? » demanda-t-il.

Théo fit non de la tête, et mit fin à l'étreinte chaleureuse de son père. Il partit dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Antoine quand à lui, resta perplexe face à ce que son fils lui avait dit.

Louise et Mathieu ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à rentrer, une demi heure plus tard ils étaient là. La jeune fille rentra en première, suivit par son père. Ce dernier enleva sa veste et la posa nonchalamment sur une chaise.

« Qui se charge de la rencontre parent-prof ? Toi ou moi ? » demanda-t-il à l'intention de son conjoint, après l'avoir salué.

Louise s'était installée dans le canapé sans dire un mot ou saluer qui que ce soit, collé à son téléphone. Elle était un peu angoissée à propos de ce qui allait se dire entre ses parents et ses instituteurs.

« Comme ça t'arrange ! Mais il faut que l'un de nous reste à la maison, la maitresse de Théo va peut être téléphoner. » dit Antoine.

Mathieu le regarda, surpris.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alors moucheron ? Tu fous la merde en cours ? » se moqua gentiment Louise, sachant que ce n'était pas le genre de son frère.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'elle veut parler de mon comportement. »

Mathieu et Antoine n'en dirent pas plus, ils savaient que ça ne servirait à rien. Ça les inquiétait un peu, de savoir ce que l'institutrice de leur fils voulait leur dire.

Le petit châtain poussa un léger soupire.

« Je vais à la réunion, reste là, mon cœur. Et fais aussi le repas s'il te plait, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester là bas. »

Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avant de se tourner vers Louise.

« J'espère que je ne vais pas entendre que tu ne travailles pas, hein ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et hocha rapidement la tête.

« Mais non, t'inquiète pas. »

Au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Mais bon, même si sa moyenne n'était pas la meilleure, ce n'était pas non plus catastrophique ! Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs alors que le plus vieux de ses papas s'en allait. Elle ne passa pas beaucoup de temps sur ses exercices et ses leçons, comme toujours.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était dans le salon. Il avait finit de travailler pour aujourd'hui et regardait tranquillement la télé avec son fils.

« Papa t'avait pas demandé de faire la cuisine ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Si, si, je vais pas tarder à m'y mettre. » affirma l'homme au cheveux fous, même s'il n'était pas très convainquant.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit, le téléphone sonna.

« Ça doit être ta maîtresse… » dit Antoine en allant décrocher.

Il porta le combiné à son oreille alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour plus d'intimité. Théo, toujours dans le canapé du salon, tendait l'oreille, essayant de comprendre leur conversation.

« Oui allô ? … Oui, bonjour Madame Maréchal ! … Quoi ? Non, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout ! ... Pourquoi ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? … Pardon ? Son attitude ? ... Oui, je vois parfaitement… Non, il n'est pas comme ça à la maison, même s'il est plutôt discret. ... De quoi ? Non, non. … Écoutez, c'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour lui, mais mon fils va très bien ! … Oui, je le surveillerais, évidemment. … D'accord, Merci beaucoup ! … Oui, vous aussi ! Au revoir ! »

Quand Antoine revint dans le salon, le petit demanda :

« Elle t'a dit quoi ?

-Rien d'important, chéri. »

Le grand chevelu reposa le combiné, avant de demander à son garçon.

« Théo, si tu avais des problèmes à l'école, tu nous le dirais, hein ? »

Ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir, le petit dit :

« Oui, mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

Antoine lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Pour rien mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mathieu arpentait les couloirs du collège de sa fille, allant de salle en salle pour rencontrer les professeur de cette dernière. Jusqu'à là, il n'avait pas été très satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu. Selon les instituteur, sa fille était distraite et sa moyenne laissait à désirer.

Il arriva devant la salle 102 qui était la salle de français. M. Richmond était le dernier prof sur sa liste, et qui plus est le professeur principale de la petite.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Mathieu en serrant la main de l'instituteur.

« Bonjour, entrez et installez vous ! » répondit ce dernier.

Le petit châtain s'installa sur une chaise d'écolier en face du bureau de M. Richmond qui lui présenta la moyenne général de Louise.

« Votre fille à un 12,4 de moyenne général, c'est assez bas, étant donné que la moyenne de la classe est de 14,6. »

Mathieu hocha la tête et continua d'écouter ce que le professeur lui disait. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur ou étaient affichées les notes et les moyennes de la classe.

« Louise est une élève souriante et sympathique, mais elle est très bavarde, en particulier avec son amie Éloïse. La différence entre elles, est que Éloïse arrive à suivre tout en bavardant, mais ce n'est pas le cas de votre fille. Louise a beaucoup de lacunes en français, en mathématiques, en physique-chimie, en science et en langue. On peut dire qu'elle a touché le fond avec l'éducation musical et les arts plastiques…Elle se débrouille plutôt bien en histoire-géographie et elle excelle en EPS et en technologie ! »

Le petit châtain grimaça légèrement. Le constat n'était pas flatteur, et il se sentait un peu responsable des mauvaises notes de sa fille. M. Richmond leva les yeux de son ordinateur et le regarda.

« Vous comprenez bien que malgré les notes excellentes de votre fille en EPS et en techno, les autres matières ne sont pas à délaisser. D'autant plus que les mathématiques et le français sont des matières très importantes. Elle est dissipée et ne fournit pas un travail sérieux…

-Oui, je comprends.

-De plus, j'ai noté plusieurs devoirs non fait ou bâclé. Il faudrait qu'elle passe plus de temps à apprendre ses leçons et faire ses exercices, je pense. »

Mathieu hocha la tête.

« Votre fille est intelligente et a beaucoup de capacité, je trouve ça dommage qu'elle ne les utilise pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'en sommes qu'au premier trimestre, rien n'est encore joué ! » s'exclama le professeur, confiant.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et le raccompagna en dehors de la salle. Après lavoir salué, Mathieu sortit de l'établissement scolaire et rejoignit sa voiture. Il rentra chez lui, déçu de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Antoine avait oublié de faire le repas, finalement. Il avait donc sortit des pizzas du congélateur, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses enfants.

La petite famille mangeait tranquillement à la cuisine, même si Théo ronchonnait un peu.

« D'habitude quand on fait des soirées pizza on mange devant la télé….

-Oui, mais ce soir ce n'est pas le cas. Alors pas la peine de râler, ça ne changera rien. » dit Mathieu en engouffrant une part de quatre fromage.

Une fois le repas finit, Théo débarrassa son assiette et alla dans sa chambre. Louise quand à elle, resta à la cuisine sous demande de ses parents. Évidement, elle se doutait sur quoi allait porter la discutions.

« Je suis assez déçu de ce que tes professeur m'on dit, Louise. » déclara Mathieu.

La concernée baissa la tête.

« Tu sais que tu peux faire mieux Louise, alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas d'effort ? » demanda Antoine.

Elle ne répondit pas, sûrement parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Face au silence de leur fille, les deux parents soupirèrent.

« À partir de maintenant tu nous montreras tes devoirs tout les soirs, et tu nous réciteras tes leçons. » déclara le petit châtain.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! » s'indigna Louise.

« Étant donné qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance pour les devoirs, je vois pas d'autres choix. » affirma le grand chevelu.

Louise soupira, et le silence tomba dans la pièce. Cette dernière se rappela soudainement quelque chose.

« J'ai eu mes règles aujourd'hui, et j'ai pas de protection…»

Mathieu et Antoine la regardèrent avec des grands yeux. Mince, ils avaient totalement oublié que ça pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre… le corps des femme est tellement compliqué !

Le petit châtain lâcha finalement un léger soupire.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il était déjà 20h00 passé. Il ne savait pas s'il trouverait encore des magasins ouvert près de chez lui…

« J'ai oublié… » bredouilla-t-elle.

Antoine soupira à son tour.

« Je vais voir à la supérette du coin… » dit-il en enfilant son manteau.

Il était à présent 22h00. Après être allé dans plusieurs magasins et autres petites boutiques, Antoine avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Le problème était réglé, et louise et Théo dormaient depuis maintenant une demi-heure.

Les deux amoureux quand à eux, étaient déjà au lit. Ils ne dormaient pas encore, le grand chevelu lisait un livre pendant que Mathieu somnolait contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Antoine ferma finalement son bouquin et le posa sur sa table de nuit en soupirant légèrement.

« Ils grandissent vite, hein ? »

Le petit châtain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de demander.

« D'ailleurs, elle t'a appelé l'institutrice du petit ? »

L'homme aux cheveux fous lâcha un petit « oui. ». Mathieu lâcha un petit soupire inquiet et se blotti un peu plus contre son tendre.

« Et alors ? Pourquoi elle a appelé ?

-Elle trouve que Théo est distant avec les autres élèves, renfermé, qu'il manque de confiance en lui et qu'il est trop mature pour son âge. Elle s'inquiète, alors elle a téléphoné. Elle m'a demandé de le surveiller de près, de l'emmener voir un psy…

-Quoi ?! Un psy ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'on le surveillait de près et qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. »

Le petit châtain secoua la tête, désespéré de voir que cette jeune femme s'inquiétait tellement pour son fils. Théo allait parfaitement bien ! Il avait toujours était discret et distant avec les autres, c'était son caractère, voilà tout !

« Notre fils est normal, hein ? C'est juste eux qui sont cons. » souffla Mathieu.

« Oui, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste qu'elle a pas l'habitude de voir des élèves avec le même caractère que lui. Il est unique, notre fils. » dit-il en lâchant un petit rire et en serrant son conjoint un peu plus contre lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avant de se blottir sous les draps. Il fallait qu'ils dorment s'ils voulaient être en forme demain. Ils fermèrent les yeux, épuisés par leur journée.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus :)

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3, en attendant portez vous bien et passez une bonne semaine ! :D

Bisous !  
.  
.


	3. Premier amour

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que le précédent vous a plus et que celui la vous plaira aussi ! :D

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 3 : Premier amour

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

L'air était bon en ce mois d'avril. Nous étions samedi matin et Louise était dans sa chambre. Il était 9h30 et Louise était déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à dormir plus longtemps, comme elle en avait l'habitude le week-end. En réalité, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, son esprit était occupé par Lucas.

Louise ne se le cachait pas : depuis plusieurs semaines elle avait comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de son ami. Un première amour, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre au sérieux ou pas. Et si ça finissait mal ? Et si Lucas ne l'aimait pas ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser, ça la rendait triste d'imaginer cette éventualité.

Ces derniers temps, elle était constamment de mauvaise humeur, et ça, ses parents l'avaient remarqué. Ils se doutaient bien que c'était à cause d'un garçon, mais préféraient ne pas poser de question pour le moment.

Quand leur fille rentrait le soir, elle tirait la gueule, quand elle partait le matin, elle tirait la gueule, et ça ne les aurait pas étonné qu'elle tire aussi la gueule dans son sommeil. Pour un rien, elle se vexait et se mettait en colère, et elle était terriblement effrontée lors de ses sautes d'humeurs. Ils voyaient aussi qu'elle ressentait une certaine jalousie face au petit dernier de la famille.

Ah, les crises d'adolescence, quelle plaie !

Vers midi, Mathieu appela ses enfants.

« Louise, Théo ! On mange ! »

Le petit garçon arriva presque immédiatement à sa place et commença à manger son assiette. Antoine arriva lui aussi et s'installa à sa place.

« Miam, qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

-Bah tu vois bien, steaks frite et haricot. » lui répondit son tendre.

Toute la famille, ou presque, était à présent réuni à table.

« Mais c'est pas possible, c'est quand qu'elle va venir ? » s'impatienta Mathieu.

« Louise ! Viens à table, maintenant ! » s'énerva le grand chevelu.

La concernée arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et sans surprise on pu voir qu'elle tirait la gueule.

« Je suis pas sourde, pas la peine de gueuler. » grogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise en face de son assiette.

Le plus vieux de ses papas souffla, agacé.

« Personne n'a gueulé, Louise. Et si tu étais venue tout de suite sans faire d'histoire, rien ne se serait passé. »

Louise grommela et tripota ses haricots avec sa fourchette.

« J'aime pas les haricots. » cracha-t-elle.

« Tant pis, on ne va pas cuisiner un plat pour chacun. La prochaine fois il y aura un plat que toi tu aimeras. » dit Antoine la bouche pleine de frite.

La jeune fille n'en resta pas là, et poussa son assiette loin d'elle.

« J'ai pas faim. » déclara-t-elle fermement.

Mathieu, de plus en plus agacé, passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant bruyamment.

« Bon, écoute, on te force pas à manger tout tes haricots. Mais manges en au moins quelques uns. Et puis tu as un steak et des frites, tu adores ça d'habitude ! Regarde ton frère, il n'aime pas les haricots non plus, mais il fait un effort, lui !

-C'est ça ! Dit tout de suite que je devrais être comme lui ! » s'écria-t-elle, vexé, avant de quitter la table.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » soupira Mathieu.

Mais c'était trop tard, Louise avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre.

« Laisse tomber, ça ne servirait à rien. Laisse la faire sa crise, elle sera calmé après. » le rassura Antoine.

« Elle est vraiment désagréable en ce moment… » souffla le petit châtain.

Nous étions Lundi et il était 6h50 quand Antoine ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda son réveil, et se redressa, paniqué. Il avait oublié de mettre son réveil ! Il secoua Mathieu et sauta hors de son lit.

« Mathieu ! Réveils toi ! On est en retard ! » s'exclama-t-il en enfilant ses vêtements.

Le petit châtain papillonna des yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en retenant un bâillement.

« J'ai oublié de programmer le réveil ! Bouge ton cul ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Mathieu pour qu'il se lève d'un bon et s'habille lui aussi. Entre temps, son conjoint s'était déjà précipité dans la chambre de sa fille, qui évidement n'avait pas mit son réveil non plus, pour la sortir de son sommeil.

« Louise ! On est en retard, debout ! »

La petite grogna, mécontente de sortir ainsi du pays des songes. Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux en baillant avant de demander :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il se passe que j'ai oublié de programmer le réveil ! dépêche toi ou tu vas louper ton bus ! »

Louise grogna et sortit de sous les draps.

« Décidément, t'en rates pas une. » se plaignit-elle.

« Peut être que si tu mettais ton réveil, tu te serais réveillée toute seule ! » souffla Antoine agacé par la mauvais humeur de sa fille.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et se prépara. Elle alla ensuite boire son café au lait. Étant donné l'heure tardive, Antoine décida de la conduire à l'école en voiture pendant que Mathieu restait à la maison.

Le grand chevelu conduisait, alors que Louise, assise sur le siège passager, regardait par la fenêtre. Alors qu'il arrivait vers les grilles du collège, elle s'exclama, paniquée :

« Arrêtes toi ici, arrête toi ici ! »

Son père la regarda avec incompréhension, mais s'exécuta malgré tout.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de moi ?

-Non c'est pas ça,

-Bah alors quoi ?

-C'est compliqué. » soupira-t-elle en observant Lucas du coin de l'œil.

Ce dernier discutait avec des amis à lui devant le portail de l'établissement scolaire. Antoine vit Louise le regarder, et avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui demanda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est lui, ton amoureux ? »

La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de rougir.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » grogna-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Elle claqua la portière alors que Antoine lâchait un petit rire. C'était donc pour ce garçon, que sa fille se faisait belle tout les jours ? Sans doutes, il ne put néanmoins retenir une certaine jalousie face à ce jeune homme qui était en train de lui voler son bébé…

Louise s'approcha de son groupe d'amis, en essayant de cacher ses rougissements.

« Salut ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses amis la saluèrent en retour.

« Wahou ! T'es super belle aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Lucas.

« C'est sans doute pour moi ! » plaisanta Martin avec un air charmeur.

Louise rougit et laissa échapper un petit rire timide alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un compliment par un garçon qui n'était pas de sa famille. Elle et Éloïse échangèrent un regard complice.

Antoine était de retour chez lui. Il était 8h15 et son fils était debout, en train de se préparer pour aller à l'arrêt de bus. Le grand chevelu ôta sa veste, et clama à voix haute :

« J'ai vu l'amoureux à Louise ! »

Mathieu entra dans le salon et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Ils se doutaient tout les deux que leur fille était amoureuse, mais quelque chose l'étonnait…

« Elle te l'a présenté ? »

Antoine pouffa.

« Non, mais je l'ai vu de loin. Elle ne m'a pas dit que c'était lui, mais ça se voyait à la façon dont elle le regardait. »

« Il est beau ? » demanda Théo.

L'homme aux cheveux fous prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de déclarer :

« Il était pas mal, mais papa est bien plus beau ! »

Il enlaça le petit châtain et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur fils prit une moue dégoutée.

« Beurk… »

Les deux parents pouffèrent.

« Comment tu crois que tu es né ? » questionna Mathieu en retenant un rire.

Théo prit une moue parfaitement innocente avant de déclarer :

« Mais enfin papa, tu sais bien que je suis né dans un choux !

-Mais oui, tu es un enfant miraculé ! Allez, file petite canaille ! Tu vas rater ton bus, sinon ! » dit le grand chevelu avec un sourire amusé.

Théo s'exécuta après avoir salué ses parents. Sa journée se passa bien, ou du moins comme d'habitude. Il avait finit de lire son livre, ses papas allaient devoir lui en acheter un autre.

Il devait être 14h00. Antoine était assit à son bureau en train de travailler. Il avait en passant, invité Fred et Seb pour boire une bière avec eux.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Antoine sauvegarda ce qu'il était en train de faire et partit ouvrir à ses deux amis.

« Salut les gars ! » s'exclama-t-il en les faisant entrer.

« Salut ! » répondirent en cœur ses deux amis.

Ils s'installèrent autours de la table du salon avec des chips et de la bière, et discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment ou la conversation se porta sur Louise et Théo.

« Bah, la prof de Théo s'inquiète parce qu'elle le trouve introvertie, discret. Et ces derniers temps Louise pique quelques crises, on pense que c'est à cause de son amoureux.

-C'est débile qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'elle laisse donc ce gamin être lui-même ! » clama Sébastien, en parlant du fils de son ami.

« Oh, la petite à un amoureux ? » demanda Frédéric.

Antoine haussa les épaules.

« Bah, j'ai aussi été adolescent ! Et puis, je crois l'avoir vu de loin en la conduisant à l'école. Tu aurais du la voir, elle était toute rouge ! »

Ses amis lâchèrent un petit rire.

« Et leurs notes ? »

Le grand chevelu lâcha un petit soupire.

« Théo ça va, il se débrouille bien et fais correctement ses devoirs. Louise a un peu plus de mal ces derniers temps, mais je suis confiant, elle va se rattraper ! »

Les trois hommes continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment ou Seb et Fred durent partir. L'homme aux cheveux fous les ramena jusqu'à la porte.

« C'était sympa, faudrait qu'on se fasse ça plus souvent ! Et avec Mathieu et les enfants la prochaine fois, ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vu ! »

Antoine lâcha un petit rire et acquiesça.

« Ouai, et on devrait aussi se faire une soirée avec les autres ! » déclara Fred.

« Nyo aussi aimerait, mais on est très occupés ces derniers temps. Je vais quand même essayer de nous trouver un créneau pour s'organiser ça ! » promit Antoine.

Il était 17h00 et Mathieu finissait son travail. Il enleva son tablier et l'accrocha au porte manteau prévu à cet effet, alors que René arrivait pour le remplacer.

« Salut René !

-Salut mon gars ! » répondit ce dernier en enfilant à son tour son tablier.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Mathieu qui aimait bien discuter avec lui.

Le petit châtain avait remarqué que l'homme en face de lui semblait de mauvais poil, et connaissant bien son collègue, il savait qu'il voulait en parler.

« Tu vas jamais deviner : ma gamine est tombée en cloque ! » grogna-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais elle à quel âge ?

-À peine 16 ans ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me met hors de moi !

-Mais elle était au courant pour la contraception ?

-Oui, je lui en ai toujours beaucoup parlé, je crois que c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus ! Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait, mais elle en a fait qu'a sa tête ! Elle a de la chance de pas avoir choppée d'IST !

-Mais elle peut encore avorter ?

-Oui, heureusement ! Elle est à la maison en train de voir avec ma femme ce qu'elle va faire. »

Mathieu lâcha un soupire désolé et murmura :

« Pas de chance…

-Ouais. Comme quoi ça arrive à tout le monde. Et toi, comment vont tes gosses ? »

La petit châtain soupira faiblement.

« Bah, ça va. L'aîné est un peu désagréable ces derniers temps, mais sinon tout va bien.

-C'est normal, c'est l'adolescence ! Elle veut son indépendance et le fait savoir !

-T'as sans doute raison… »

À cause des bouchons, Mathieu rentra un peu plus tard chez lui. Il était 17h30 quand il entra dans sa maison.

« Coucou !

-Salut mon cœur ! » dit Antoine depuis la cuisine.

Le petit châtain embrassa ses enfants et rejoignit son conjoint à la cuisine.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon chéri ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

« Super ! Fred et Seb sont passé, on va essayer de s'organiser une soirée avec les potes ! »

Mathieu sourit.

« Cool ! »

Pendant ce temps au salon, Louise regardait la télé d'un œil discret alors qu'elle pianotait sur son portable. Son petit frère arriva vers elle et lui montra fièrement une feuille de contrôle.

« Regarde Louise ! J'ai eu un 20 ! » s'exclama-t-il l'air victorieux.

Même si son but premier était que sa sœur soit fière de lui et le félicite, il en fut tout autrement. Cette dernière, jalouse des bonnes notes de son frère, le poussa par terre à l'aide de son pied.

« Et alors ?! Tu veux une médaille ?! » grogna-t-elle.

Théo tomba par terre et faillit se cogna la tête sur le sol. Il se releva, les larmes aux yeux et la regarda avec incompréhension. Pourquoi toute cette violence ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait !

« Mais…

-Fou moi la paix, merde ! »

Le petit garçon se releva et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il ramassa son contrôle et alla le montrer timidement à ses papas, de peur qu'ils ne réagissent comme sa sœur. Depuis le salon, Louise entendit ses papas féliciter son petit frère. N'importe quoi ! Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, leur "petit chouchou". Elle était jalouse de cet imbécile qui ramenait toujours des bonnes notes contrairement à elle.

Pendant le repas du soir, la discutions dériva sur un sujet que Louise n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder : Lucas.

« C'était qui, ce garçon que tu regardais devant le portail ? » demanda Antoine un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Louise grogna et tenta de cacher ses rougissement.

« Personne.

-Tu es sur ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ! » déclara Mathieu.

« Papa a dit qu'il était moins beau que papa ! » s'exclama Théo.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Maintenant fichez moi la paix. » siffla-t-elle.

Ses papas pouffèrent, amusés par la situation, avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs assiettes. C'était tellement marrant de voir leur fille comme ça, mal a l'aise, même s'ils étaient un peu déçus de ne pas en savoir plus.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme, jusqu'à que Mathieu aille chercher le courrier dans la boîte au lettre. Il tomba sur le bulletin du deuxième trimestre de sa fille. Il le prit et alla s'assoir sur le canapé du salon avec son tendre. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda ce dernier en prenant ce que son conjoint lui tendait.

« Le bulletin de la petite. » soupira ce dernier.

Les deux amants se regardèrent en soupirant. Ils appréhendaient ce qu'ils allaient voir. Leur fils, assit à l'autre bout de canapé, les regarda, ayant un peu peur pour sa sœur. Si le bulletin n'était pas bon, elle allait avoir des ennuies…

Le grand chevelu ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit les résultats de sa fille qu'il s'empressa de regarder avec son conjoint.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Louise ! Vient ici tout de suite ! »

Sentant les ennuies arriver, Théo partit dans sa chambre, alors que sa sœur entrait dans le salon.

« Quoi ? » demanda celle-ci.

« Tu te fous de nous, c'est ça ? Tu as déjà vu ton bulletin ? » demanda Antoine, sur les nerfs.

Elle haussa les épaules et grogna, l'air désinvolte.

« Non, je m'en fou. »

Cette fois, s'en fut trop.

« Comment ça, tu t'en fous ?! Merde, Louise ! Nous on s'en fou pas, c'est ton avenir qui est en jeu ! » gronda Mathieu, agacé.

Antoine la fusilla du regard, énervé.

« Oui ! Ta moyenne à baissé d'un poing !

-Oh ça va, c'est que de un point…

-Peut être, mais avec la moyenne que tu avais avant tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de baisser, même de un point ! Tu es descendu à 11,2 ! Ça ne va pas ! » cria Mathieu.

Les deux parents se calmèrent quelques secondes, avant que le petit châtain ne déclare :

« Va me chercher ton cahier de texte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas vérifié tes devoirs, alors fais ce que je te dis. »

Louise s'exécuta, réticente, et revint avec son agenda qu'elle donna à ses pères. Ils le regardèrent et Antoine demanda :

« Tu avais des exercices de Maths, d'anglais et une leçon d'histoire. Va me chercher tout ça et me le montrer. »

La petite s'exécuta à contre cœur, et revint avec ses cahiers. Les deux hommes regardèrent : rien. Rien n'avait été fait.

« Récite moi ta leçon d'histoire. » grogna Mathieu, en espérant qu'elle aurait au moins révisé.

Évidement, ce ne fus pas le cas, et elle ne fut même pas capable de dire quand Louis XIV avait régné.

« Bon, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. Tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et si tu ne travailles pas mieux, on te confisquera ton portable. » déclara Mathieu en essayant de rester calme.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! » s'exclama-t-elle, indigné.

« Tais toi et ne discutes pas ! » gronda Antoine en montant la voix.

Le petit châtain soupira et jeta le bulletin nonchalamment sur la table.

« Je suis déçu, Louise. Je te faisais confiance, et toi tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. File dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Privé de sortie ?! C'était injuste ! Elle ne pourrait plus voir Lucas après les cours… Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, évidement, attristé d'avoir fait de la peine à ses papas.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 3 ! Il y aura normalement plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère que celui-là vous aura plus malgré tout ! :)

A la semaine prochaine, et bisous à vous ! *-*  
.  
.


	4. La chute

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 4, j'espère que le précédent vous a plus et que celui la vous plaira aussi ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 4 : La chute

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Louise traversa la cours de recréation en cet après-midi de début mai, les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade. Son amie Éloïse l'observait de loin, en souriant bêtement. Si les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas ensemble pendant la pause de 15h00, c'est parce que Lucas avait voulu se retrouver seul en tête à tête avec Louise. Impossible de savoir pourquoi.

Cette dernière arriva dans un coin non fréquenté sous le préau ou lui avait donné rendez vous le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Il était là, avec ses mèches folles qui partaient dans tout les sens et ses petits yeux bruns noisette. Son air malicieux avait quitté son visage, et il semblait un peu anxieux. Il sourit malgré tout en la voyant.

« Hey, Louise ! »

La concernée lâcha un petit rire et le salua à son tours une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? » questionna-t-elle, en essayant de cacher son stresse.

Le jeune homme rougit et détourna le regard.

« Bah enfaite, je voulais savoir si… si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, parce que je t'aime beaucoup… »

Bon, Ok, ce n'était pas la plus belle déclaration ou la plus romantique, mais pas besoin de s'importuner avec ça pour les amourettes d'enfances. Et pour la jeune fille, cet aveux valait tout l'or du monde.

« O-oui, bien sur ! » béguéllia-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lucas qui, avec un grand sourire, lui attrapa le bras pour la coller contre lui avant de l'embrasser. La première pensée de Louise qui était en train de paniquer intérieurement, fut de savoir comment pencher la tête lors d'un baiser. Mais ses questions et autres peurs inutiles disparurent en sentant les lèvres de son désormais petit copain s'écraser contre les siennes, et leurs salives se mélanger.

De loin, Éloïse observait la scène avec un sourire satisfait. Il était temps qu'ils se mettent en couple, ces deux là ! Elle était très heureuse pour son amie !

Mais Marion, qui elle aussi avait vu le baiser qu'échangeait Louise et Lucas, ne voyait pas les choses sous le même œil…

De retour en classe, avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tours de son visage et les joues encore rouges, Louise s'installa près de Marion. Elles avaient physique, et c'était la dernière heure de cours avant le week-end. La jeune fille se pencha vers son amie, et s'exclama :

« Tu vas jamais deviner ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! »

Cette dernière grogna légèrement et ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers elle.

« Je sais. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Louise la regarda, étonnée, sans relever son ton froid pour autant.

« Ah bon ? Comment ? C'est Éloïse qui te l'a dit, c'est ça ?

-Non, je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

-Oui, c'est absolument super ! J'étais sur qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

Marion soupira, exaspéré. Mais qu'est ce que Lucas trouvait à cette fille ?! Elle n'avait rien de spécial et n'était pas particulièrement belle. Louise n'aurait jamais du sortir avec lui, c'est elle qui aurait du prendre sa place.

« Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, ça va. Il se passe juste que tu n'aurais jamais du sortir avec Lucas ! » s'énerva Marion, les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment ça ?! Ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes aussi !

-Bien sur que si, et depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Tu n'aurais jamais du être avec lui ! » lâcha-t-elle, en se retenant de pleurer, de plus en plus énervée.

« Le problème, c'est que c'est moi qu'il aime, et pas toi. » cracha Louise.

Plus furieuse et vexée que jamais, Marion se leva et prit son sac sur le dos avant de sortir de la classe en claquant la porte, ignorant les remarques de sa professeur. De toute façon, elle n'était pas à une heure de colle près.

Toute la classe la regardait partir, se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Seule Louise le savait, mais elle décida de n'en parler à personne.

Après cette heure de cours mouvementée, la jeune fille et ses amis se retrouvèrent à l'arrêt de bus, attendant ce dernier.

« Tu sais ce qui lui à prit à Marion, Louise ? » demanda Martin.

La concernée haussa les épaules et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Non, j'en ai aucune idée. » mentit-elle.

Lucas tenait timidement sa main dans la sienne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Éloïse non plus ne devait pas savoir, ou du moins pas encore. Et ce qui concerne Martin, plutôt mourir que de se confier à lui, il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de confiance.

Alors que le bus arrivait et que les élèves se précipitaient tous pour monter dedans, Lucas prit Louise à par et lui demanda :

« Dis Louise, ça te dirais de venir avec moi au cinéma Lundi après midi ? »

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Oh oui, ce serait super ! »

Mais son cerveau réalisa quelques choses.

« Hein ? Mais on a court, lundi… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? Me dit pas que t'as peur de te faire engueuler ! Si tu veux, je demanderais à mon frère de se faire passer pour ton père, comme ça il pourra te faire un mot d'excuse. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Lucas séchait souvent les cours, ce qui expliquait certainement sa moyenne lamentable. Quelques fois, il demandait à son frère Corentin, un gars d'environ 23 ans, très grand et très maigre que l'on surnommait "l'asperge" de lui faire un mot d'excuse en se faisant passer pour son père. D'autres fois, il avouait qu'il avait séché les cours, se fichant des sanctions données par les profs et ses parents une fois qu'ils apprenaient la vérité.

C'est pour ça, que Louise l'admirait en quelques sortes. Il répondait aux profs, à ses parents et à n'importe qui. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il se passerait après. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de quitter la salle de classe au beau milieu du cours -comme Marion l'avait fait plus tôt- parce que ça l'ennuyait. Il avait déjà était renvoyé du collège pendant quelques jours, les instituteurs le craignaient, tout comme les autres élèves, même s'il arrivait à certain d'essayer de se battre avec lui. Heureusement, Corentin était là pour le défendre en cas de besoin.

Corentin avait un don pour imiter les signatures et inventer des excuses bidons, pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère. Il était sans emploi, et vivait dans un studio miteux depuis que ses parents l'avaient mit à la porte. Il n'avait pas travaillé à l'école, pas eut de brevet, pas eut de bac ou fait d'étude, alors quand son père et sa mère avaient remarqué qu'il passait ses journées dans sa chambre à dormir sans même essayer de chercher un job, ils l'avaient mit à la porte en pensant que ça le bougerait un peu. Et ils avaient raison, la preuve : Corentin c'était trouvé un métier ! Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un métier… Il était devenu dealer et gagnait sa vie grâce à la drogue.

Jamais Louise n'avait eu l'idée de sécher les cours : ses pères la tueraient. Mais avec Lucas à ses côtés, tout semblait possible. De plus, si Corentin pouvait la couvrir, elle ne voyait pas le problème. Elle hocha la tête.

« D'accord, on ira au ciné ! Par contre je compte sur ton frère pour le mot d'excuse ! »

Le jeune garçon lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Sortir avec Lucas aurait pu améliorer le comportement de Louise, elle aurait pu de nouveau être de bonne humeur et sourire tout le temps, mais non. Maintenant elle faisait la gueule dès qu'il n'était pas avec elle, et malheureusement, c'était sa famille qui en payait le prix. Elle ne lâchait plus son portable, même pour manger, ce qui était sujet de discorde entre elle et ses parents. Pourquoi devrait-elle lâcher son portable alors qu'elle parlait avec son amoureux ?

Ces derniers qui n'étaient pas au courant que leur fille avait un petit copain, voyaient sa mauvaise humeur s'aggraver sans savoir pourquoi, ni quoi faire.

Lucas avait décidément une très mauvaise influence sur Louise : elle était toujours désagréable, n'écoutait plus rien en cours et répondait au profs, devenait de plus en plus violente -il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de gifler son frère-, ne faisait plus ses devoirs, n'apprenait plus ses leçons et parlait d'ailleurs très effrontément à ses papas quand ces derniers lui faisaient des remarques, et pour couronner le tout, elle continuait à sécher les cours de plus en plus fréquemment. Évidement, ses papas ne savaient rien étant donné qu'elle avait toujours un mot d'excuse fait par Corentin.

En Bref, elle suivait parfaitement l'exemple de son petit ami. Après tout, elle voulait lui plaire, non ?

Nous étions à présent vendredi en cette fin de mois de mai. Il était 20h00 et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.

Mathieu et Antoine était dans leur chambre, en train de s'habiller pour aller à une soirée. Depuis le temps qu'ils prévoyaient de se faire une fête avec leurs amis, ils avaient finalement réussi.

Mathieu s'appliquait soigneusement du gel dans les cheveux.

« Tu es prêts, chéri ?

-Oui, j'arrive. »

Il rejoignit Antoine au salon, qui se tenait face à leurs enfants.

« Bon, Betty ne va pas tarder à arriver. Vous êtes sage avec elle et vous faites ce qu'elle vous dit. C'est claire ? » déclara ce dernier.

Les petits acquiescèrent.

« Oui !

-Ouais… »

Le petit châtain soupira légèrement.

« On compte sur toi, Louise. »

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur son portable. Les deux hommes enfilèrent leurs vestes, avant d'entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« Ça doit être elle ! » annonça le grand chevelu en allant ouvrir.

Effectivement, c'était elle. Betty les salua, et le couple partit. Ils avaient rendez vous dans un bar avec Nyo, Alex, Seb, Fred et Alexis.

Betty était à la cuisine, sur son ordinateur en train de fumer une cigarette. Elle n'était pas resté avec les enfants à cause de la fumé qui émanait de sa clope. Une fois qu'elle l'eut fini, elle se leva de sa chaise et remarqua qu'en partant, Mathieu et Antoine avait oublié de ranger le lave vaisselle.

« Louise ? Tu veux bien m'aider à ranger le lave vaisselle, s'il te plait ?

-Non. » répondit cette dernière d'un ton froid depuis le salon.

Betty soupira faiblement. Elle non plus, n'était pas épargnée par le caractère de Louise.

« Allez, soit gentille. On en a seulement pour quelques minutes. » tenta la jeune femme.

La jeune fille, scotchée à l'écran de son portable, grogna. Elle ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix ?!

« Bah fou moi la paix et range le toute seule. Si tu arrêtais un peu de me causer inutilement, ce serait déjà finit.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Louise.

-Oh c'est bon, t'es pas ma mère. » cracha-t-elle.

Betty soupira mais n'insista pas. Elle ne voulait pas créé de dispute inutile ce soir. Sans se plaindre ou dire quoi que se soit, elle rangea la vaisselle dans les placards.

« Arrête d'être méchante avec Betty. » dit Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait peur de s'opposer à sa sœur mais tant pis. Il fallait bien faire quelque chose, non ? Il vit Louise grogner et lui lancer un regard assassin.

« T'as un problème, sale mioche ?

-Moi non, mais à première vu, toi oui.

-Et on peut savoir ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

-T'es toujours méchante et désagréable avec tout le monde, juste pour faire ton intéressante. »

Louise se leva du canapé, furieuse, pour se diriger vers le fauteuil ou Théo essayait en vain de disparaître. Elle le gifla avant de siffler :

« Moi au moins je ne suis pas un sale gamin con et antipathique dont personne ne veux.

-C'est vrai, mais moi j'ai pas besoin de faire la salope comme toi pour avoir des potes. »

Ce fus la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

La jeune fille saisit son frère par le col et l'expulsa par terre. Ce dernier tenta vainement de se débattre, alors que sa sœur le bourrait de coup. Par réflexe, il envoya son pied dans l'estomac de cette dernière qui tomba sur le dos à cause du choc.

C'était tellement bête, de se disputer entre frère et sœur pour des choses aussi débiles.

Louise se releva et se jeta sur lui. Alerté par le bruit, Betty était venu entre temps et essayait vainement d'intervenir. Théo lui envoya son point dans la figure, pas très fort, certes, mais sa sœur qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire par ce "moins que rien" comme elle aimait l'appeler, lui envoya son genoux dans l'estomac.

Jamais, au grand jamais Betty n'avait vu une telle violence entre frère et sœur. Selon elle, ce n'était pas concevable.

« ARRÊTEZ ! » cria-t-elle en essayant de les séparer.

Théo, qui avait le souffle coupé, arriva néanmoins à repousser Louise. Il se redressa et essaya de se relever, les jambes tremblantes, mais sa sœur en décida autrement. Elle le poussa violemment, et il tomba en arrière, se cognant au passage l'arrière de la tête sur le coin de la table basse. Louise ne le remarqua pas, et se jeta sur lui pour lui asséner une gifle.

La baby-sitter lâcha un cri, et saisit Louise par le t-shirt pour l'éloigner du petit. La jeune fille tomba sur les fesses et lança un regard assassin à la jeune femme.

« RESTES EN DEHORS DE ÇA ! »

Mais Betty ne l'écouta pas et s'agenouilla près de Théo. Ce dernier, inconscient, saignait de la tête, salissant de rouge le tapis blanc.

Il était 22h00. La musique résonnait dans le bar, alors que la piste de dance était pleine. La lumière avait été éteinte, et plusieurs projecteurs de couleurs différentes éclairaient la pièce.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient décontractés, ils s'amusaient beaucoup avec leurs cinq amis. Nyo, totalement bourré, parlait à Alex de ses "problèmes" tel que ne pas se souvenir si oui, ou non il avait mit un caleçon avant de partir. Inutile de préciser que son ami était en train de bien se marrer. Fred ne buvait pas ce soir, étant donné qu'il devait rester sobre pendant le reste de la soirée pour pouvoir ramener les autres. Pareil pour Antoine, qui avait proposé à Mathieu de faire le "Sam" cette fois-ci. Les deux hommes étaient donc en train de discuter de tout et rien dans un coin du bar. Alexis était en train de parler à une jeune femme, impossible de savoir si oui ou non il essayait d'avoir son numéro. Seb quand à lui monopolisait la piste de dance.

Mathieu buvait une bière au bar, en lançant un sourire complice à son conjoint. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver sans leurs enfants, sans leurs responsabilités de parents. Il fit signe au grand chevelu qu'il allait fumer une cigarette dehors. Une fois sortit devant le bar, il s'alluma une clope alors qu'il consultait son portable, pour voir s'il avait reçu des nouvelles des enfants.

Il vit qu'il avait eut onze appelles manqués et un nombre incalculables de message en l'espaces de ces dix dernières minutes. Intrigué et inquiet, il alla lire les messages qu'il avait reçu. C'était Betty qui les avait envoyé, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes, alors qu'il lâchait son portable sous le choc.

Il se précipita dans le bar pour trouver le grand chevelu.

« A-ANTOINE ! »

La pauvre Betty, elle était dans tout ses états. Après être monté dans la voiture alors que Antoine prenait le volant, Mathieu l'avait appelé pour en savoir plus.

Elle avait pleuré plusieurs minutes au téléphone, se lamentant et s'excusant, en disant que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle aurait du mieux surveiller les petits et ne méritait pas leur confiance. Elle culpabilisait affreusement, et s'inquiétait presque plus pour Théo que ses parents. A travers ses sanglots, le petit châtain avait comprit qu'une dispute avait éclaté entre les enfants qui en étaient venu aux mains, et que le plus jeune avait finit par se cogner la tête.

C'était quand même dingue, ils ne pouvaient pas passer une soirée tranquille sans que l'un de leurs enfants n'essaie de tuer l'autre ! C'était si dure que ça, de rester calme quelques heures ?! Leur fête avait été gâché.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, le couple serra Betty dans ses bras. La pauvre, elle avait eut une soirée mouvementée et s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison, ce n'était pas sa faute si ces sales mômes s'étaient battus.

« Rentrez chez vous Betty, vous en avez besoin. » murmura Antoine avec un sourire compatissant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'en alla. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait besoin de repos. Après tout, Théo n'avait rien de grave. Certes, il s'était évanoui mais n'avait eut que quelques points de sutures.

Une fois Betty partit, les parents s'assirent à leur tour sur les sièges de la salle d'attente, juste en face de leur fille, en attendant que Théo sorte du service de pédiatrie.

Louise avait la tête baissée, et aucun mot ne fut échangé. Mathieu et Antoine étaient furieux, évidemment, mais aussi déçu de leurs comportements et accablés de voir leurs enfants s'entendre si mal. Ce n'était pas comme ça, quand ils étaient petits.

Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas crier ou engueuler leurs enfants devant tout le monde, ça ne servirait à rien. Ils le feraient en toute intimité, une fois qu'ils seraient chez eux. Louise redoutait d'ailleurs énormément ce moment. Elle savait que ses papas se retenaient de ne pas tout casser, et qu'elle allait prendre chère.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça à son frère, évidement. Mais il l'avait bien cherché, ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute à elle. Bon, c'était elle qui s'était jeté sur lui, Ok, et elle avait sans doute fait preuve de beaucoup de violence.

Mais et alors ? Elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle était juste une sale môme, incapable d'apprendre ses leçons, ramenant toujours des notes affreuses, désagréable et violente. S'était une incapable, face a son frère, non ?

Pas comme Théo, qui était son parfait opposé.

Elle était secrètement jalouse de son petit frère qui réussissait tout et que ses parents aimaient tant. Mais elle n'en avait rien à foutre, non, de toute façon elle avait Lucas. Pas besoin de famille quand on a un petit copain.

Une fois que Théo fut sortit du service de pédiatrie, toute la famille partit de l'hôpital après avoir réglé la facture, plutôt salée par ailleurs. Le trajet dans la voiture se passa dans un silence pesant.

Tout comme sa sœur, Théo redoutait ce qui allait se dire à la maison.

Arrivé à la maison, Mathieu et Antoine enlevèrent leurs vestes dans le silence, alors que Louise essayait de rejoindre sa chambre pour éviter leur colère. Théo quand a lui, ne bougeait pas d'un poil, sachant pertinemment que prendre la fuite ne lui apporterait rien. Il tremblait d'appréhension, ce n'était pas normal de voir ses papas si silencieux.

« Louise, revient ici immédiatement. » déclara Antoine d'un ton froid et sec en voyant que sa fille essayait partir.

Ce fut au tour de cette dernière de trembler, à présent. Elle revint au salon et s'installa sur le canapé près de son frère, en face de leurs parents.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il vous a prit ?! » demanda sèchement Mathieu en serrant les dents.

Louise montra son frère du doigt.

« C'est de sa faute !

-Eh, c'est pas vrai ! » s'indigna Théo.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » explosa le grand chevelu.

Les deux petits sursautèrent.

« VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?! C'EST GRAVE ! ON NE PEUT PAS VOUS LAISSEZ SEULS SANS QUE L'UN DE VOUS SE RETROUVE À L'HÔPITAL ! J'AI HONTE DE VOUS ! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DANS QUEL ÉTAT VOUS AVEZ MIS CETTE PAUVRE BETTY ?! »

Théo, tout tremblant et les larmes aux yeux, baissa la tête. Il avait juste voulu aider Betty et se défendre contre sa sœur. Pourquoi tout se passait toujours mal ?

Louise, quand à elle, gardait la tête haute, soutenant le regard de son père. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ou presque.

« Théo, va dans ta chambre. » soupira Antoine.

Le petit s'exécuta, laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses papas.

Mathieu regarda son fils partir, avant de déclarer.

« Tu nous déçois, Louise. On comptait sur toi pour surveiller ton frère, et tu l'envois à l'hôpital. Tu es fière, je suppose ?

-Ce n'est pas seulement ma faute !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais tu es la plus grande, je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance pour surveiller ton frère, et ne pas te battre avec lui. Je te pensais assez mature pour ne pas réagir à ses provocations. Tu m'as montrée une fois de plus que j'avais tord. Tu as gâchée notre soirée. On s'est inquiétés, tu as fait peur à Betty. Tu crois que c'est le comportement de quelqu'un à qui on devrait faire confiance ?

-Non, mais…

-Mais quoi ?! » le coupa Antoine.

« On ne peut pas te faire confiance. Tu es violentes, et désagréable ces dernières temps. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire changer, Louise. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de toi. Mais même si dois te priver de portable ou de sortit pour toujours, je le ferais. Maintenant va dans ta chambre. Je ne veux plus te voir. Ton père et moi allons réfléchir à une punition pour vous deux. » continua-t-il.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, et alla se coucher, les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait mal de voir qu'elle avait déçu ses papas. Mais elle s'en fichait. Oui, elle s'en fichait, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle tendit l'oreille. Son frère pleurait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, qu'elle était désolée, mais sa fierté le lui interdisait.

Dans leur chambre, Mathieu et Antoine, enlacé l'un contre l'autre parlaient de ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a raté, Antoine. On est de si mauvais parents ? Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? » demanda le petit châtain aux bords des larmes.

« Mais non, tout va s'arranger, tu verras. C'est l'adolescence ! » essaya de le rassurer l'homme aux cheveux fous sans vraiment y croire lui-même.

« C'est de notre faute… » murmura Mathieu en pleurant silencieusement.

Le couple était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper convenablement de leurs enfants. Comment pouvaient-ils se sortir de ce pétrin ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 !

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, à bientôt !

Bisous ! *-*  
.  
.


	5. La découverte

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :D

J'ai finit les cours et je n'ai plus que une semaine de stage avant les vacances ! :) j'espère que vos dernières journées de cours se passeront bien xD

Bref ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que le 4 vous à plu et que celui là vous plaira aussi :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 5 : La découverte

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions aujourd'hui en juin, et c'était l'avant dernière semaine d'école pour Théo et Louise. Mathieu et Antoine comme à leurs habitudes étaient au travail.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dispute qui avait emmené le plus jeune des enfants à l'hôpital. Plus personne n'avait reparlé de cet incident à la maison, même si les tensions étaient encore palpables. Hormis ça, rien n'avait changé. Louise était toujours désagréable et Mathieu et Antoine toujours aussi désemparés.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, alors que les collégiens étaient tous dans la cours. C'était la pause de 15h00, et ils s'amusaient, redoutant la sonnerie qui leur annoncerait la fin de la recréation.

Louise avait quitté son groupe d'amis pour aller au toilette. Assoiffée, elle but au lavabo alors que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle par derrière. Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un coup.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! » demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Marion.

Cette dernière grogna.

« Rien, j'attends juste mon tour pour aller au lavabo que tu monopolises depuis avant.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de me parler comme ça juste parce que je sort avec Lucas. C'est pas ta faute, si tu es moins bien que moi. » répondit froidement Louise.

A force de chercher la merde, la jeune fille la trouva. Furieuse de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, son ancienne amie se jeta sur elle pour la frapper.

Louise la repoussa, et Marion tomba sur le dos. Elle se releva malgré tout pour envoyer son point dans le ventre de la petite.

Une bataille acharnée avait commencé dans les toilettes des filles, heureusement, Éloïse avait finit par rejoindre ses deux amies.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, une surveillante arriva, alertée par le bruit. Évidement, inutile de dire que Marion et Louise passèrent un mauvais quart d'heure. Elles récoltèrent deux heures de colle, mais le pire restait à venir pour Louise…

Théo était à l'école, et rangeait son cartable. Il ne restait quasiment plus d'élève dans la classe à part lui. Sa maîtresse arriva, et il soupira intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi elle était là. Cette dernière ne dit rien, et lui tendis un livre. Le petit lui lança un regard perplexe et le prit, avant de lire à voix haute :

« Tour B2 mon amour, de Pierre Bottero. C'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-il.

Son institutrice sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est un très bon livre. Et comme tu aimes lire, je me suis dit qu'il était fait pour toi. Étant donné que l'an prochain tu seras au collège, je voulais te faire un petit cadeau.

-Merci beaucoup ! »

La maîtresse sourit. Au fond, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour ce garçon qui semblait si fragile, elle redoutait son intégration au collège.

« Quand tu seras au collège Théo, il faudra que tu fasses attention. D'accord ? Si as un problème, tu ne devras pas hésiter à en parler autours de toi. Comprit ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas ou elle voulait en venir, mais peut importe. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Pas vrai ?

Il la remercia chaleureusement encore une fois, et sortit de l'établissement scolaire pour monter dans le bus qui le ramènerait chez lui. Il aimait beaucoup sa maîtresse, elle était très gentille, et il avait été très touché par son cadeau. Mais pourquoi lui offrir un livre à lui, et pas un autre ? Le jeune garçon secoua la tête pour chasser les questions stupides qui monopolisait son esprit. Peut importe, après tout.

Théo s'installa confortablement sur un siège du côté la fenêtre, et examina le livre qu'il avait reçu. Le résumé lui plaisait et lui donnait l'envi de commencer ce livre maintenant, mais il préféra s'abstenir pour pouvoir dévorer ce bouquin une fois chez lui dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il feuilletait rapidement les pages, un petit mot tomba du livre. Intrigué, le jeune garçon se baissa et le ramassa pour le lire. C'était un mot de son institutrice. Ce dernier disait :

« J'ai pensé à toi en voyant ce livre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Je te souhaite de tout cœur de bien t'intégrer dans ton futur collège, ne pers jamais confiance en toi et crois toujours en ce que tu fais ! »

Le petit était ému, jamais personne ne lui avait écrit ou dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil. Il rangea soigneusement le mot de Mme Maréchal dans le livre, ne souhaitant pas le perdre.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il ne dit rien à ses papas. Il n'avait pas envie de leur dire, et eux n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Ce serait un secret, son secret entre lui et son institutrice. Dès qu'il eu franchi la porte d'entrée, il se précipita dans sa chambre pour ranger le bouquin, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il alla serrer le plus jeune de ses papas dans ses bras. Ce dernier embrassa sa tête.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon ange ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, et Antoine sourit.

« Allez, Plus que une semaine et tu es en vacances ! »

Théo ne répondit pas. Il redoutait les vacances, ou plutôt, il redoutait son dernier jour en primaire. Il ne voulait pas aller au collège, il ne voulait pas grandir.

Il serra la chemise d'Antoine entre ses mains, la froissant au passage. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était crispé, et s'inquiéta. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« Ça ne va pas ?

-Je ne veux pas y aller…

-Aller où ? » demanda Antoine, inquiet et intrigué.

Le petit garçon lâcha un soupire plein de sanglots et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« Je veux pas aller au collège. »

Évidement, il aurait aussi pu tout simplement dire : je ne veux pas et n'arrive pas à grandir. Antoine aurait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il y avait un problème, mais c'était trop dure. Ces quelques mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

Le grand chevelu le serra contre lui.

« Mais non, mon grand, il ne faut pas t'en faire. C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais tu vas beaucoup te plaire là-bas, tu verras. Et tu te feras pleins d'amis ! »

Justement, c'était bien ça le problème. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'amis, pas grandir, juste rester dans son coin.

Louise marchait dans les rues de Paris avec Lucas. Elle avait raté son bus, et n'avait pas envie de demander à ses papas de la chercher. Main dans la main, et en souriant bêtement, heureuse d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait, la jeune fille ne pensait plus à rien.

« Tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma, demain ?

-Je sais pas, il faudra que je demande à mes parents si j'ai quelque chose de prévu ! » dit Louise.

Lucas haussa les épaules.

« D'accord, tu me préviendras par message. »

Les deux adolescents continuait leur balade, et passèrent devant un parc de jeu. C'est tellement mignon, les enfants ! Louise n'en voulait pas, elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver les petits adorables !

Un couple de jeunes mères étaient assise sur un banc, surveillant leur petit garçon. Lucas grimaça de d'égout et un rictus moqueur s'installa sur son visage. Selon lui, il était inconcevable de laisser un gamin seul avec deux femmes ou deux hommes. Louise ne remarqua pas la tête que faisait son petit ami en passant près de ces jeunes femmes. Comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle.

Une voiture s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

« Louise ? Je te ramène à la maison ? »

La concernée se retourna brusquement vers le conducteur du véhicule qui n'était autre que Mathieu. Elle lâcha presque immédiatement la main de Lucas en priant intérieurement pour que son père n'ait rien remarqué.

« O-oui, je veux bien. »

Lucas, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire de la situation et l'aire totalement désintéressé déclara :

« Ouais de toute façon je dois bientôt rentrer, ma mère m'attend. »

Louise savait qu'il mentait. Ça lui importait peu de savoir que sa mère l'attendait ou non. Il rentrerait à l'heure qu'il veut.

« Ouais, à la prochaine ! » le salua la jeune fille en montant dans la voiture.

« Ton ami ne veut pas que je le ramène chez lui ? » demanda le petit châtain.

« non, je ne pense pas. » s'empressa de répondre Louise.

Lucas secoua négativement la tête.

« Non merci, c'est gentil mais je n'habite pas loin. Je préfère rentrer à pied. »

Encore une fois, il mentait. Il habitait assez loin, et devait prendre les transports en commun pour atteindre sa maison. Mais Louise lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il rencontre ses parents. Pourquoi ? La jeune fille ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents se mêlent de sa vie privée, voilà tout.

Mathieu haussa les épaules et salua le jeune homme. Il démarra et la voiture partit, laissant Lucas seul dans les rues de Paris.

Louise quand a elle était encore rouge comme une tomate et évitait soigneusement le regard de son père. Ce dernier demanda avec un petit sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres:

« C'était ton amoureux ?

-Non. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » répondit presque immédiatement la jeune fille, essayant de dissimuler ses rougissements.

Mathieu pouffa. Il se cacha bien de dire à Louise qu'il les avait vu en train de se tenir la main.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Théo était dans sa chambre et Antoine au salon. Il était d'ailleurs d'une humeur massacrante. Sur la table basse juste en face du canapé, une enveloppe était posé.

La jeune fille se figea en voyant le plus jeune de ses papas. Oh non, il avait reçu le bulletin du troisième trimestre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Mathieu en prenant l'enveloppe pour sortir le papier qui était dedans.

« Le bulletin de Louise. » déclara l'homme aux cheveux fous d'un ton froid.

Le petit châtain fonça les sourcils. Après avoir lu le bulletin, il se tourna vers la jeune fille, plus énervé que jamais.

« Mais merde, Louise ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tu as un 9 de moyenne ! »

La concernée ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

« C'est pas ma faute…

-ET C'EST LA FAUTE À QUI ?! AU PROF, PEUT ÊTRE ?! » vociféra le grand chevelu.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

Une sonnerie de portable retenti, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Mathieu et Antoine se tournèrent automatiquement vers leur fille qui venait d'attraper son téléphone pour répondre au message que Lucas venait de lui envoyer.

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! TU N'AS VRAIMENT AUCUN RESPECT ! » cria le petit châtain.

Comment pouvait-elle en avoir tellement rien à foutre de la situation ?

Il lui arracha le portable des main, et le rangea dans la poche de son Jean.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Rend le moi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, paniquée.

« Non, jusqu'à nouvelle ordre tu es privée de portable. Je te le rendrait si tu changes de comportement, et je te le confisquerait de nouveau si tes notes ne s'améliore pas à la rentrée. Tu as de la chance de ne pas redoubler. » gronda Mathieu.

« Et tu es aussi privée de sortie. » ajouta Antoine.

Louise pâlit. Elle avez un rendez-vous demain avec Lucas ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas y aller ! Et comment allait-elle faire pour lui parler pendant les vacances et en dehors des cours si elle n'avait pas de portable ?!

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je dois aller au ciné demain avec des amis !

-Bah tu n'iras pas. » répondit le petit châtain d'un ton froid.

Louise croisa les bras, les larmes aux yeux, avec une moue boudeuse. Avec cette tête, ses parents avaient l'impression de la revoir quand elle était toute petite. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes, ce n'était plus une petite fille qui faisait un caprice pour avoir un bonbon, c'était une adolescente en pleine crise. Ça leur faisait de la peine, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle dépassait les bornes.

Et ils n'avaient encore rien vu…

Le téléphone sonna, et Mathieu alla décrocher.

« Allô ? …Oui c'est moi… Oh, bonjour ! …Des heures de colle ? Non, elle ne nous a rien dit. … Son comportement ? Comment ça ?... Elle s'est battue ?! Quand ça, aujourd'hui ? …. Très bien, je vois… »

Antoine lança un regard noir à sa fille qui baissa la tête. Alors comme ça, son collège avait décidé d'appeler ses parents pour leur faire part de la dispute qui avait eu lieu dans les toilettes ? Elle était vraiment mal barrée…

Mais malheureusement pour elle, les choses ne faisaient que s'aggraver…

Elle vit Mathieu froncer les sourcils, alors qu'elle et son autre père essayaient de savoir ce qui était en train de se dire.

« Des absences répétées ? Quelles absences ?... Non, vous devez faire erreur, ni moi, ni mon conjoint n'avons signé de mot d'excuse ! … Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps ? … Un mois ?! … D'accord, je vois. … Oui, je vais arranger les choses. Au-revoir, merci d'avoir appelé. »

Louise devint livide. Le CPE avait fait part à son père de ses absences répétées, le collège savait donc que ce n'était pas ses parents qui avaient signé ses mots d'excuses, et ses papas savaient à présent qu'elle faisait l'école buissonnière.

Elle était vraiment, mais alors vraiment dans la merde.

Mathieu reposa le combiné à sa place, en serrant les dents, essayant de contenir sa colère.

« La situation est beaucoup plus grave que ce que je pensais, Louise. » déclara-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Qui a appelé ? » demanda Antoine, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

« C'était le CPE de son collège. Elle s'est battu avec une autre fille aujourd'hui, heureusement elle va bien. J'ai aussi appris que ça fait un mois qu'elle rate plusieurs cours par semaines en ayant chaque fois un mot d'excuse qui n'est visiblement ni de toi, ni de moi. » annonça calment le petit châtain avant de s'assoir dans un canapé.

Il soupira, et prit sa tête entre ses main.

« J'en ai vraiment marre, Louise. »

Le grand chevelu alla s'installer à côté se son conjoint en soupirant à son tour.

« On peur savoir où tu étais alors que tu devais avoir court, et qui a signé ces foutus mots d'excuses ? »

Les deux papas étaient à bout de force, consternés. Ils n'avaient même plus la force de hausser le ton, ou de crier.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dénoncer Lucas et Corentin.

« Personne. »

« Ne me dis pas "personne." C'est forcément quelqu'un ! » s'énerva Antoine.

Le petit châtain n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Il était un si mauvais père que ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué ? Comment sortir sa fille de ce mauvais comportement ? Comment la punir, pour qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle ne recommence plus ?

« C'est personne, j'te dis ! Mêle toi de tes affaires et fou moi la paix ! » cria-t-elle.

« Louise ! Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! » gronda Antoine.

Le père et la fille se fusillaient du regard, alors que le silence remplissait la pièce. Mathieu le rompit en déclarant :

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on a raté avec toi, Louise. Va dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Vous êtes vraiment des parents affreux. » lâcha-t-elle, en se dirigeant hors du salon.

Choqué et abattu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le petit châtain fondit en larmes. Elle avait raison, il ne savait pas s'occuper de ses enfants. Antoine le serra presque immédiatement contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« N-ne pleure pas, chéri.

-E-Elle a raison, Antoine.

-M-mais non ! Elle ne le pensait pas, j'en suis sur ! »

Ils étaient tout les deux fatigués et avaient passé une dure journée, les nerfs à fleur de peau, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Ils aimaient tellement leurs enfants, et c'était tellement dure d'êtres parents, comment bien élever leurs petits et leur montrer à quel point ils les aimaient ?

Ça les avait détruit, d'entendre leur fille dire ça.

Toutes les craintes qui les avaient hantées lors de la grossesse d'Antoine était en train de revenir. Ils ne savaient pas s'occuper d'enfants, ils n'avaient pas su éduquer leur fille.

Louise entendait tout ce qui était en train de se dire. Évidement, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle regrettait beaucoup ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était sortit sous le coup de la colère, voilà tout. Mais elle avait trop de fierté pour aller s'excuser.

Le reste de la soirée fut longue, tout comme la semaine suivante. Les rapports était terriblement tendu entre les deux père et leur fille, qui ne savaient plus comment communiquer.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus !

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, on se retrouve normalement le week-end prochain !

Bisou ! *-*  
.  
.


	6. Le vrai Lucas

.  
.  
Coucou tout le monde ! Ça va ? Moi super !

J'ai finit ma semaine de stage, j'ai trouvé ça super intéressant ! :) j'espère que pour ceux qui ont eux à passer un stage, ça c'est aussi bien passé ! ^^

Bref !

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 6 : Le vrai Lucas

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La quatrième et le CM2 étaient fini pour Louise et Théo. L'ainée se réjouissait d'aller en troisième -et d'avoir échappée au redoublement- tandis que Théo, anxieux et terrorisé par le changement, redoutait la sixième.

Les grandes vacances s'étaient plutôt bien passées, pendant le premier mois, Louise et Théo étaient allés une semaine chez les parents à Antoine, et une autre chez ceux de Mathieu pendant que ces derniers profitaient de leur temps libre pour voir des amis, faire la fête et passer du temps en amoureux. Le deuxième mois, toute la petite famille était partie près de Bordeaux pendant deux semaines. La plage, la mer, le patrimoine et les spécialités de la région leurs avaient fait beaucoup de bien.

Malgré ça, les tensions présentent n'avaient pas disparues.

Louise était toujours en froid avec ses parents, et la réalité était revenu quand ils avaient quitté Bordeaux. Eux et leur fille ne s'entendaient plus, ils ne savaient plus communiquer, elle leur faisait la gueule et désobéissait. Cette histoire commençait à les agacer, et les rendait de mauvaise humeur. Mauvaise humeur que subissait d'ailleurs le pauvre Théo, qui n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça.

Ce dernier était dans un profond mal-être ces derniers temps, du moins depuis qu'il avait quitté son école primaire. Il savait pourquoi, il ne se cachait pas la vérité : il ne voulait pas grandir. Enfin, le problème n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas grandir, c'était surtout qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait eu 11 ans en mai, son corps grandissait, un jour il aurait du duvet sous le menton, des poiles sous les bras et la voix qui mue, et il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Son corps grandissait sans son esprit, au fond de sa tête il était encore tout petit.

Il ne voulait pas avoir de responsabilités, devoir abandonner les jouets de son enfance et surtout quitter ses parents… un jour, il serait forcé de partir habiter loin d'eux, ses papas ne l'aimeraient plus et il serait tout seul. Il craignait la solitude plus que tout.

En bref, l'ambiance familiale n'était pas au top, ces derniers temps, et Mathieu et Antoine, désemparés, ne savaient plus comment gérer ou essayer de comprendre leurs enfants, surtout la plus grande. Dès qu'ils essayaient de lui parler, de comprendre, elle les repoussait.

Nous étions à présent en fin septembre, Louise et Théo avait respectivement 14 et 11 ans.

La rentrée des classes c'était plutôt bien passée pour Louise, si on oubliait les mauvaises notes qu'elle enchaînait. Elle ne séchait plus les cours depuis qu'elle s'était fait démasquée par ses papas, mais continuait d'être insolente et de mal travailler en classe. De plus, le brevet était à la fin de l'année scolaire…

Théo quand à lui, vivait très mal son entrée en sixième. Il n'avait pas d'ami, passait ses récréations seul, était distant avec les autres élèves et les instituteurs -qui se faisaient beaucoup de souci d'ailleurs- il restait toujours dans sa bulle, dans un autre monde, tout en gardant malgré tout de bons résultats, et était moqué par ses camarades. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de réel motif, le but était juste de se défouler sur quelqu'un. On le pointait du doigts parce qu'il était seul, parce qu'il était différent des autres, à cause de ses papas, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes.

Il était environ 16h30, et les cours venaient de se finir pour Théo et Louise qui étaient désormais dans le même établissement scolaire.

Le petit garçon était seul dans un coin, les écouteurs sur la tête et la musique à fond, attendant impatiemment son bus pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui et terminer cette affreuse journée. Dans son dos, d'autres enfants de son âge riaient, le pointant discrètement du doigt. Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Sa sœur quand à elle, ne remarquait rien. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son frère, les rares fois ou elle le regardait, elle voyait bien qu'il était seul, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose et ignorait qu'il était victime de moqueries.

Louise était avec Lucas et Éloïse. Marion, qui était toujours en froid avec elle, préférait l'éviter, et Martin qui ne supportait pas que cette dernière soit seule, avait tenu à rester avec elle.

« Tu penses qu'on peut se voir, demain ? » demanda Lucas à son amoureuse.

Cette dernière fronça légèrement les sourcils, pensive, avant de déclarer :

« Je ne pense pas. Mes pères ne veulent pas me laisser sortir tant que mes notes ne s'améliorent pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Lucas de froncer les sourcils, alors qu'une grimace d'incompréhension et de dégoût se dessinait sur son visage.

« Tes pères ? »

Oh, c'est vrai. Aucun de ses amis -hormis Éloïse- ne savaient que ses parents étaient deux hommes. Elle n'avait pas honte, pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais voulu le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi ? Peut être pour se protéger, ou pour protéger ses papas. Ça lui aurait fait beaucoup trop mal d'entendre quelqu'un se moquer d'eux.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Lucas, non sans une certaine appréhension face à sa réaction, mais elle n'eut pas le temps : quelqu'un venait de bousculer son petit ami.

« J-je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès. » bafouilla un jeune garçon en ramassant quelques cahiers par terre.

Un garçon ? Non.

Louise avait immédiatement reconnu sa voix : c'était Alexandra.

Cette dernière portait un bonnet noir, un sweat trop grand pour elle recouvert d'une veste en jeans et ses beaux cheveux blond partait dans tout les sens, retombant sur ses yeux vitreux, ce qui inquiéta Louise. Elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

« MAIS TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE, MERDE ?! »

Louise sursauta : elle n'avait jamais entendu Lucas crier comme ça. Alexandra avait relevé la tête et s'était remit debout, serrant ses cahiers contre sa poitrine presque inexistante. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune homme s'énervait comme ça. Ça va, personne n'était blessé.

« C'est bon, calme toi. Ça arrive à tout le monde de foncer dans les gens sans le vouloir. » répondit-elle calmement.

Lucas fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec dégoût, un air hautain gravé sur le visage. Il la poussa en arrière, la faisant reculer.

« ME RÉPOND PAS ET APPREND À PARLER CORRECTEMENT AU GENS, SALE GOUINE ! »

Le jeune garçon parlait volontairement en hurlant, souhaitant attirer l'attention sur eux. Ça marcha plutôt bien, étant donné que Lui et Alexandra se retrouvèrent encerclés par les autres élèves. La jeune fille, le regard fuyant, semblait avoir perdu son assurance.

« J-je ne t'ai pas mal parlé… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Lucas lâcha un petit rire emplie de mépris. Il ne criait plus maintenant, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, ses camarades étaient tous parfaitement silencieux et attentifs, dévorant du regard la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

Louise avait été repoussée en arrière par le mouvement de foule, mais arrivait encore à voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était comme pétrifiée, incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que se soit face à ce garçon qui était son petit ami.

Petit ami ? Vraiment ?

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de ne pas le connaitre, ce n'était pas le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. C'est à ce moment là, quelle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de lui : Lucas était en train de lui montrer son vrai visage.

« Si. Et une sale lesbienne comme toi ne devrait pas être autorisée à pouvoir marcher la tête haute en public. Tu es la honte de la société. Tu me dégoutes, personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer. » cracha le garçon, avec un sourire cruelle aux lèvres.

Il aimait voir Alexandra comme ça, la tête baissée, honteuse et tremblante de peur face à ses accusations et aux moqueries des autres élèves.

C'était vraiment ça, le vrai Lucas ?

Des rires résonnèrent alors que Alexandra bouscula tout le monde sur son passage pour s'enfuir en pleurant. Tant pis pour le bus, elle rentrerait à pied.

« C'est ça, casse toi grosse pute ! » cria Lucas.

Elle se sentait humiliée, honteuse et agressée. Elle s'était toujours jurée de tenir bon, de ne pas pleurer en public, de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses et cacher aux autres que les remarques qu'elle subissait chaque jours l'affectaient. Mais elle avait échoué, s'en était trop.

Les enfants s'étaient de nouveau dispersés et continuaient à rire en parlant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un sourire fier sur le visage, Lucas rejoignit Louise, toujours abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Mais ça va pas, la tête ?! Tes vraiment qu'un connard ! » s'écria-t-elle, plus furieuse que jamais.

Lucas perdit son sourire et haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

« Bah quoi ? Elle l'avait bien cherché cette salope.

-Pardon ?! Bien cherché ?! Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?!

-Oh, j'te rappelle que cette conne m'a bousculé !

-Elle n'a pas fait exprès et s'est excusé !

-Et alors ?! Une sale gouine comme elle ne devrait même pas être autorisé à parler aux gens normaux. »

S'en fut trop pour Louise. Elle le regarda avec toute la haine du monde avant de grincer des dents.

« Gens normaux ?! Parce que selon toi, les homosexuelles ne sont pas des gens normaux ?!

-Évidemment, c'est contre nature. Ce sont des handicapés qui ne devrait pas pouvoir sortir d'un hôpital. »

La main de Louise partit toute seule, volant dans l'air, indécise, avant de venir s'écraser sur la joue de Lucas. Ça avait été spontané, violent. Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle claque de la part de sa petite amie.

Cette dernière le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je te déteste ! Je déteste les gens comme toi ! Comment j'ai pu t'aimer ?! Tu n'est qu'un imbécile, un sale homophobe, une de ces personnes qui croient toujours tout savoir sur tout ! Tu penses savoir mieux que quiconque comment la nature est faite, tu n'admets pas que deux personnes du même sexe puissent s'aimer, c'est lamentable ! Être contre l'amour est lamentable ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en retenant ses larmes.

Lucas grogna, ayant à présent la joue bien rouge. Cette pauvre conne était vraiment en train de rompre avec lui ?

« C'est ça, barres toi. Je pourrais pas rester avec une pauvre conne comme toi qui défend ces cons d'homos. Et encore moins fréquenter une fille qui a deux parents gays. »

Le sang de Louise ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle semblait être pétrifiée depuis l'instant ou Lucas avait mentionné ses papas. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire du mal d'eux. Tout, sauf ça. Le jeune homme en face d'elle lâcha un rire hautain.

« Alors ? J'ai touché un point sensible ? Tu sais que c'est contre nature. La preuve, tu vis avec deux pédé depuis que tu es née, et on voit tout de suite que tu as de graves problèmes, espèce de pute ! Les homos sont pas capable d'élever des enfants, ils méritent juste de crever. Et comment tu es née ? Je suppose qu'après s'être enculé, l'un de tes porcs de père est allé te chier ! » cracha-t-il.

Louise, dévastée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ne pût rien dire. Plus furieuse et blessée que jamais, elle s'apprêtais à se jeter sur lui mais fut retenu pas Éloïse.

« Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver à part t'attirer des problèmes ! C'est qu'un con, oublie-le. » la résonna-t-elle.

La jeune fille eut juste le temps d'éloigner Louise de Lucas, qui partait en ricanant avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, avant que le bus n'arrive.

Louise marchait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, souhaitant rentrer chez elle rapidement. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue, alors que son petit frère peinait à la suivre.

« Louise ? Ça va pas ? »

Évidement, toujours perdu dans son monde, Théo n'avait rien suivit de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Au final, ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose.

Antoine était en train de chercher un film à regarder sur l'étagère, il devait être 17h00 et il savait que ses enfants n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer. Mathieu qui avait fini le travail plus tôt, était tranquillement au salon, affalé dans le canapé en train de lire un livre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour mes chéries ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux fous en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand il vit Louise. Elle avait les cheveux en désordre et les yeux rougis par des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser dans sa nuque.

« Ça ne va pas, ma belle ? » questionna Antoine, inquiet.

Sa fille ne répondit pas et se précipita dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle.

Elle était dévastée, elle se sentait trahi et honteuse. Elle avait fait confiance à Lucas, elle l'avait aimé et l'aimait encore malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin maintenant, c'était le réconfort et la chaleur que pouvait lui apporter les bras de ses papas.

Mathieu, inquiet, questionna son fils du regard pour essayer de savoir ce que sa fille avait. Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. Le petit châtain lui fit signe d'aller dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent être seul entre eux. Théo s'exécuta, sans broncher.

Maintenant que les deux papas étaient seuls avec leur fille, ils allaient pouvoir essayer de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois sur le canapé, alors que Mathieu caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, mon chaton ? »

Cette dernière renifla et essaya de calmer ses pleurs, alors qu'elle s'agrippait au t-shirt du plus vieux de ses papas. La voix entrecoupés de sanglot, elle leur raconta tout. Lucas et elle qui sortaient ensemble, pourquoi elle avait décidé de sécher les cours et comment elle faisait pour se procurer des mots d'absences, Alexandra, la réaction de Lucas quand cette dernière l'avait bousculé, leurs disputes, les remarques homophobes qu'elle avait subi, elle n'oublia aucun détail. Ça faisait du bien, de se confier.

« J-je suis va vraiment désolé d-de pas a-avoir travaillé à l'é-école et d-désobéi, je-je le referais plus ! » s'excusa-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse d'Antoine, en se remémorant le comportement qu'elle avait eu ces derniers temps.

Ce dernier lui caressa la tête et lui embrassa le front.

« On ne t'en a jamais voulu, banane. »

Mathieu caressa le dos de sa petite fille.

« Il est con, tu as bien fait de rompre avec lui. Et je suis très fier que tu aies défendu cette fille. »

Et il disait vrai, en cet instant, Mathieu et Antoine était des parents emplie de fierté.

Ils avaient enfin retrouver leur fille.

« I-il vous a i-insulté, il a-a dit q-que vous êtes d-des pédés… »

Les papas ne se sentirent même pas offensés ou quoi que se soit, pour l'instant la seule chose qui les chagrinait était de voir leur fille dans cet état.

« Tu sais ma belle, les idiots sont partout. On s'en fiche de ce que les gens disent sur nous, tant que toi tu nous aimes comme on est. » affirma Mathieu.

« Je vous aime. » déclara-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre eux.

« Nous aussi, ma chérie. » murmura Antoine à son oreille en embrassant sa tête.

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, le repas entre les membres de la famille se passa sans tension, dans une ambiance chaleureuse et agréable.

Mathieu et Antoine avait comprit pourquoi leur fille était si désagréable ces derniers temps, même s'ils se doutaient un peu des raisons de son comportement. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, ils étaient pareils à son âge. Ah, l'adolescence ! Bien sur, ils auraient sans doute à subir d'autres sautes d'humeurs de leurs enfants, mais pour l'instant ils profitaient juste de l'instant présent.

Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement, même si Théo semblait être ailleurs. Il avait l'air un peu triste, monotone.

Louise quand à elle, bien que toujours un peu triste, se sentait mieux, comme soulagée d'un poids. Elle savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision en quittant Lucas, après tout, elle n'aurait pas pu rester avec un gars comme lui éternellement. Surtout pas ! Et puis, c'était un premier amour, il y en aurait d'autres, elle le savait.

Pour l'instant, sa seule préoccupation était Alexandra. Elle s'inquiétait pour elle, et regrettait de ne pas avoir agis avant. Elle se sentait responsable de ce qu'avait dit son ex-petit ami, et culpabilisait un peu. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, elle irait prendre de ses nouvelles demain.

Il était à présent 23h00 et les enfants étaient couchés depuis une demi-heure.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient allongés dans leur lit, en train de regarder quelques vidéos sur leur ordinateur portable. Fatigués, il décidèrent de se coucher. Ils éteignirent la lumière et se blottir sous les draps, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Le petit châtain soupira faiblement.

« Je m'inquiète pour Théo. »

Le grand chevelu le serra un peu plus contre lui en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais, moi aussi. Il est… un peu ailleurs, ces derniers temps.

-Tu crois que c'est grave ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais on devrait essayer de lui en parler.

-J'ai déjà essayé, il ne veut pas. »

Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de soupirer.

« Tu sais chéri, ne le prend pas contre toi, mais je trouve que tu surprotèges trop les petits. »

Mathieu fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Antoine se gratta l'arrière du crâne, légèrement gêné.

« Bah, tu les couves trop, quoi… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Non.

-Je trouve que tu ne les laisses pas assez se débrouiller seuls… enfin, tu ne leur donnes pas assez de responsabilités ! Tu fais encore leurs lits, passe l'aspirateur dans leurs chambres, ramasse leurs linges sales à leur place, bref, tu ne les laisses rien faire seuls ! Ils pourraient commencer à participer aux tâches ménagères, tu ne penses pas ? Comme, je sais pas moi, mettre la table, remplir le lave vaisselle et d'autres petits trucs comme ça, non ? »

Le plus âgé baissa les yeux, sachant pertinemment que son conjoint avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Mais ils sont encore petits, et ils sont fatigués en sortant des cours… »

L'homme aux cheveux fous souffla.

« Mathieu, tu vois bien qu'ils grandissent, ils ne vont pas rester petits toute leur vie ! Et puis, toi aussi tu es fatigué en sortant du travail !

-Mmh… » marmonna le petit châtain, pas très convaincu.

Antoine secoua légèrement la tête, signe de désespoir face à l'entêtement de son conjoint.

« Regardes les choses en face, tu ne leur donnes pas assez de responsabilité ! Ils n'arrivent pas à devenir indépendant ! Louise aimerait plus de liberté, tu ne veux pas essayer de lui faire un peu plus confiance ? »

Mathieu soupira faiblement.

« Mais j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… »

Antoine embrassa légèrement son front.

« Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Voilà, alors ne t'inquiète pas trop et laisse la grandir. »

La plus âgé hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison. »

Le grand chevelu embrassa son front, avec plus de vigueur cette fois-ci.

« Et puis regarde Théo : il est toujours collé à l'un de nous, à réclamer de l'attention. Il ne sait rien faire tout seul, tu l'empêches de grandir à trop le couver. »

Son tendre ne répondit pas et se blotti un peu plus contre lui. C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le plus jeune de leurs enfants, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça ne va pas, mon loup ? » demanda presque immédiatement Mathieu.

Qu'avait-il ? Il était malade ?

« Je peux dormir avec vous ? » demanda timidement Théo, un peu honteux.

Antoine, bien que inquiet lui aussi, soupira faiblement.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es assez grand pour ça, chéri ? »

Le plus âgé des papas ne fit même pas attention à ce que son conjoint venait de dire, et s'exclama :

« Bien sur, mon cœur ! »

Il se décala pour faire une place à leur fils entre lui et l'homme aux cheveux fous. Théo s'installa sous la couette et se colla à ses papas.

« Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? » questionna Mathieu en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de bafouiller :

« j-je ne veux pas grandir…

-Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, bonhomme. On doit tous grandir un jour… Tu verras, tu vas finir pas t'y faire. » affirma le plus jeune de ses papas.

Théo commença alors à sangloter bruyamment. Ses parents ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ne prenait pas ce qu'il disait au sérieux. Et pourquoi pleurait-t-il ?

« M-mais je n'arrive p-pas à grandir… »

C'est vrai, Théo n'avait jamais été comme les autres enfants de son âge. Depuis toujours, il semblait coincé à l'âge de 6 ans. À presque 11 ans, son regard s'illuminait toujours quand il voyait une aire de jeu, il jouait encore avec des jouets de petit et était toujours en recherche constante d'affection.

Il y avait peur être un problème, non ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Antoine regarda Mathieu avec inquiétude en serrant le petit contre lui. Il fallait qu'ils agissent pour l'aider…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! :)

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 7 !

Bonne semaine à tous et gros bisous ! *-*  
.  
.


	7. Accident

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :D

J'espère que vous passez tous de super vacances ! (Pensez quand même à faire vos devoir… :p)

Bref !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 7 : Accident

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en fin avril.

Depuis que Louise avait quitté Lucas, son caractère s'était amélioré, elle était moins violente, plus douce et facile à vivre, elle était quasiment devenue une petite fille modèle ! Ses notes s'étaient beaucoup améliorées, et elle était passé d'un 10 de moyenne général à un 14 en très peu de temps !

Elle s'en était beaucoup voulu, d'avoir était si méchante avec sa famille.

Certes, au début, elle était un peu triste, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps : elle ressentait même un certain soulagement d'être débarrassé de Lucas.

Elle ne traînait plus avec ce dernier, ni avec Martin et Marion. Ces trois là traînaient désormais seulement ensemble, et la pointaient du doigt quand elle passait devant eux. Marion avait finalement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et était en couple avec Lucas.

Louise n'était même pas jalouse, enfaite, elle était même heureuse pour elle. Après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble, et ces deux là étaient aussi con l'un que l'autre.

Éloïse, sa fidèle meilleure amie, était toujours là pour elle et n'avait à aucun moment souhaité ou même pensé à la laisser tomber.

La semaine qui avait suivi la rupture entre Lucas et Louise, cette dernière avait essayé d'aller s'excuser et de prendre des nouvelles d'Alexandra. Mais impossible de la trouver, la jeune fille avait disparu du collège depuis l'incident dont elle avait été victime.

Ça allait faire bientôt 5 mois que Louise allait en cours le matin, espérant la voir de nouveau, et 5 mois que personne n'avait aucun signe de vie d'elle.

Bien sur, Louise et Éloïse avaient essayé de la trouver, elles avaient demandé à toute les personnes de ce collège !

Mais aucun d'eux ne se souciaient d'Alexandra, et aucun d'eux ne faisaient jamais attention à elle. Aucun de leur camarade n'avait donc était en mesure de leur dire ou la jeune fille habitait, pire que ça : à force de chercher Alexandra, Louise et Éloïse étaient devenues la source principal de moqueries de l'établissement scolaire !

Des rumeurs lancées pas Lucas, qui n'avait peut être pas digéré la claque infligé par son ex, disaient que Louise et Éloïse étaient lesbiennes et qu'elles recherchaient Alexandra pour faire un plan à trois. Ce gars là avait vraiment l'esprit mal placé…

Louise et Éloïse ne faisaient pas attention à ces rumeurs débiles, et essayaient tant bien que mal de continuer leurs recherches. Elles avaient fini par questionner leurs professeurs, mais ces derniers leurs avaient tous répondu la même chose : ils n'avaient le droit d'en parler à personne.

Les deux amies avaient évidemment fini par abandonner, après tout, il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre.

Mathieu et Antoine de leur côté, avaient fini par prendre un rendez-vous chez une psy. Pas pour eux, évidement, mais pour Théo. Leur petit n'allait pas bien, et ils avaient fini par admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider et qu'il leurs fallait un regard extérieur sur les problèmes de leur enfant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un professeur appelait sur le fixe pour dire qu'il s'inquiétait du comportement du petit.

Avec l'ancienne professeur de primaire de Théo, ça ne les avait pas inquiété : c'était son comportement, il avait toujours était un peu distant.

Mais depuis qu'il était au collège, il avait changé. Il semblait redouter le moment ou le réveil sonnait, il était anxieux, apeuré. Il semblait triste quand il rentrait le soir, et à la fois soulagé. Et évidement, il était toujours collé à ses papas. On aurait pu dire qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, mais Théo avait 11 ans, bientôt 12.

Généralement à cet âge là, les petits cherchent leurs indépendances, mais le garçon quand à lui semblait régresser. Depuis plusieurs mois, il était accroché à ses parents telle une sensu. Pourquoi ? Mathieu et Antoine ne savaient pas. Un traumatisme du à M. Jauriet ? Des ennuies à l'école ?

Théo ne leur avait rien dit, rien à part : « Je n'arrive pas à grandir. »

Alors ce serait psychologique ? Qu'est ce que leur petit avait réellement essayé de leur dire par cette phrase ? Les deux papas s'en doutaient, mais préféraient être sur. Ils voyaient bien que leur fils était dans un profond mal-être.

Nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi après-midi, et alors que Louise était en cours, Mathieu et Antoine emmenaient Théo pour un premier rendez-vous chez une psy.

Ils y seraient bien allés le week-end, mais pour trouver un psy à Paris qui soit disponible le samedi, il fallait y aller. Alors bon, Théo raterait trois heures de cours, mais il ne semblait pas trop mal le prendre.

« Tu verras mon cœur, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. » déclara Antoine alors qu'il conduisait.

Théo, assit à l'arrière, regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être rassuré -contrairement à ses papas- et était même soulagé d'aller voir un psy. Il ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et voulait pas que se soit ses parents.

Mathieu tapotait nerveusement du pied, inquiet de ce qui allait se dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et si c'était grave ? Qu'est ce que la psychologue leur dirait ?

Pendant ce temps, Louise était en permanence avec Éloïse.

Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de réfléchir à un devoir maison de maths particulièrement compliqué, et avaient beaucoup de mal à trouver la solution des exercices malgré le 18 de moyenne d'Éloïse dans cette matière.

La tête penchée dans un de ses manuels, Louise sursauta en recevant quelque chose sur la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était une boulette de papier, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale.

La jeune fille la ramassa en soupirant avant de la déplier pour lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Éloïse, intriguée.

Louise pâlit, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer : c'était un message de menace qui disait qu'à la sortie des cours, on lui casserait la gueule.

« R-rien. » répondit Louise en jetant le papier a la poubelle, ne souhaitant pas entrainer sa meilleure amie dans cette histoire.

Elle avait peur, mais ne voulait en parler à personne. Et surtout pas à Éloïse, à qui elle ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis.

Et après tout, pourquoi prendre ce message au sérieux ? C'était sans doute une blague, quelqu'un qui voulait l'impressionner.

Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil derrière elle, pour voir qui aurait pu lui envoyer ce message. Dans un coin de la salle, Lucas la regardait avec un sourire cruelle aux lèvres. Elle ne le vit pas.

Assit dans la salle d'attente, Mathieu jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Son fils était assis devant lui, un livre sur les genoux. Antoine à côté de lui, prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Ne soit pas si angoissé, chéri. »

Le petit châtain ne répondit pas et resserra son emprise sur les doigts de son conjoint, accentuant la pression entre leurs mains. Il avait besoin de cette présence et de ce contacte si rassurant.

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme blonde au yeux vert en sortit. Elle semblait assez jeune, ce qui étonna les deux parents. Ce devait être elle, la psychologue.

« Vous êtes M. Daniel et M. Sommet ? »

Les concernés acquiescèrent et serrèrent la main de la jeune femme qui leur offrit un sourire radieux.

« Je suis Mme Kurguil, la psychologue. Il me semble que vous avez prit rendez-vous pour votre fils ?

-Oui, le voici ! »

Théo lui offrir un sourire timide en lui serrant la main.

« Enchanté jeune homme ! »

Mme Kurguil se tourna vers Mathieu et Antoine.

« Je préfèrerais parler seul avec votre fils, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout ! » affirma Antoine.

« Comme ça tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, d'accord Théo ? »

Le petit hocha la tête et entra dans la cabinet avec la jeune femme sous le regard inquiet de Mathieu.

Il était à présent 16h30, et la sonnerie venait de retentir dans le collège de Louise. Un peu anxieuse suite au message qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt, cette dernière se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires pour partir au plus vite.

Avec vitesse et agilité, elle traversa les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire, évitant ses camarades du mieux qu'elle put avant d'arriver à l'arrêt de bus.

Elle s'adossa contre un mur à l'abris des regards indiscrets, et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur suite à la course qu'elle venait de faire. Elle tapota nerveusement du pied et regarda autours d'elle.

Allez, plus que 10 min à attendre et son bus serait là. Pourquoi avoir peur ?

C'est vrai ça, ça ne servait à rien d'avoir peur. Avec un petit rire gêné, Louise se détendit. Qu'elle était bête, d'avoir pu penser que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal.

Elle reprit des couleurs, son sourire, et plus d'assurance. Elle se redressa et chercha Éloïse du regard quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de voir qui était son interlocuteur, elle se prit un coup dans la figure.

Elle tomba à la renverse sous la violence du coup, en lâchant un cri.

Les fesses par terre, elle leva la tête en se tenant le nez -ou elle saignait d'ailleurs- et se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux bruns noisette.

C'était Lucas.

Ce dernier, un sourire des plus détestable aux lèvres, se jeta sur la jeune fille dans le but de la frapper.

Dans l'incompréhension et la peur la plus totale, elle essaya de le repousser en cirant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?!

L'agitation présente avait attiré tout un troupeau d'élève qui répétait désormais frénétiquement "Baston ! Baston ! "

Heureusement pour Louise qui se débattait plutôt bien, une surveillante arriva et la sépara de Lucas avant qu'elle n'eut reçu le moindre coup.

Le bus arriva à cet instant, et trop apeurée et choquée pour se plaindre chez la surveillante ou le CPE de l'agression qu'elle venait de subir, elle monta dedans en 4ème vitesse.

Pourquoi Lucas avait-il fait ça ?! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?! Il avait si mal digéré leur rupture ?!

La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur son siège, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait hâte de rentrer pour se réfugier dans les bras de ses papas. Ils trouveraient les mots pour la rassurer et la conseiller, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.

Mme Kurguil était assise à son bureau, en train de regarder des fiches et autres informations sur Théo. En face d'elle, se trouvaient les deux parents, alors que Théo était dans la salle d'attente.

Elle leva un instant les yeux de ses papiers et les regarda en leur offrant un sourire chaleureux.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! »

Elle rangea les fiches dans un tiroir du bureau, avant de croiser ses mains entre elle.

« Bien, j'ai discuté avec votre fils, et après réflexion je crois savoir quel est son problème. »

« C'est grave ? »

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire.

« Pas vraiment, mais il faut prendre les choses en main. »

Elle prit un air sévère et sérieux avant de continuer.

« Votre fils ne veut pas grandir. Vous comprenez, il est à une période de sa vie ou il subit beaucoup de changement, dans son corps, dans sa tête et il se retrouve perdu face au monde qui l'entour ! Il a simplement peur.

-Hein ? Mais peur de quoi ?

-De tout ! Des autres ados, de leurs manières, des groupes qu'ils forment, des rituels qu'ils installent, mais aussi des gens en général : de ceux qui pourraient lui adresser la parole, des inconnus, des hommes dans le métro, des femmes pressées, des couloirs interminables, des sous-sols, des profs, des élèves… En bref, il a peur de l'inconnu. Face à ça, il n'a trouvé qu'une solution : rester petit ! C'est peut être inconscient, mais de cette façon il pense être protégé de tout. Il veut rester votre bébé, et de cette façon il pense être hors de danger, et ça explique sûrement le fait qu'il soit toujours tellement accroché à vous. »

Le grand chevelu lâcha un petit soupire.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a pu avoir un élément déclencheur ?

-Ça dépend, peut être mais pas forcément.

-Et comment on peut l'aider ?

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, à part peut être essayer de lui donner plus de responsabilités. Sinon, les choses se feront toute seules ! Il va grandir, mûrir, et s'ouvrir au monde. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir avec ça ! Soyez là pour lui, faites lui comprendre que le fait qu'il grandisse ne changera rien à l'amour que vous éprouvez pour lui et tout va s'arranger ! Si ce n'est pas le cas et que ça dure trop longtemps, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir ! »

Le rendez vous se termina, et après avoir salué Mme Kurguil, le petite famille remonta dans la voiture.

Un silence pesant régnait, et personne ne semblait oser le briser. Ce fut Mathieu, qui se lança le premier. Il dit, à l'attention de son fils :

« Tu sais Théo, si tu as encore envi d'avoir des rendez vous avec la psy, on peut s'arranger. Mais si tu veux parler, papa et moi on est là.

-Oui. » répondit simplement le petit.

Le petit châtain lâcha un soupire, inquiet malgré tout de ce que la psychologue leur avait dit.

« Et tu n'as pas à avoir peur de grandir, mhh ? Je sais que ça doit être compliqué dit comme ça, mais on doit tous passer par là un jour.

-Oui.

-Et papa et moi on t'aimera toujours, tu sais ?

-Oui. »

Théo n'était pas très bavard, comme toujours, mais ça importait peu à Mathieu. Il savait que son fils voyait ou il voulait en venir.

« Moi je pense que si tu arrêtais de couver le petit, il n'aurait pas peur. » déclara Antoine, accusateur, sans lâcher la route des yeux.

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'insinues tout de même pas que c'est ma faute ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Si, je t'ai très bien comprit. »

Le grand chevelu passa une main sur son visage tout en gardant l'autre sur le volant. Il sentait la dispute arriver, et ça ne l'enchantait gère.

« J'essayais juste de te faire comprendre que tu es trop protecteur avec les petits ! On en a déjà parlé Mathieu, tu sais que ça ne va pas !

-Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?!

-Que tu leur laisses plus de liberté, leur donne des responsabilités et arrête de les câliner tout le temps ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Arrêté de les câliner ?! Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Ou est le rapport ?! »

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux parents face à Théo qui essayait de disparaître dans son siège. Il se sentait coupable de cette dispute et culpabilisait affreusement. C'était sa faute si ses papas étaient en train de s'énerver…

« Le rapport est qu'à force de toujours leurs apporter autant d'attention, Théo a finit à y prendre goût ! Tu vois bien, il est toujours collé à toi comme une sensu ! » s'exclama Antoine.

Mathieu ne fut pas le seul à être vexé par ses paroles, Théo affichait lui aussi une moue boudeuse alors qu'il croisait les bras.

Le petit châtain s'apprêtait à répondre, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Un grand vacarme retentit, un choc d'une extrême violence et des cris se firent entendre. Un douleur lancinante se fit sentir, alors que les ténèbres envahissaient la voiture.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Houlala, suspense de malade xD

Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus :) on se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 ! :D

Passez une bonne semaine et profitez de vos vacances !

Bisous *-*  
.  
.


	8. Le réveil

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super !

Je profite des deux derniers jours de mes vacances, je conseille à ceux qui sont dans mon cas de faire pareil xD (J'espère d'ailleurs que vos vacances se sont bien passés !)

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 8 : Le réveil

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Il y eut un grand bruit, un grand vacarme. Des cris aussi, mais impossible pour Mathieu de savoir qui avait hurlé. Il croyait avoir reconnu la voix de son fils et de son conjoint, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sur. Il avait été ébloui par une lumière aveuglante, puis il y avait eu le noir total. Tout autours de lui était noir, il était plongé dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres l'entouraient. Il se souvenait aussi avoir ressentit une douleur lancinante, insupportable, qui avait prit par de tout son être, mais maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien, c'est comme s'il s'était changé en une poupée de chiffon. Sa respiration était lente, laborieuse, et elle semblait d'ailleurs diminuer peu à peu.

Que s'était-il passé, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il ne se souvenait plus, avait tout oublié. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Il avait senti qu'on le soulevait, qu'on le manipulait, il avait aussi pu percevoir l'agitation et la panique qui régnait autours de lui, mais tout ça lui semblait loin, si loin. Il avait l'impression d'être absent du monde qui l'entourait.

Il était à présent 18h00. Louise était rentrée à 17h00 et était toute seule. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que ses parents et son frère auraient du rentrer, et même si au début leur retard ne l'avait pas inquiété, le temps commençait à présent à se faire long.

La jeune fille était affalée sur le canapé, en train de regarder son portable qui trônait sur la table basse du salon, indécise. Devait-elle les appeler ?

Et s'ils étaient en route ? Peut être qu'ils étaient allés faire des courses, ou alors ils étaient juste devant la maison en train de garer la voiture.

Après tout, ils ne devraient plus tarder !

Dans le doute, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Non, sa famille n'était toujours pas là.

Elle souffla en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns avant de de nouveau se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

C'était sans doute débile de s'inquiéter pour si peu, mais l'angoisse et l'agacement de ne pas voir revenir ses proches lui mettaient les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Louise soupira, et résignée, prit son portable pour appeler Antoine.

Elle entendit une sonnerie.

Puis deux.

Et une troisième.

« Allô papa ? Vous êtes où ? » demanda-t-elle, soulagée en entendant que quelqu'un décrochait.

Ah non, fausse alerte. C'était juste la messagerie.

Frustrée de s'être fait avoir par un répondeur, elle grogna. Évidemment, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Elle composa le numéro de Mathieu, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'il réponde.

Après plusieurs sonnerie et être à nouveau tombée sur le répondeur, elle abandonna. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Réessayer de les rappeler ? Pourquoi ? De toute façon s'ils avaient leurs portables sur eux, ils verraient bien qu'ils avaient un appel manqué et essayeraient de la rappeler. Théo n'avait pas de portable, donc pas besoin de tester sa chance avec lui. Que faire ? Rien, elle ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre.

Dans le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans la maison, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Intriguée par l'identité de la personne qui venait la déranger à cette heure là, Louise se leva du canapé et partit ouvrir. Betty se tenait devant elle, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Elle semblait avoir pleuré, si on en croyait ses yeux rougis.

« Coucou Betty, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Si tu es venu parler avec mes parents, ils ne sont pas encore rentré. » déclara Louise en la faisant entrer.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Betty était là, mais sa mine triste et désolée l'inquiétait.

Elle avait le sentiment, l'impression, que quelque chose de grave c'était produit, quelque chose que sa baby-sitter n'allait pas tarder à lui dire.

Et si ça concernait sa famille ?

Elle avait peur, elle était inquiète, elle ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les secondes et les minutes se déroulaient dans un silence pesant, pendant lequel Betty ôtait calmement sa veste. Elle la posa soigneusement sur une chaise et se retourna vers la petite, en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts et se mordant la lèvre.

Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles…

« Louise, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. »

Ça y est, le moment fatidique ou la petite allait enfin savoir pourquoi sa baby-sitter était là allait arriver.

Elle tremblait d'appréhension et avait peur de ce quelle allait entendre. Que c'était-il donc passé pour que la jeune femme vienne jusqu'à chez elle ?

Elle espérait vraiment que ce qu'elle allait dire n'avait rien en rapport avec le retard de sa famille.

« Il y a eu un accident… » commença Betty.

Bon, Ok. Il fallait que Louise se face à l'évidence, qu'elle accepte de voir la vérité en face.

Ce que Betty était en train de dire concernait sans aucun doute sa famille.

Mais elle ne voulait pas digérer cette nouvelle, l'information n'arrivait pas à monter au cerveau. Rien de grave n'avait pu se produire ! Après tout, ce genre de chose arrive aux autres, et seulement aux autres.

Stoïque, comme dans un autre monde, écoutant attentivement les moindres paroles de la jeune femme sans pour autant les comprendre, Louise avait cessé de respirer quelques instants.

« …Tes parents et ton frère sont à l'hôpital, une voiture leur a foncée dedans. » continua Betty.

Le monde de Louise s'écroulait.

Elle vacilla, tandis que son cerveau essayait en vain d'assembler tout les événements qu'elle venait d'entendre.

C'était une blague, ce n'était pas possible. Betty était en train de se moquer d'elle.

La jeune fille s'accrocha au mur pour pouvoir se maintenir debout, toujours en train de regarder sa baby-sitter. Elle voyait les lèvres de cette dernière bouger, elle était en train de lui parler, mais impossible de l'écouter. Elle n'entendait plus rien, comme rendu sourde par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, et essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne sen rende compte.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle tourna la tête vers Betty qui l'avait rejoint sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« Louise, calme toi. On va aller les voir à l'hôpital, d'accord ? » déclara calmement cette dernière, inquiète devant l'état de sa petite protégée.

« C-comment ils vont ?! C'est grave ?! »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans les cheveux de la petite.

« Écoute, c'est compliqué, tout c'est passé dans la précipitation et je n'ai pas tout à fait comprit ce que l'infirmier m'a dit au téléphone. Je ne suis sur de rien, et je ne veux pas te créer des frayeurs inutiles…

-Viens en aux faits ! » la coupa Louise.

Betty lâcha un petit soupire.

« Théo à quelques égratignures, sans plus, Antoine à eu un mauvais coup à la tête mais est hors de danger, et Mathieu… »

Elle se tut quelques instants.

« Q-quoi ?! »

Betty se gratta l'arrière de la tête et déclara, d'un ton mal assuré :

« Je n'ai pas tout à fait comprit, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu ils l'ont ramené à l'hôpital dans un état critique… »

Louise prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Non, c'était un cauchemar. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Elle allait se réveiller et ses papas seraient là pour la prendre dans leurs bras et la consoler. Elle le savait.

« Allez Louise, viens, on y va. » déclara Betty en aidant la jeune fille à se lever avant de lui enfiler une veste.

La concernée se laissa faire, le regard vide, le corps aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon, sans vraiment de conviction. Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse ou sourire de nouveau, comme si toute forme de bonheur avait disparu autours d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine était dans une chambre d'hôpital allongé sur un lit. Il avait eu un traumatisme crânien, heureusement pour lui sans lourdes conséquences.

Il était en train de rentrer du rendez vous avec la psychologue de Théo quand une voiture leur avait foncée dedans. Il se souvenait de tout : il était en train de se "disputer" avec Mathieu à propos de Théo quand il avait ressentit un grand choc. Il avait crié, Théo avait crié, et Mathieu aussi. Ça avait été d'une extrême violence, et ses oreilles avait sifflé pendant un long moment. Il avait reçu le volant dans le front avant que les airbags ne s'enclenchent, ce qui était sûrement à l'origine de son traumatisme crânien. Il lui semblait qu'il avait instinctivement fermé les yeux, parce que quand il les avait rouvert et qu'il avait regardé autours de lui, il avait été surprit de voir que bizarrement, il était encore vivant. Après avoir reprit ses esprit, ce qui avait duré une dixième de seconde, il avait tourné la tête vers Mathieu dans la précipitation. Mais il n'était pas là, non, son conjoint avait été expulsé hors de son siège et gisait maintenant sur la route en face de la voiture. Paniqué, il avait voulu sortir pour le rejoindre, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. À l'arrière de la voiture, son fils était lui aussi inconscient. Il savait que Mathieu aurait préféré qu'il s'occupe de leur enfant plutôt que de lui, et lui aussi aurait souhaité ça. C'est pour cela qu'il avait essayé d'aller voir son fils, dans l'arrière de la voiture qui était totalement encastré. Mais une douleur lancinante l'avait cloué sur place, impossible de bouger. Des gens s'étaient rassemblés autours de la voiture et avaient appelé les secours. Certains lui parlaient, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et s'il allait bien, pendant que d'autres entouraient Mathieu. Aucun mots, aucune émotions ne pouvaient traduire ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur pour sa famille, était mort d'inquiétude, angoissé, et le stress semblait l'étouffer. Il pleurait, convaincu d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie et son fils. Quand les pompiers et le SAMU arrivèrent enfin, ils réussirent à réveiller Théo qui, paniqué et désorienté de ne pas être près de ses papas, avait bien failli faire une crise d'angoisse, tandis qu'ils parvinrent à stabiliser l'état de Mathieu, malgré tout critique.

Ils étaient à présent à l'hôpital : Théo dans le service pédiatrie, Antoine dans une chambre et Mathieu en salle d'opération.

Son fils n'avait pas eu grand-chose à part quelques égratignures et la seule chose qui comptait à présent pour Antoine était que son conjoint s'en sorte.

Il savait que Mathieu risquait de mourir ou de garder des séquelles à vie. Le grand chevelu était dans tout ses états et pleurait amèrement. Comment pourrait-il vivre, sans Mathieu ? Comment leurs enfants feraient-il ? Et pour leurs éducations ? Et dire que plus tôt, ils s'engueulaient pour des conneries… il ne voulait pas que son conjoint le quitte, pas après une dispute aussi débile.

Tout était de sa faute…

Un homme d'environ 40 ans en blouse blanche légèrement maculé de sang entra dans la chambre. Il avait des gangs en plastique et un masque chirurgicale, et le grand chevelu devina sans mal qu'il était là pour lui parler de Mathieu.

Le nouveau venu lui serra la main et déclara :

« Bonjour M. Daniel, je suis le chirurgien chargé d'opérer M. Sommet. Je suis venu vous dire que l'opération s'est bien passé et qu'il est en salle de réveil. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger et il ne devrait normalement garder aucunes séquelles. Bien sur, nous ne sommes encore sur de rien, mais vous pouvez vous détendre un peu. »

Antoine soupira et laissa quelques larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues alors qu'il passait une main sur son visage.

Le chirurgien, qui était quelqu'un d'assez chaleureux, s'excusa auprès de lui de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avant de partir pour aller s'occuper d'autres patient.

À ce moment, Théo entra dans la pièce suivit d'une infirmière.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-il, en pleurs, en sautant dans les bras du plus jeune de ses pères.

Le grand chevelu grimaça légèrement à cause de ses bleus mais ne fit pas remarquer à son fils qu'il lui faisait un peu mal. Il le serra fort contre lui, le couvrant de baisers et de mots d'amours. Il avait eu si peur pour lui…

L'infirmière qui était toujours là, les laissa faire tranquillement leurs retrouvailles avant de déclarer.

« Votre fils va bien, M. Daniel, il a eu quelques points de sutures mais se remettra normalement très vite de cet accident. »

Cette dernière les salua elle aussi, avant de s'en aller pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

Collé à son père, Théo laissa les battements de son cœur se calmer et se caler aux rythme de ceux de son géniteurs. Il s'était senti abandonné, quand il avait été séparé de ses papas pour être emmené au service pédiatrie. Il avait eu si peur…

« Où est papa ? » demanda innocemment Théo, avec néanmoins une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Le grand chevelu lâcha un petit soupire. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Son fils n'était au courant de rien.

« Papa s'est fait opérer, bonhomme. Mais je t'assure qu'il va bien. Il est en salle de réveil, on va le voir après, si tu veux. »

Malgré le fait que son père lui ait affirmé que son autre papa était hors de danger, le petit ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer.

Tout était de sa faute, ses papas s'étaient disputés à cause de lui, c'était sûrement pour ça que quelqu'un leur avait foncé dedans. Ses parents étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre parce qu'il était un enfant à problème.

« Ne pleure pas, mon ange. » essaya de le consoler Antoine en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Théo renifla, et essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Louise entra, suivit de Betty. La petite se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant, n'ayant pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit. Antoine serra ses deux enfants aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, alors que Betty sortait de la chambre pour leur laisser plus d'intimité.

« J-j'ai eu peur pour vous ! » sanglota la petite, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« je sais ma belle, c'est finit maintenant. »

Les trois protagonistes restèrent encore un peu dans la chambre, enlacés les uns contre les autres, avant d'aller dans la chambre de Mathieu.

Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital blanc, inerte, le teint livide, dans cette petite pièce elle aussi totalement blanche et triste. L'ambiance était glaciale.

Le petit châtain, allongé, les bras le long du corps, semblait dormir. Faisait-il de beaux rêves ? Rêvait-il seulement ?

Malgré le fait qu'Antoine sache qu'il allait se réveiller, le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal et lui provoquait des frissons. Il était si pâle, on aurait dit un mort.

Dans un silence glaciale, pesant, et lourd, le grand chevelu prit la main de son conjoint, alors que leurs enfants, pétrifiés par la scène et l'état de leur père, n'osaient pas bouger.

La main de Mathieu était glacée, en même temps, le chauffage ne semblait pas bien marcher dans cette misérable petite chambre. L'homme aux cheveux fous n'avait qu'une hâte, que son conjoint se réveille et qu'ils puissent tout les quatre enfin rentrer chez eux, loin de cet hôpital dont les couloirs empestaient l'odeur de la mort et des médicaments. Certes, Mathieu devrait sûrement rester encore quelques jours à l'hôpital le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils allaient tous bien.

Le grand chevelu porta la main de l'homme qu'il aimait à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, tandis que ce dernier papillonnait des yeux.

Sa tête était lourde, et ses membres engourdis, comme s'il avait dormit trop longtemps. Le réveil soudain à la réalité lui faisait tourner la tête, malgré le fait qu'il soit allongé. Il sentait une légère pression sur sa main, ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était même plutôt agréable. C'était à la fois doux et rugueux, et ça dégageait une sensation agréable de sécurité et de protection, une légère pression calme et ferme qui sur l'instant, n'avait rien d'assuré. Il connaissait cette sensation d'apaisement qui pouvait le calmer dans n'importe quelle situation, ce bien être et ce bonheur qu'il ressentait.

Antoine.

Il ouvrit les yeux et une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, même si les circonstances étaient différentes. Son regard rencontra un plafond blanc, des murs blanc et une pièce tout aussi blanche. Il était dans un hôpital. Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

Il tourna la tête et ses yeux se perdirent dans un regard brun profond, absolument parfait. Ce regard lui provoqua une tempête d'émotion.

« Mon amour, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Antoine.

Il était terriblement soulagé de se retrouver face à ses beaux yeux bleus envoûtant, absolument magnifique. Son tendre était enfin réveillé, il n'avait plus à avoir peur.

Évidemment, les deux enfants aussi étaient fous de joie. Leurs papas étaient tout les deux tirés d'affaires, tout se passait dans le meilleurs des mondes.

Mathieu lâcha un petit grognement et se redressa.

Tout lui revint en tête d'un coup, la visite chez le psy, le retour, la petite dispute dans la voiture et l'accident. Il ne se souvenait plus au détail près de cet accident, juste un grand choque et des cris. Il pâlit aussitôt et regarda frénétiquement autours de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ?! Tu n'es pas blessé ?! Et le petit ?! Comment va notre petit ?! »

L'homme aux cheveux fous le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« C'est fini mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien et le petit aussi. Toi par contre, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. »

Le petit châtain se laissa aller contre son compagnon, respirant son odeur. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, et soulagé de savoir sa famille en parfaite santé.

Les deux enfants se firent enfin remarquer et Mathieu fut évidement fou de joie de les retrouver. Il les serra fort contre lui, les entourant de ses bras comme s'il protégeait un trésor, en les couvrant de baisers.

« Oh mes bébés, je vous aime tellement. » leur murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime papa. » chuchotèrent les deux petits, enlacés et collés aux deux jeunes hommes comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ils avaient eu une journée difficile et éprouvante, riche en rebondissement et en émotion. Ils étaient à présent fatigués, et bien que soulagés que cette histoire se finisse bien, ne voulaient aucunement dormir, ou du moins pas loin de leurs parents.

Mathieu fit de la place à Antoine sous la couette, et la petite famille toute blotti dans le même petit lit, fit de son mieux pour récupérer ses forces.

Le petit châtain embrassa tendrement son conjoint. Ils allait bien, heureusement. Il lui sourit et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils s'endormirent vers 22h00, soulagés d'être intacte. Leur vie de famille allait pouvoir continuer paisiblement.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus !

On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre 9 ! En attendant passez une bonne fin de vacances, une bonne semaine et une rentrée !

Bisou !

Amour et licorne ! *-*  
.  
.


	9. Le retour

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que -pour les personnes qui sont dans mon cas- vous avez bien repris les cours ! :p ;)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 9, j'espère que le 8 vous à plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :D

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 9 : Le retour

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Environ 6 mois après l'accident de la petite famille, tout s'étaient arrangés. Mathieu n'avait gardé aucunes séquelles, et Théo qui, au début cauchemardait suite aux souvenirs de cet incident, avait fini par vite s'en remettre. Antoine avait acheté une nouvelle voiture, évidemment, surtout si on prenait en compte l'état de l'ancienne, et la personne qui leur avait foncé dedans s'était fait retirer son permis de conduire. Louise quand à elle, n'avait plus eu de problème avec Lucas ou les autres personnes de son collège.

Nous étions à présent en octobre. Louise n'était plus au collège et avait commencé sa scolarité au lycée en septembre. Elle était désormais en seconde et avait 15 ans. Elle s'était plutôt bien intégré, même si les choses avaient beaucoup changées. Elle n'avait plus aucun ami depuis l'histoire avec Lucas, et ce dernier continuait de salir sa réputation autours d'elle, racontant des histoires toutes aussi fausses les unes que les autres. Personne à part quelques idiots ne le croyait, et tant mieux pour elle ! Seule Éloïse était toujours là pour elle, pour son plus grand soulagement ! Les deux jeunes filles avaient toutes les deux réussi le brevet, mais n'étaient malheureusement pas dans la même classe.

Alexandra n'avait quand à elle, toujours pas donné signe de vie. Pourtant Louise avait continué d'espérer ! Depuis le début de la rentrée, elle ne cessait de la chercher du regard dans la cours de recréation. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait déménagé ? Elle ressentait une certaine tristesse, en pensant à ça.

Théo de son côté était en cinquième et avait 12 ans. Comme toujours il était adorable, comme toujours il avait des bonnes notes, et comme toujours, il était renfermé au monde qui l'entourait. On aurait presque dit qu'il régressait, d'après la psy. Mais cette dernière ne perdait pas confiance, elle savait qu'il fallait du temps à Théo pour se faire au fait qu'il devait grandir, et s'adapter au "monde des grands". Ses parents faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider.

Évidement, les autres enfants du collège étaient toujours terriblement désagréables et insultant avec le petit garçon, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses papas. Après tout, à quoi ça servirait ? Et puis, ça ne l'affectait même pas tant que ça, finalement. Au fond, il s'en fichait.

Nous étions jeudi aujourd'hui, et il était 6h30.

Le réveil sonna, et Théo, la tête et le corps douloureux peina à se lever, contrairement à d'habitude. Il tituba jusqu'à la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en face de sa sœur.

« Bonjour mon lapin, bien dormit ? » demanda Antoine, en train de jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone.

« Non, j'me sens pas très bien. » murmura-t-il, en soutenant sa tête d'une main.

« C'est pas plutôt une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours, ça ? » se moqua gentiment Louise.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de calmer son mal de tête. Mathieu, qui entre temps était arrivé dans la cuisine, fronça les sourcils avant de poser sa main sur le front de son fils.

« Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre. » déclara-t-il l'intention de son conjoint.

Ce dernier s'approcha et posa ses lèvre sur son front, avant de froncer les sourcils à son tours.

« Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste à la maison aujourd'hui.

-Mais tu as un rendez vous chez l'ophtalmologiste aujourd'hui, qui va s'occuper de lui ? » demanda Mathieu.

Antoine haussa les épaules.

« On a qu'à demander à Betty de passer.

-Non c'est bon, je vais prendre une journée "enfant malade". » déclara le petit châtain en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement, reconnaissant qu'il accepte de passer la journée à veiller sur lui. Le plus jeunes de ses papas lui donna un doliprane avant de lui dire :

« Allez, retourne au lit, je vais me charger de prévenir ton collège comme quoi tu ne viendras pas. »

Le petit hocha la tête et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'installa dans son lit et se blotti sous les draps en callant sa tête dans l'oreiller, et s'envola vers le pays des songes.

De son côté, Louise était en train de terminer de se préparer. Elle prit son sac sur son dos avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« A ce soir !

-Tu es sur que tu n'oublis rien ? » demanda une voix depuis le salon.

La jeune fille lâcha un petit soupire amusé avant de faire demi-tour pour aller embrasser parents. Mathieu et Antoine sourirent.

« À ce soir, mon bébé ! Travailles bien ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'en alla rapidement pour ne pas louper son bus.

Une fois dans la cour de son lycée, la jeune fille rejoignit son amie. Elle la salua avant de parler avec elle de tout et de rien. Les cours du lycée s'étaient avérés être beaucoup plus dures que ceux du collège, mais les deux jeunes filles s'en sortaient plutôt bien pour l'instant.

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à la recréation.

« À toute à l'heure ! » s'exclama Éloïse à l'intention de son amie avant de rejoindre sa classe.

Louise sourit et partit de son côté. Elle avait à présent Histoire avec Mme Clairon, une jeune femme souriante qui apportait un coup de "fraîcheur" au cours. Une fois dans la salle, elle s'installa à sa place et sortit ses affaires, avant de s'arrêter net, comme pétrifiée.

Une jeune fille qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans sa classe cette année se tenait devant la prof et lui parlait à voix basse, ne souhaitant visiblement pas être entendu des autres. Mme Clairon sourit à cette dernière, l'air compatissant, avant de lui indiquer une place à l'autre bout de la classe.

La jeune fille alla s'y installer timidement, sous les regards des autres camarades. Personne ne la connaissait, et pour tout les autres, c'était juste une nouvelle élève. Mais Louise, elle, savait qui elle était. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, malgré le changement qu'elle avait subit.

Alexandra.

Oui, c'était bien elle. Elle, qui avait disparu pendant tant de mois, elle que Louise avait cherché si longtemps. Enfin, ce n'était plus tout à fait elle. Elle avait tellement changé…

Alexandra s'était laissée pousser les cheveux, ils étaient à présent mi-long. Elle s'était maquillée aussi, avec un rouge à lèvre rose et un peu de mascara. Ses vêtements de garçon avait disparu, elle portait à présent une jupe en jean et un t-shirt rose avec marqué "Love" dessus, et du vernie bleu ornait ses ongles.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi tout ce changement ?

De plus, ça crevait les yeux qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, habillée comme ça. Elle se tortillait sur place, semblait gênée et jetait des regards anxieux dans la classe.

Pendant tout le cours, Louise ne pût détacher son regard d'elle. Elle cherchait à savoir, si l'ancienne Alexandra était toujours là, cachée sous ce maquillage. Avait-elle changé à cause de ce qu'avait dit Lucas ? Pourquoi avoir été absente si longtemps ? Tellement de question traversait l'esprit de la jeune fille…

Quand la sonnerie retentit, mettant fin au cours d'histoire, Alexandra prit son sac sur son dos et s'en alla. Décidée à en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à son amie, Louise ramassa ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de la salle, essayant de rattraper la jeune fille dans les couloirs remplies d'autres enfants.

Après avoir foncé dans une dizaine de personne et en avoir évité une bonne quinzaine, Louise aperçu Alexandra.

« Alexandra ! »

Elle parvint à lui saisir la manche, alors que la concernée se tournait vers elle.

« Louise ? » demanda Alexandra, étonnée, comme si elle s'était subitement rappelée que son amie existait.

Elle la regardait comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète, comme si ça la surprenait de la voir ici. Donc, durant tout le cours précédant, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence ?

Louise, qui ne connaissait toujours pas son emploi du temps par cœur, y jeta un coup d'œil avant de déclarer :

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! On a permanence, ça te dirais d'aller en ville boire un coup ? C'est moi qui paye ! »

La jeune fille, bien qu'hésitante, lui sourit timidement et hocha la tête. Les deux amies sortirent de l'établissement scolaire. Le trajet jusqu'au centre ville se passa dans le silence le plus total. Arrivé au bar "le cardinal", elles s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leurs boissons.

La tête dans les nuages et le regard fuyant, Alexandra sirotait son jus d'orange alors que Louise la regardait fixement, comme absorbée par son amie. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, Louise demanda:

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?

-Oh, ça va. Et toi ?

-Ça va… »

La conversation entre elles n'avançait pas, et la gêne était palpable…

Louise décida malgré tout de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, quitte à paraître indiscrète.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là pendant tout ce temps ? »

Alexandra releva soudain un regard apeurée, mais pourtant sans étonnement, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui pose cette question. Elle regarda anxieusement autours d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'être épiée.

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas répondre je ne t'oblige à rien, je comprendrais que tu ne veilles pas en parler…

-Non, puisque c'est toi je veux bien te le dire… »

Louise sentit honorée et touchée par ses paroles et resta silencieuse le temps que son amie soit prête à lui répondre.

Cette dernière inspira longuement, essayant de calmer ses sens, tous en alerte, et de soulager le stress qui lui tordait les tripes. Elle n'était pas avec n'importe qui, elle était avec Louise. Elle l'avait défendu contre Lucas, c'était son amie et elle s'était toujours montrée compréhensive et attentionnée avec elle. Non, Alexandra n'avait pas peur de se confier, de lui parler, ou en tout cas pas avec elle.

« Je… j'ai été absente parce que je suis tombée en dépression…

-Quoi ?! C'est à cause de Lucas ?

-N-non ! C'était déjà bien avant ça, mais mon médecin et mon psychologue on pensés que ce serait mieux pour moi d'arrêter l'école quelques temps, à cause du harcèlement que j'y subissait… alors pendant ces 6 mois j'ai pris des cours par correspondance. »

Louise était ébahi, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, durant tout ce temps son amie était dépressive, et elle n'avait rien vu ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je sais qu'on est pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais j'aurais pu t'aider !

-Je sais, et ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais c'est compliqué à comprendre, et long à expliquer…

-Alors explique moi, j'ai tout mon temps pour te comprendre !

-Promet moi que tu ne diras rien à personne…

-Je te le promet, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste t'aider. »

Louise porta son verre à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée de coca alors que Alexandra jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, et laissait à son amie tout son temps pour se décider à parler.

« J-je... »

La jeune fille détourna son regard, embué par les larmes. Aussitôt, Louise s'empressa de déclarer, inquiète :

« tu sais, si tu ne veux pas le dire, c'est pas grave…

-N-non, c'est rien. »

Alexandra inspira un grand coup en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche et déclara :

« Je… je ne suis pas une fille. »

Louise, ne comprenait pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir. Interloquée, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe de son incompréhension.

« Comment ça ? »

Son amie poussa un petit soupire en secouant légèrement la tête. C'était si dure à comprendre ? Ce n'était donc pas évident ?

« Au fond de moi, je suis un garçon. Pas une fille… »

Le regard de Louise s'illumina. Elle avait comprit !

« C'est pour ça que tu es tombée en dépression ! Mais tu veux pas euh…comment dire ça… changer de sexe ?

-S-si, mais j'ai trop peur…

-Peur de quoi ? De tes parents ? Ils ne sont pas d'accord ?

-Si, ils m'ont toujours soutenue, mais j'ai peur des autres… des gens du lycée, de ceux que je croise dans la rue ou les magasins… »

Louise fronça les sourcils.

« Mais c'est débile, ce que tu dis ! Tu t'en fiche, de ce que eux ils pensent, tant que ça te convient à toi !

-J-je sais, mais avec tout ce que je… toutes les insultes que je subi déjà, je me dis que c'est pas une bonne idée…

-Oui, c'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça ne dois pas être facile tout les jours… »

Alexandra lâcha un soupire triste et baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures. Et si Louise avait raison ? Peut être qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien…

En tout cas, ça faisait du bien d'enfin se confier à quelqu'un.

« Dis, pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ? Et maquillé ? C'est pas ton style, ça se voit que tu n'es pas à l'aise comme ça… »

La concernée releva son regard vers Louise. Elle avait honte, honte de s'être reniée. Honte d'avoir voulu changer pour plaire aux autres.

« Je voulais passer inaperçu pour ma première journée au lycée, ne pas me faire remarquer… »

Louise poussa un petit soupire mais ne dit rien. Elle finit son verre avant de le poser sur la table, et partit ensuite payer l'addition. Son argent de poche de la semaine y était passé, mais ce n'était pas très grave.

Elle revint ensuite près de Alexandra et lui sourit.

« Tu sais, le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est d'être toi-même. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te juger, de toute façon. Et puis moi, quoi que tu décides je serais là pour toi ! »

Alexandra sourit elle aussi. Bizarrement, elle se sentait en sécurité, rassuré près de Louise. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle ne lui avait rien dit de déplaisant. Elle l'avait juste accepté comme elle était, et ça faisait un bien fou. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait fait réfléchir.

Louise jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural, avant de déclarer :

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, les cours reprennent bientôt. »

Les deux amies s'en allèrent dans un silence agréable, laissant secrète et derrière elle la discutions qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

Mathieu était allongé sur le canapé, avec son fils dans ses bras. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre recouvert par une couverture alors qu'ils regardaient un album photo.

C'était en quelques sortes le passe temps de Théo : farfouiller dans les albums, regarder de vielles photos et les dégâts que le temps leur avait causé…

Ces photos ci, le petit les avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. C'était son album photo, qui lui était entièrement dédié et qui commençait à partir de la grossesse de Mathieu.

« Ton ventre était énorme ! » pouffa le garçon, en voyant une image de son père enceinte de neuf mois.

Mathieu lâcha un petit rire et lui donna une légère tape affective sur la tête.

« N'importe quoi, c'est juste toi qui était trop gros ! »

Théo rigola et tourna les pages, arrivant au jour de sa naissance. Il grimaça en voyant à quoi il ressemblait bébé.

« Je comprend pas comment les vieux peuvent trouver les bébés mignons, c'est tout rouge et tout ridé, c'est moche !

-Mais ne dis pas de bêtise ! C'est adorable, les bébés. Et toi et ta sœur vous étiez les plus beaux de tous ! » s'extasia-t-il devant les photos de la crevette qu'avait été son fils.

Théo lâcha un petit soupire amusé.

« Tu parles, tu dis ça parce que tu es mon père ! »

Mais le petit châtain ne l'écoutait plus, il était plongé dans les souvenirs que lui procuraient ces images. Des photos de son petit, le jour de sa naissance et de ses premières semaines. Lui en train de lui donner son biberon et son bain, lui et Louise… que le temps passait vite ! Ah, Mathieu se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour ou ces petits monstres était entrés dans sa vie !

« Tu nous as surprit ce jour là, petit loup… » murmura-t-il à son garçon en lui embrassant le front alors qu'il se remémorait le jour ou il avait accouché.

Le grand chevelu entra à ce moment la dans l'appartement, les bras chargé de commission. Il alla ranger les courses dans le frigo et les placards, avant de retourner au salon.

Il lâcha un petit soupire en voyant son conjoint et son fils enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Leur fils était un peu grand pour rester toute la journée accroché à ses parents, non ?

« Théo, tu ne veux pas arrêter de coller à papa ? »

Le concerné se renfrogna et lança un regard meurtrier au grand chevelu. Il serra le t-shirt de Mathieu dans ses mains et déclara d'un ton ferme :

« Non. »

C'était presque comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui vole son père.

Antoine soupira faiblement et alla s'installer près de son compagnon et de son fils. Il caressa les cheveux de ce derniers et déclara :

« Tu sais mon ange, je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant ou t'embêter, mais il faudra un jour que tu grandisses un peu, que tu arrêtes d'être toujours dans nos pattes à réclamer des câlins.

-Pourquoi ? Quand on grandit on ne doit plus faire de câlin à ses parents ?

-En quelques sorte, tu as toujours le droit à des câlins, hein, mais moins souvent….

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas chéri, c'est comme ça…

-Bah moi je trouve ça con. Si c'est ça être grand, alors mieux vaut ne jamais grandir. »

Antoine ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas tord, mais d'un certain point de vue, le discours de son fils était lui aussi très juste.

Mathieu de son côté, ne savait pas qui défendre. Selon lui, son conjoint avait raison, évidement, mais son petit aussi. Il préféra se taire, c'était mieux ainsi.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 !

En attendant, passez une bonne semaine :)

Amour et Licorne *-*  
.  
.


	10. Déni et rencontre

.  
.  
Hey ! Ça va ? Moi super !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 10 : Déni et rencontre

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en mars.

Depuis que Louise avait discuté avec Alexandra, elle ne l'avait plus revue au lycée. Elle avait disparue, c'était volatilisée. Encore. Bizarrement, Louise c'était habituée à son absence, et ne prenait même plus la peine de guetter son arrivé dans la salle de classe le matin. Au début, elle s'était inquiétée, mais au final, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment, c'était simplement une connaissance, et Alexandra était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle. Non ?

Évidement, personne ne savait pourquoi elle n'était plus là. Sauf les professeurs qui, encore une fois, étaient les seuls au courant et n'avait le droit de ne rien dire.

Était-elle de nouveau tombée en dépression ? Impossible de le savoir.

Théo continuait de voir sa psy une fois par semaine. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, essayait de comprendre le moindre de ses problèmes, atténuait ses peurs…

Mme Kurguil avait découvert qu'il vouait une sorte de haine aux adultes, au monde des grands. Elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi, lui demandait souvent des explications.

« Alors Théo, dis moi ce que tu n'aimes pas chez les adultes.

-Ils vous parlent avec mépris quand vous êtes un enfant, n'essayent pas de comprendre ce que vous ressentez sous prétexte qu'ils l'ont déjà vécu. Ils ne vous croient pas, vous contredise tout le temps parce qu'ils pensent tout savoir sur tout. Ça en est lamentable, pathétique. Si moi aussi je dois devenir comme ça en grandissant, je préfère mourir avant.

-Tu sais Théo, les adultes savent ce que tu traverses. Ils ont aussi étés jeune un jour. Et toi aussi plus tard, tu comprendras. Et je sais que ce n'est pas facile, surtout à ton âge, mais il ne faut pas que tu portes trop d'attention à ça pour l'instant. Tu es encore jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi.

-Vous les adultes, vous êtes tous pareil.

-Tes parents aussi sont comme ça ?

-Non, quasiment jamais. Sauf quelques fois, quand ils me font la leçon à moi et à ma sœur.

-Je sais Théo, c'est souvent comme ça. Mais tu sais, ce que te disent tes parents a un sens, il faut les écouter, que toi aussi tu essayes de les comprendre.

-J'ai déjà essayé de comprendre, et j'en ai marre de devoir toujours essayer de comprendre alors que eux ils ne font aucun effort. Et comment vous pouvez savoir que ce qu'ils disent a un sens ? Vous ne les entendez pas parler, à ce que je sache. »

Il s'en était suivit une longue discutions, de longues explications aussi. Théo se sentait mieux une fois qu'il finissait de discuter avec Mme Kurguil. Il comprenait un peu mieux le monde des adultes à chaque séances, et apprenait à refouler les frustrations d'adolescent qu'il ressentait. Selon sa psy, il progressait petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement. Même si les progrès concernant son état étaient minimes, ils étaient présent.

Nous étions samedi aujourd'hui, Mathieu ne travaillait pas et était à la maison, Antoine et Théo étaient partis faire des commissions et Louise était chez Éloïse pour faire ses devoirs. Il devait être 14h00.

Mathieu était tranquillement devant son PC en train de jouer à The Witcher. Mais il n'avait pas la tête au jeu, il était pensif.

Hier, il avait voulu inviter Betty et son copain à manger chez eux. La baby-sitter avait malheureusement déclinée l'invitation, souffrant d'un terrible mal de ventre. Il espérait que ce n'était pas grave, ni contagieux d'ailleurs, car Betty avait passé la journée du vendredi avec ses enfants.

Le petit châtain hausse les épaules. Ça ne devait pas être très grave, et avec un peu de chance, ça passerait vite.

Alors qu'il comptait passer à autre chose, son portable sonna. Il fut étonné de voir que la personne qui essayait de le joindre n'était autre que Betty. Pourquoi ? C'était inhabituel quelle l'appelle, et elle était censé se reposer aujourd'hui.

Mathieu haussa un sourcil et décrocha.

« Oui, Betty ? … que, quoi ?! …. Calme toi s'il te plait, je ne comprend pas ce que tu me dis ! Voilà, respire et explique moi ! »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas la possibilité de placer une seule phrase, Betty ne lui laissait pas cette chance. De l'autre côté du téléphone, la voix de la jeune femme, paniquée et en pleur, la respiration saccadée, se faisait entendre. Elle parlait très vite, oubliant des mots au passage, et peinait à se faire comprendre.

Mais qu'avait-elle, bon sang ?!

Antoine de son côté, était au commission. Il arpentait les allées du supermarché en poussant son cadi, une liste de course à la main. Théo était parti seul de son côté, de l'autre côté de la rue dans une librairie.

Alors qu'il était dans le rayon des produits laitiers à la recherche de yaourt au chocolat pour les petits, quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Hey, Antoine ! »

Le concerné, surprit et intrigué, se tourna vers la voix féminine qui l'appelait.

C'était une jeune femme élancée, aux yeux bruns noisette, aux lèvres pulpeuses et au longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des épaules.

Cécilia.

Elle était accompagnée par une autre jeune fille aux yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient colorés de bleu foncé, de bleu clair, de violet et de gris attachés en chignon. Ses lèvres roses ressortaient étrangement bien sur son teint mate.

« Antoine ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! » s'exclama Cécilia, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le grand chevelu lui offrit un sourire amicale.

« Moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps ! »

Effectivement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu son ex. Certes, c'était volontairement qu'ils avaient arrêté de se voir, mais aujourd'hui, Antoine savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il avait retenu la leçon, et plus jamais, jamais il ne tromperait Mathieu. De plus, l'homme aux cheveux fous avait bien sa petite idée sur l'identité de la jeune femme qui se trouvait près de Cécilia…

« Je te présente Noémie, ma petite amie ! » s'exclama cette dernière.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille aux cheveux coloré et continua :

« Noémie voici Antoine, mon ex ! »

Noémie lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Enchanté !

-Moi aussi ! »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Et comment vont Mathieu et les enfants ? » demanda Cécilia.

« Oh, ils vont super bien ! Les enfants ont beaucoup grandis ! Et moi écoute, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ma situation, je continu le boulot, la même routine tout les jours, quoi ! Et toi ?

-Rien de vraiment spécial non plus, j'ai emménagé il y un an avec Noémie ! » déclara-t-elle en serrant la main de son amoureuse.

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ?

-Bientôt 6 ans ! »

L'homme aux cheveux fous sourit. Elles formaient un très beau couple, toutes les deux ! Et malgré son air timide, Noémie semblait être quelqu'un de vraiment bien.

Noémie donna un petit coup de coude à Cécilia avant de lui montrer l'heure sur son portable.

« On devrait peut être y aller, non ?

-Oh oui, tu as raison ! »

Cécilia se tourna vers Antoine, l'air désolé.

« Il va falloir qu'on te laisse, nous avons un rendez-vous !

-Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai été heureux de te revoir !

-Moi aussi, tu passeras le bonjour à Mathieu et à tes petits !

-Je n'y manquerais pas ! Et je vous inviterais une fois toutes les deux ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent main dans la main après avoir fait la bise au grand chevelu. Ce dernier leur sourit une dernière fois et continua tranquillement ses courses.

Pendant ce temps, Louise, la tête dans les nuages, était affalée sur le lit dans la chambre d'Éloïse. Cette dernière, assise par terre et adossée contre le matelas, semblait très prise par son problème de maths.

« Tu sais, Lucas a recommencé à me parler…

-Hum…

-C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, oui… »

Louise haussa un sourcil, l'air sceptique, avant de lever la tête pour regarder son amie.

« Tu m'écoutes, au moins ? »

Éloïse sursauta légèrement, sortant de ses pensées avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

-Ça t'intéresse au moins, ce que je te dis ?

-Oui, enfin je fais mes maths, là ! Je peux pas t'écouter parler et travailler en même temps !

-Mais si, tu sais faire aux moins dix choses en même temps ! »

Éloïse roula des yeux en poussant un soupire amusé.

« Oui bon, je t'écoute. Tu disais quoi ?

-J'étais en train de te dire que Lucas avait recommencé à me parler !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il est super gentil avec moi, c'est suspect… » soupira Louise.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

« Peut être qu'il essaye de te récupérer. Tu sortirais de nouveau avec lui ? »

Louise grimaça de dégoût en pensant à cette éventualité.

« Jamais de la vie. Je me demande comment j'ai pu aimer quelqu'un comme lui…

-Tu as bien raison ! De toute façon, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé retourner avec lui ! » s'exclama Éloïse.

Les deux jeunes filles lâchèrent un petit rire.

« En tout cas, moi ça m'inquiète.

-Mais non, tu te fais du souci pour rien.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai … » murmura Louise, les yeux dans les vagues, perdu dans ses pensées.

Théo venait de sortir de la librairie, avec deux livres en main. Il avait dépensé tout son argent de poche de la semaine, mais ça lui importait peu. Les deux ouvrages dont il venait de faire l'acquisition était "la maison des morts" et "la peau du loup garou".

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour ranger les bouquin dans son sac à dos, avant de regarder des deux côtés de la route, souhaitant traverser pour rejoindre le supermarché ou devait l'attendre son père quand des cris et des exclamations de peur se firent entendre.

Théo se retourna vers l'agitation pour y lancer un regard intrigué.

Au bout de la rue, derrière la boulangerie, deux garçon, un blond et un roux, intimidaient une fille. En se rapprochant légèrement, le garçon se rendit compte qu'il connaissait ces enfants : ils étaient dans son collège. Il ne se souvenait pas de leurs noms, et pour l'instant, ça lui importait peu.

« Rends moi mon sac ! C'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

« Et si j'ai pas envie ? » répondit le garçon blond.

Des ricanements idiots se firent entendre alors que le garçon roux ouvrait le sac de la petite pour en observer le contenu. Évidement, il fut tout de suite attiré par le petit porte-monnaie en cuire noir qui était dissimulé dans une des poches du cartable.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! C'est mon argent de poche ! »

Inutile de préciser que les deux garçons n'écoutèrent pas la jeune fille.

Aucun adulte et aucun enfant dans la rue ne semblaient prêter attention à la scène. Ils semblaient tous sourds aux appels désespérés et aux appels aux secours de la petite.

Théo s'apprêtait à partir en lançant un dernier regard désolé à l'incident qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à ne pas intervenir.

Il soupira et se retourna, mettant sa peur de côté en se dirigeant vers la baston.

Un peu de courage, qu'il fasse au moins un truc d'héroïque une fois dans sa vie ! Et puis, qu'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver ?

« E-eh ! L-laissez la tranquille ! » béguéllia-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur des enfants.

Les deux garçons et la jeune fille se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? » demanda le rouquin.

Évidement, dans sa tête, les deux garçons partiraient tout de suite. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qui allait se passer…

Les deux garçons lâchèrent le sac de la jeune fille, et cessèrent de lui porter de l'attention pour s'approcher de Théo.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'on leur fait au petit con comme toi… »

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas vraiment plus grands ou plus forts que lui, mais ils dégageaient beaucoup plus d'assurance. Et puis, Théo ne s'était jamais battu…

Le roux le saisit par le t-shirt, tandis que le bond préparait son poing. Le petit se tortillait, essayant vainement de se défaire de l'emprise du garçon qui le tenait fermement.

Le poing du blondinet partit, et s'écrasa sur la joue de Théo.

Ce dernier tomba à terre sans vraiment se rendre compte que le rouquin venait de le lâcher. Ses oreilles sifflaient, et il n'entendait plus le monde autours.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne voulais pas se battre, il n'aimait pas la violence…

Toute cette haine au fond de lui et cette douleur qui lui brûlait la joue lui rappelaient les terribles moments qu'il avait vécu, seul dans le bureau de M. Jauriet.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, reprenant rapidement ses esprits avant de regarder les deux garçons en face de lui. Ces derniers ricanaient, s'apprêtant à le frapper de nouveau. Théo ferma les yeux, priant pour que son père vienne l'aider, et se prépara à recevoir les coups, qui pourtant n'arrivèrent jamais.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et fut étonné de voir que le blondinet était à terre, en train de se débattre contre la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir repris son assurance et était en train de le frapper avec son sac. Au loin, l'on voyait le rouquin partir au courant.

« Mais elle est tarée cette meuf ! » s'exclama le garçon avant de se relever pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Théo les regarda partir, ébahi, avant de se tourner vers sa sauveuse. Cette dernière lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé ! Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? »

Évidement ils lui avaient fait mal, mais Théo sentit un élan de fierté l'envahir, et il fut tout simplement incapable de le lui avouer.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ?

-Non, heureusement tu es arrivé à temps ! »

Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux, et Théo se surprit à la trouver très belle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noir qui bouclait dans tout les sens et lui tombaient un peu en dessous des épaule, et des yeux d'un brun très sombre mais éclatant. Ses jours au teint pâle étaient ornée de magnifique tâches de rousseur. Elle faisait à peu près sa taille -environ 1m50- et avait quelques rondeurs, qui ne faisaient que sublimer encore plus sa silhouette

La jeune fille prit un air sérieux et contempla le jeune garçon quelques instants.

« J'ai l'impression de déjà t'avoir vu… Mais oui ! Tu es dans le même collège que moi ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà… Timéo ? »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain lâcha un petit rire avant de rectifier :

« Non, Théo ! »

La jeune fille lâcha à son tours un petit rire, tout en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

« Excuse moi, j'avais oublié. Il faut dire que je ne te vois pas souvent...

-C'est pas grave, et pour être honnête même si je te connais de vue, je ne sais quand même pas ton prénom…

-En même temps, je suis assez discrète… Je m'appelle Marlène ! »

Théo lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Il aimait bien ce prénom. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour lui, de parler comme ça à quelqu'un de son âge sans être moqué ou avoir peur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre accrochée à son poignet avant de prendre un regard désolé.

« Excuse moi, mais je dois y aller, mon père m'attend.

-Il n'y a pas de problème ! » déclara Marlène, tout sourire, en lui faisant un signe de la main alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il était à présent 15h00. Mathieu venait de garer sa voiture devant l'immeuble de Betty. Il avait mit du temps à arriver, à cause des bouchons et autres problèmes de circulation, et s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la jeune femme.

Il ne savait toujours pas concrètement ce qu'elle avait, il savait juste que c'était grave et que ça concernait un bébé. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, elle était enceinte.

Mais pourquoi cette réaction ? Elle aimait les enfants, non ?

Il soupira et monta les marches de l'immeuble quatre par quatre avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Il entendit des pas et des sanglots étouffés, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage de Betty, déformé par la peur et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

« Betty, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » demanda-t-il en entrant rapidement dans la maison avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« J-Je… Ç-ça c'est p-passé v-vraiment t-très vite, et-et j-j'ai pas su q-quoi f-faire, et… et j-j'ai p-peur… » s'exclama la jeune femme, terrifié, en bougeant les mains dans tout les sens.

Elle tremblait et semblait épuisée aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Mathieu la prit doucement par les épaule, l'air inquiet.

« Betty, calme toi et explique moi. Je ne comprend pas. »

La jeune femme, les yeux vitreux murmura :

« J-je… j-j'ai accouché…

-Quoi ? Tu es enceinte ?

-N-non, j-j'ai accouché ! »

Le petit châtain n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, des pleurs aigus résonnèrent dans l'appartement.

Immédiatement, il se rendit dans la chambre de Betty, où allongé sur le lit se trouvait un bébé. Il était tout petit, encore tout rose et tout fripé, et semblait avoir été déposé là dans la panique, sans que personne ne souhaite l'approcher. Il avait néanmoins était enveloppé dans une couverture avec beaucoup d'amour…

La Baby-sitter arriva lentement derrière Mathieu, toujours aussi tremblante. La pauvre, il était évident qu'elle venait de subir un déni de grossesse. Elle devait être sous le choque, ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Betty, comment tu te sens ?! » demanda le petit châtain en la forçant à s'assoir sur le lit.

« J-je… c'est de ma faute… » murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide, comme prise de folie.

« Mais non ! Ne dis pas de conneries ! Tu as appelé les pompiers ?!

-Mon bébé va mourir… c'est à cause de moi … »

Plus qu'inquiet, le petit châtain posa sa main sur son front. La pauvre, elle délirait, de plus elle avait de la fièvre.

Il savait qu'un accouchement sans péridurale était douloureux, heureusement pour lui, son accouchement s'était bien passé. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas pour Betty ? De plus, un déni de grossesse…

Il prit l'enfant dans les bras et le serra contre lui avant de saisir le téléphone pour appeler les pompiers.

Après ça, il examina le bébé. Il semblait en bonne santé -ou du moins pour le peu qu'il y connaissait- et était très beau. C'était une belle petite fille.

Il alla doucement s'assoir près de la jeune femme, tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras avant de lui dire, doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer :

« Betty, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Le bébé va bien. D'accord ? Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile, mais tout va s'arranger. Ok ? »

La baby-sitter tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à déceler la moindre de ses pensées. Elle semblait avoir comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle baissa le regard, et observa l'enfant dans ses bras. Son enfant.

Elle n'avait pas voulu d'enfant, ou du moins pas maintenant. Certes, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé d'en avoir, mais un enfant est une décision que l'on prend à deux. Hors, celui là n'avait pas été programmé.

Elle avait eu très mal au ventre la veille au soir, et ça c'était malheureusement empiré dans l'après-midi. En se rendant aux toilettes, elle avait réalisé, malheureusement trop tard, qu'elle était en train d'accoucher.

Et à présent, il était là, ce bébé. Prise de panique, de terribles crampes au ventre et au dos, et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle avait appelé Mathieu. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait la tête qui tournait, mais avait malgré tout réussi à couvrir son enfant avant de sombrer dans la folie.

« C'est une fille. Tu veux la porter ? » questionna doucement le jeune homme à ses côtés, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer.

Elle avait hoché la tête avant de saisir maladroitement l'enfant pour la serrer doucement, voir timidement contre elle.

Qu'elle était belle. C'est vrai, à cet instant ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un tat de peau fripé, mais pour elle, c'était la plus belle chose sur terre.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

Elle s'en voulait tellement. Pendant neuf mois elle avait porté cet enfant, et elle n'avait rien vu ?! Pourquoi sont corps n'avait-il pas détecté la présence du bébé ? Pourquoi avait-elle continué à avoir ses règles ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas grossit ? Comment cela se faisait-il ?! Sa petite fille n'était même pas née quelle était déjà une mère lamentable. Il faut dire, elle avait continué de boire -heureusement elle ne buvait qu'en soirée-, à faire l'amour avec son conjoint, de la gym et encore plein d'autre chose en étant enceinte. Et si son bébé était mal formé, malade ou quoi que se soit à cause de tout ça ? Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait.

Elle serra la petite contre elle en laissant échapper ses pleures. Elle caressa doucement le dos de la petite chose dans ses bras.

Elle se promit que plus jamais elle ne négligerait son enfant.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 11 !

Passez une bonne semaine, gros bisou !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	11. Le piège

.  
.  
Hey ! Ça va les gens ? Moi super ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 11 ! J'espère que le 10 vous à plu et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :D

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 11 : Le piège

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le déni de grossesse de Betty.

La baby-sitter s'était vite remis du choc qu'elle avait subi, et s'occupait à merveille de sa petite fille. Son fiancé, Malone, bien que surprit et lui aussi choqué par l'arrivé de ce bébé surprise, n'avait pas mal réagis. Il était même plutôt content, et même si ce n'était pas prévu, il prenait son rôle de père et de futur mari très à cœur, prenant soin de sa famille et travaillant d'arrache pied pour subvenir à leurs besoins le temps que les congés de maternité de Betty se finissent.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidés de reporter leur mariage -à une date indéfini- pour pouvoir pleinement s'occuper de leur fille qu'ils avaient appelé Inès.

Inès était un beau bébé au petit nez retroussé parfaitement adorable -qu'elle tenait de son père, tout comme ses magnifiques yeux bleus turquoises pétillant de vie- les quelques cheveux qu'elle avait sur la tête étaient roux, tout comme sa mère, de qui elle tenait aussi son beau sourire.

La baby-sitter passait souvent ses après-midi chez Mathieu et Antoine, à parler avec ce dernier -ou Mathieu lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail- et à leur confier ses craintes vis-à-vis de son bébé. Et si elle la portait mal ? Avait-elle assez mangé ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle tellement ? Heureusement, les deux jeunes hommes savaient toujours la rassurer.

Théo et Louise avaient évidemment été ravis d'apprendre la venu de ce bébé, et étaient toujours contents de voir Betty chez eux avec Inès ! Surtout pour Théo qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, pouvait s'occuper et pouponner quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui. Il avait toujours voulu un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais ses papas avaient déclaré que deux enfants leur suffisait largement, et que c'était déjà bien assez de travail.

Mathieu et Antoine continuaient de travailler, et accueillaient toujours Betty et sa fille avec beaucoup de joie.

Le grand chevelu avait dit à son conjoint qu'il avait rencontré Cécilia et sa petite amie au supermarché. Ce dernier n'avait pas si mal réagi, même s'il avait éprouvé une certaine rancœur et tristesse suite à cet aveux, lui rappelant qu'Antoine l'avait trompé. Celui-ci avait ressenti beaucoup de culpabilité, évidement, mais avait affirmé, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres :

« J'ai été con, je suis vraiment désolé même si je sais que rien ne peux excuser mon comportement. Mais je t'aime, Mathieu, et je t'assure que plus jamais je n'irais voir ailleurs. Tu es la seule personne que je veux. »

Mathieu était rassuré et touché. Il lui faisait confiance.

Avait-il raison, de ne pas remettre sa parole en doute ? Après tout, il l'avait déjà trompé. Peu importait, il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, enlacés désespérément, cherchant toujours plus de contacte et de chaleur du corps de l'autre. Ils s'étaient aimés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Théo quand à lui, n'avait parlé à personne de la bagarre et de sa rencontre avec Marlène. C'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait garder secret. Seulement pour lui.

Louise de son côté, s'inquiétait de voir Lucas essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Il était d'une extrême gentillesse, s'était excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, et pourtant tout ça semblait faux. Pourquoi cherchait-il à se faire pardonner et à se rapprocher d'elle ? Peut être que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises….

Nous étions à présent un mercredi de mai, et il devait être 10h00.

Louise était adossée contre le mur du couloir de son lycée, tandis que Éloïse, assise au pied du mur près d'elle, révisait sa leçon. Après la recréation, elles auraient un contrôle d'histoire.

« Tu ferais mieux de réviser… » la sermonna son amie.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules.

« J'ai révisé chez moi, pas besoin d'en faire plus, je sais que je vais y arriver.

-Si tu le dis… »

Le ventre de Louise gargouilla, alors que cette dernière soupirait.

« Je vais aller me chercher un truc à manger au distributeur. »

Éloïse hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de son manuel, alors que son amie s'éloignait.

Le distributeur était au deuxième étage, Louise dut donc monter les escaliers et traverser deux ou trois couloirs avant d'y arriver. Il n'y avait personne à part elle, et la jeune fille lâcha un léger soupire en cherchant son porte-monnaie dans son sac. Des pas se firent entendre dans son dos, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

« Tu veux prendre quoi ? » lui demanda une voix d'adolescent rendu grave par la mue.

Louise sursauta avant de se retourner. Lucas se trouvait derrière elle.

La jeune fille soupira et se retourna, faisant dos à son interlocuteur avant de lâcher sans plus de cérémonie :

« Kinder Bueno. »

Elle baissa la tête et farfouilla dans son porte-monnaie à la recherche de 10 centimes alors que Lucas utilisait le distributeur.

Elle avait finalement réussi à acquérir la monnaie manquante et s'apprêtait à aller chercher son Kinder Bueno, mais il en fut autrement. Elle releva la tête et vit le jeune homme lui tendre la barre chocolaté qu'elle désirait.

« Tiens, gâche pas ton fric pour ces cochonneries. »

Louise, bien que surprise, lâcha un petit soupire.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Fais pas genre de pas comprendre ! Pourquoi tu es tellement gentil avec moi en ce moment ?!

-Je veux me faire pardonner ! Maintenant prend ce putain de Kinder ! » souffla Lucas en lui tendant la sucrerie avec insistance.

La jeune fille soupira et saisit la barre chocolaté pour la ranger nonchalamment dans la poche avant de son sac.

« Tu t'es déjà excusé plusieurs fois. Alors pourquoi tu insistes comme ça ?

-Parce que tu ne m 'as pas encore dit que tu me pardonnais. »

Louise roula des yeux et se retourna pour se diriger vers les escaliers, souhaitant rejoindre Éloïse avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

« C'est parce que je ne compte pas te pardonner. » ajoute-t-elle avec fermeté.

Lucas grogna, et alors quelle s'éloignait, elle sentit son ex-petit ami lui attraper le poignet.

« Allez quoi ! Je regrette, j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça, ni te frapper. »

Ses excuses sonnaient faux, évidement. Mais qu'avait-il derrière la tête ?!

La jeune fille souffla bruyamment alors qu'elle se retournait pour faire face au jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement, si ce n'est la moustache et les quelques boutons qui étaient apparu sur son visage, et ses épaules qui s'étaient élargies. Il avait aussi beaucoup grandi, il faisait presque deux têtes de plus que Louise.

Oh bien sur, Louise aussi avait changé, et Lucas l'avait bien remarqué. Elle avait un peu grandi, et son visage commençait doucement à perdre la douceur de son enfance pour devenir plus mature. Évidement, aux yeux du jeunes hommes, ce n'étaient que des détails sans importances. Non, ce qui l'intéressait bien plus étaient les hanches et la poitrines de la jeune fille qui commençaient à prendre plus de formes, de volumes, pour finalement faire apparaître un corps de femme.

Malgré leur différence de taille, Louise le poussa en arrière et arracha son poignet de son emprise. Lucas tituba légèrement, rien de plus. Il n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?! C'est quoi ton but ?! Alléger ta conscience ou continuer encore longtemps à me faire chier ?! » vociféra Louise.

Lucas haussa les épaules en prenant une moue innocente.

« J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu me manques. »

Pas le moins du monde touchée par cette déclaration houleuse, la jeune fille lâcha :

« Tu ne me manques absolument pas, et je ne veux pas me remettre en couple avec toi. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Le jeune homme en face d'elle prit une fausse tête de chien battu, avant de supplier :

« Si tu ne veux pas te remettre avec moi, est ce qu'on pourrait au moins être ami ? S'il te plaît, Louise… »

La concernée soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. La réponse était évidement non, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant, c'était que Lucas lui foutes la paix. Elle le regarda, et lâcha sans plus de cérémonie :

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son ex de répondre, elle partit immédiatement pour pouvoir retrouver Éloïse. La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à la récréation.

Elle alla s'installer dans la salle près de son amie.

« T'étais où ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Lucas m'a fait chier. » soupira Louise.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Il veut qu'on redevienne ami.

-Et tu as dit oui ?

-Il me faisait chier et je voulais me débarrasser de lui, alors j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. »

Éloïse pouffa.

« Ma pauvre, il a pas d'avoir envie de te lâcher.

-Oui… » soupira Louise.

L'institutrice distribua les contrôles, et le silence tomba dans la salle.

Pendant ce temps, Théo était dans la cours de récréation, assit sur un banc en train de lire, comme à sa grande habitude. Les yeux perdu dans les lignes de son bouquin, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'était assis près de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » lui demanda une voix douce.

Il leva la tête et regarda la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était Marlène, qui le regardait avec un beau sourire.

« L-la maison des morts… » bredouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures, ayant peur que la jeune fille ne soit effrayée par ses lectures.

« Oh, j'adore ce livre ! C'est mon préféré de la collection ! Tu aimes aussi ce genre d'histoire ? »

Théo releva la tête en souriant. Il n'était pas le seul à aimer ces livres !

« Oui, j'adore les livres de cet auteur !

-Moi aussi, j'ai toute la collection chez moi !

-C'est vrai ? Trop cool !

-Oui, je pourrais te prêter des livres si tu veux !

-J'adorerais ! »

Théo, les yeux pétillant de vie, s'extasiait devant cette jeune fille qui semblait partager certains de ses centres d'intérêts. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller et avait aussi simplement communiqué avec une personne de son âge.

« Je te vois souvent tout seul, tu n'as pas d'ami ? »

Théo, gêné et honteux par cette question soudaine, baissa la tête alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte cramoisi.

« J-je… n-non, pas vraiment… » bafouilla-t-il.

Voyant la détresse dans laquelle elle avait plongé le garçon, Marlène se sentit coupable. Elle prit un regard compatissant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Eh, c'est pas grave. Moi aussi je suis souvent toute seule.

-C'est vrai ? » demanda Théo avec innocence en relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux bruns chocolat dans son regard ébène.

Marlène lui offrit un sourire sincère et hocha la tête.

« Oui. La plupart du temps je suis seule, ou alors je traine un peu partout, je vais d'un groupe d'ami à l'autre. »

Bizarrement, le jeune garçon se sentait à la fois rassuré par cette réponse, et révolté. Comment une fille aussi gentille qu'elle pouvait se retrouver seule ? Pour lui, c'était incompréhensible.

Ils restèrent ensemble à discuter jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, mettant fin à leur récréation. Marlène était retournée, souriante et pleine de vie dans sa classe, tandis que Théo avançait timidement et tête baissé vers son prochain cours.

Quand Louise et Théo rentrèrent chez eux, Betty était assise dans le canapé du salon avec Inès dans les bras, en train de discuter avec Mathieu et Antoine, installés en face d'elle.

Il était environ 12h30 et les deux petits commençaient doucement à avoir faim, mais peut importe, ils voulaient profiter de la présence du bébé dans leur maison.

Le plus jeune de leur papa se leva malgré tout du fauteuil.

« Je vais faire le repas ! » déclara-t-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Mathieu resta assit dans son fauteuil, bavardant tranquillement avec Betty tandis que Théo, assit près d'elle, tenait précieusement Inès contre lui, un grand sourire niais au visage.

Louise était resté quelques instants mais était ensuite partie dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

« Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser ! » déclara la baby-sitter après un certain temps.

« Déjà ? » demanda Théo, déçu.

Betty lâcha un petit rire.

« Oui, il est bientôt 13h00 et vous allez passer à table, et moi je dois rentrer, j'ai du travail. »

Le petit garçon déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Inès, avant de la rendre à contrecœur à Betty.

Le repas de midi se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Après ça, la petite famille retourna à es occupations.

Antoine et Mathieu allèrent regarder un film, tandis que Louise retournait dans sa chambre. Théo quand à lui, errait, indécis, entre le salon et sa chambre. Il finit malgré tout par rejoindre ses papas.

Ces deniers, enlacés, regardaient Star Wars. Ils ne furent pas étonnés en voyant leur petit arriver pour se blottir entre eux. La tête callée sur le torse d'Antoine, Théo les interpella :

« Papa ?

-Oui, chéri ? » demanda le grand chevelu.

« Vous voulez pas encore faire un bébé ? »

Le petit châtain et le grand chevelu ouvrirent des yeux rond, avant de se regarder en pouffant. Mathieu déclara par la suite :

« Voyons Théo, on en a déjà parlé. On a déjà assez de travail avec vous deux, et puis ça coûte chère un bébé, tu sais. On aurait pas la possibilité d'accueillir encore un enfant ici !

-Oui, en plus on est trop vieux maintenant pour repenser à avoir des bébés. » ajouta Antoine.

Théo souffla de déception.

« Mais vous êtes pas trop vieux, et puis si c'est seulement un bébé ça coûte pas chère, si ?

-Mais si, à notre âge on ne fait plus d'enfant ! » pouffa le petit châtain.

Il faut dire que les deux hommes se voyaient mal avoir un troisième enfant à 44 et 45 ans.

« Oui, et un bébé coûte plus chère que ce que tu imagines. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. » compléta Antoine.

Théo fit la moue.

Bon, pas de petite sœur ni de petit frère.

« Et tu sais, un bébé ne reste pas bébé toute sa vie. Ça grandit, hein, regardes toi. » sourit Mathieu en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais, je sais… » murmura Théo.

« Tu auras tes propres bébés quand tu seras grand ! » s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux fous.

« Oui, mais ça peut encore attendre, hein ! C'est pas pour tout de suite ! » rigola le petit châtain, même s'il était très sérieux.

Le reste de la journée et les semaines à venir se passèrent sans encombre pour la petite famille, mais une tempête se préparait.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 11 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

On se retrouve le week-end prochain pour le chapitre 12 !

Passez une bonne semaine et prenez soin de vous !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	12. Viol

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 12 ! J'espère que le précédents vous à plus, et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 12 : Viol

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés, et nous étions à présent en début juillet.

Mathieu et Antoine commençaient déjà à organiser les préparatifs et l'emploi du temps des grandes vacances, alors que Théo et Louise passaient leurs dernières semaines de cours.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Marlène, Théo traînait tout le temps avec elle. Ils avaient plein de points communs, et il l'appréciait beaucoup ! Elle était prévenante, gentille et attentionnée, et jamais il ne s'était aussi bien entendu avec quelqu'un de son âge ! Il s'épanouissait et s'ouvrait au monde chaque jour de plus en plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents. La psychologue, Mme Kurguil, avait d'ailleurs affirmé que Théo avait fait beaucoup de progrès et qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de la voir !

Marlène de son côté, aimait aussi beaucoup Théo. C'était devenu son meilleur ami, et elle qui d'habitude se sentait toujours de trop partout, avait finalement réussi à trouver sa place. Près de Théo, elle se sentait à l'aise, accepté.

Ils passaient toutes leurs récréations, leurs repas à la cantine et les trajets en bus ensemble.

On peut le dire, ces deux là étaient devenus inséparables !

Louise quand à elle, n'avait toujours pas revu Alexandra. En même temps, à une semaine des grandes vacances scolaires, ce n'était pas étonnant. Elle continuait à passer des journées normales avec Éloïse, sans se soucier du reste.

Évidement, parce que il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas, Lucas ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille. Il la suivait partout, beaucoup plus qu'avant, comme un petit chien. Partout ou elle allait, il était là, et elle avait beau lui demander de partir, rien n'y faisait. On pouvait dire qu'il la harcelait.

Il était 16h30 et nous étions Lundi.

Les cours étaient finis pour Théo et Marlène qui sortaient tout les deux de leur bâtiment scolaire. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir fini les cours, mais pourtant, le petit garçon ne voulait pas quitter son amie maintenant.

« Eh, Marlène, ça te dirais de faire tes devoirs chez moi ce soir ? »

Marlène lui offrir un sourire timide avant de demander :

« Ouais, ce serait cool, mais ça ne dérange pas tes parents que je vienne ? »

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Mais non, t'inquiètes pas !

-D'accord, je vais prévenir ma mère, alors ! »

Les deux enfants se sourirent.

Marlène avait prévenu sa mère qui n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle aille chez son ami, et les deux petits avaient tout les deux pris le bus avant de rentrer à la maison.

« Coucou ! » s'exclama Théo en entrant dans la maison, suivit de son amie.

« Coucou chéri ! » s'exclama Mathieu qui avait fini le travail plus tôt aujourd'hui.

« Oh, tu as ramené une amie à toi ? » demanda Antoine en voyant la jeune fille qui accompagnait son fils.

Les deux papas étaient étonnés, évidement. C'était la première fois que Théo invitait quelqu'un à la maison. C'était un grand soulagement pour eux, il faut dire, ils avaient peur que leur fils n'arrive pas à sociabiliser.

« Oui, elle s'appelle Marlène !

-Enchanté Marlène ! » s'exclama Mathieu.

La jeune fille, timide et le rouge aux joues, répondit par un beau sourire et un petit rire nerveux.

« Vous voulez un goûter ? On a des cookies ! » déclara Antoine.

Marlène et Théo déclinèrent poliment l'offre.

« On a des devoirs ! » annonça le jeune garçon en allant dans sa chambre avec son amie.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent les deux enfants s'éloigner, totalement consterné par la facilité qu'avait leur petit à communiquer avec Marlène. Jamais ils ne l'avaient aussi décontracté avec quelqu'un.

Ils se sourirent et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Mathieu et Antoine apprirent à connaître Marlène. C'était une petite fille très sympathique et dynamique, et malgré sa timidité, elle arrivait très vite à se sentir à l'aise avec les personnes quelle venait de rencontrer. Elle était bonne élève -même si ça leur importait peu- et habitait à trois quartier du leur avec sa mère et son beau père. Elle n'avait jamais connu son vrai père, qui était parti et avait coupé les ponts avec sa mère avant sa naissance.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient heureux que leur fils se soit fait une amie comme elle.

Il était 17h30 et les cours venaient de se finir pour Louise.

Elle était en train d'attendre le bus avec son amie Éloïse, parlant de tout et de rien.

Dans un coin non loin de l'arrêt de bus, sous le préau, Lucas et sa bande discutaient. Le jeune était entouré de quatre autres garçons -dont Martin- et observait Louise de loin, avec un sourire malsain. Il murmura, sans détacher son regard de la jeune fille :

« Cette sale chienne sera bientôt à moi …

-Tu parles, jamais tu pourras la foutre dans ton lit ! » le nargua Martin.

Lucas, profondément vexé et touché dans son égaux, se tourna brusquement vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Ah ouais ?! Combien tu paris que je peux la baiser ?!

-Au moins 50€ ! Et si je pouvais miser plus, je le ferais. »

Martin et les trois autres garçons rigolèrent, alors que Lucas grognait. Il le savait, il savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir.

Les bus arrivèrent alors que les enfants montaient dedans.

Éloïse et Louise se saluèrent et partirent chacune de leurs côtés.

Une fois dans son car, Louise soupira et se laissa tomber sur un siège. Bien vite, Lucas vint la rejoindre, s'asseyant près d'elle. La jeune fille soupira.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille !

-Quoi ? Je t'ai rien fait ! »

Face à cette réponse, la petite préféra souffler et lui tourner le dos pour regarder à travers la vite. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa cuisse.

« Je pourrais te raccompagner chez toi ? »

Sans répondre à la question, Louise retira vivement la main du garçon à ses côté.

« Ne me touche pas la cuisse ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bah quoi ? Je pouvais pas savoir que ça te dérangerait. » lâcha Lucas en haussant les épaules, l'air totalement désintéressé.

Louise grogna et se tourna de nouveau vers la vitre. Ça ne la rassurait pas beaucoup de savoir que Lucas était à côté d'elle, et bizarrement, elle se sentait stressée et angoissée, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le garçon près d'elle bougea discrètement, pour reposer doucement sa main sur sa cuisse, plus fermement cette fois ci. Louise n'osa pas le repousser, comme tétanisé par la peur.

Allez, courage, plus que quelques minutes et elle serait chez elle.

Le bus s'arrêta à un arrêt et Louise en sortit, se dirigeant vers le chemin de sa maison, soulagée d'être enfin débarrassée de Lucas.

« Eh, Louise ! Attend moi ! »

Bon, elle avait parlé trop vite.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, collant presque leurs deux corps, sans que Louise n'ose rien dire. Elle n'était pas rassurée.

De plus, elle pouvait entendre des pas derrière eux. Quelqu'un les suivait.

Lucas ne dut pas le remarquer, car il continua d'avancer, l'air serein.

« Dis, tu n'as jamais pensé à te remettre avec moi ? »

Louise fronça les sourcils. Comment osait-il demander ça après tout ce qu'il avait fait, à elle et aux gens qu'elle aimait ?!

« Non ! Et je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pas la peine d'insister ! »

Le jeune homme à ses côtés grogna légèrement. Il lui saisit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts de force, se fichant visiblement que ça ne conviennait pas à son ex.

Louise se figea à ce contacte. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait en tête ?!

« D'accord, mais alors tu n'as pas pensé à une autre relation que nous pourrions entretenir ? Genre, sex friend ? »

Cette fois-ci, Louise le repoussa brusquement.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ?! »

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre derrière eux, mais personne n'y fit attention. Les deux ados continuaient à s'enfoncer dans le quartier alors que le silence était pesant. La jeune fille ne se sentait vraiment pas rassurée…

Lucas était bizarre, et semblait contrarié du fait que Louise l'ait repoussé...

Au bout d'un moment, et avec un visage totalement impassible, il s'empara des poignets de Louise d'une main. Cette dernière prit peur et essaya de se débattre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! lâche moi ! »

Le jeune homme grogna, et tenant toujours ses poignets d'une main, frappa la jeune fille de l'autre.

Louise, effrayée, lâcha un cri, faisant de son mieux pour se débattre, en vain. Lucas était plus grand, plus lourd et plus fort qu'elle.

Ce dernier la saisit par le t-shirt, et l'entraîna dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, remplie de poubelles et puant la pisse.

Terrifiée, Louise hurla de toute ses forces, mais manque de chance pour elle, ce quartier était totalement désert et silencieux.

« Arrête ! » supplia-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le jeunes homme était totalement sourd à ses supplications, ou plutôt, il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre. Maintenant, seul son plaisir importait. Il plaqua Louise au mur et passa ses mains sous son haut.

« S-s'il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça ! » pleura-t-elle.

« TA GUEULE ! » vociféra le jeune garçon en la frappant de toutes ses forces.

Louise était à présent à terre, baignant dans ses larmes et son sang. Elle avait mal partout, ne savait plus se défendre. Elle essayait en vain de le repousser, mais il était trop fort. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, ce qu'il voulait faire… merde ! Elle aurait du se méfier de cet idiot ! Maintenant elle allait se faire violer dans une ruelle, à un quartier de chez elle !

Elle était terrifiée alors qu'il commençait à la déshabiller. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre, ou plutôt, elle n'arrivait pas. Choquée par ce qui était en train de se passer, la jeune fille était pétrifiée, et assistait à cette scène en tant que victime, impuissante.

Elle espérait vraiment que ses parents allaient arriver pour la sauver ! Même si au fond, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle était finie.

En sous vêtements, tentant vainement de cacher sa nudité avec ses bras et de continuer d'essayer de raisonner le monstre en face d'elle, elle vit Lucas se déshabiller à son tour, totalement.

La jeune fille, qui n'arrivait même plus à pleurer tellement elle avait peur, détourna le regard quand le garçon en face d'elle fut nu. Jamais elle n'avait vu un homme de son âge dévêtu -et encore moins aussi excité- et jamais encore elle n'avait souhaité voir ça.

Lucas se plaça au dessus d'elle avec un petit rire malsain et un regard lubrique, essayant de retirer les dernières couches de vêtements de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière, qui se ressaisit brusquement, utilisant toutes ses forces, tenta de le repousser encore une fois, une dernière fois avant le moment fatidique.

Pitié, qu'un miracle se produise ! Pense-t-elle intérieurement.

« Lâche là ! » cria une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait instinctivement fermé et se tourna en même temps que Lucas vers la personne qui était en train de la secourir.

C'était une jeune homme blond aux yeux vert et aux taches de rousseurs qui ornait ses joues, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Étrangement, son visage d'ange lui était familier. Mais bon, actuellement, elle n'avait pas la force de penser à ça.

Le jeune garçon attrapa Lucas par le bras et l'éloigna de Louise avec vitesse. Il le prit par la gorge et le plaqua au mur, l'air furieux.

« ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS À RESPECTER LES FEMMES, CONNARD ?! »

Louise s'était éloignée, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes alors qu'elle observait la scène. Elle ramassa ses vêtement et les enfila à la va-vite. Qui était ce garçon ? Le connaissait-elle ?

Le jeune blondinet venait de lâcher Lucas par terre. Ce dernier se serait bien jeter sur lui pour le frapper, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il avait dépensé toutes son énergie à essayer d'immobiliser Louise, un peu plus tôt. Et puis, ça ne servait plus à rien. Il avait été découvert… prit de peur en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite, il partit en courant.

Le jeune garçon fut d'ailleurs soulagé de voir Lucas partir, car il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le battre s'il avait décidé de rester.

Il se tourna vers Louise, et alla doucement s'agenouiller près d'elle. Elle était recroquevillé dans un coin et sanglotait, certainement traumatisée. Il posa son bras avec prévenance sur son épaule.

« Eh… Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Évidement, c'était une question débile. La jeune fille leva ses yeux bleus trempés de larmes vers lui avant de murmurer un faible :

« Merci… »

Le jeune garçon lui offrit un sourire triste.

« C'est rien, c'est normal. »

Il l'aida doucement à se relever.

« Je vais t'accompagner au commissariat, Ok ? »

Louise hocha la tête. Ce garçon avait l'air de bien la connaitre, et étrangement, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle lui faisait parfaitement confiance et se sentait en sécurité.

Une fois arrivé au commissariat, la jeune fille alla faire sa déposition, encouragée et soutenue par ce mystérieux jeune homme.

Le gendarme qui l'avait reçu pour sa déposition était un sombre connard. Vraiment.

Après que Louise lui ait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait déclaré d'un ton de reproche.

« Oui, enfin, je suppose que vous l'aviez cherché, jeune fille. Votre tenu n'est pas vraiment adéquate. »

Avec un regard noir, la petite avait répliqué :

« Ma tenu n'excuse pas son comportement. »

De plus, elle portait un short et un débardeur, ce qui selon elle, était tout à fait normal pour cette saison et cette chaleur.

L'homme en face d'elle avait haussé les épaules, l'air désintéressé avant de déclarer :

« Oui, enfin, il faut excuser ce jeune homme. Je ne pense pas que nous devions l'accabler pour une erreur de jeunesse, mhh ? »

Louise n'avait pas su quoi répondre.

Alors ce policier était vraiment en train de comparer une tentative de viol à une "erreur de jeunesse" ?

Ah bravo, elle est belle la France ! Non mais vraiment, quel pays de merde.

Une fois quelle eut fini, d'autres membres du personnel allèrent l'installer dans une salle d'attente pendant que des gendarmes prévenaient ses parents.

Le blondinet alla s'assoir près d'elle, sans un mot. Le silence dura plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu ne déclare :

« Il va falloir que je rentre chez moi, ma mère m'attend. »

Louise, encore sous le choc de ce qui lui était arrivé, releva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

« d'accord, mais dit moi, est ce qu'on se connait ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu… »

Le beau garçon lui sourit, et avoua :

« Oui, on se connait assez bien.

-Ah bon ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne me souvient pas de toi… »

Le jeune homme se leva du banc. Il la regarda quelques instants et lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Alexandre. »

Louise le regarda avec incompréhension. Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose…

« Alexandre ? » questionna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle était fatiguée, physiquement et émotionnellement. Elle avait du mal à faire marcher son cerveau, et le monde réel lui semblait loin, si loin…

La jeune fille leva la tête et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux verts émeraude du garçon en face d'elle. Que ses yeux étaient beaux -et le garçon tout autant-, leur teinte verte et scintillante lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà vu cette couleur, et le beau visage en face d'elle ne lui était décidément pas inconnu.

Soudain, tout lui parue comme une évidence.

« Alexandra ? » souffla-t-elle, ébahi.

La garçon en face d'elle lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête avant de regarder l'heure en soupirant légèrement. Bientôt, il serait 18h30. S'il ne rentrait pas bientôt, sa mère allait s'inquiéter…

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Je te promet qu'on en reparlera la prochaine fois, mais je dois y aller. Repose toi bien, surtout. »

Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et s'en alla.

Louise soupira faiblement et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait eu une journée difficile et riche en rebondissements, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à la révélation que venait de lui faire le garçon. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir ses papas et se reposer.

D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ?

Comme par magie, ils entrèrent à cet instant, totalement paniqués.

« Louise ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, plus mort d'inquiétude que jamais. On voyait à leurs visages qu'ils avaient pleuré.

« Mon bébé, comment tu te sens ? Qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda précipitamment Antoine, accroupi devant sa fille, la voix tremblante.

Il faut dire, que son bébé n'était pas beau à voir. Couverte de marques de coups, de bleus et d'autres hématomes, avec le nez et la bouche en sang, on pouvait voir tout ce que la petite avait endurée.

Mathieu, assit à côté d'elle, passa une main dans son dos avec prévenance. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et avait la désagréable sensation de revivre le moment ou il avait réalisé que son fils se faisait battre. La sensation de ne pas voir su protéger son enfant.

Louise n'arrivait plus à pleurer. Pour toute réponse, elle serra vivement ses pères contre elle, en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque du petit châtain, alors que le grand chevelu passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait mal, elle était fatiguée, elle avait eu peur, elle était traumatisée, mais elle était vivante et ne voulait pas rester là. Surtout pas là, avec tout ces gens autours d'elle.

« Je veux rentrer. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Oui mon chaton, on va rentrer tout de suite. » murmura Mathieu.

Après avoir parlé avec les policiers, le petit châtain retourna voir Antoine et Louise. La petite dormait ferment dans les bras de son conjoint alors que ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux. Il offrit un petit sourire triste à Mathieu en le voyant, et demanda :

« On peut rentrer ? »

Son tendre hocha la tête.

Ils installèrent leur fille à l'arrière de la voiture après être sorti du commissariat, pour ensuite s'installer à l'avant et démarrer la voiture. Mathieu conduisait et regardait la route, le visage ferme. Antoine jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. La petite dormait à poing fermé. Peut importe, elle leur raconterait ce qu'il était passé plus tard, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se repose.

Les deux papas éprouvaient une haine sans nom contre celui qui avait osé toucher leur fille, la salir. Heureusement qu'il n'était arrivé à rien -du moins sexuellement parlant-, sinon ils seraient immédiatement allaient lui casser la gueule. Et si, leur bébé avait à faire à d'autres cons de ce genre en grandissant ? Rien que d'y penser, ils ressentaient des frissons.

Plein d'effroi, Mathieu et Antoine réalisèrent qu'ils ne seraient pas toujours là pour protéger leurs enfants.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 12 ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire ! :)

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13 !

En attendant, portez vous bien ! Bisou !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	13. Alexandre

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ! Moi super !

Je sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi c'est ma dernière semaines de cours x3

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 13 ! J'espère que le 12 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :)

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 13 : Alexandre

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Lucas avait essayé de violer Louise.

Au début, les gendarmes sur l'affaire n'avaient pas voulu donner de suite à l'enquête pour des raisons toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Ils trouvaient sans cesse des excuses à Lucas, et accablaient Louise avec des soit disant fautes qu'elle aurait commis.

Ça avait évidement énormément énervé Antoine et Mathieu, qui, totalement hors d'eux, avaient tout fait pour que le jeune homme paye ce qu'il avait fait à leur fille. Et ils avaient réussi !

Lucas avait été jugé pour violence et tentative de viol et risquait plusieurs années de prison.

La jeune fille se remettait doucement du choc qu'elle avait vécu, et réapprenait doucement à reprendre confiance en elle et sortir seule dans la rue -ce qui lui faisait encore peur-.

Le plus important, c'était qu'elle aille bien.

Pendant ces deux semaines, elle avait beaucoup réfléchis à ce qu'il s'était passé, et en particulier à la personne qui l'avait secouru.

Alexandre.

Alors comme ça, son amie Alexandra avait décidé de s'assumer et de devenir un homme ? C'était super, et Louise était très heureuse pour elle ! Enfin, pour lui. Il allait être beaucoup mieux dans sa peau maintenant qu'il s'apparentait à son genre. C'était sans doute pour ça, qu'il avait été absent tout ce temps en cour...

Elle aurait bien recontacté son ami pour avoir de ses nouvelles, et encore le remercier de l'avoir aidé, mais elle n'avait pas son numéro.

Théo de son côté, s'était beaucoup inquiété pour sa sœur. Évidement, c'était compréhensible. Pendant ces deux semaines, il était resté près d'elle, et l'accompagnait partout dès qu'elle lui demandait d'aller quelque part. Il avait du pour ça, refuser à plusieurs reprise de voir Marlène, lui expliquant la situation. Cette dernière ne lui en voulait absolument pas et avait été très compréhensive.

Malgré ça, son amie lui manquait. Mais bon, rien n'était trop beau pour sa grande sœur.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, des milliers de sentiments se mélangaient entre eux dans le cœur de Théo. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, comment gérer ses émotions. C'était agréable et à la fois douloureux. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Ses sentiments concernaient tous Marlène, étrangement.

Comment une simple fille pouvait-elle arriver à déclencher tellement de chose en lui ?

Il était heureux et rougissait en sa présence dès qu'elle le complimentait, il riait comme un idiot quand elle faisait une blague -même si ce n'était pas drôle- et il était triste quand elle était loin de lui.

En bref, Marlène le rendait fou !

Nous étions aujourd'hui un Mardi ensoleillé de juillet, et ça faisait une semaine que les grandes vacances avaient commencé.

Le soleil tapait contre les volet de la maison, qui avaient étaient baissés pour conserver le maximum de fraicheur à l'intérieur. Il faut dire qu'il faisait très chaud !

Mathieu et Antoine travaillaient encore, et ne seraient pas en vacances avant trois semaines ! Ils avaient déjà fini les réservations pour la destination de leurs vacances et cette année, la petite famille irait deux semaines dans un petit village près de Marseille.

Antoine était allé travailler chez Nyo, qui avait d'ailleurs aussi besoin de son avis pour la décoration de son salon -il avait déménagé dans un nouvel appartement avec sa copine avec qui il était depuis bientôt un an, Sophie-.

Mathieu étant au travail, les deux petits étaient seuls.

Torse nu, en caleçon et affalé sur le canapé, Théo regardait un film. Il s'ennuyait et n'avait pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. Il avait donc décidé de visionner "Princesse Mononoke". Sa sœur quand à elle, lisait un livre dans sa chambre.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et le jeune garçon lâcha un petit soupire en mettant son film sur pause, pour se lever et aller ouvrir. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas dans le couloir.

« Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

-Bonjour, je voudrais voir Louise. »

Suspicieux, et en bon petit frère qu'il était, Théo plissa les yeux et demanda, sur la défensive :

« Pourquoi ? Tu lui veux quoi à ma sœur ?

-Je suis un ami, je viens prendre de ses nouvelles. » déclara le jeune homme avec un petit rire.

Théo acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête, toujours méfiant malgré tout et appela sa sœur :

« Louise ! C'est pour toi ! »

La jeune fille sortie de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, intriguée. Qui était-ce ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Éloïse, elle était partie en croisière avec sa famille.

Elle vit alors Alexandre.

Étonnée et agréablement surprise, elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Alexandre ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Voyant que sa sœur connaissait le jeune homme, Théo retourna sans plus de cérémonie sur le canapé.

Le garçon aux yeux verts sourit à la fille en face de lui.

« Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Louise lâcha un petit rire, touchée par cette attention, et tourna la tête vers le salon pour jeter un regard à son frère qui, affalé sur le canapé en slip en train de manger des céréales malgré le fait qu'il soit 15h00, se présentait sous son plus beau jour.

« Ça te dirais qu'on aille boire un verre ? » questionna Louise, qui avait envie de prendre l'air.

Alexandre hocha la tête. La jeune fille sourit et lança à l'intention de Théo.

« Je sors ! »

Théo lâcha un faible « oui », totalement obnubilé par son film.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent donc la maison, pour aller boire un verre dans un des quartier aux alentours. Louise n'était pas vraiment rassurée de se balader dans la rue, ça se voyait, mais elle se sentait en sécurité près de son ami.

Arrivé dans un petit bar, ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent leurs boissons.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, aucun d'eux ne souhaitant encore aborder le sujet de la tentative de viol de Lucas, ou de la transformation de Alexandre.

Un silence pesant finit malgré tout par s'installer entre eux.

Pendant plusieurs secondes qui n'en finissaient pas, Louise mélangea son diabolo au kiwi avec l'aide d'une touillette, alors que Alexandre, la tête baissée, regardait fixement son jus d'ananas.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et déclara timidement, sans regarder son interlocuteur :

« Sinon… merci de m'avoir défendu contre Lucas, la dernière fois..

-C'est rien, c'est normal.

-Mais pourquoi tu étais là ? Tu habites dans le coin ?

-hein ? Non, non ! C'est juste que, je voulais te voir pour te faire part de mon changement de sexe, et je connaissais ton adresse..

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, tu me l'avais déjà dit une fois… bon, ça a pas été facile de trouver l'endroit ! »

Les deux amis rigolèrent légèrement.

« Enfin bref, j'essayais de trouver ta rue quand je t'ai vu avec Lucas. Au début je t'ai pas reconnu, mais ça se voyait que t'étais pas à l'aise avec lui. Donc j'ai décidé de vous suivre, pour voir. Mais j'ai reçu un appel de ma mère qui disait qu'elle voulait que je rentre. J'ai réussi à négocier avec elle pour pouvoir rester dehors encore un peu, mais quand j'ai raccroché je vous avais perdu de vue. J'ai essayais de vous retrouver, j'allais abandonner mais je t'ai entendu hurler. J'ai suivi tes pleurs et je vous ai vu. Je t'ai reconnu là, et je peux te dire que je me suis dit que tu étais super chanceuse… que je te trouve, hein ! Pas pour le reste ! » ajouta précipitamment le garçon.

Louise se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un petit rire gêné, alors que le silence retombait entre nos deux protagonistes.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu étais absent tout ce temps ? » demanda la jeune fille, malgré la réponse évidente.

« Bah, à ton avis ? » demanda Alexandre avec un petit ricanement.

Louise se sentit stupide d'avoir posé cette question, elle pouffa malgré tout, amusé par sa propre naïveté.

« Enfaite, je prend des hormones. J'en ai prit durant tout le temps où j'étais pas là, en attendant les résultats. Il a fallu que je vois des psychologues et plusieurs médecins pour que je sois sur de ma décision. Et maintenant je suis un mec ! Enfin, j'ai pas encore fini de prendre mes hormones, mais je ne suis physiquement plus une fille. Plus de hanches, plus de sein ! Bon, il faut que j'attende d'être majeur pour me faire opérer, mais c'est prévu. »

On sentait le soulagement dans sa voix, et Louise trouvait son ami beaucoup plus épanouis, comme s'il avait enfin décidé de vivre par lui-même, et non par les autres. Elle était heureuse pour lui.

« Et sinon, comment te me trouves ? Tu préférais la fille que j'étais avant ? »

Alexandre avait demandé ça comme si la réponse n'était pas importante à ses yeux, pourtant, on pouvait sentir le stresse et l'angoisse de ne pas être accepté par son amie. Louise lui sourit.

« Que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, je m'en fiche. Tu es mon ami pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur. Mais sinon oui, je te préfère en garçon. Avant, tu semblais toujours triste, alors que là, tu respires la bonne humeur. J'ai l'impression de te voir revivre, et ça fais du bien. »

Le jeune homme était soulagé que son amie pense ça. Il lui sourit. Louise l'acceptait tel qu'il était, il n'avait plus de souci à se faire.

Antoine de son côté, venait de rentrer. Il était 16h30 passé, et Mathieu ne devrait pas non plus commencer à tarder.

Il avait chaud et était tout rouge quand il entra dans sa maison, et fut immédiatement accueilli par l'air frais qui régnait à l'intérieur. Il referma vite la porte, souhaitant conserver l'agréable température, et se rendit au salon.

Il vit son fils, affalé sur le canapé, en boxer, avec son fidèle ventilateur Samuel près de lui, en train de regarder la télé et lâcha un petit soupire amusé.

« Ça va, pas trop dure ta journée ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« Oh ça va, j'ai survécu.. » pouffa le petit.

Antoine lâcha un petit rire et enleva lui aussi sa chemise et son pantalon en allant chercher une bière glacée dans le frigo.

Il retourna au salon pour s'effondrer à son tour sur le canapé près de Théo. Ce dernier lâcha un petit geignement en essayant de repousser l'adulte à ses côtés avec ses pieds.

« Tu prends toute la place !

-N'importe quoi, c'est juste que je suis grand ! »

Le grincement de la porte d'entrée les fit s'interrompre et les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était Mathieu, qui soupira d'aise une fois que l'air frais qui régnait dans la maison vint caresser son front dégoulinant de sueur. Il ferma la porte et tourna la tête vers Antoine et Théo avec un petit sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

« Je rêve ou vous êtes à poil sur le canapé ?

-Non, en caleçon ! » rectifia son conjoint.

« C'est parce qu'il fait chaud ! » ajouta son fils.

Ce dernier se leva et couru vers son père pour sauter dans ses bras. -malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait- Mathieu le rattrapa au vol avec un petit rire.

« Doucement, j'ai chaud ! »

Il alla de nouveau le déposer sur le canapé près de Antoine avant de regarder autours de lui. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« Où est Louise ? »

Le grand chevelu jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le couloir là ou se trouvaient les chambres. La porte de celle de Louise étant fermée, il déclara en retournant son attention sur le film.

« Oh, elle doit être dans sa chambre.

-Non, elle est sortie. » les informa Théo.

Mathieu et Antoine se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

« Quoi ?! Où ? Avec qui ? » questionna le petit châtain, apeuré.

« Je sais pas, un garçon est venu la chercher et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait avec lui. C'est un ami à elle, je crois. » essaya de le rassurer Théo.

« Elle ta dit ou elle allait ? Et quand elle compte rentrer ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux fous, inquiet.

Le petit haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien.

La plus jeune des papas décida d'envoyer un message à sa fille, pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et s'il elle allait bien. Il reçu presque immédiatement une réponse de Louise.

« C'est bon, elle est au bar à un quartier d'ici avec un ami à elle. »

Mathieu soupira de soulagement.

« Tu lui as dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard ?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas. »

Rassuré, le petit châtain alla s'installer près de son tendre et de son fils.

Les trois protagonistes regardèrent attentivement le film jusqu'à ce que Théo reçoive un message. Les deux papas n'y prêtèrent pas attention et le petit regarda en vitesse qui lui avait écrit.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était un message de Marlène.

Elle lui demandait de ses nouvelles, et il s'empressa de lui répondre et de lui demander à son tours comment elle se portait.

Alors qu'il parlait par écrit avec son amie, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Papa ?

-Mmh ?

-Comment on sait quand on est amoureux ? »

Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent instantanément, surprit par cette question, avant de se sourirent.

« Bah, c'est compliqué à expliquer… » lâcha Mathieu avec un petit rire.

Antoine enlaça la main de son conjoint en lui lançant un regard complice.

« Déjà, tu n'aimes personne d'autre comme cette personne. Et puis, tu as toujours envie d'être avec elle. Enfin, au début, hein ! Après quand on est en couple depuis longtemps, les choses changent ! » pouffa le grand chevelu.

« Eh ! » s'écria Mathieu avec un petit rire en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son conjoint.

Antoine lui sourit, taquin, et le serra amoureusement contre lui avant d'embrasser son front. Théo les regardait, souriant. Ses parents s'aimaient, ça sautait aux yeux. C'était l'exemple du parfait amour.

« Pourquoi tu pauses cette question ? » demanda le plus vieux de ses papas, curieux.

« Pour rien, pour rien. » murmura Théo, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il réfléchisse à ses sentiments pour Marlène et à la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :)

En attendant, passez une bonne semaine !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	14. Le mariage

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :)

Je suis officiellement en vacances ! :D (donc je suis la joie) mais également chargé de devoir, et surtout en pleine révisions pour le brevet blanc ! (Donc je suis la tristesse)

Plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrit à l'avance, je n'aurais donc (normalement) pas de problème pour garder mon rythme de publication habituel. Si ce n'est pas le cas, notamment lors des révisions pour le brevet (le brevet pas blanc, hein), je vous préviendrais ! (Par l'intermédiaire d'un chapitre/mot sur mon profile).

Bref !

On retrouve pour le chapitre 14, j'espère que le précédant vous à plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 14 : Le mariage

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Environ un an plus tard, nous étions à présent en mai.

Dix mois c'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois, et tout semblait bien se passer pour la petite famille.

Lucas n'avait plus embêté ou approché Louise depuis qu'il avait tenté de la violer, et avait écopé de cinq ans de prison, pour le plus grand soulagement de cette dernière et de ses parents.

La jeune fille, qui avait désormais 16 ans et était en première, s'était remise de cet incident, et arrivait de nouveau à sortir seule dans la rue, sans avoir peur, bien que toujours un peu méfiante face aux hommes qu'elle croisait. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Alexandre, tout comme Éloïse, et ils formaient à présent un petit groupe de trois.

Ses notes étaient correctes, et ses papas étaient très fières d'elle. Elle était toujours gentille, aimable et serviable. Plus elle grandissait, et plus elle devenait une charmante jeune femme. Elle était plutôt grande -en tout cas, elle dépassait Mathieu- et son visage était d'une douceur incroyable. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Antoine, mais on pouvait malgré tout distinguer quelques apparences ou similitudes physiques avec son autre père.

Théo de son côté, avait à présent 13 ans, et approchait doucement de ses 14 ans. Il était en 4ème et comme toujours, ses résultats étaient correctes. Il grandissait à vu d'œil et faisait presque la taille de Mathieu. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, d'ailleurs ! Mais évidement, on retrouvait aussi dans les traits de son visage des ressemblances avec Antoine. Le petit avait toujours son tempérament calme et discret, tout en restant très curieux. Il s'ouvrait beaucoup au monde qui l'entourait, et il n'avait plus besoin de rendez-vous avec sa psychologue, d'après cette dernière.

Il continuait à fréquenter Marlène, et plus le temps passait, plus les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle était fort. Il avait fini par se l'avouer, par le comprendre : oui, il était amoureux de son amie.

Mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire, surtout pas !

Il préférait l'avoir en amie. Après tout, que se passerait-il si son amour n'était pas réciproque ? Et même, si elle l'aimait en retour, combien de temps ça durerait ? Une semaine ? Six mois ? Il savait que ça ne durerait pas, après tout, ce n'était qu'une amourette. Les amours de jeunesse ne sont pas éternels.

Alors oui, il vivrait dans le secret, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Pour Mathieu et Antoine, tout se passait bien. Ils continuaient à travailler la journée, à s'occuper de leurs enfants le soir, et à dormir ou vivre leur vie de couple la nuit.

Ils avaient recommencé, tout les deux cette fois ci, à revoir Cécilia et sa copine. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, non. Pour l'instant ils ne s'étaient vu qu'une fois, après que les deux jeunes femmes les aient invité à boire un verre dans un bar. Et les deux jeunes hommes avaient promis qu'ils les inviteraient à manger un jour. Quand ? Ils ne savaient pas encore, mais un jour sûrement.

Nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi soir, et c'était la veille du mariage à Betty.

La jeune femme et son conjoint avaient finalement réussi à trouver une date pour leur mariage qui leur convenait.

Inès avait à présent un an, et grandissait à vu d'œil. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux qui bouclaient sur sa tête et ses beaux yeux bleus turquoises pétillaient de vie. C'était un bébé qui souriaient tout le temps ! Mathieu et Antoine l'appelaient "bébé sourire" !

Il devait être environ 19h00 dans la maison de la petite famille.

Louise et Théo regardaient la télé, tandis que Mathieu et Antoine fumaient une cigarette à la cuisine en parlant au téléphone avec la baby-sitter. Cette dernière était impatiente d'être le grand jour !

« Louise ? Théo ? » appela l'homme aux cheveux fous depuis la cuisine.

« Oui ? » questionnèrent les concernés.

« Betty s'y prend tard, mais elle vous propose d'amener un ami demain. Vous voulez ? »

Les deux petits se regardèrent et s'écrièrent :

« Oui !

-D'accord, vous lui enverrez un message après quand vous saurez la réponse. »

Oui, les mariages c'est mignon, c'est magnifique, qui plus est que c'était leur baby-sitter qui se mariait, mais ça restait chiant. Alors si on leur proposait d'emmener un ami, ils n'allaient pas refuser !

Les deux jeunes remportèrent leur attention sur la télévision, avant de de nouveau se faire interrompre par Mathieu.

« Théo ? Betty te demande si tu veux garder Inès demain pendant la cérémonie.

-Oui ! » s'extasia Théo, heureux de pouvoir garder la petite.

Sa sœur venait de saisir son portable pour envoyer un message à Éloïse. Elle fit la moue en recevant la réponse de son amie : elle ne pouvait pas venir. Immédiatement, l'idée d'inviter Alexandre lui vint en tête, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais présenté à ses parents… il y a une première fois à tout, non ?

La petite se leva et se rendit à la cuisine. Mathieu et Antoine n'étaient plus au téléphone et buvaient une bière.

« Papa ?

-Quoi ? » demanda Mathieu en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Je peux inviter Alexandre ? Éloïse ne peux pas venir.

-Alexandre ? Qui s'est ? Tu ne nous a jamais parlé de lui ! »

Louise lâcha un petit rire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

« C'est un ami à moi…

-C'est ton amoureux ? » questionna Antoine avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« Non ! » pouffa La jeune fille alors que ses joues s'empourpraient de rouge.

Le grand chevelu lâcha un petit rire.

« Dommage, après avoir rencontré l'amoureuse de Théo, je pensais rencontrer ton chéri !

-Eh ! Marlène est pas mon amoureuse ! » s'exclama le petit depuis le salon, sachant malgré tout que ce n'était pas bien de mentir.

Mathieu pouffa devant la réaction de ses enfants.

« On vous taquine juste, mes chéris ! Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux ! »

Louise sourit.

« Et donc… pour Alexandre ? C'est d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! » s'exclama Antoine.

La jeune fille sourit, heureuse, avant d'ajouter :

« Par contre avant.. Alexandre était une fille… »

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, craignant la réaction de ses parents.

L'homme aux cheveux fous et le petit châtain se regardèrent, avant de de nouveau tourner la tête vers leur fille.

« Et alors ? » demanda Antoine.

« Tu sais chérie, papa et moi on s'en fiche que se soit une fille, un garçon, qu'il ait changé de sexe ou quoi que se soit tant qu'il te plait à toi. Si ce jeune homme est ton ami, c'est qu'il doit être très gentil ! » ajouta Mathieu.

Louise leur sourit. Pourquoi avait-elle eu peur de ce que ses pères diraient ? Et même, pourquoi c'était-elle senti obligé de leur préciser ça ? C'était stupide. Ils étaient ouvert d'esprit, compréhensif et se fichaient des différences des autres !

Elle retourna au salon, soulagée, avant d'envoyer un message à son ami. Ce dernier lui répondit presque immédiatement comme quoi il serait ravi de l'accompagner au mariage de sa baby-sitter.

Théo quand à lui, fut ravi de savoir que Marlène était libre demain.

La journée ne pouvait que bien se passer !

Le lendemain matin, toute la petite famille se préparait. Il fallait se faire beau aujourd'hui !

Louise portait une robe bleu marine et une paire de sandale, bleues marines elles aussi, possédant un talon de 3cm. Elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur les épaules et mit un peu de mascara. Elle était magnifique.

Théo quand à lui avait opté pour une chemise blanche, classique, et un petit nœud papillon rose framboise. Il avait mit du gel dans ses cheveux, et était tout aussi magnifique que sa sœur !

Mathieu et Antoine avaient enfilé leurs costards qu'ils ne sortaient que pour les grandes occasions, avant d'y ajouter respectivement une cravate rouge et une violette.

Il était environ 10h00, la cérémonie commençait dans une heure et serait suivi d'un banquet. Il faisait beau et chaud en cette matinée.

La petite famille attendait à présent Alexandre qui ne devait plus tarder à arriver, avant d'aller chercher Marlène sur le chemin.

Quelqu'un sonna a la porte, et Louise, tout sourire, alla ouvrir. Évidement, c'était son ami.

« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le faisant entrer.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de la regarder.

« Salut ! Tu es vraiment belle, comme ça ! »

Il le pensait vraiment, il n'y avait pas de doute, surtout si l'on en croyait son sourire niais.

Les joues de Louise rosirent alors qu'elle lâchait un petit rire.

« Pourquoi, je ne suis pas belle d'habitude ?

-Hein, quoi ? Euh, si, si ! Évidement ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » béguéllia le garçon.

Louise pouffa.

« C'est bon, calme toi. Je rigolais. »

Elle observa Alexandre à son tours. Il portait une chemise rose, en soit assez banale, qui lui allait à ravir, avec une veste de costard noir. Ses beaux cheveux blond lui tombaient légèrement sur le côté gauche du visage et ses beaux yeux vert rayonnaient. Un petit sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Louise.

« En tout cas merci, toi aussi tu es beau. »

Ses papas arrivèrent ensuite, souriant, et Louise fit les présentations.

Mathieu et Antoine trouvait que Alexandre était un garçon absolument charmant. Gentil, serviable et polit, ils ne lui trouvaient aucun défaut !

Quand il fut l'heure partir, la petite famille et Alexandre montèrent dans la voiture pour ensuite aller chercher Marlène.

Théo fut très heureux de la voir, et fut absolument charmée.

Qu'elle était belle ! Elle portait un t-shirt blanc sans manches, décoré de fleurs roses, un short en jean, avec de belle sandales assortit ! Ses cheveux noir étaient attaché en chignon, découvrant son beau visage.

Cette dernière trouvait son ami, lui aussi d'une grande beauté. Mais aucun d'eux n'osa dire à l'autre ce qu'il pensait de sa tenu.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme, tout comme la cérémonie.

Betty était absolument magnifique dans sa robe ! Elle était de couleur ivoire avec de longs jupons et un bustier en dentelle. Avec ça, elle portait des escarpins blancs cassés et ouvert à l'avant. Ses beaux cheveux roux avaient été coiffés en chignon et des fleurs blanches décoraient sa tête. Elle n'était pas beaucoup maquillée, elle avait seulement un peu de mascara et un glosse à paillette.

Malone quand à lui, portait un costume blanc et une cravate rose pâle. Ses cheveux brun avait été soigneusement coiffé et l'on voyait que lui aussi avait fait un grand effort de présentation pour ce jour si unique !

La cérémonie s'était déroulée en plein air dans un grand jardin. L'herbe était verte et le ciel sans nuage, il faisait chaud et les oiseaux chantaient. Les arbres étaient en fleur et le soleil brillait, bref, tout semblait parfait !

Vers 13h00, les invités et les jeunes mariés purent enfin profiter du buffet !

Louise et Alexandre étaient assis sous un arbre avec une petite assiette chacun, et parlaient de tout et de rien tandis que Théo et Marlène étaient assis sur un banc, en train de surveiller Inès qui était installée dans sa poussette.

« Babababaaaaaaaarrrreeuuh ! » gazouillait Louise depuis son landau.

Marlène sourit et caressa les bouclettes rousses de la petite.

« Elle est trop chou !

-Je sais ! » déclara fièrement Théo comme si Inès était sa petite sœur.

Son amie lui sourit. Il semblait être très proche des enfants et avait l'air de bien savoir s'occuper d'eux.

« Tu aimes les enfants, hein ? » questionna-t-elle.

Théo sourit et caressa la joue du bébé en face de lui.

« Oui, beaucoup ! Je trouve ça adorable !

-Tu penses que tu en voudras, plus tard ?

-Oui, je pense. »

Marlène lâcha un petit rire, et Théo se tourna vers elle, intrigué, mais souriant malgré tout en entendant le rire mélodieux de son amie.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, rien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'entends un garçon de ton âge dire qu'il adore les enfants et qu'il en veut plus tard ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Théo lâcha un petit rire gêné.

Et si Marlène n'aimait pas les garçons comme lui, qu'elle préférait les grosses brutes du collège ou qu'il n'était tout simplement pas son style… peut être que ses différences ne lui plaisaient pas…

« En même temps, je suis pas comme les autres garçons…

-C'est bien vrai ! » acquiesça Marlène avec un sourire admiratif.

Elle tourna la tête et son regard rencontra celui de Théo.

« Tu es plus mature, plus gentil, on peut parler de tout avec toi, tu réfléchis avant de dire un truc et ne rigole pas comme un con pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'est mieux. » déclara-t-elle.

Les joues de Théo s'empourprèrent et il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise mais néanmoins touché par les propos de son amie, avant de bafouiller un rapide « merci ».

Mathieu et Antoine de leur côté, étaient debout près du buffet, une flûte de champagne à la main et observaient les deux petits.

La petit châtain lâcha un petit rire et porta son verre à ses lèvre.

« Ils sont mignon, tout les deux !

-Oui, ils me rappellent moi à leur âge lors de mon premier rendez-vous ! » avoua le grand chevelu, nostalgique.

Son conjoint le regarda avec un sourire faussement jaloux avant de dire :

« Ton premier rendez-vous ? Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ! »

L'homme aux cheveux fous pouffa.

« C'était une fille de mon collège, elle était un peu plus grande que moi, de quelques années je crois. On s'est embrassé la première fois à une fête donné par un ami.

-Ah bon ? Et tu as d'autres aventures à me cacher ? » questionna Mathieu avec un visage faussement boudeur.

Antoine l'attira contre lui, passant ses bras autours de son torse et embrassa son front.

« Tu sais bien que je suis un homme très mystérieux !

-Bah ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi ! » déclara le petit châtain avec un sourire joueur.

Son tendre lâcha un petit rire et plongea son regard dans le sien, le regardant amoureusement.

« J'adore les hommes mystérieux ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Mathieu pouffa et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Alors tant mieux pour toi, qui sait, je te cache peut être plein de chose ! » se moqua-t-il gentiment avec un petit sourire provocateur.

Alors que les deux amoureux continuaient de se charrier, Alexandre et Louise et Louise étaient vautrés dans l'herbe sous un saule pleureur, en train de parler de tout et de rien.

« T'as réussi le DM de maths ? » questionna le jeune homme en fixant les quelques nuages dans le ciel.

« Ouais, et je sais pas si tu vois qui s'est Lia, mais elle a tout copié. On devait le faire ensemble à la base, mais elle s'est appropriée toutes mes réponses. Enfin, j'avais piqué quelques réponses à Éloïse, mais ça m'a énervée.

-Ouais, je comprend. »

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Ils profitaient de la brise qui passait dans leurs cheveux et du chants des oiseaux. Rien n'aurait pu briser cet instant. Ou presque.

Un groupe de gamin passa par là. Louise les avait déjà vu auparavant, Betty connaissait leur parents. Il y avait deux fille, une brune et une blonde, toutes les deux semblaient être des pestes, et un garçon châtain aux allures de premier de la classe. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les trois à quelques mètres d'eux pendant quelques instants et les pointèrent du doigts en chuchotant, se moquant des deux amis.

« Eh, c'est quoi votre problème ? » demanda Louise, sur la défensives en fronçant les sourcils.

Les trois enfants désignèrent Alexandre d'un hochement de tête et questionnèrent d'un ton moqueur, sans faire attention à la jeune fille.

« T'as une bite ou une chatte ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Le concerné était terriblement gêné, il avait peur et se sentait honteux. Ces gamins étaient en train de le prendre pour une bête de foire. Il vit alors son amie se lever et toiser les deux filles et le garçon en face d'eux.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ?! Vous pouvez pas foutre la paix aux autres, hein ? Pour que vous existiez il faut absolument que vous preniez les gens de haut ! C'est lamentable. Alors au lieu de vous rendre intéressants, regardez vous avant de parler et occupez vous de vos affaires, bande de con. » cracha-t-elle.

Alexandre avait été surpris par la réparti de Louise.

Les trois gamins la regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes sans savoir quoi répondre. C'est la fille brune qui finit finalement par prendre la parole.

« Ouais, c'est ça, tu dis ça seulement parce que t'es amoureuse de ce sale trans ! »

Louise les ignora royalement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle leur avait cloué le bec, et les trois enfants partirent sans un mot. Elle alla se rassoir près de son ami et lui sourit. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et murmura, reconnaissant :

« Merci..

-De rien ! Et puis, j'allais pas les laisser t'insulter sans rien faire ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux jeune se rallongèrent dans l'herbe, et admirèrent le ciel, heureux d'être ensemble.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis !

On se retrouve en attendant la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 15 ! Passez bonnes vacances ! :D (pour ceux qui sont comme moi dans les révisions du BAC/brevet, essayez quand même de prendre du bon temps !)

Bisou !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	15. Souvenir d'Emma

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, de mon côté oui, et mes révisions pour le brevet avances plutôt bien xD

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 15 : Souvenir d'Emma

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis le mariage de Betty et Malone. Ils vivaient un amour parfait, même si tout n'était pas toujours rose. Entre les tâches ménagères, les corvées et l'éducation d'Inès, les deux parents n'étaient pas toujours d'accord.

Nous étions à présent en janvier. Les rues étaient couvertes de neige et de verglas, et le froid venait mordre les passants à chaque coup de vent.

Louise était en terminal et avait à présent 17 ans. Ses résultats étaient corrects, malgré le fait qu'elle se plaignait que les cours étaient excessivement dures. Heureusement pour elle quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, Éloïse et ses papas étaient là pour l'aider -mais ils ne se souvenaient généralement plus de leurs cours de terminal-.

Elle se préparait avec angoisse à passer son baccalauréat à la fin de l'année.

De jour en jour, Louise se rapprochait de Alexandre. Elle lui trouvait une genre de fascination, elle était accrochée à ses lèvres et adorait l'entendre parler, que se soit de politique, d'actualité, des films qu'il avait vu au cinéma ou des ses histoires de famille parfaitement ordinaire, rien de ce qu'il disait ne pouvait la lacer. Elle aimait se noyer dans ses yeux verts, timides et pourtant remplie d'une grande conviction.

Et puis, Alexandre était si différent des autres garçons de son établissement scolaire ! Il ne s'énervait pas et ne cherchait d'ennui avec personne, il respectait les femmes et ne se permettait pas de juger quelqu'un sur son physique, il était prévenant, gentil, et était toujours serviable.

Pouvait-on rêver d'un meilleur ami ?

Théo de son côté avait à présent 14 ans et était en 3ème. Il avait son brevet à la fin de l'année, mais ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça pour l'avoir, ses résultats étaient correctes et des gens bien plus bête que lui avaient réussi cet examen. Non, il n'était pas inquiet. Pas comme Marlène, qui elle, angoissait à l'idée de ne pas avoir son brevet. Il essayait de rassurer, de la raisonner, rien à faire. Mais bon, d'un certain côté, ça l'amusait de voir son amie dans cet état. Quand elle était stressée, elle avait tendance à s'agiter dans tout les sens, ses beaux cheveux étaient ébouriffés et l'on voyait dans son regard une étincelle d'agacement. Il trouvait ça adorable.

Oui, il était toujours amoureux d'elle, fou amoureux d'elle ! Mais il ne voulait pas se risquer de perdre son amie pour des sentiments qui étaient certainement passager.

Pour Mathieu et Antoine, tout allait bien. Leurs enfants grandissaient et s'épanouissaient devant eux, c'était une chose fantastique à voir. Ils devenaient des adultes petit à petit, et même si ça les attristait parfois de se dire que Louise et Théo n'étaient plus leurs bébés, ils étaient des parents fières et comblés.

Nous étions mardi aujourd'hui, et il devait être 12h00.

Louise, Éloïse et Alexandre avançaient dans les rues de Paris, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige qui était tombée.

C'était l'heure de leur pause déjeuner, et les trois amis avaient décidé de pas manger à la cantine aujourd'hui. Ils avaient préféré aller acheter un kebab quand ils avaient vu le repas qu'il y avait à la cantine : de la blanquette de veau.

Habituellement, ils se seraient réjouis, mais dans leur établissement scolaire, la blanquette de veau n'était pas vraiment la spécialité du cuisiner… la viande était gélatineuse et pleine de gras, tandis que les légumes étaient à peine décongelés.

Les trois adolescents entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table. Ils commandèrent chacun un kebab et une boisson, avant de retourner à leur discutions.

Alexandre but une gorgé de son jus de fruit avant de demander :

« On a quoi après ?

-Physique. » répondit Louise en fixant le mur derrière son amie.

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit soupire. Il aimait la physique, mais il détestait le prof. C'était un vielle homme, grincheux, qui adorait prendre les gens de haut.

Le repas des trois jeunes arrivèrent, et ils se jetèrent dessus sans plus tarder.

« Vous finissez à quelle heure ? » questionna Éloïse, la bouche pleine.

Louise ramassa un bout d'oignon qui était tombé par terre pour le poser sur le côté de son assiette avant de déclarer :

« Comme d'hab, et toi ?

-Je finis une heure plus tôt ! » la nargua la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois.

Alexandre regardait ses amies en souriant.

Ce n'était pas pour être méchant, évidemment, mais il aurait adoré être seul avec Louise, pour une fois. Il aimait beaucoup Éloïse, mais ils étaient toujours à trois, et jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'être seul avec la jeune fille depuis le mariage de Betty.

Oui, on peut dire en quelque sorte que ça l'embêtait de partager Louise avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne demandait pas la morte, juste un petit moment seul à seul avec elle !

Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un homme physiquement, il se sentait lui-même, libre. Et cette sensation de bien être ne faisait que s'agrandir avec le temps, et surtout s'amplifier en présence de Louise. Qu'est ce que son amie avait à voir là dedans ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était peut être parce que au fond, c'était un peu grâce à elle qu'il avait réussi à s'affirmer en tant que garçon. Sans l'intervention de son amie, aurait-il eu le courage de s'affirmer en tant que garçon ?

Évidement, il y avait autre chose.

Il aimait Louise, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant. Mais il avait peur..

Sa première relation amoureuse s'était passé deux ans plus tôt, dans un camp de vacances alors qu'il était encore une fille.

Là bas, il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'une fille, Emma. Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, du moins au début, et la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune fille ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite. Ils se disaient tout -en tout cas de son côté- et surtout, il lui faisait confiance.

Emma n'avait jamais été la copine parfaite, elle était froide, distante parfois. Était-ce parce qu'elle refoulait son homosexualité ? Aujourd'hui encore, il n'en savait rien. Mais en tout cas, malgré tout ses défauts, il l'avait aimé.

Emma avait été la première personne à qui il avait confié se sentir plus garçon que fille.

Ça avait été une grosses erreur.

Immédiatement, la jeune fille l'avait regardé d'une toute autre façon. Avec mépris, et un amusement malsain non dissimulé, l'amusement qu'on des personnes pas très net lorsqu'elle en voit une autre souffrir.

« Mais… c'est pathétique. Ça fait pitié. C'est contre nature, je vois pas pourquoi tu te plais pas en fille. Personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer. »

Elle lui avait dit ça, comme si c'était une évidence, et lui, abasourdit n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il était attristé et furieux contre lui-même, d'avoir fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Il avait eu peur, peur d'être jugé, peur qu'on se moque, car il se doutait que la suite des événements ne tourneraient pas en sa faveur.

Emma était partie, sortie de la chambre sans un mot, et il avait eu honte, honte car malgré ça, il l'aimait encore.

Après ça, toute la nouvelle s'était répandue dans tout le camp, et tout les enfants, plus petit, plus grand ou de son âge s'étaient moqués de lui. Même les moniteurs l'avaient regardé de haut.

Heureusement, il n'avait enduré ça que une semaine, au lieu des deux mois. Quand ses parents l'avaient cherché, il ne leur avait rien dit. Pourtant, il savait que ses parents étaient ouvert d'esprit et qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Non, ce n'était pas le problème. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit. Pourtant, ça lui aurait fait tellement de bien de se faire rassurer par l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa mère et de son père.

Les mots que Emma avait prononcé tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Sa dépression avait empiré, il était encore plus solitaire qu'avant et surtout, il avait perdu toute confiance en lui.

Et Louise était arrivée ! Au début, il avait eu peur qu'elle réagisse comme Emma. Peur qu'il ait encore fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Mais non, elle l'avait encouragé. Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Alors oui, Louise était différente d'Emma. Mais il ne se sentait malgré tout pas prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments et à refaire totalement confiance à quelqu'un.

Une fois le repas finit, Alexandre, Louise et Éloïse retournèrent au lycée pour reprendre les cours. Éloïse partit en maths, tandis que Louise et Alexandre allèrent en physique.

Une fois installés à leurs places respectives, les deux amis écoutèrent attentivement le cours. Le professeur, M. Gupe, bougeait les bras au rythme de ses paroles.

« Bien, qui peut me dire quelle est la formule de l'ion de fer II ? »

Personne ne répondit. Pas que personne ne savait la réponse, non, seulement personne n'était vraiment motivé à participer. Une seule main était levée. Celle d'Alexandre, qui était un assez bon élève, et surtout un passionné de de la physique et des maths.

Pourtant, M. Gupe ne prêta pas attention au jeune homme, et ne s'arrêta à aucun instant sur la main levée qui lui faisait face.

« Personne ne sait la réponse ?

-Si, moi. » déclara Alexandre, haut et fort.

Le professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne posa pas son regard sur son élève. Il parcouru la salle de ses yeux.

« Personne d'autre ne sait ? …Tien, Julien peut être ?

-Non, je ne sais pas. »

Alexandre, agacé de lever la main sans obtenir le droit de parler, s'écria :

« Monsieur ! Je sais la réponse, pourquoi vous ne m'interrogez pas ?! »

M. Gupe le regarda avec mépris.

« Alexandra, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à prendre la parole. »

Le visage de l'adolescent se fit plus dure, plus ferme.

« Ce n'est pas mon prénom. »

Il lança un regard insolent au vielle homme, un regard de défi. Louise assistait à la scène, ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. À l'autre bout de la classe, son ami s'était levé de sa chaise, toisant l'instituteur avec des yeux froid, haineux, tandis que ceux de ce dernier étaient remplis de mépris.

« Désolé jeune fille, mais il n'y a pas d'Alexandre dans cette classe. Alors veuillez vous rassoir et changer de comportement. »

Le jeune garçon restait figé, incapable de bouger, humilié. M. Gupe, de son côté, ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui.

« Je répète ma question : quel est la formule de l'ion de fer II ?

-Fe Z= 26. » annonça Alexandre.

Toute la classe regardait le jeune homme. Personne ne réagissait face à l'injustice et la discrimination dont il était victime.

« Alexandra ! Taisez vous immédiatement ! Vous les jeunes de nos jours, vous prenez vraiment trop de liberté ! Sa prend la parole sans permission, sa fume, sa couche avec n'importe qui et sa change de sexe ! C'est une honte ! »

Alexandre lâcha un juron, et ramassa ses affaires sous le regard de son instituteur et de Louise.

« Alexandra ! Que faites vous ?! » vociféra M. Gupe.

Il ne répondit pas à ce prénom qui n'était pas le sien, et prit son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir de la classe en claquant la porte, non sans lancer un dernier regard à Louise.

« Non mais celle-là, quel esprit malade et tourmenté ! » murmura l'instituteur à lui-même.

La jeune fille, ébahi par le comportement du professeur, décida d'agir.

« Vous avez vraiment un problème, vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Étonné de voir une élève d'habitude si discrète lui parler sur ce ton, M. Gupe déclara :

« Taisez vous ! Une jeune fille comme vous ne devrez pas parler sur ce ton à un homme de mon âge, et encore moins s'y opposer !

-Parce que un garçon pourrait, lui ?!

-Oui, les garçons sont différents des filles, ça a toujours été le cas ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais les filles sont toujours plus effacées ! » bredouilla le vielle homme, visiblement sur de lui mais essayant malgré tout de se trouver des excuses.

« Ce que vous dites est ignoble, comme ce que vous avez fait à Alexandre ! Vous êtes censé nous faire cour, pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, et encore moins faire des différences entre les élèves ! » s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle ramassa ensuite ses affaires et partie de la classe pour rejoindre son ami, assit dehors sur un banc. Elle s'assit près de lui, sans un bruit, observant ses chaussure alors qu'Alexandre regardait droit devant lui, sans dire un mot, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'était senti honteux, et trouvait ça aberrant qu'un prof -ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs- puisse avoir un comportement pareil. Alexandra n'était plus là, au fond, Alexandra n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Il était Alexandre, et ne répondrait jamais à un autre prénom.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, avant de demander à son tour :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire, mais en gros ce prof n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça. »

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. » déclara Louise au bout d'un moment.

Alexandre tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

« C'est rien, et puis, ça devait pas être facile. »

Il n'avait plus à avoir peur maintenant, il avait Louise à ses côtés. Et il espérait qu'elle serait encore là pour lui longtemps.

Il était à présent 17h00, Mathieu finissait le travail et René venait le remplacer comme tout les soirs.

« Salut René ! » s'exclama le petit châtain en retirant son tablier.

« Salut.

-Ça va pas ? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Non, ma gamine a tenté de se plomber.

-Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Elle a vidé une boîte de cachet, elle vit très mal son avortement et ne l'a jamais supporté. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. La fille à René avait décidé d'avorter, malgré le discours moyenâgeux de beaucoup de personne anti-avortement. Malheureusement, un avortement n'est jamais facile et la jeune fille était tombée en dépression.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que les choses vont s'arranger.

-Merci. »

René ne semblait pas vouloir parler, il était effondré, ça se voyait. Mathieu ne préférait pas imaginer comment il serait si l'un de ses enfants voulait mettre fin à ses jours.

Il était 17h30 quand Louise arriva chez elle. Elle retira sa veste et la posa nonchalamment sur une chaise. Elle se rendit ensuite au salon, mais personne n'y était. Où se trouvaient ses parents et son frère ?

Elle tendit l'oreille : des voix se faisait entendre depuis la cuisine.

« Non, je veux pas parler de ça ! Je sais déjà tout sur le sujet !

-Allons Théo, il faut bien qu'on en parle un jour à l'autre ! Et je ne penses pas que tu saches vraiment tout sur ça ! »

La jeune fille se rendit dans la pièce d'où venait la discussion.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Louise en entrant dans la cuisine.

Sa famille était assise autours de la table, ses parents avaient un visage grave et sérieux. Son petit frère se tourna vers elle d'un coup :

« Louise ! Ils veulent nous parler de sexe !

-De contraception. » corrigea Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est bon, on sait ce que c'est, pas besoin de nous faire la leçon !

-Ah bon ? Alors, dis nous ce que tu sais !

-Bah… faut faire attention quand on couche avec quelqu'un ! »

Antoine lâcha un petit soupire en passant sa main sur son visage.

« Bon, asseyez vous, on en a pas pour longtemps. »

Les deux enfants poussèrent un soupire et s'installèrent sur une chaise en face de Mathieu et d'Antoine.

Le petit châtain prit la parole.

« Bon, on va faire ça vite et bien. Vous savez ce que c'est coucher avec quelqu'un ? »

Évidement, question un peu stupide étant donné que c'était aussi eux qui s'étaient chargé de leur expliquer la conception d'un enfant. Les deux petits hochèrent simplement la tête.

« Bien. Maintenant, dites moi, quel moyen de contraception vous connaissez ? » demanda Antoine.

« La pilule.

-Les capotes.

-On dit préservatif ! » corrigea le petit châtain.

Le grand chevelu soutenait le regard de ses petits alors qu'il expliquait :

« Bon. Il existe plein d'autre chose, comme le stérilet, le patch ou la pilule du lendemain en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi vous parlez de ça maintenant ?

-Déjà, parce qu'il faut bien en parler un jour, et ensuite parce que vous commencez à être grand et que si ça arrive, on préférerait que vous soyez préparé. » expliqua Mathieu.

« C'est bon, si on le fait on fera attention, pas besoin d'avoir peur de devenir grand père… » soupira Louise en roulant des yeux.

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important, on préfère largement que vous soyez parents plutôt que l'un de vous attrape une de ces saloperies d'MST !

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'on veut que vous ayez des enfants aussi jeune, hein ! » ajouta précipitamment le petit châtain.

« Donc, je pense que vous vous en doutez déjà, mais le contraceptif le plus efficace est le préservatif. Il en existe pour les filles et les garçons ! Et surtout, c'est le seul contraceptif qui empêche les MST ! »

Les deux enfants soupirèrent.

« On sait ! » souffla Théo.

Les deux papas se regardèrent.

« Alors tant mieux, mais n'oubliez pas de faire attention avec ça, d'accord ? » dit l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête et partirent dans leurs chambres. Pourquoi tellement se faire de soucis à propos de ça ? C'était débile, non ? Que pouvait-il bien arriver ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ou moins aimé ! Toutes les critiques constructives sont bonnes pour que je m'améliore ! :)

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! :D

Bonne chance à ceux qui reprennent les cours, et pour les autres, profitez de vos vacances !

Passez une bonne semaine !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	16. Déclaration ratée

.  
.  
Hey les gens :) ça va ? Moi oui !

Bientôt la reprise des cours pour moi, avec le brevet blanc mercredi et jeudi ! (Mais je reste confiante xD) bonne chance à ceux qui ont aussi des examens prochainement ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 16 ! J'espère que le 15 vous à plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 16 : déclaration ratée

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions aujourd'hui en février.

Depuis la dernière fois, Louise et Alexandre n'avaient pas eu de problème avec M. Gupe. Ils avaient malgré tout écopés de deux heures de colles pour avoir quittés la classe sans permission. Mathieu et Antoine n'avaient pas été en colère contre leur fille, au contraire, en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, ils l'avaient félicité et avaient affirmé avoir bien éduqués leurs enfants.

Alexandre quand à lui, c'était senti et se sentait toujours terriblement humilié. Il se sentait enfin lui-même, mais des gens comme cet instituteur débile continuait de dire qu'il n'était pas un garçon, mais une fille. C'était terriblement blessant.

Heureusement, il y avait des gens qui l'acceptaient comme il était.

Et heureusement , il y avait Louise. Son amie avec ses beaux cheveux bruns et ses yeux pétillants de vie éclairait toujours sa journée ! Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, l'impression qu'il était très proche d'elle. Mais peut être qu'il se trompait. Il avait aussi cru qu'Emma était très proche de lui, mais ça n'avait visiblement pas été le cas.

Théo de son côté, tournait et retournait depuis plusieurs jours cette question dans sa tête : comment avouer son amour à Marlène. Certes, il avait très peur et n'était absolument pas sur de le faire, mais depuis un certain temps, cette éventualité le travaillait.

Comment son amie le voyait-elle ? Beau, moche, passable ? Le trouvait-elle sympathique, chiant ou méchant ? En réalité, elle ne le supportait peut être pas et restait avec lui seulement par pitié…

Évidement, Théo se faisait peur tout seul avec ses idées débiles.

Marlène aimait beaucoup son ami, il était très gentil et attentionné. Son côté timide l'énervait quelques fois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer sans. Il était marrant et était toujours prêt à la défendre en cas de besoin. Il faut dire, elle non plus n'était pas très populaire au collège et était souvent moquée. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ami, les autres élèves les embêtaient moins.

Et il était plutôt mignon aussi, elle adorait ses beaux yeux bruns, elle aurait littéralement pu se noyer dedans. Et elle rêvait en secret de passer sa main dans ses beaux cheveux châtains. Oui, on peut le dire, Marlène avait elle aussi un petit -ou gros- faible pour son ami.

Mathieu et Antoine de leur côté, s'amusaient à voir les deux plus jeunes se tourner autours. C'était marrant et touchant à la fois, et ça leur rappelait pour ainsi dire leurs propres histoires d'amours. Ah, c'était la belle époque !

Ils voyaient aussi le petit faible de Alexandre pour Louise, et s'étonnaient d'ailleurs du fait que leur fille ne remarque rien. Mais bon, ils ne voulaient pas intervenir. Les histoires de cœur de leurs petits ne les regardaient pas.

Nous étions mercredi aujourd'hui. Il était environ 12h30, et il fallait faire le repas. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Louise de le faire, étant donné que ses papas étaient occupés et devaient partir bientôt.

En sortant de la douche, Mathieu soupira et dit depuis la salle de bain :

« Louise, s'il te plait dépêche toi ! Ça fait déjà trois fois qu'on te dit de faire le repas !

-Oui, oui. »

Mais la jeune fille ne bougeait pas du canapé. Elle était en pleine dispute avec Éloïse. Rien de bien méchant, non, seulement, Louise reprochait à son amie d'être trop proche à son goût d'Alexandre. Bien qu'Éloïse lui ait affirmé qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, Louise ne voulait visiblement rien savoir.

« Louise ! Bouge un peu ton cul ! T'as juste du poisson pané à faire et des légumes ! C'est pas compliqué ! » s'énerva Antoine depuis sa chambre, en enfilant son pantalon.

D'habitude, c'était les deux papas qui faisaient la cuisine. Mais quand ils ne pouvaient pas parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés ou pressés, leurs enfants cuisinaient à leur place. Généralement, ils alternaient, enfin, ils étaient censé alterner. Mais pourtant, c'était toujours Théo qui s'attelait à la tâche, ce qui énervait Mathieu et Antoine. Alors aujourd'hui, hors de question que se soit leur garçon qui cuisine !

Pourtant, Théo lâcha un soupire résigné et se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la pièce.

« Théo ! Non ! C'est le tour de ta sœur, pas le tient ! Louise ! Je te préviens, je vais confisquer ton téléphone si tu continue ! » menaça Antoine en se mettant son t-shirt.

« Oh, c'est bon. » grogna la concernée.

Elle posa son portable et daigna enfin se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle mit les poissons panés dans une poêle -en oubliant de mettre de l'huile- et les légumes dans une autre.

Le temps que le repas chauffe, elle décida de retourner s'expliquer avec son amie sur son téléphone. Grand mal lui en prit, car elle ne vit pas le temps passer et oublia totalement leur déjeuner.

« Ça pue le brûlé, non ? » demanda Théo.

Louise haussa un sourcil en sortant de ses rêveries.

« Bordel ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers les poêles à frire.

Elle enleva le poisson pané de la plaque de cuisson et posa la poêle encore brûlante sur la table en plastique pour ensuite aller retirer les légumes. Elle éteignit le feu des plaques de cuisson, posa la poêle de légume -totalement cramé- sur un sous plat et entreprit de prendre le poisson pané. Quand elle retira la poêle de la table, elle vit que la poêle avait fait fondre le plastique. La jeune fille pâlit : elle n'en ratait vraiment pas une. Elle essaya de garder son sang froid et posa la poêle de poisson sur un deuxième sous plat avant d'essayer de réparer son erreur, en vain.

« Papa ? » appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Mathieu, qui s'était habillé entre temps arriva avec une serviette sur la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se séchant les cheveux.

Antoine arriva derrière lui.

« Ça sent pas le brûlé, ici ?

-Bah, j'ai pas fait attention et le repas à cramé... Et la table à fondu à cause de la chaleur de la poêle… » expliqua la jeune fille.

Le grand chevelu soupira bruyamment en examinant la table.

« Mais merde, Louise ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait un sous plat, peut être ?! Regarde ça, la table et foutu maintenant ! »

C'est vrai, la marque du plastique fondu n'était pas non plus énorme, mais ça faisait vraiment très moche.

Le petit châtain goûta un bout de poisson pané et grimaça.

« Et puis, regarde le repas ! Ça va être dégueulasse à manger, c'est tout cramé !

-C'est trop tard pour cuisiner autre chose, il va falloir s'en contenter… » soupira l'homme aux cheveux fous en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre.

« Sérieusement, à 17 ans t'es pas capable de faire cuire du poisson et des légumes ?! Il va falloir que ça change ! C'est toujours ton frère qui fait tout, normal après que tu ne saches rien faire ! C'est quand que tu vas te bouger, Louise ?! À partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui cuisinera, pas Théo. Ou du moins jusqu'à que tu saches faire du poisson sans le cramer. » gronda Mathieu.

Louise baissa la tête, honteuse. C'est vrai que comparé à son frère, elle ne participait pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout aux tâches ménagères. Mais pouvait-on lui reprocher de ne vouloir rien faire ?

Les deux parents, quand à eux, culpabilisaient un peu. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir réagis un peu trop durement, avec leur fille. Après tout, la dernière chose qu'ils souhaitaient été lui enlever son estime de sois. Louise était capable de faire plein de chose super -en tout cas, plus super que lorsqu'elle faisait la cuisine- ils le savaient.

« Bon, Théo ! À table ! » appela Antoine.

Le repas se passa rapidement, les deux papas et les enfants étant pressés d'aller chacun à leurs rendez-vous respectifs. Certes, il y avait une légère tension, mais rien de bien grave. Évidemment, inutile de préciser que le poissons et les légumes étaient presque immangeables.

Il était environ 13h30 quand Mathieu et Antoine arrivèrent chez Cécilia et Noémie. Les deux jeunes femmes les avaient en effet invités chez elles, premièrement pour les voir, et deuxièmement pour leur demander conseil.

Elles installèrent leurs invités au salon, avant d'aller leur chercher une bière.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » demanda Noémie en remplaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux bleues derrière son oreille.

« Oh, rien de vraiment spécial. Et vous ?

-Rien non plus ! …Enfin, si ! Noémie a trouvé du travail dans un des services de maternité à l'hôpital George Pompidou ! » S'exclama Cécilia.

« Wahou, bravo ! » la félicita Antoine.

C'est vrai, cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que la jeune femme cherchait un travail en tant que sage femme. La discutions entre les quatre protagonistes continua, jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux fous demande :

« Et sinon, vous n'aviez pas dit que vous vouliez nous demander quelque chose ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avant de de nouveau tourner la tête vers Antoine. Noémie prit la main de Cécilia dans la sienne avant que sa conjointe ne déclare :

« Enfaite, ça fait déjà un moment qu'on y pense, mais on aimerait avoir un enfant. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas quelle démarche suivre : on a pas envie d'adopter, parce que la procédure est vraiment trop longue, et on hésite entre demander à une connaissance ou un ami s'il serait éventuellement d'accord pour nous aider, ou faire une insémination. »

Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent. Que faire ? Que leur conseiller ? Eux, ils étaient tombés enceintes par accident, et même si ce n'était pas beau à dire, la première avait survécu uniquement parce qu'il était trop tard pour avorter.

Évidemment, les deux jeunes hommes étaient malgré tout très heureux pour elles : bien qu'un enfant soit un investissement à vie et que ce n'est pas toujours facile à gérer, c'est une source inépuisable de bonheur.

Ce fut le petit châtain qui prit la parole en premier.

« C'est difficile comme choix, mais je pense que si j'étais dans votre situation, je verrais avec une connaissance.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es fous, toi ! Moi je dirais plutôt l'insémination ou la coparentalité ! » s'exclama Antoine.

« Roh, mais tu chipotes pour rien ! C'est presque pareil ! » se plaignit Mathieu.

Les deux amants n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord entre eux. Ça commençait bien !

« On est aussi toute les deux en désaccord. Moi je serais plutôt pour l'insémination, et elle pour voir avec une connaissance. » déclara Noémie en désignant son amoureuse d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bah, les deux solutions sont possibles. Il faut juste que vous vous mettiez d'accord, et que vous trouviez les bonnes personnes ! Vous êtes les seules qui peuvent choisir, nous ne sommes pas dans votre situation et je ne pense pas que notre avis vous soit d'une grande aide. » expliqua Antoine.

Les deux jeunes femmes leur offrirent un sourire radieux.

« Merci pour votre honnêteté, les garçons ! On va voir ça entre nous et on vous tiendra au courant ! » les informa Cécilia.

Mathieu et Antoine ne les avaient pas beaucoup aidés, mais ils leur avaient dit la vérité et conseillé en faisant ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. C'était l'essentiel.

Louise de son côté, était avec Éloïse et Alexandre dans un parc, installée sur un banc.

Elle et son amie n'avaient pas reparlé de la dispute qu'elles avaient eu plus tôt. En réalité, Louise ne souhaitait pas en parler devant le jeune homme. Pourtant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : demander à ses deux amis de s'éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre.

En effet, Éloïse, assez proche de Alexandre, était en train d'expliquer au jeune homme un exercice de maths qu'il n'avait pas comprit. Rien de bien méchant, seulement deux adolescents faisant leurs devoirs, pourtant Louise semblait se faire des films.

Les sourcils froncés et le regard dur, elle observait ses deux amis du coin de l'œil, semblant invisible à leurs yeux. Ils rigolaient, souriaient et réfléchissaient ensemble, loin d'elle.

Pourquoi est ce que Alexandre ne lui avait pas demandé à elle de lui expliquer le cour de maths ?! C'était injuste ! Il préférait peut être Éloïse ? Après tout, elle était belle et gentille, et tellement plus intelligente qu'elle ...

« Je crois que j'ai compris ! Merci Éloïse ! » s'exclama Alexandre, remerciant chaleureusement la jeune fille.

Éloïse lui sourit, sa frange retombant légèrement sur ses lunettes rondes.

« De rien ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tourna son regard sur son amie. Ses yeux vert rencontrèrent le bleu de ceux de Louise. Il s'inquiéta en voyant sa tête énervée, agacée et… jalouse ?

« Louise, ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si. Ça va bien. » répondit-elle froidement en détourant le regard.

Le jeune garçon s'apprêta à répondre mais il fut arrêté par l'alarme de son téléphone. Il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir avant de se lever du banc et de déclarer :

« Je dois y aller, ma mère veut que je l'aide à faire le ménage. »

Les deux jeunes filles le saluèrent avant de se retrouver seules, une fois l'adolescent partit.

Il faisait froid, même si la neige qui avait recouvert les sentiers du parc précédemment avait fondu. Le silence régnait entre les deux jeunes filles, et les tensions étaient palpables malgré le fait qu'elles n'aient encore échangé aucun mot.

Éloïse, le nez dans son écharpe soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as quelque chose à dire, ça se voit. Alors vas y, exprimes toi.

-J'ai rien à dire.

-Bon, d'accord. Alors pourquoi tu tires la gueule depuis avant ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Le problème c'est que depuis avant vous êtes là, comme si j'existais pas ! Je suis pas là pour tenir la chandelle, à aucun moment vous avez tourné la tête vers moi ! » explosa finalement Louise.

Son amie la regarda avec étonnement, mais semblait pourtant s'attendre à cette réponse. Elle poussa de nouveau un petit soupire.

« J'expliquais les maths à Alexandre, on ne pouvait pas faire deux choses à la fois ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves pour ça ?

-Pourquoi il t'as demandé à toi de l'aider et pas à moi ?!

-Parce que je suis meilleure en maths Louise, tu le sais pourtant ! Ce n'était pas contre toi, mais je te rappelle que quand l'un de vous ne comprend pas un truc, c'est vers moi que vous vous tournez ! » rappela-t-elle à son amie.

C'est vrai, Éloïse avait raison. Elle, elle était bonne en tout. Maths, français, science, rien ne lui résistait. Alors que Louise, c'était une autre histoire…

Mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir le mal partout, la jeune fille déclara :

« Peut être, mais vous êtes trop proche à mon goût.

-Louise, on ne va pas encore se disputer pour ça, c'est débile et tu le sais ! » soupira Éloïse.

« Non, vous êtes toujours ensemble ! Vous riez et vous parlez, quelquefois je ne sais même pas de quoi !

-Mais tu vois bien que tu exagères ! On est pas toujours ensemble, à chaque fois que je suis avec Alexandre, tu es avec nous ! Et puis, tu es plus souvent seule avec lui que moi. Et oui, ça nous arrive de parler et d'avoir des délires ensemble puisqu'on est ami ! Et il n'y a rien que je dis à Alexandre que je ne te dis pas, et inversement ! Si tu ne t'imaginais pas des choses à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, tu participerais sans doute plus à nos conversations ! » s'énerva Éloïse.

Louise soupira et baissa la tête. Comme à chaque fois, Éloïse avait raison. Elle leur cherchait des défauts, des excuses pour se disputer avec eux. Elle se faisait des films, c'était idiot. Penaude, elle passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.

« C'est vrai, excuses moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Son amie posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est pas grave, je suis habituée à ton sale caractère, maintenant. »

Louise lâcha un petit rire, alors que Éloïse, qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui volaient au vent pour les remettre en place demanda :

« Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse de Alexandre, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je me sentais juste exclu, ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Un petit sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Éloïse alors que les joues de son amie viraient aux rouges.

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à être jalouse ou amoureuse !

-Oui, il n'y a pas de honte, mais je ne suis ni jalouse, ni amoureuse ! »

Éloïse pouffa. Le déni, c'est toujours plus simple que d'avouer la vérité. Mais bon, Louise était intelligente. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par voir la vérité.

Il était à présent 16h30, et Théo et Marlène sortaient du cinéma qui se trouvaient à quelques quartiers de la maison de la jeune fille.

« Tu as aimé le film ? » demanda Marlène, souriante, en enfournant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Oui, c'était marrant. » lâcha le garçon avec un petit rire.

Les deux enfants s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au cinéma pour une séance qui commençait à 14h30. Ils avaient vu un film humoristique, à défaut d'être trop jeune pour pouvoir voir un film d'horreur.

Il commençait malgré tout à se faire tard, et le soleil commençait tout doucement à se coucher en ce mois d'hiver.

La jeune fille aux yeux ébènes jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour regarder l'heure, avant de déclarer :

« Je vais devoir rentrer, ma mère va s'inquiéter, sinon.

-Pas de problème, je te raccompagne ! » s'exclama Théo.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tout les deux côte à côte dans les rues de Paris dans un silence agréable, leurs mains se frôlèrent et leurs joues s'empourprèrent.

Théo, prit d'une assurance aussi soudaine qu'éphémère demanda, timidement :

« Marlène ? J-je dois te dire quelque chose … »

Marlène se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire confiant, comme pour l'encourager. Ses beaux cheveux bouclés volaient au vent, et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid, à moins que ça ne soit par un tout autre sentiment.

« Quoi ? »

Théo se perdit dans son regard d'un brun profond, la bouche entrouverte. Le temps s'était arrêté, rien d'autre autours d'eux n'existait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la sensation que son amie savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il inspira alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui déclarer sa flamme, quand le téléphone de Marlène sonna.

La jeune fille jura, et répondit à l'appel alors que le jeune garçon baissait la tête, déçu.

« Oui, maman ?... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive. … Oui, je suis en route, Théo est avec moi. …Quoi ? Oh, maman ! Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! … Oui, je ne vais plus tarder, à tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers son amie.

« Désolé, ma mère s'inquiétait. Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » questionna-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Malheureusement, l'instant magique avait été brisé, et la confiance de Théo était retombée. Théo, le rouge aux joues, reprit précipitamment le chemin en entraînant Marlène avec lui.

« Moi ? Oh, je ne sais plus. Il faut se dépêcher de rentrer, il se fait tard ! »

La jeune fille suivit son ami en lâchant un faible soupire qu'il n'entendit pas.

Ce n'était visiblement pas aujourd'hui que le jeune homme lui déclarerait son amour. Mais souhaitait-il vraiment le faire ? Et si elle se faisait des idées ? Impossible de le savoir, cet après midi avait créé le doute dans son esprit.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis ! :D

Reprenez bien les cours, et passez une bonne semaine ! ;)

Amour et licornes *-*  
.  
.


	17. Fantôme du passé

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

J'espère que votre reprise des cours c'est bien passé ! Pour moi oui, et on va dire que j'ai -normalement- réussi mon brevet blanc xD

Bref ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 17 ! J'espère que le 16 vous a plu, et que celui là vous plaira aussi :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 17 : Fantôme du passé

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en mars.

Rien de vraiment important ne s'était déroulé depuis le mois dernier, et la petite famille continuait tranquillement sa vie.

Depuis sa tentative de déclaration raté, Théo n'avait pas réessayé d'avouer son amour à Marlène, de peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, ou de honte de n'avoir pas réussi avant.

Pourtant, Marlène n'attendait que ça, ou du moins espérait que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Elle n'était jamais vraiment sur de savoir ce à quoi pensait Théo, quelques fois, il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas : elle voyait dans ses yeux quand il la regardait, de l'admiration, de la douceur et… de l'amour ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Parfois elle avait l'impression que son regard était vide, qu'il était distant, loin d'elle.

La dernière fois, elle avait pourtant cru qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important, qu'il allait lui avouer son amour. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire. S'il avait oublié, c'est que ça ne devait pas être si important.

Louise de son côté, piquait toujours des crises de jalousie. Rien d'important ou de très grave, non. Elle essayait d'ailleurs de se retenir : de plus, il n'y avait pas de quoi être jalouse, car malgré tout ce que disait Éloïse, elle n'était absolument pas amoureuse d'Alexandre. Non, il pouvait bien trainer avec n'importe qui, ça lui était égale. Mais c'était tout de même mieux qu'il reste près d'elle, et loin des autres.

Éloïse subissait moins souvent les crises de jalousie de Louise depuis que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient expliquées. Non, tout allait bien pour les deux amies, mais Éloïse devait tout de même apaiser les craintes de son ami. Pourquoi Alexandre l'évitait, ces derniers temps ? -évidemment, ce n'était qu'une impression et le jeune homme n'évitait en rien son amie- Pourquoi parlait-il à ce garçon, Gaëtan ? Aimait-il les hommes ? Les femmes ? Ou bien les deux ? Peut être avait-il d'autres orientations sexuelles ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Louise à la seconde près, et il fallait que Éloïse trouve des réponses.

Alexandre quand à lui, voyait bien que son amie était énervée ou agacés ces derniers temps. Elle était jalouse, et ça se voyait, mais impossible pour lui de savoir pourquoi. Peut être qu'elle aimait Gaëtan, un ami à lui, et qu'elle était jalouse que ce dernier drague plein d'autres filles… Non, Alexandre ne voulait pas penser à ça ! Imaginer que son amie puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui le plongeait dans un profond mal être. Pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas si oui, ou non, il devait lui faire sa déclaration. L'histoire d'amour qu'il avait vécu avec Emma le hantait toujours.

Il avait bien essayé de se renseigner auprès de Éloïse : aimait-elle quelqu'un ? Pourquoi, et de qui était-elle jalouse ? La jeune fille n'avait répondu à aucune question. Elle avait juste déclaré en soupirant :

« Vous êtes aussi con l'un que l'autre… »

C'est vrai quoi, pauvre Éloïse ! Elle devait sans cesse rassurer ces deux idiots, trop bête pour voir que l'amour qu'ils se portaient était réciproque.

Mathieu et Antoine quand à eux, continuait d'aider Cécilia et Noémie à trouver une solution pour avoir un enfants. Ces dernière, qui étaient jusqu'à présent toujours en désaccord, avaient fini par opter pour l'insémination.

Nous étions aujourd'hui un samedi de mars, et il devait être 14h00.

« Vous allez où, tout les deux ? » demanda Antoine en voyant ses deux enfants se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je vais passer l'après-midi avec Marlène !

-Et moi avec Alexandre ! »

Théo et Louise s'en allèrent, sans même attendre la réponse de leur père qui soupira avant de reporter son regard sur l'ordinateur. Mathieu arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

L'homme aux cheveux fous cala sa tête contre l'épaule à son tendre et respira son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

« Oh, rien de spéciale. »

Le petit châtain embrassa sa tempe et porta lui aussi son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Son conjoint était en train de trainer sur facebook.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il avait eu une notification. Quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait pas dans ses amis l'identifiait sur une photo. Intrigué, il alla voir la photo en question et soupira de désespoir.

C'était une photo de lui dans la rue, en compagnie de ses enfants. La photo était légèrement flou et semblait avoir était prise à l'arrache, mais ils étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. Évidemment, inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas donné son avis pour prendre cette photo. Cette dernière était accompagné du commentaire : « Hé Antoine Daniel, tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais des gosses ! »

Ce message n'était pas haineux ou quoi que se soit, c'était sûrement et simplement un curieux qui ne savait visiblement pas respecter la vie privée des autres.

Un curieux, certes, mais qui aurait sans doute du fermer sa gueule. Malgré le fait que Mathieu et Antoine n'aient jamais divulgué le fait qu'ils soient en couple et qu'ils avaient des enfants, -la vie privée c'est important- ce n'était pas un secret, étant donné que beaucoup de leurs abonnés les avaient déjà vu en ville en famille. De plus, ce n'était pas la première photo de ce genre qui circulait sur le net. Non, c'était juste chiant de se faire espionner et prendre en photo sans le savoir.

« Ils comprendront jamais qu'on a droit à une vie privée ?!

-Tu sais bien que les gens sont cons. »

Mathieu le serra un peu plus contre lui et déposa quelques baisers dans sa nuque.

« Ils nous restent un peu de temps avant que Noémie et Cécilia arrivent, non ? » questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Louise était avec Alexandre. Ils était tout les deux assit dans un bar, avec quelques manuelles scolaires et une tasse de café chacun.

« Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'on a fait avec Gaëtan, le weekend dernier ? C'était trop marrant ! » pouffa le jeune homme.

La tête plongé dans son manuelle de français, la jeune femme soupira, déjà agacé d'entendre le prénom de Gaëtan sortir de la bouche de son ami. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ce type ?!

« Non, pourquoi ?

-Ça ne va pas ? » questionna Alexandre en la voyant soupirer.

« Si, si. C'est juste que ça me fait chier de voir que tu n'arrêtes pas de parler encore de Gaëtan ! J'en ai marre ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné par sa réaction.

« Bah quoi ? Tu le trouves pas sympa ?

-C'est pas ça le problème, ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu parles de lui sans cesse, je n'aime pas ça.

-Je te racontait juste mon weekend, ne le prend pas mal ! »

Évidement, Alexandre ne voyait pas le problème. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Seule Louise voyait un problème, et encore, elle-même avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle s'énervai comme ça.

« Tu parles de lui tout le temps ! Et tu traines trop avec lui, je trouve ! » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Quelque chose se débloqua dans la tête d'Alexandre à cet instant. Il venait de comprendre, ou du moins croyait avoir comprit un détail important concernant son amie. Un petit sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres et il demanda :

« Tu es jalouse ? »

Louise releva la tête qu'elle avait baissé d'un coup, et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Si, si ! Tu es jalouse ! » le taquina son ami.

Évidement, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, ou du moins pas devant lui.

Alexandre lâcha un petit rire et prit doucement sa main. Il s'était assez moqué d'elle pour la journée.

« Allez, je te charrie. Mais sache que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse de lui, ni de personne d'autre. »

Après ça, le jeune homme retourna son attention sur ses devoirs, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Louise, le rouge aux joues et le cœur battant la chamade ne savait plus quoi penser.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Devait-elle prendre ça comme une déclaration ?

Non, certainement pas. Comment un garçon aussi formidable que lui pourrait-il l'aimait ? La jeune femme passa d'un sentiment à l'autre, et une émotion de doute et d'incertitude vint l'envahir.

Oui, elle venait de comprendre. Éloïse avait raison, elle aimait Alexandre.

Pendant ce temps, Théo et Marlène arpentaient les allés d'un supermarché.

« Tu sais que j'aime pas faire les courses, c'est chiant ! » bougonna Théo à Marlène.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais je veux acheter des bonbons ! Promis, je me dépêche ! » répondit cette dernière.

Le petit garçon soupira, amusé malgré tout par la jeune fille. Une fois au rayon des sucreries, les deux amis examinèrent les sachets de friandises colorés qui s'y trouvaient.

« Je sais pas quoi prendre… » murmura Marlène, indécise.

« Dépêches toi, tu as dit que tu ferais vite ! » s'impatienta son ami.

Ce dernier fit les cents pas, et continua à arpenter l'allé, observant tout les bonbons, chocolats, et autres gâteaux qu'il y avait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le petit cogna contre quelqu'un. Un adulte certainement, étant donné qu'il était plus grand que lui. Il releva la tête dans le but de s'excuser :

« Pardon, je ne vous avez pas vu… »

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres, quand il identifia la personne face à lui. Il l'avait déjà vu, quand il était plus jeune, et il se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait fait, et qui il était.

Figé d'effroi, ses membres se mirent à trembler et il fut secoué de spasmes. Impossible pour lui de bouger, d'articuler quoi que se soit. Il voulait s'enfuir, mais son cerveau était déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait peur, et la rencontre avec cet homme avait éveillé en lui plein de traumatismes qu'il pensait avoir vaincu, oublié.

« Théo ? » questionna l'adulte face à lui en plissant les yeux, incertain.

Il ne semblait pas joyeux, ni triste d'ailleurs de sa rencontre avec cet enfant. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, même quand il se remémorait ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Après tout, la seule chose qu'il regrettait, était de ne pas avoir réussi à aller plus loin avec lui, comme il l'avait si bien dit au père de ce dernier.

Oui, M. Jauriet ne regrettait aucunement ce qu'il avait fait, malgré le temps qu'il avait passé en prison.

Ayant enfin reprit le contrôle de son corps en un petit sursaut, Théo se retourna et prit ses jambes à son coup devant Marlène, qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami.

« Théo ? Où tu vas ? »

Évidement, son ami ne lui répondit pas et continua de courir. La jeune fille, inquiète, lâcha le sachet de bonbon qu'elle tenait et se lança à sa poursuite.

Le jeune garçon bousculait tout le monde sur son passage, et courait comme un dératé. Il ne savait pas où aller, et peux lui importait. Il voulait juste partir de cet endroit. Les larmes aux bords des yeux et le front dégoulinant de sueurs froides que lui avait causé sa course et sa frayeur avec la rencontre de son ancien instituteur, il sortit hors du magasin et continua de courir sur plusieurs mètres, toujours suivit par Marlène.

Il s'arrêta et alla se cacher dans une rue isolé une fois qu'il fut sur d'être hors de danger, et se laissa tomber pas terre. Le souffle court et son torse se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration erratique, il regarda autours de lui en essayant de calmer son cœur qu'il pouvait sentir battre dans ses tempes et sa poitrine.

Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il reverrait un jour cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. On ne guérit pas d'un traumatisme comme celui qu'il avait vécu. Il se souvenait encore de cet instituteur malveillant, qui l'appelait dans son bureau pendant la recréation pour le frapper, il se souvenait de tout, aussi des fois ou il l'avait déshabillé et tenté d'abuser de lui. Heureusement, il n'était jamais arrivé à ses fins.

Comment se reconstruire, et grandir correctement, vivre en adulte après ça ?

M. Jauriet l'avait reconnu, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait sûrement deviné son identité quand il avait fuis en le voyant. Regrettait-il se qu'il avait fait ? Certainement pas, c'était sans doute le plus effrayant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre et Marlène arriva à l'entrée de la petite ruelle.

Il faisait sombre, c'était un endroit triste et insalubre. Elle mit un petit moment à voir son ami, recroquevillé contre le mur, semblant vouloir disparaitre de la surface de la terre, la tête enfouis sans ses bras qu'il avait enroulé autours de ses genoux, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

« Théo ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais de faibles sanglots se firent entendre. Inquiète, la jeune fille alla s'accroupir près de lui, et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule avec prévenance.

Le jeune garçon sursauta et releva la tête avant de regarder son ami. Ses yeux bruns noisette trempés de larmes rencontrèrent ceux de son amie, qui prit doucement sa main.

Elle se doutait bien que le comportement de Théo était du à la rencontre qu'ils avaient fait dans le magasin, avec cet homme, dont il semblait avoir si peur.

« Il ne nous a pas suivit, promis. » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune garçon semblait soulagé, et il se détendit un peu plus, serrant la main de son amie dans la sienne avec peu d'assurance, mais malgré tout rassuré par ce contacte.

« Qui s'était, ce gars ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? » questionna Marlène, à la fois inquiète et intriguée.

Rien, rien ne pouvait la préparer à ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Honteux et la tête baissé, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, et tout tremblant de se remémorer ce qu'il avait subi, ces traumatismes qu'il avait oublié, Théo raconta à son ami ce qui lui était arrivé 11 ans plus tôt, avec M. Jauriet dans son école maternel.

La jeune fille, terrifiée parce que son ami lui disait, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait subi tellement de choses horribles ! Qui était ce monstre qui avait osé faire du mal à un enfant ?!

« Je crois qu'on ne se remet jamais vraiment de ce genre de chose… » murmura Théo pour lui-même une fois qu'il eut fini de parler.

Les gestes sont parfois plus efficace que des paroles inutiles, aussi, Marlène prit Théo dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

Le rouge aux joues, le jeune garçon répondit timidement à son étreinte, gêné mais heureux de sa soudaine proximité avec la fille dont il était secrètement amoureux.

La ruelle était plongé dans le silence, quand Marlène et Théo se séparèrent doucement l'un de l'autre après plusieurs minutes.

Théo, les mains toujours sur la taille de la jeune fille, lui offrit un petit sourire timide, tandis que cette dernière, les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, lui rendit son sourire, confiant et plein d'assurance.

Cet instant était parfait, et s'il avait pu, le jeune garçon aurait immédiatement avoué son amour à son amie. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait trop peur.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Théo, Marlène glissa ses bars derrière la nuque de son ami, et rapprocha doucement son visage du sien sans que l'autre ne comprenne pourquoi. Instinctivement, Théo restera son emprise autours de sa taille et ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son amie dans un baiser maladroit et timide.

Marlène ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait eu le courage de faire le premier pas. Elle s'était simplement laissé aller, et avait profité de l'instant présent. Théo, lui, n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et s'était juste laissé aller au baiser que lui offrait son amie. C'était doux, tendre et plein d'amour. Juste parfait, malgré le fait que dans sa tête, trop de question se bousculaient entre elle.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court, Marlène murmura à l'intention du jeune homme :

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Plus que tout. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, cette fois-ci. Toujours aussi maladroit, mais avec plus de confiance. Les deux enfants étaient juste heureux, content que leur amour soit réciproque. Théo serra Marlène contre lui avec plus d'assurance, semblant avoir oublié sa timidité, tandis que cette dernière caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

Il faisait sombre, c'était un endroit triste et insalubre, pourtant, un nouvel amour venait de naitre dans cette ruelle.

Quand il rentra chez lui à 18h00, Théo souriait bêtement.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient à la cuisine, en train de boire une bière, tandis que Louise était dans sa chambre.

Cette dernière avait très mal prit la visite de Cécilia et Noémie. Elle les détestait.

Ces dernières étaient déjà partie, et avaient parlé un peu plus en détail de leur projet d'avenir avec eux. Elles avait déjà prit rendez-vous et étaient sur une liste d'attente pour don de sperme, et avaient décidé que ce serait Noémie qui porterait l'enfant.

Quand les deux papas virent leur fils, avec ce sourire niais scotché au visage, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et Marlène.

« Alors, ta journée ? » demanda le petit châtain.

« Super, vraiment super. » murmura le petit, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? » questionna le grand chevelu avec un petit sourire narquois.

Proche de ses parents, et adorant leur raconter ses petits secrets, Théo alla s'installer sur les genoux à Mathieu et énonça tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Le magasin, M. Jauriet, le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Marlène, tout.

Ça faisait du bien, d'avoir des confidents. C'était encore meilleur à partir du moment ou c'était ses papas.

Attentifs, Mathieu et Antoine écoutaient leur enfant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Il grandissait à vu d'œil, et maintenant il avait une copine. Ils étaient heureux pour lui, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse en voyant leur bébé devenir un homme.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Reviews ? ;)

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

On se retrouve normalement samedi prochain ! :)

Passez une bonne semaine ! :D

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	18. Amour naissant

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le chapitre 18 ! J'espère que le précédant vous à plu, et que celui là vous plaira aussi :)

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 18 : Amour naissant

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en début avril.

Théo et Marlène étaient toujours ensemble et vivaient le parfait amour.

La jeune fille était ravie : non seulement c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas, mais en plus ses sentiments s'étaient avérés être réciproques. Jamais elle n'avait ressentis ça, et même si elle en doutait, elle avait l'impression que Théo et elle était fait pour rester ensemble toute leur vie.

Le jeune garçon quand à lui, y croyait dur comme fer : jamais il n'aimerait personne d'autre, s'était elle la femme de sa vie. Peut être qu'il était naïf, peut être pas, mais il voulait y croire.

Il avait été tellement heureux en recevant le baiser de son amie ! C'était dingue, non ? Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'une fille comme elle puisse aimer un garçon comme lui. Et pourtant, c'était le cas !

Alexandre et Louise ne cessaient de se rapprocher, ces derniers temps. La jeune fille n'avait plus piqué de crise de jalousie depuis la dernière fois, convaincu par les paroles qu'avaient prononcé le jeune homme. Pourtant dans sa tête, rien n'était claire.

Elle l'aimait, mais était-ce réciproque ? Alexandre était il prêt à se mettre en couple avec elle ? Et elle ? L'était-elle ? Trop de questions restaient sans réponse. C'était si compliqué, et pourtant si simple à la fois.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'aimait, elle y croyait vraiment. Mais quelquefois elle doutait. Le doute est humain, mais on pourrait s'en passer.

Alexandre de son côté, prenait de plus en plus d'assurance à force de se rapprocher de Louise. Elle l'aimait, ça se voyait. Il en était ravi, mais ne savait néanmoins pas si oui ou non, il devait faire sa déclaration. En réalité, il attendait le bon moment. Et il n'avait qu'une hâte : que leurs deux cœurs soient enfin réunis.

Mathieu et Antoine quand à eux, avaient été ravi de voir que leur petit dernier s'était trouvé une petite amie. Certes, un peu nostalgique de la vielle époque, ils savaient qu'ils devaient accepter de voir leur enfant grandir.

Nous étions aujourd'hui un dimanche d'avril, il était 14h00, et Antoine passait l'aspirateur dans la maison, tandis que Mathieu lavait les vitres. Une fois la besogne accomplie, ils rangèrent leurs outils de ménage et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Tout était propre pour l'arrivé de leurs parents. Car oui, ils les avaient invités à manger là ce soir.

Les deux adultes furent vite rejoints par Louise, qui s'installa près d'eux.

« Je peux sortir, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, mais seulement si tu rentres à l'heure. » répondit Antoine avant d'embrasser son front.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et Mathieu soupira avant d'aller ouvrir. C'était Noémie et Cécilia. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça se comprenait, demain, elles auraient leurs rendez-vous pour que Noémie tombe enceinte, et qu'elles puissent enfin avoir un enfant.

Après les avoir salué, le petit châtain les fit rentrer, ravi de les voir malgré leur visite imprévue. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde, étant donné que Louise grimaça en les voyant. Elle les détestait, surtout Cécilia.

Les invitées saluèrent Antoine, avant de faire la bise à Louise. Cécilia demanda :

« Comment tu vas, ma grande ?

-J'allais mieux avant que tu viennes. »

Un silence gênant s'installa dans le salon, mais fut bien vite brisé par Mathieu, énervé et choqué par l'attitude de sa fille.

« Louise ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prends de dire ça ?! Excuse toi immédiatement !

-J'ai dit ce que je pensais, et je ne compte pas m'excuser. J'étais mieux avant de la voir.

-Tu n'as pas honte ?! Va dans ta chambre immédiatement ! » gronda l'homme aux cheveux fous en haussant la voix.

Cécilia, gênée et honteuse tenta de calmer les deux papas.

« C'est rien, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus… »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, une bataille de regard hostile venait de se déclencher entre Louise et ses géniteurs.

« Pourquoi j'aurais honte ?! Je m'exprime, je dis ce que je pense ! » déclara-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme aux cheveux fous qui perdait doucement patience, vociféra :

« Ce n'est pas correcte de parler comme ça, tu le sais !

-Parce que c'est correcte, peut être, d'aller baiser quelqu'un d'autre dans le dos de la personne que tu aimes ?! » cracha La jeune fille.

Il était évident quelle faisait référence à l'aventure extra-conjugale qu'avait eu Antoine avec Cécilia quelques années plus tôt. Louise avait grandi depuis, et avait compris la gravité de ce geste qui pour elle, était impardonnable. Elle se souvenait des larmes et de la tristesse de Mathieu, de son désespoir, et n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il lui avait pardonné.

Tout le monde dans le salon s'était tut après que cette phrase eut été dite. Cécilia était terriblement gênée, et souhaitait disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Pour la soutenir, Noémie avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Antoine n'osait plus lui répondre, plus bouger, à peine respirer. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que sa fille souffrait tellement de cette période sinistre de leur vie. Il avait honte, il s'en voulait. Mais ne s'était-il pas déjà assez repenti ?

Mathieu prit soudain la parole, portant secours à son tendre.

« Il n'est pas question de ça, Louise. Et c'est une histoire entre ton père et moi. Ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est peut être une histoire entre vous, mais tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir souffert. »

C'était vrai, après tout, les deux enfants avaient subi la crise de larmes de Mathieu, et étaient allé dormir chez Betty ce soir là. Ils avaient été brusqué et inquiété durant deux jours, sans vraiment connaitre les raisons.

Devant les regards médusés des personnes présentent, Louise enfila sa veste et s'en alla, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder ici.

Gênée et mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, Cécilia et Noémie s'en allèrent, laissant les deux papas entre eux.

« C'est de ma faute… » murmura Antoine en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, d'accord ? » lui promis Mathieu en passant une main sur sa joue.

Il lui avait pardonné sa tromperie, il l'aimait, et il contait le soutenir jusqu'au bout. Peut importe les épreuves, il savait que s'ils étaient tout les deux, ils s'en sortiraient.

Louise les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés, avançait dans les rues de Paris, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle regrettait nullement ce qu'elle avait dit à Antoine et Cécilia. Selon elle, c'était légitime, elle s'était défendue et avait défendu Mathieu, tout en dénonçant l'injustice qui avait eu lieux quelques années plus tôt. C'est vrai quoi, comment le petit châtain avait-il pu pardonner aussi vite à son conjoint ? Il l'avait trahi, trompé, et Louise se sentait révolté du fait que Antoine s'en soit sorti comme ça, si rapidement. Elle aimait ses père autant l'un que l'autre, mais ne pouvait pas concevoir que le grand chevelu ait pu coucher avec une autre personne que Mathieu. S'il l'avait déjà fait avant, pourquoi ne recommencerait-il pas ? Elle avait peur, oui, peur que le plus vieux de ses papas soit un jour détruit moralement à cause d'un idiot.

Elle arriva au point de rendez-vous qu'elle s'était donnée avec Alexandre, et fut heureuse de constater que ce dernier était déjà là. Dès qu'elle le vit, tout ses problèmes s'envolèrent, et elle se perdit dans les beaux yeux verts du jeune homme.

« Salut ! Eh bah… T'en tire une tronche, toi t'es de mauvaise humeur ! » constata ce dernier avec un sourire taquin.

Louise soupira, mais sourit faiblement malgré tout. Une bourrasque de vent fit voler les cheveux blond d'Alexandre, et ceux bruns de Louise dans les airs.

La jeune fille s'installa sur le banc, près de son ami.

« C'est rien, une dispute avec mes parents. Et toi, ça va ? »

Alexandre, hocha la tête, et attentif et soucieux des problèmes de son amie demanda :

« Une grosse dispute ?

-Non, c'est pas important. T'inquiète pas. »

Le jeune homme ne posa pas plus de question, voyant clairement que son amie ne voulait pas en parler.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'il regardait attentivement Louise. Qu'elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur l'horizon, comme si elle était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout. Il pensait que s'était réciproque, mais comment en être sur ? Il ne voulait pas le lui avouer, peut être que d'une certaine façon, il aimait le jeu de la séduction. Ou alors, il avait tout simplement peur d'aller plus loin avec elle.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

La voix de Louise venait de le sortir de sa torpeur. Elle le regardait, légèrement gênée et intriguée, alors qu'elle avait haussé les sourcils. Un petit sourire malicieux naquis sur les lèvres d'Alexandre.

« Pour rien, je te trouve juste jolie. »

Les joues de Louise s'empourprèrent alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour cacher sa gène, et pour ne pas rencontrer les yeux du garçon près d'elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise…

-Je ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es magnifique. »

Louise rougit encore plus -si cela était encore possible- et ne répondit pas.

Alexandre était-il en train de lui faire la cour ? Ça y ressemblait, mais elle ne préférait pas s'emporter, après tout, il lui avait juste fait un compliment.

Malgré la fraicheur qui régnait cet après-midi, la jeune femme pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son ami sur elle. C'était à la fois plaisant et intimidant. Ce dernier prit doucement sa main, il semblait avoir perdu son assurance. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et se noya dans son regard rempli de douceur, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

La jeune homme sourit en sentant les doigts de Louise se refermer sur les siens. Il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait sans doute. Pourquoi avoir peu ? Il fallait qu'il oubli Emma, Louise n'était pas comme elle. Elle était différente. Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment mal se passer, si ?

Il lui sourit timidement, et fit bien attention aux mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« Tu sais Louise, je voulais te remercier. C'est en partie grâce à toi, que j'ai su m'affirmer en tant que garçon, et tu as toujours était la pour moi. Je me sens libre d'être moi-même, et je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je pense quand tu es à mes côté et… je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es une personne très importante à mes yeux. Et je crois que je, enfin, j'en suis sur… »

Alexandre n'eût pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Honteux de ne pas avoir prononcé les deux misérables mots qu'il rêvait de dire à son amie, il baissa la tête. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à dire "je t'aime" ? Par fierté ? Ou bien était-il toujours bloqué par sa peur du rejet ?

Au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que Louise avait comprit. Elle lui offrir un sourire tendre, touchée par cette déclaration, et prit le menton du garçon entre ses doigts pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Eh, c'est pas grave. J'ai comprit ce que tu voulais dire. Et moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Les joues légèrement rouges et un sourire niais aux lèvre, Alexandre caressa doucement les cheveux de Louise. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pourquoi avoir douté ? Louise l'aimait et l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Elle était différente d'Emma. Aucune sentiment ne pouvait décrire la joie qu'il ressentait, c'était magique.

Louise de son côté, éprouvait la même chose que lui. Elle avait toujours eu ce sentiment comme quoi son amour était réciproque, mais maintenant elle en avait la preuve. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Théo était avec Marlène en train de se promener dans les rues de Paris, main dans la main, parlant de tout et de rien.

« Tu as réussi le DM de maths ?

-Non, je galère.

-T'inquiète, je t'aiderais. » affirma Marlène avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils passèrent devant deux garçons qui ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus âgés qu'eux, assit sur un banc.

« Eh, regardez moi ce boudin ! Elle est énorme ! » s'exclama l'un deux, en désignant Marlène.

La concernée pâlit d'un coup, et baissa la tête, humiliée et honteuse. Elle osait à peine avancer et essayait de se faire la plus discrète possible pour éviter d'autres remarques, les larmes aux yeux, mais Théo en décida autrement.

Tenant toujours la main de sa copine fermement dans la sienne, il s'arrêta à la hauteur des deux garçons.

« C'est à ma copine que tu parles, connard ?! »

Marlène regarda le jeune garçon avec des yeux ronds. Jamais, jamais de sa vie elle ne l'avait vu s'interposer comme ça. Ça l'impressionnait et l'inquiétait à la fois.

L'un des deux garçon se leva du banc et s'approcha du garçon châtain.

« Ouai, pourquoi ? Ça te cause un problème ?

-Oui, alors tu ferais mieux de t'excuser. »

Théo, semblait plein d'assurance. Il n'avait pas peur, n'était pas inquiété parce qui pourrait se passer. Tout ce qui importait pour l'instant, était le fait qu'on avait insulté sa copine. Comme quoi, l'amour donne des ailes.

Une bagarre commença. Les coups de poing et de pied fusaient, et Théo avait du mal à tenir la cadence. Il faut dire qu'à deux contre un, ce n'était pas très correcte. Marlène aurait bien rejoint Théo pour se battre, mais malgré le fait qu'elle était touchée du fait que son copain veuille se battre pour elle, elle n'aimait pas la violence. Elle avait pourtant essayé de convaincre Théo d'arrêter : elle l'avait suppliée, s'était énervée et avait même essayé de l'éloigner ou de le retenir, rien à faire.

C'était finalement des passants dans la rues qui avaient séparé les trois enfants en les réprimandant. Les deux garçons étaient partis après avoir lancé quelques injures à Théo, avant que Marlène ne le rejoigne, sourcils foncés.

« Théo, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? C'était débile, on aurait du les ignorer !

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes ignorer toutes les remarques qu'on te fera au cour de ta vie ? Baisser la tête à chaque fois qu'on t'insultera ? Non, désolé mais je les laisserais pas faire. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de parler de toi comme ça.

-Écoute Théo, dans la vie, il faut quelquefois se laisser faire. Et quoi qu'il en soit, on aurait du passer notre chemin. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour ça. Je n'aime pas la violence, toi non plus. On vaut mieux qu'eux. »

Le jeune garçon soupira faiblement et baissa la tête.

« Ils t'ont humilié devant tout le monde, t'ont insulté. Ça m'a énervé et j'ai eu mal pour toi. Excuses moi, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. »

Marlène ne répondit pas, mais il savait qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné. Ils s'aimaient, des petits incidents comme ça n'étaient pas importants.

La jeune fille avait baissé la tête en repensant a la honte qu'elle avait ressenti.

Pourtant, ces garçons avaient tord : Marlène n'était pas grosse, elle n'avait rien d'un boudin. Certes, elle n'était pas fine, et avait quelques rondeurs, mais ça ne la rendait que plus magnifique. Théo était-il donc le seul à le remarquer ? Les gens préféraient-ils vraiment les filles aux allures squelettique avec seulement la peau sur les os ?

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Il ne faut pas que tu écoutes ces types, ils sont bêtes. Tu es magnifique.

-Non, ils ont raison. Parfois, je me demande ce que tu fais avec moi… » répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Elle baissa les yeux et sentit des lèvres se poser doucement contre les siennes. Le garçon s'écarta doucement d'elle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. C'est toi que j'aime. On s'en fiche de ce que pense les autres, à mes yeux, tu es la plus belle et tu le seras toujours. » affirma-t-il.

Marlène et Théo se sourirent. Elle était rassurée, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Il était à présent 19h00. Louise n'était pas chez elle, même si elle aurait du. Non, elle avait bien mieux à faire : elle devait parler avec Betty.

Assise à la table de la cuisine de cette dernière, en train de boire une tisane, Louise racontait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alexandre à sa baby-sitter.

Elle était très proche de cette dernière, et aimait se confier à elle qui était une des seules femmes adultes de son entourage.

« C'était magnifique ! Il a commencé à parler et à me faire un discours où il me remerciait d'être la pour lui et à quel point il tenait à moi ! Mais il n'a pas réussi à me dire qu'il m'aimait, mais comme j'avais comprit, c'est moi qui lui ai dit ! » s'extasia Louise.

Betty lâcha un petit rire.

« C'est adorable. Je suis contente pour toi ! Mais méfie toi toujours, on ne sait jamais. Tu es sur qu'il est sérieux ?

-Absolument ! Alexandre est totalement différent des autres garçons, c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Il est doux, attentionné, intelligent et tellement marrant ! »

Ses yeux étaient plein d'étoiles alors qu'elle énumérait les qualités de son désormais petit copain.

La jeune femme en face d'elle aborda un sourire nostalgique avant de déclarer :

« Tu me rappelle moi à ton âge, lors de mon premier amour !

-Mama ! » cria la petite Inès, sortant sa mère de ses souvenirs.

Elle tendait désespérément les bras vers son biberon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attraper. Betty, avec un soupire amusé, le lui donna.

Inès était maintenant un beau bébé plein d'énergie. Elle grandissait à vu d'œil et savait déjà se tenir debout et dire quelques mots. Ses beaux cheveux roux lui allaient un peu au dessus des épaules et ses beaux yeux bleus étaient toujours rayonnant de vie.

Il était à présent bientôt 20h00, et Louise n'était toujours pas rentré. Mathieu et Antoine étaient à table avec leur fils et leurs parents.

Le retard de leur fille les avait inquiété au début, mais cette dernière n'avait pas tardé à leur dire par message qu'elle était chez Betty. Malgré cette excuse, elle était en retard, de plus, ses grands parents étaient invités à manger. Ce n'était pas vraiment polis.

Le petit châtain soupira.

« Je lui ai dit de rentrer il y a dix minutes !

-Ne t'énerves pas mon poussin, tu étais pareil à son âge ! » s'exclama son père, Guillaume.

Marie, la mère d'Antoine ajouta :

« Oui, elle est encore jeune ! Ne soyez pas trop sévère !

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est jeune qu'elle ne doit pas respecter les règles qu'on lui donne ! » râla Antoine.

Théo écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite, blotti contre sa grand-mère, Sandrine. Cette dernière attendrit par son petit fils, lui caressait les cheveux.

« Alors mon cœur, papa m'a dit que tu as une amoureuse ?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Marlène ! » déclara-t-il, tout sourire.

C'est à ce moment que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Coucou, désolé pour le retard ! »

Louise qui venait d'entrer comme une fleur dans la maison, alla embrasser ses grands-parents.

« Comme tu as grandi ! » s'exclama Sandrine.

« Et comme tu ressembles à ton père ! » ajouta Gabriel, le père d'Antoine.

Elle n'adressa pas un seul regard à ses parents, toujours agacée par la dispute de ce début d'après-midi. L'ambiance était tendu entre les pères et leur fille, mais personne n'y fit attention.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, et vers 23h00, les parents d'Antoine et Mathieu durent rentrer chez eux. Après avoir longuement embrassé ses grands-parents, Théo alla se coucher.

Louise quand à elle, alla dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas se confronter à ses pères. Elle voulait juste dormir. Malgré tout, la porte s'ouvrit et une ombre s'immisça dans le noir pour venir se glisser près d'elle. Une odeur de parfum pour homme bon marché et d'après rasage familière vint lui chatouiller les narines.

« Tu es encore fâché ? » chuchota Antoine.

« Non.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Oui. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous lâcha un petit soupire.

« Louise, j'étais bête à cette époque.

-Ça n'excuse rien.

-J'ai changé, tu sais. Je ne referais jamais plus la même erreur.

-Si tu l'as fait une fois, qui me dit que tu ne recommencera pas ?

-J'aime ton père.

-Et alors ? Où est le rapport ?

-Je ne prendrais pas le risque de le perdre.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas déjà trompé. »

Antoine passa ses bras autours de sa fille et l'attira contre lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et la jeune fille se blotti contre lui malgré tout.

« Tu n'as pas a voir peur, je te le promet, ma belle. »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle s'était endormit. Louise ne savait pas si elle arriverait de nouveau à faire confiance à son père.

Ce dernier l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui murmurer un petit « je t'aime » et de partir en refermant soigneusement la porte.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Reviews ? ;)

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 18 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

On se retrouve normalement la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 18 !

En attendant, passez une bonne semaine, et à bientôt ! :D

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	19. Une nuit pleine d'amour

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

On se retrouves aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 19 ! J'espère que les 18 vous a plus et que celui là vous plaira aussi :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 19 : Une nuit pleine d'amour

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en début mai.

Depuis la dernière fois, Louise et ses parents n'avaient pas reparlé de la disputes qu'ils avaient eu avec Cécilia et Noémie. Ces dernières n'en voulaient absolument pas à la jeune fille, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

D'ailleurs, Cécilia et Noémie était très heureuse : l'insémination avait marché ! Elles allaient enfin avoir leur bébé, étant donné que Noémie était enceinte de trois semaines.

Marlène et Théo de leur côté, continuait à vivre le parfait amour. Théo avait d'ailleurs fêté son 15ème anniversaire ! Il grandissait à vu d'œil, et ressemblait de plus en plus à Mathieu ! Il avait d'ailleurs un petit début de duvet, ce qui amusait beaucoup ses parents.

Alexandre et Louise étaient toujours en couple, et vivait le parfait amour. Ils étaient vraiment trop "chou" avait affirmé Éloïse.

Alexandre avait fêté, un mois plus tôt en avril, ses 18 ans. Pour son anniversaire, ses parents avaient économisé depuis déjà un long moment pour pouvoir lui payer une opération afin qu'il puisse changer de sexe. C'était un grand bonheur pour lui ! Avant il détestait se voir nu, prendre son bain ou se doucher lui était toujours difficile. Maintenant, il n'avait plus le problème de devoir tourner le regard quand il se déshabillait, il n'avait plus la désagréable sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait pas.

Nous étions aujourd'hui samedi, et il devait être 18h00.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient en train de se préparer pour aller à une soirée avec Nyo, Fred, Seb, Alex et Alexis. Les deux papas étaient dans le salon avec leurs deux enfants en train de leur dicter les règles qu'ils devraient respecter.

« Bon, vu que vous êtes seul ce soir, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez de bêtise ! Louise, vu que tu es l'ainée, c'est toi qui surveille ton frère ! » déclara Mathieu.

« Ça va, j'ai 17 ans, je sais ce que je dois faire ! » soupira-t-elle.

Le petit châtain ne fit pas attention à ce que sa fille venait de dire et ajouta :

« Les pizzas sont au congélo, on risque de ne pas rentrer avant demain matin, et j'aimerais que vous soyez au lit à minuit au plus tard. »

Théo qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que son papa disait, prit la parole pour leur demander une faveur.

« Je peux dormir chez Marlène ce soir ? »

Pris de cour, et ébahis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, les deux papas regardèrent leur fils avec des yeux ronds.

« Pardon ? » demanda Antoine, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

Le petit baissa les yeux et joua avec ses doigts avant de bredouiller.

« La mère de Marlène m'a proposé de dormir chez elle ce soir… je peux ?

-Vous allez partager le même lit ? » questionna le grand chevelu en plissant les yeux.

« Non, non ! Je vais dormir sur un matelas, par terre. La mère de Marlène me laisserait jamais dormir avec elle ! » s'empressa d'ajouter le petit.

Les deux papa considérèrent leur fils différemment. Mathieu fronça les sourcils et regarda Antoine avant de lui demander :

« Pourquoi pas, s'ils ne dorment pas ensemble et que la mère de Marlène est d'accord ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est d'accord. » dit l'homme aux cheveux fous après avoir réfléchis quelques secondes.

Louise, voyant l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle, s'empressa de demander :

« Je veux pas être seul ce soir, je peux inviter Alexandre ? »

Les deux parents soupirèrent et le plus âgé regarda l'horloge murale.

« On devrait y aller, on va être en retard sinon…

-Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais Les règles restent les mêmes : pas de bêtise et au lit à minuit maximum ! Compris ? » questionna Antoine.

« Oui papa ! » s'exclama Louise, toute contente.

Mathieu et Antoine s'en allèrent après avoir embrassé leurs enfants, tandis que Théo partait chez Marlène.

Louise quand à elle, attendait patiemment son petit ami.

Il était un peu moins de 19h00, et Marlène, toute contente, attendait la venu de Théo dans la cuisine avec sa mère, Anne.

Anne était une jeune femme de 31 ans. Elle vivait avec Laurent, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, elle était en couple avec lui seulement depuis 3 ans, et leur histoire d'amour commençait à battre de l'aile. De toute manière, rien n'avait jamais été tout rose entre eux : ils se disputaient, se pardonnaient, se quittaient et se remettaient ensemble inlassablement. Cette situation énervait beaucoup Anne, d'autant plus que ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre pour sa fille. Cette dernière n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Laurent comme son père, c'était juste un type sympa. Mais elle souffrait beaucoup de le voir détruire sa mère à petit feu. La violence n'est pas seulement physique, elle peut aussi être psychologique. Et Laurent ne cessait jamais de rabaisser Anne dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Marlène était tout ce qu'elle avait de plus chère au monde. C'était son seule enfant, elle en aurait bien voulu un deuxième, mais elle était célibataire et quand elle avait rencontré Laurent, elle avait appris qu'il était stérile. De toute manière, ça ne servait à rien d'avoir un enfant si leur couple n'avait pas la moindre chance de durer.

Anne était tombé enceinte de Marlène alors quelle n'avait que 16 ans. Elle avait voulu avorter, mais elle s'était laissé influencer par des personnes anti-avortement. Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle faisait le mauvais choix, il était trop tard et le délais était dépassé. Le père de son enfant n'avait pas souhaité prendre ses responsabilités, et ses parents l'avaient mit à la porte alors qu'elle était perdu, sans argent, sans foyer et sans personne. Elle ne leur avait pas reparlé depuis.

Anne était malgré tout devenu une très bonne maman : elle avait réussi à se payer une maison, à se trouver du travail et à s'occuper de sa fille. Elle avait repris ses études quand Marlène était entré à l'école, et avait réussi à se trouver un travail dans un restaurant comme cuisinière.

Anne était très protectrice avec sa fille unique, et avait su parfaitement l'élever. Elle s'était promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, contrairement à ses parents.

« Vous ne ferez pas de bêtise, hein ?

-Mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je me méfie. » assura la jeune maman, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Assise devant son ordinateur, elle travaillait, imperturbable. La sonnette retentit, et Marlène partit ouvrir à Théo avant de le saluer et de le faire entrer.

« Bonjour madame ! » s'exclama Théo, tout sourire en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour mon grand ! Comment tu vas ? Fais comme chez toi, surtout ! » déclara Anne en lui prenant le sac des mains pour le poser dans un coin de la cuisine.

Théo se laissa faire sans broncher, sous le regard amusé de sa petite amie.

« Super ! Et vous ? » demanda-t-il poliment à l'adulte en face de lui.

« Très bien ! Et je t'en pris, ne me vouvoie pas ! Je ne suis pas encore si vielle ! » s'exclama Anne, avec un petit rire.

Après avoir discuté un peu avec cette dernière, Théo et Marlène montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Allongé dans le lit de cette dernière, enlacé amoureusement l'un contre l'autre, ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

« On a fait nos devoir pour lundi ? J'ai oublié… » questionna Marlène, qui avait une mémoire de poisson rouge.

« Oui. » affirma Théo avec un petit rire tout en caressant affectueusement le dos de sa petite amie.

Cette dernière lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser dans sa nuque.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, tu es parfaite. » lui répondit son petit ami en caressant ses cheveux.

« C'est toi le plus parfait. » renchéri la jeune fille avec un sourire joueur.

« Oh, on va pas recommencer ce débat ! » pouffa Théo avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il était environ 20h00 à présent.

Louise était affalée sur Alexandre, lui-même écrasé sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télé. Des assiettes et des couverts sales trainaient sur la table basse du salon, étant donné qu'ils avaient fini de manger seulement depuis quelques minutes.

La main perdu dans les beaux cheveux blond d'Alexandre, Louise suivait attentivement le film. Les deux amoureux étaient en train de regarder "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort".

« J'aime bien Ginny, mais je trouve qu'elle devrait pas être en couple avec Harry. Ils vont pas bien ensemble. » déclara le jeune homme.

« Ah ? Non, moi je trouve que Hermione ne devrait pas être avec Ron... Je veux dire, ils vont super bien ensemble, mais Hermione est une fille intelligente et ambitieuse, alors que Ron c'est tout l'inverse… » ajouta Louise.

Plongée dans le film, Alexandre déclara, inconsciemment :

« Peut être que des gens se disent exactement la même chose sur nous, peut être qu'ils pensent qu'on devrait pas être ensemble. »

Louise leva la tête du torse de son petit ami pour le regarder avant de hausser les épaules.

« On s'en fiche, de ce que pense les autres. »

Elle réinstalla confortablement sa tête sur la poitrine d'Alexandre, qui semblait tout à cou perturbé, attristé par quelques chose.

« Tu sais, beaucoup de personne au lycée se moque de nous, de toi. Parce que tu sors avec quelqu'un comme moi… »

La jeune femme releva la tête vers son copain, les sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir. Elle savait déjà tout ça, elle s'en fichait.

Pourtant, Alexandre détournait à présent le regard, honteux, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé. Si j'étais un vrai garçon, peut être, enfin sûrement, que tu ne subirais pas toutes ces moqueries et…

-Tais toi, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire des conneries pareil ! » gronda Louise, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Ce dernier la regarda, perplexe.

« Tu es un vrai garçon. N'en doute jamais. Tu es juste né dans un corps qui n'était pas le tient. Mais tu es, et seras toujours un vrai garçon, peut importe ce que dises les autres. C'est claire ? Et depuis quand on fais attention à ce que disent les autres sur nous ? Je sais ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils disent entre eux, et j'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne suis pas sortie avec toi parce que je pensais éviter les critiques, c'est évident, on recevra toujours des critiques. Je sort avec toi parce que je t'aime. Les autres peuvent bien continuer à parler, à se moquer, je m'en fiche. Je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte. » affirma-t-elle.

Alexandre la regarda, ému. Elle l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle n'avait pas peur des moqueries, et du reste.

Il ne répondit pas au monologue qu'elle venait de lui faire, ce n'était pas la peine. Louise savait qu'il était touché, et reconnaissant de l'accepter tel qu'il était. En même temps, elle l'aimait. Ça n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

Il passa ses bras autours d'elle, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui et lui embrassa le front. Louise enfouis sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur quelle aimait tant.

Il était à pèsent 23h00, et la fête battait son plein. Un verre de vodka à la main, et examinant son portable, indécis, Mathieu hésitait à appeler ses enfants pour prendre de leur nouvelle.

Au milieu du salon de Fred ou se déroulait la fête, Nyo dansait à s'en déshydrater avec sa petite amie, Sophie, une jeune femme brune au yeux claire, semblant toujours de bonne humeur.

« Youhouuuuu ! Eh Mathieu ?! Tu viens ?! » cria-t-il à son ami, essayant de couvrir la musique.

Ce dernier lui sourit, amusé, avant de crier à son tour :

« Après ! »

Puis, il retomba dans une contemplation silencieuse de son téléphone, les sourcils froncé, hésitant à appeler petits.

Seb était dans la cuisine, avec d'autres personnes -dont des inconnus- pour se prendre une autres bières. Alex était au toilette, en train de vomir ses tripes, déjà bourré malgré l'heure qu'il était, tandis que Fred restait près de lui avec un doliprane. Alexis de son côté, semblait être dans une discutions enflammé avec ses frère, David et Jérémy.

Un bras passa autours de la taille de Mathieu, tandis qu'une douce paire de lèvres se posaient dans sa nuque. Le petit châtain frémi à ce contacte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Antoine, en caressant sa hanche.

« Rien, j'étais juste en train de me demander si je devais appeler ou non les petits, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles…

-Oh tu sais, Anne est avec eux, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Théo est entre de bonnes mains.

-Je sais, je ne comptais pas vraiment appeler le petit. Je pensais plutôt à Louise…

-Pourquoi ? Elle avec son copain, on ne va pas la déranger. » lui fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre.

« Je sais, mais…. Ça ne t'angoisse pas un peu, toi, de la savoir seul avec un garçon ? »

Antoine haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir son tendre.

« Non, pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais, Alexandre est quelqu'un d'adorable, et jamais il ne ferait de mal à la petite.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas ça qui me fais peur…

-Alors quoi ? »

Non, le grand chevelu ne voyait vraiment pas ou Mathieu voulait en venir.

« J'ai peur que… qu'ils fassent autre chose que de dormir… » avoua ce dernier.

Antoine le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire. Le petit châtain qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction, fit la moue, vexé.

« Quoi ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas, toi ? »

Son conjoint pouffa une dernière fois, avant de déclarer :

« Tu sais mon cœur, ils sont tout les deux jeunes, et oui, ils vont passer la nuit ensemble. Peut être qu'ils coucheront ensemble, peut être pas. Ça ne nous regarde pas. Tu peux faire confiance à la petite, elle fera attention. Alors je ne vais pas te mentir, ça m'inquiète aussi. Mais de toute manière, je ne peux rien empêcher, et toi non plus. »

Mathieu soupira faiblement.

« Ils sont si jeunes…

-Tu trouves ?

-De mon point de vu, oui… »

Antoine lâcha de nouveau un petit rire, et passa ses bras autours de la taille de son tendre pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Oui, ils sont jeunes, comparé à nous. Mais tu sais, nos enfants grandissent, et deviennent doucement indépendant ! On ne peux pas les en empêcher ! »

Mathieu soupira faiblement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui.

« Tu as sans doute raison.

-Oui, ils faut qu'on les laisse découvrir le monde ! Regarde, la petite et bientôt majeur ! Allez, ne pense plus à ça et vient t'amuser ! »

Le petit châtain lui sourit, et hocha la tête. Il délaissa son portable, et partit s'amuser avec ses amis. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit de profiter de sa soirée !

Il était 23h30. Théo était allongé sur son matelas au pied du lit de Marlène, tandis que cette dernière allongé dans son lit caressait amoureusement la main du jeune homme.

La lumière était éteinte, les volets fermé, tout était prêt pour que les deux enfants s'endorment. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués, ou alors ils ne le sentaient pas encore.

« Tu peux encore rester un peu ici demain ?

-Oui, je ne pense pas que ça va poser de problème à mes parents. Ça ne dérange pas ta mère ?

-Non, elle t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Le jeune garçon sourit, et se redressa. Il chercha dans le noir le visage de Marlène.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda cette dernière en l'entendant s'agiter.

Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres en sentant celles, légèrement humides et gercées de Théo sur les siennes. C'était doux et plein d'amour, leur langues dansèrent entre elle une dernière fois de la journée, comme pour se dire bonne nuit.

Il était maintenant minuit. Comme prévu, Louise se préparait à aller au lit.

Elle ferma le volet, éteignit la lumière, et alla s'installer dans son petit lit simple, blotti contre Alexandre. C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait le même lit que lui, et autant dire qu'ils étaient un peu serrés.

La jeune passa ses mains dans son dos avec prévenance, pour attirer Louise contre lui. Cette dernière passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit copain, alors qu'elle l'embrassait tendrement.

Aucun d'eux n'étaient fatigué, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, la chaleur montaient tandis que leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus osées.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, les deux amoureux firent leur première fois, découvrant le corps l'un de l'autre, tout tremblant.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà ! C'était le chapitre 19 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :D

On se retrouves la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. :)

Passez une bonne semaine ! :D

Amour et licornes *-*  
.  
.


	20. S'aimer toute la vie

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

Je suis actuellement en train de préparer mon oral du brevet, que je passe mercredi xD je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos examens, qui arrivent bientôt ! ;) :p

Bref !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 20, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 20 : S'aimer toute la vie

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Le lendemain, il devait être environ 9h00 quand Mathieu et Antoine se réveillèrent. Ils avaient partagé un lit avec Alexis et Alex étant donné que Seb les avait obligé à rester sur place. De toute manière, ils étaient trop bourrés pour reprendre la route.

« Bordel… » grommela Mathieu quand les rayons du soleil vinrent le réveiller.

Il était couché en travers du lit, avec la tête de Alexis sur le ventre et les pieds de Alex sur la tête. Il avait des courbatures partout, une horrible migraine, en bref, la gueule de bois. De plus, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il éjecta les pieds de son ami de son visage, et repoussa Alexis qui l'avait pris comme oreiller pour se tourner vers Antoine. Ce dernier encore endormit, semblait faire de beaux rêves. Mathieu le prit par les épaule pour le secouer doucement.

« Eh, debout ! »

L'homme aux cheveux fous grogna de mécontentement, avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux.

« Mais t'es chiant, je dormais bien là !

-Ouais, bah je crois que tu es le seul à avoir bien dormit… » marmonna le petit châtain.

Il se leva du lit, et s'étira, faisant craquer ses membres, avant de geindre de douleur.

« On est vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de soirée…

-J'en connais un qui n'est pas de très bonne humeur… » le taquina l'homme aux cheveux fous en se levant à son tour.

Il alla enlacer Mathieu avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On va rentrer, et tu vas pouvoir te reposer, mon chat. » assura-t-il.

C'est vrai, après tout, il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour aller au travail demain.

Quand les deux parents rentrèrent chez eux, il était 9h30. La maison était silencieuse, les volets fermés et personne ne semblait réveillé.

Le petit châtain enleva sa veste et se rendit à la cuisine avant d'examiner le lave vaisselle : c'était bon, Louise avait tout bien rangé et respecté les consignes.

Alors qu'il montait les volets du salon pour ouvrir la fenêtre et aérer, Antoine demanda :

« À ton avis, ils dorment encore ?

-Je pense, Louise ne se serrait sans doute pas levé plus tôt que nous.

-On a qu'à aller vérifier… »

Les deux papas se dirigèrent sans bruits vers la chambre de leur fille, dans la semi-obscurité du couloir. Mathieu qui ne faisait pas attention, se cogna le petit doigt de pied contre le coin du mur.

« Putain de merde ! » jura-t-il, en se laissant à moitié tomber par terre.

« Ne fais pas de bruit, ils dorment sûrement encore ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? » chuchota l'homme aux cheveux fous.

Le petit châtain, affalé contre le mur et recroquevillé sur son pied, grogna de douleur.

« Je me suis cogné le petit orteil ! » se plaignit-il.

« Bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention ! » rétorqua son tendre.

Ce dernier entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre à sa fille, pour jeter un coup d'œil dedans.

« Louise ? Alexandre ? Vous dormez ? »

Pas de réponse.

Mathieu râla une dernière fois et se releva à son tours pour regarder vite fait dans la chambres. Le volet n'était pas bien fermé, et un rayon de soleil passait par l'interstice des lattes pour venir éclairer faiblement la chambre. Les deux jeunes étaient allongés dans le lit, et comme les deux pères l'avaient deviné, ils dormaient. Totalement nu, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que Mathieu s'attendait à retrouver les deux adolescents, aussi son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se retourna brusquement pour s'éloigner au maximum de la chambre, suivit de près par Antoine qui avait rapidement refermé la porte.

Mathieu alla s'écrouler sur une chaise de la cuisine, et prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Ça lui avait fait un choc… enfin, pas l'image en elle-même, mais plutôt l'évidence qu'elle lui renvoyait : ça fille n'était plus une enfant.

C'était naturelle, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver, mais pourtant, Mathieu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Alexandre sans que lui-même ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Peut être parce que dans un sens, il lui avait volé sa petite fille. Hier encore, Louise le considérait comme un héros, comme l'homme le plus parfait au monde, juste parce qu'il était son papa. Mais elle avait grandi, et allait sans doute voir un héros en son petit copain, à présent. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui pour la protéger, maintenant que Alexandre était là.

Oui, il était un peu jaloux, de cet adolescent qui avait gagné l'amour de sa fille. C'était stupide, il le savait. Elle avait grandi, et c'était certainement ça le problème. Hier encore, il lui lisait des histoires, la bordait le soir, et bientôt pourtant, elle serait majeur.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller, mon cœur ?

-Ce n'est plus notre bébé, Antoine… » murmura-t-il, les bras ballant le long du corps et les yeux perdu dans le vide.

Le grand chevelu embrassa doucement son front avant de répondre.

« C'est vrai. Mais on s'en portera tout les trois très bien. »

Antoine avait certainement raison, de toute manière, ses enfants ne pourraient pas rester petits toutes leur vie.

Quand Louise papillonna des yeux, elle était blotti contre son petit ami, qui la tenait possessivement contre lui, un bras autours de sa taille. Elle remarqua qu'elle était encore nu de la veille, et la jeune fille rougit en y repensant.

Elle posa son regard sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. Qu'il était beau. Il n'était pas spécialement musclé, mais il n'était pas trop maigre. Sa peau laiteuse était éclairé par quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient le volet, et ses beaux cheveux blond partaient dans tout les sens, certaines mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, ou un léger duvet commençait à apparaître, avant d'embrasser son front.

Alexandre papillonna des yeux avant de se redresser légèrement, en resserrant instinctivement son étreinte sur sa petite amie. Il prolongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui bleu océan de la jeune fille et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

Il traça les courbes de son corps du bout des doigts, partant du haut de l'épaule en passant par sa poitrine arrondit, son ventre plat et ses hanches développés, pour finir doucement par le haut de ses cuisses. Il déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur son front.

« Tu es magnifiques. » lui murmura-t-il.

Les joues de Louise s'empourprèrent et un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres suite à ce compliment.

Ils passèrent encore plusieurs minutes à se regarder dans les yeux, se câlinant et s'embrassant, ils ne parlaient pas, parfois on a pas besoin de parler pour s'exprimer, se faire comprendre.

Vers 10h30, les deux adolescents s'habillèrent et sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, où se trouvaient Mathieu et Antoine.

« Coucou ! » s'exclama Louise en allant embrasser ses parents.

L'homme aux cheveux fous lui sourit en retour en embrassa son front, alors que Mathieu la serra plus longuement contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions, et était toujours d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui sembla échapper à sa fille.

« Bonjour ! » déclara poliment à son tour Alexandre, tout sourire.

« Bonjour… » souffla le petit châtain, le regardant légèrement de travers malgré lui.

Le jeune garçon remarqua le ton froid de Mathieu, mais ni fit pas attention, avant de s'installer à la table et de commencer à manger avec sa petite amie.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda Louise en engouffrant une partie de sa tartine à la confiture.

Antoine hocha la tête.

« C'était super ! Mais bon, ton père est de mauvais poil ce matin. Et vous deux ? Votre soirée c'est bien passé ?

-Oui, c'était super ! »

Mathieu grogna légèrement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

Le grand chevelu sourit, il était heureux que sa fille se soit bien amusé. Et puis, la maison semblait entière, ça signifiait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de beau ? J'espère que vous avez mangé proprement, hein, sinon c'est vous qui allez passer l'aspirateur !

-On a regardé Harry Potter ! Et t'inquiète pas, on a mangé proprement.

-Encore ? Mais tu connais ce film par cœur !

-Oui, mais il est juste super ! »

Antoine lâcha un soupire amusé, avant de plonger un morceau de sucre dans son thé et de le mélanger avec une petite cuillère.

L'ambiance entre Alexandre et Mathieu, était glaciale. Le petit châtain semblait en vouloir énormément à l'adolescent. Le jeune homme s'en rendait compte, comme toutes les autres personnes présente, mais essayait de ne pas y faire attention. Le regard perçant et accusateur du petit châtain était figé sur lui, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal ?

Le grand chevelu qui se rendait compte se l'attitude de son conjoint, fronça les sourcils et lui donna un discret coup de pied sous la table. Mathieu lâcha un petit sursaut et se tourna vers Antoine. Quand il vit le regard meurtrier -mais néanmoins très attirant- de son tendre, il baissa la tête, honteux, et essaya d'oublier la présence d'Alexandre.

Pourquoi en voulait-il tellement à ce gamin ? Il ne lui avait rien fait, il n'avait rien fait à sa fille, rien fait à personne. C'était tellement débile ! Il faisait la gueule à un adolescent pour une raison inexistante ! Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher…

Louise, qui avait aussi remarqué la froideur dont faisait preuve le plus vieux de ses papas envers son petit copain, fronça les sourcils. Ils allaient avoir une petite discutions tout les deux…

Vers 11h00, Louise raccompagna Alexandre vers la porte.

Le jeune homme, un sac sur une épaule, lui lança un regard à la fois intimidé et déçu.

« Je crois que ton père ne m'aime pas… »

La jeune fille lâcha un petit soupire. Elle savait que c'était faux, mais un autre côté, elle comprenait la suspicion de son ami. Elle-même, avait quelques doutes. Elle essaya néanmoins de le rassurer.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est de mauvaise humeur, c'est normal qu'il soit distant. »

Alexandre, légèrement rassuré, lui sourit et lui embrassa la joue.

« On se voit bientôt ? »

Louise lui sourit en retour et embrassa son front.

« Quand tu veux. » lui souffla-t-elle.

Après un dernier baiser, les deux amoureux se quittèrent.

Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, Louise se rendit au salon où était désormais Mathieu.

« Bon, tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Mathieu lâcha un petit soupire et ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Écoute, je suis juste de mauvaise humeur.

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça et je le sais. Pourquoi tu étais si désagréable avec Alexandre ?! »

Le petit châtain se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

« Il m'a énervé.

-Il ne t'a rien fait !

-Il m'a énervé, c'est tout ! Ne discutes pas ! »

Louise était énervée, et triste de la mauvaise entente de son père et de son petit ami. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Mathieu. Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça avec quelqu'un, sans raison apparente.

« Moi qui me réjouissait de voir que tu t'entendais bien avec lui… je me suis visiblement trompée. » lâcha-t-elle, déçue et vexée.

Elle sortit du salon, ne voulant pas que cette conversation s'éternise.

« Louise, revient ! » essaya de la retenir Mathieu.

Mais trop tard, sa fille avait disparu dans sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Il aurait du parler, dire la vérité, réussir à trouver les bons mots, mais il avait échoué. Il était lamentable. Toute cette histoire à cause de lui, assez stupide pour faire la gueule à un gamin, sans raison.

Antoine rejoignit son tendre au salon, après avoir entendu la porte de la chambre de sa fille claquer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? La petite a l'aire énervée… »

Mathieu joua nerveusement avec ses doigts avec de soupirer :

« On s'est disputé à propos de Alexandre. »

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? La vérité ?

-Non, je lui ai juste dit qu'il m'a énervé. »

L'homme aux cheveux fous soupira, agacé.

« Tu aurais du lui dire la vérité. Tu t'es excusé pour ton attitude, au moins ?! »

Le petit châtain baissa la tête, honteux.

« Non.

-Mathieu ! Je te l'ai pourtant dit ! Elle est grande, laisse la grandir et apprendre seule de la vie ! Ce n'est plus un bébé, elle va être adulte ! En plus, Alexandre est un garçon charmant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je veux que la prochaine fois, tu t'excuse auprès de lui. Compris ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête, comme s'il était un enfant en train d'être puni. Le grand chevelu soupira une énième fois, et se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers la chambre de sa fille.

Il toqua et entra, allant s'installer sur le lit près de son enfant. La jeune fille qui était en train d'écouter de la musique, ôta ses écouteurs et demanda, perplexe :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens te parler. Et m'excuser de l'attitude de ton père envers Alexandre. »

Louise haussa les épaules, faisant comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, alors que c'était tout l'inverse.

« Il peut penser ce qu'il veut de lui, je m'en fou.

-Tu sais Louise, papa apprécie beaucoup Alexandre.

-Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. » murmura-t-elle, sceptique.

« Je t'assure que si ! Seulement, tu grandis beaucoup, et ton père est triste de se dire que tu n'es plus son gros bébé. Et pour lui, c'est aussi la faute à Alexandre. Il sait qu'il à mal réagis, mais il compte s'excuser. D'accord ?

-D'accord… » murmura Louise.

Antoine lui sourit et lui embrassa le front.

« Aller, ne fais plus la tête, maintenant ! »

Heureusement qu'il était là pour arranger les problèmes des autres, sinon qui sait ce qu'il se passerait.

Il était maintenant 13h00. Théo et Marlène était à la cuisine avec Anne, et terminaient leur repas de midi.

Après avoir débarrassé la table en vitesse, Anne regarda l'heure.

« J'ai un rendez-vous, il va falloir que j'y aille ! Vous serez sage, d'accord ? Pas de bêtise !

-Oui maman !

-Oui madame ! »

La jeune femme sourit aux deux petits, et après les avoir salué une dernière fois, elle partie en vitesse.

Les deux adolescents montèrent dans leur chambre, et s'installèrent sur le lit de Marlène. Ils se faisaient clairement chier.

Théo soupira.

« Je m'ennuie…

-Tu ne peux pas t'ennuyer quand tu es avec moi ! » s'exclama Marlène en pouffant, avant de se jeter à son coup pour l'embrasser.

Le garçon châtain pouffa à son tours avant de passer ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille, pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, répondant à son baiser.

Marlène passa ses mains sous son haut, caressant la peau qui lui était offerte, tandis que Théo passait ses mains sur ses hanches, ses fesse, son dos et ses cheveux, avant de finalement les glisser elles aussi sous le t-shirt de sa partenaire.

Tout se passa très vite, sans que les deux adolescents n'eurent le temps d'y réfléchir. Pendant quelques minutes, seul les bruits moites de leurs ébats et quelques légers gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas grave, non ? Après tout, ils s'aimaient. Que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ?

Après ça, Théo et Marlène se retrouvèrent nus dans le lit, rouge comme des tomates en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais ils s'aimaient, rien ne pouvaient leur arriver.

La jeune fille déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son petit ami, signe de promesse, comme pour seller leur amour.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 20 ! Je vous annonce qu'il ne reste que cinq chapitre avant la fin de cette fiction ! (Oui, c'est triste mais tout à une fin !)

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et on se retrouve normalement samedi pour le chapitre 21 !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	21. Mauvaise influence

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super :)

J'ai passé mon oral du brevet aujourd'hui, et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai tout défoncé ! (Je suis assez à l'aise à l'oral, j'espère que l'écrit se passera bien aussi xD)

Bref !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 21 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 21 : Mauvaise influence

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Une semaine était passée depuis la dernière fois, nous étions aujourd'hui un samedi de mai. Il était environ 14h00, et Mathieu et Antoine étaient dans la cuisine, tandis que leur fille se préparait dans sa chambre.

Cette dernière attendait patiemment Alexandre, qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour l'emmener au cinéma.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas vu les parents de sa petite amie depuis la dernière fois, ce qui allait permettre à Mathieu de s'excuser auprès de lui pour le comportement hostile qu'il avait eu à son égard.

En train de boire une bière, le petit châtain était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire au jeune homme, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Le grand chevelu partit ouvrir, et revint accompagné d'Alexandre.

« Louise ! Alexandre est là ! » appela Antoine.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, souriant, à l'intention de Mathieu.

« Salut ! » répondit ce dernier en retour, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et s'excusa calmement auprès du garçon.

« Écoute, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, je me suis mal comporté. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Il était sincère et s'en voulait beaucoup, c'était évident. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait était si désagréable, enfin si, mais il ne voulait pas en reconnaître les raisons. C'était tellement débile, s'énerver avec un gamin sous prétexte que sa fille grandissait…

« Ce n'est rien, on a tous de mauvais jours. » affirma Alexandre, sans perdre son sourire.

Mathieu était gentil avec lui, gentil avec Louise, gentil avec beaucoup de gens. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ou du moins pas pour si peu.

Le petit châtain lui sourit, reconnaissant. Ça faisait plaisir à Louise, que ses parents et son petit copain s'entende. Il le faisait pour elle. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il le faisait aussi car Alexandre était un garçon charmant et sympathique, qui prenait soin de sa fille. C'était l'essentiel.

Louise arriva dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, et embrassa son petit copain. Ce dernier lui prit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir, comme film ?

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais que c'était toi qui choisissait.

-Ah bon ? Moi je pensais que c'était toi.

-Pas grave, on improvisera. »

Le blondinet lâcha un petit rire, et salua Mathieu et Antoine. Ces derniers lui sourirent, avant de lancer :

« Amusez-vous bien ! »

Louise et Alexandre se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, avant que les deux adultes ne demandent à leur fille :

« À quelle heure tu penses rentrer ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vous tiendrais au courant par message.

-D'accord, faites attention !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, à ce soir ! »

Les deux adolescents s'en allèrent, laissant les deux papas entre eux.

Ces derniers se sourirent mutuellement avant de reprendre leurs activités. Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

« Cécilia et Noémie ne vont pas tarder. » déclara-t-il.

Ils avaient invités les deux jeunes femmes pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Ils voulaient leur parler de la grossesse de Noémie, cette dernière souhaitait d'ailleurs leur demander conseil. Elle s'inquiétait du déroulement de sa grossesse, il fallait la comprendre : elle était si heureuse !

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Antoine alla ouvrir et fit entrer Cécilia et Noémie. Ces dernières, tout sourire, s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon.

La femme aux cheveux coloré avait déjà un ventre légèrement arrondie qui laissait prévoir qu'un petit être les rejoindrait bientôt. Elle tenait la main de sa conjointe fermement dans la sienne, leurs doigts étaient entrelacées avec amour.

Le petit châtain les rejoint rapidement avec trois bière et un jus de fruit. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près d'Antoine.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » questionna l'homme aux cheveux fous.

« Très bien ! Un peu ballonnée et fatiguée, mais ça va. » affirme-t-elle.

Mathieu la conseilla :

« reposes toi, surtout, et mange à ta faim, c'est important !

-Manger à sa fin ? Ne lui dit pas de bêtise, évidement elle va manger à sa faim.

-Quoi des bêtises ? C'est pas ta cousine qui a fait une fausse couche parce qu'elle a arrêté de manger par peur de prendre du poids ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est une autre histoire. » avoua Antoine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle mange largement à sa faim. » affirma Cécilia, avec un petit rire.

« Eh ! » s'indigna Noémie, avec une moue boudeuse.

« C'est bon, je rigole. » s'excusa sa compagne avec un sourire amusé.

Elle embrassa tendrement sa compagne, qui répondit au baiser, tout aussi tendrement. Elles s'aimaient, ça se voyait. Pour elles, ça allaient être le début d'une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie à trois.

Pendant ce temps, Alexandre et Louise étaient au cinéma. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité de la pièce, ils regardaient un film d'horreur. La salle n'était pas vide, évidement, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.

Louise engouffra une poignée de popcorn, les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant. Elle était très concentré sur ce qu'il se passait dans l'histoire, contrairement à Alexandre, qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

Lentement et discrètement, il se rapprocha de la jeune fille, et posa ses mains dans le dos de cette dernière, subitement et sans avertissement, la faisait sursauter alors qu'elle retenait une exclamation de peur.

« Alexandre ! Ne fais plus jamais ça ! » gronda-t-elle à voix basse, tout en donnant un petit coup de poing dans son épaule.

Le garçon à côté de lui, ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait et s'étouffait presque tellement il se retenait de rire.

Louise croisa les bras en ronchonnant, amusée malgré tout, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Quand il eut finit de rire, son petit ami la serra contre lui et embrassa son front, gardant malgré tout son sourire moqueur.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille lâcha un petit soupire et dit :

« Je suis désolé du comportement que mon père a eu à ton égard la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

-Eh, c'est pas grave. En plus, il s'est déjà excusé.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, avant quand tu te préparais. »

Soulagée et heureuse que son petit copain et le plus vieux de ses pères ne soient pas en mauvaise entente, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alexandre et reporta son attention sur le film. La main crispée qui vint attraper sa cuisse lui fit comprendre que le jeune homme avait fait de même, et qu'il n'était pas rassuré.

« Tu me fais mal. Tu serres trop fort. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pardon. » s'excusa Alexandre en lâchant sa cuisse.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux adolescents ne parla. Seuls les bruits, les cris et autres dialogues du film résonnaient dans la salle.

« Tu viens voir Betty avec moi, après ? Elle a quelque chose à me dire. » demanda Louise à voix basses, au bout de quelques instant.

Alexandre hocha la tête et murmura :

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Il embrassa la joue de sa petite amie et reporta son attention sur le film. C'était effrayant, il espérait pouvoir réussir à dormir ce soir.

Il était à présent 15h30. Théo se baladait dans la rue, main dans la main avec Marlène. Il faisait beau et chaud, et le jeune garçon avait à présent un rendez-vous avec des garçons de sa classe. Il voulait s'intégrer, se faire des amies, mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y aller sans sa petite amie.

La jeune fille était un peu pâle, aujourd'hui. Mais rien d'alarmant. Elle se sentait juste un peu ballonné et avait chaud. Mais rien de grave. Elle grimaça malgré tout.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Théo.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils arrivaient déjà à apercevoir au loin le parc où un groupe de cinq garçons les attendaient. Marlène soupira en les voyant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de les voir. Je ne les aimes pas.

-Moi non plus, mais il faut que je m'intègre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promet qu'on ne restera pas longtemps. » assura le jeune garçon.

Sa petite amie avait surtout peur, peur que Théo ne devienne comme eux, ou qu'ils lui fasse du mal. Elle était heureuse qu'il se fasse des amis, des connaissances, s'intègre dans un groupe, mais elle avait la sensation que ces gars-là étaient nocifs pour lui.

Il faut le dire, ces garçons n'étaient pas des gens recommandables. Jean, Nathan, Greg, Arnaud et Dylan étaient des enfants détestables : ils martyrisaient les plus faibles, harcelaient les filles dans la rues, le métro, les magasins -en bref, partout-, insultaient les professeurs, ne travaillaient pas à l'école, et j'en passe. Ils n'avaient rien en commun avec Théo, au contraire, les personnes qu'ils molestaient étaient souvent des gens comme lui.

Non, Marlène ne les aimaient vraiment pas.

Théo ne les aimait évidemment pas non plus. Ces garçons étaient tout ce qu'il détestait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de s'intégrer dans leur groupe. Pourquoi ? Il voulait tout simplement faire de son mieux pour garder Marlène, et pouvoir la protéger.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait que la jeune fille n'aimait pas les garçons comme ça.

Mais il avait peur. Peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle le quitte pour quelqu'un d'autre. Théo avait un gros problème : il était persuadé, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait déjà affirmé le contraire, que Marlène aimait ce genre de garçon, violent, impulsif et imprévisible. Ils étaient tellement mieux que lui... Il souhaitait aussi apprendre à se défendre pour pouvoir protéger sa petite amie en cas de besoin.

C'était ces raisons, toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres, qui avaient poussé Théo à se rapprocher de ce groupe garçons. Il espérait devenir comme eux, et conquérir le cœur de Marlène. L'amour rend aveugle. Et accessoirement très con.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du groupe de cinq garçons, les deux adolescents les saluèrent.

« Je vois que t'as ramené ta meuf ! » lança Nathan en voyant Marlène.

« Ça se comprend, elle est bonne. » ajouta Greg.

Les garçons ricanèrent. Théo serra les poings et les dents, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer, surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre contre eux.

Marlène baissa tout simplement la tête. Elle se sentait humilié, honteuse, et aussi vexé que Théo ne la défende pas. Elle voulait leur répondre, leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un bout de viande, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à son petit copain. Elle voulait que tout se passe bien pour lui, qu'il se fasse des amis et qu'il soit heureux. Elle l'aimait, alors elle allait encaissé. Elle l'aimait, alors elle allait se taire.

Il était à présent 17h00. Louise et Alexandre étaient sortis de leur séance de cinéma à 16h00, et était ensuite aller se promener et acheter une glace. Maintenant, ils allaient rendre visite à Betty.

Louise sonna à la porte, et fut tout de suite accueilli par sa baby-sitter qui les fit entrer, et Inès, qui courut à leur rencontre. La petite avait bientôt trois ans. Elle était adorable !

« Louise ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

La concernée l'attrapa au vol et lui embrassa la tête.

« Coucou toi !

-Maman va avoir un bébé ! » s'exclama la petite, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Pendant quelques secondes, le cerveau de Louise se déconnecta de la réalité.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander.

Betty lâcha un petit rire et prit Inès des bras de Louise.

« Dis donc, petite puce, c'était à maman de lui annoncer la nouvelle ! » s'exclama-t-elle en la couvrant de bisous.

Inès se tortilla dans tous les sens alors qu'elle rigolait. Sa mère finit par la poser par terre pour qu'elle puisse aller au salon, avant de déclarer, le sourire aux lèvre :

« Je suis enceinte de deux mois !

-Mais c'est super ! » s'extasia Louise en se jetant dans ses bras.

La baby-sitter la serra longuement contre elle en rigolant.

« Par contre, ne dis rien à Théo ! Ou du moins, pas tant que je ne suis pas là ! Je veux voir sa tête quand il l'apprendra ! »

La jeune fille pouffa et hocha la tête. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour Betty, et impatiente d'accueillir ce nouveau bébé.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 21 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 22 ! En attendant portez-vous bien !

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	22. Imprévu

.  
.  
Hey les gens ! Ça va ? Moi oui :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 22 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 22 : Imprévu

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en fin juin.

Les cours étaient bientôt finis pour les enfants, et les examens de fin d'année avaient déjà eu lieu. Théo et Marlène avaient eu leur brevet avec mention très bien, tandis que Louise avait eu son BAC avec mention bien, tout comme Alexandre qui avait eu mention très bien, et Éloïse, qui comme à son habitude avait eu les félicitations.

Théo, malgré les supplications de sa petite amie, continuait de fréquenter le groupe de garçon auxquelles il voulait tant ressembler.

Louise avait fait un BAC L et contait continuer ses études, bien qu'elle n'ait pas réellement d'idée de métier. Elle se tournait pour l'instant vers conseiller de vente.

Alexandre avait fait un BAC S et allait continuer ses études pour devenir sage femme.

Éloïse quant à elle, avait fait un BAC ES et avait pour idée de devenir architecte.

Pour fêter la réussite aux examens de leurs enfants, les deux papas avaient invité leurs parents, leurs amis, Betty, son conjoint et leur fille, ainsi que les amis de leurs enfants.

Noémie était à présent au 3ème mois de sa grossesse. Tout se passait très bien, et elle et Cécilia préparaient l'arrivé de leur futur bébé avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Betty quant à elle, avait annoncé la nouvelle de la venu d'un deuxième enfant à tout le monde. Théo était absolument ravi, et se réjouissait de voir ce nouveau bébé. Elle était à présent enceinte de trois mois, tout comme Noémie.

Nous étions aujourd'hui un samedi de juin, et il devait être 14h00.

Théo marchait rapidement dans les rues de Paris, en direction de chez Marlène, l'aire inquiet. La jeune fille était seule chez elle aujourd'hui, et l'avait appelé, en pleur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était grave.

Il arriva chez elle et sonna, bientôt la porte s'ouvrit, et Marlène lui apparu, les yeux rouges et toute tremblante.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Marlène ? » demanda Théo, mort d'inquiétude en la voyant.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et le fit entrer. Elle alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle fut vite rejoint par son petit ami.

Le jeune garçon, mort d'inquiétude, s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Mais qu'avait-elle ?! Trop de question, de suppositions se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourtant, rien ne le préparait à ce qui allait suivre.

« Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix douce en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

La jeune fille fut secouée par quelques sanglots, et avoua :

« S-si je te le dis, t-tu vas me quitter, m-m'abandonner.

-Jamais je ne ferais ça. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser.

-J-j'ai peur… »

Théo embrassa doucement son front, apeuré par ce qu'il allait entendre, mais voulant malgré tout rassurer celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie.

« Ça me concerne aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

Marlène hocha la tête, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ça ? Comment pouvait-elle le lui dire ?

« Je t'aime, tu peux me faire confiance. Tu peux tout me dire. » assura-t-il, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux noir de sa petite amie derrière son oreille.

C'était facile à dire maintenant, mais qui pouvait prévoir ce que la jeune fille allait annoncer ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, qui parurent aussi longue que des minutes, personne ne parla. Et seuls les sanglots étouffés de la jeune fille résonnaient dans la pièce. Ça faisait mal à Théo, de la voir comme ça.

« J-je… je suis enceinte. » murmura finalement Marlène au bout d'un certain temps.

Le cerveau de son petit ami se bloqua, et il n'eût pas tout de suite de réaction. Marlène était enceinte ? De qui ? De combien de mois ? Trop de questions à la seconde près s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête.

« Q-quoi ? » finit-il par s'exclamer en se redressant.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

« T-tu es enceinte ? M-mais de qui ?!

-De toi, idiot ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

En plus, Théo pensait réellement qu'elle avait eu des relations avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était vexant.

Le jeune garçon pâlit. Marlène était enceinte de lui. C'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas pris de précaution, la dernière fois. C'était de sa faute, il avait pensé que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Il avait été stupide.

« Tu en es à quel mois ? » demanda-t-il, un peu plus durement de ce qu'il aurait voulu.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant le ton qu'il avait employé. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça. C'était évident, il lui en voulait.

Le jeune homme regretta immédiatement la façon dont il avait parlé, mais ne s'excusa pas. Il prit tout simplement la main de Marlène dans la sienne. Il voulait la rassurer, malgré tout. Lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien se passer.

« P-presque trois mois. Il me rester un peu plus d'une semaine pour avorter. » murmura-t-elle.

Théo lâcha un petit soupire et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il fallait tous les deux qu'ils prennent une décision.

« J-je suis vraiment désolée… » pleura Marlène.

Son petit ami, étonné, tourna la tête vers elle.

« Désolé ? Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi, dans cette histoire. Si tu t'excuses, alors moi aussi je dois m'excuser. Je suis vraiment désolé, Marlène, de t'avoir mis enceinte. J'aurais du prendre mes précautions. »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux plein de larmes vers lui. Il ne criait pas, et ne semblait pas énervé contre elle, mais contre lui-même.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son coup, essayant de calmer ses pleurs. Théo soupira faiblement et passa ses bras autours de son dos, la serrant contre lui, les yeux embués de larmes.

Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il s'en voulait surtout à lui. Mais il avait aussi très peur pour la suite des événements.

« Est-ce que tu comptes avorter ? » osa-t-il finalement demander.

Marlène retint un sanglot.

« J-je ne sais pas… »

Elle calma doucement ses pleurs, et se blotti un peu plus contre lui.

« T-tu vas me quitter ?

-Non, jamais de la vie. »

Le jeune garçon prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

« Je t'aime, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je te laisse décider si tu veux garder le bébé ou non. Quoi que tu décide je te soutiendrais, et si tu ne veux pas avorter, je t'aiderais à élever l'enfant et à subvenir à vos besoins. »

Elle était soulagée. Théo l'aimait, et il ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Il allait rester, la soutenir.

« Je… j'aimerais le garder. » murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon hocha la tête et lui embrassa la tête. Il se contenta tout simplement d'acquiescer. Il l'aimait, et peut être que l'amour rend vraiment aveugle.

« D'accord. Alors je serais là, je te le promet. »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-elle.

Ça n'allait pas être facile pour eux deux, mais maintenant quelle savait que Théo la soutenait, Marlène se sentait soulagé. Elle n'avait plus si peur que ça.

Il était à présent 16h00. Théo et Marlène avaient beaucoup discuté sur ce qu'ils contaient faire, s'ils étaient sûr de leur choix. Ils avaient réfléchi, et s'étaient finalement quitté pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à leurs proches. Ils avaient tous les deux très peur de ce qu'il allait se passer.

Le jeune garçon marchait dans les rues de Paris, la tête dans les nuages. Il allait être papa. Il avait peur, il ne se sentait pas prêt, mais il devait prendre ses responsabilités en main. Ce dont il avait le plus peur, était de l'annoncer à ses parents. Il allait clairement se faire tuer.

Mais pour l'heure, il voulait demander conseil à Betty.

Il alla chez la jeune femme, cette dernière le fit entrer et elle alla s'assoir au salon avec lui. Elle voyait bien, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle n'était clairement pas préparée à ce que Théo allait lui dire. La jeune femme demanda à sa fille d'aller dans sa chambre, avant de questionner :

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas, mon grand ? »

Le garçon en face d'elle lâcha un petit soupire et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. J'ai fait une grosse bêtise, et maintenant je dois assumer. Mais j'ai peur de te le dire, à toi et aux parents.

-C'est grave ?

-Oui, très. Et vous allez sûrement tous très mal réagir.

-Aller, ça ne doit pas être si important. N'aies pas peur. »

Le garçon lâcha un autre soupire. Sa baby-sitter ne réalisait pas encore l'étendu de ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

« Marlène est enceinte. » lâcha-t-il, comme une bombe.

Immédiatement, une douleur lancinant vint s'écraser sur sa joue. Il lâcha un petit cri de douleur, et posa sa main là ou il avait été frappé, pour rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermé et regarder la jeune femme.

Elle avait les yeux légèrement humides, et était en train de doucement reculé. Elle n'avait pas voulu réagir comme ça, sa main était partie toute seule.

« Excuse moi… » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est rien… » assura le jeune homme, en baissant la tête.

Il l'avait sans doute mérité.

Il venait de décevoir Betty, qui le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant. Il avait honte, il se sentait mal pour elle.

Cette dernière essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux et soupira faiblement. Le garçon qui était en face de lui se transformait doucement en homme. Il avait déjà un début de duvet sous le nez, ses épaules était plus larges qu'autrefois et son visage avait perdu la douceur de l'enfance. Mais c'était toujours un petit garçon, trop jeune pour devenir père.

« Tu es trop jeune, Théo…

-Je sais. Mais on à décidé de garder l'enfant. Je ne laisserais pas tomber Marlène. »

Il était sûr de lui, ça se voyait. Betty soupira.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère. Alors je ne vais rien dire. Je vais juste respecter ton choix. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je te promets de t'aider, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu as décidé. Tu auras déjà bien assez de soucis avec tes parents.

-Merci, Betty. »

La jeune femme le serra contre lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que des adolescents si jeunes puisse décider de garder un enfant, mais elle aimait Théo, et appréciait beaucoup Marlène. Elle voulait les aider. Elle n'était pas à leur place, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les juger. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait décidé si elle avait été à leur place ?

Anne venait de rentrer chez elle. Elle enleva son mentaux et l'accrocha dans la penderie, avant de lancer :

« Chérie ? Je suis rentrée ! »

La maman se rendit à la cuisine, où elle trouva sa fille, les yeux rouges et les mains tremblantes, assise à table. Aussitôt, elle s'inquiéta.

« Ma puce ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Elle se précipita vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Marlène profita du câlin que mère lui offrait. Sans doute son dernier câlin, étant donné les circonstances.

« Assieds-toi. » lui dit-elle.

Inquiète, la maman s'exécuta.

« J'ai quelques choses à te dire. Maman, je t'aime et je suis désolé. Tu vas me détester. » pleura-t-elle.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, mon chat, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda Anne, en prenant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

« Maman, je suis enceinte. » sanglota Marlène.

Anne n'avait pas été préparé à ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ou faire. Sa fille était enceinte. Elle voulait crier, la jeter dehors, la gronder comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Elle se souvint de sa grossesse. Elle se souvint de la réaction de sa famille quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait avoir un enfant. Elle se souvint l'abandon qu'elle avait vécu, la tristesse et le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle se souvint à quel point ça avait été dure, tout ce qu'elle avait du faire pour s'en sortit. Elle se souvint à quel point elle aimait sa fille. Marlène était toute sa vie, et elle s'était promit que jamais elle ne subirait ce qu'elle avait subi.

Alors, elle pleura. Elle fondit en larmes, et elle serra sa fille contre elle. Elle sen voulait d'avoir pensé pendant quelques secondes, qu'elle méritait qu'on la mette à la rue. Elle se considérait comme une mère indigne, d'avoir pu penser ça.

« Je suis désolé, mon bébé. » s'excusa-t-elle, sans que sa fille ne comprenne pourquoi.

Elle prit le visage de Marlène entre ses mains.

« Je te promet que tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur. Je suis là pour toi.

-Maman, j-j'aimerais le garder. »

Anne ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, ou faire. C'était le choix de sa fille, elle devait le respecter, même si ça ne lui convenait pas.

« Tu es sûr de ta décision ? Tu sais, l'avortement n'est pas un crime. » expliqua-t-elle calmement, en séchant ses larmes.

« Je sais. Mais je me sens prête. Théo et moi en avons beaucoup discuté, il m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas. »

Anne hocha la tête. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle de savoir ça, même si elle avait des doutes envers le garçon. Après tout, rien ne l'empêcherait de changer d'avis. Les enfants sont souvent indécis, et il pouvait très bien prendre peur et ne pas assumer son rôle.

Marlène se blotti contre elle.

« Tu m'en veux ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« Oui, mais c'est ton choix. Je peux juste te conseiller. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber comme on l'a fait quand j'avais ton âge. Je t'aime, chérie. »

Anne embrassa doucement son front avant de la bercer. C'était peut-être une erreur, peut-être pas. Mais elle allait aider les deux adolescents. Marlène allait continuer les cours, c'était une évidence. Et elle l'aiderait à payer les soins du bébé, à sen occuper aussi. Elle était prête.

Il était maintenant 18h00. Théo rentra calmement chez lui. Il inspira un grand coup, et alla rejoindre ses parents à la cuisine. Ces derniers buvaient une bière, et ne firent pas réellement attention à leur fils quand il entra dans la cuisine avec un visage déterminé.

« Je vais être papa. » lâcha tout simplement Théo au bout de quelques secondes.

Il aurait pu être plus délicat, moins directe. Mais il avait préféré aller droit au but.

Mathieu et Antoine arrêtèrent immédiatement de discuter et tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ils avaient bien entendu, mais pensait à une mauvaise blague.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire. » ordonna le grand chevelu, qui pensait avoir mal entendu.

« Je vais être papa. »

La bouteille de bière que Mathieu tenait en main s'écrasa sur le sol, salissant le carrelage.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça se fait ?! » vociféra-t-il.

« Marlène est enceinte. »

Plus personne ne parla. Les deux parents étaient certainement en train d'encaisser ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. De réaliser.

Jamais, au grand jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leur fils leur ferait une telle connerie un jour. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui, d'habitude si sage, si prudent.

Théo avait peur. Il tremblait. Il savait qu'il allait prendre très chère.

« TU TE FOUS DE NOTRE GUEULE, C'EST ÇA ?! » hurla l'homme aux cheveux fous.

« N-non … !

-COMBIEN DE FOIS ON T'A DIT DE FAIRE ATTENTION ?! TU NE NOUS ÉCOUTES JAMAIS ! ON T'A POURTANT PRÉVENU, ON T'A TOUT EXPLIQUER POUR ÉVITER ÇA ! » explosa Mathieu.

Théo, tout tremblant et les larmes aux yeux, baissa la tête. Il avait honte. Il avait trahi ses parents, il les avait déçus. Il se détestait, de leur faire subir ça.

Le calme retomba dans la maison, et pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne parla. Le plus vieux des papas prit sa tête entre ses mains, pour essayer d'atténuer ses sanglots, tandis que le plus jeune pleurait silencieusement.

Ils avaient échoué dans leurs rôles de parents. Ils n'avaient pas su faire attention à leur fils, il ne l'avait sans doute pas assez prévenu.

« Vous allez garder l'enfant ? » demanda froidement le petit châtain.

Théo fit oui de la tête, et les pleurs d'Antoine redoublèrent. Mathieu lâcha un profond soupire.

« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, toi et Marlène. » déclara le grand chevelu, d'un ton tranchant qui vient percuter son fils en plein cœur.

Il fronça malgré tout les sourcils et osa demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que on n'a pas d'enfant si tôt ! Vous êtes encore vous-même des enfants ! Tu as pensé à tes études ?! À celle de Marlène ?! À l'argent que vous n'avez pas et don vous aurez besoin pour subvenir aux besoin d'un gamin ?! Hein ?! Vous avez pensé à tout ça ?! Ou tu comptes sur nous pour tout payer et jouer les nourrices ?! Entre avoir un enfant, et s'occuper de celui des autres, il y a une grande différence. Tu n'es pas prêt. » siffla Mathieu.

« Oui, Marlène et moi on a réfléchi. On va le garder. Peut être qu'on gâche notre vie, peut être pas. On va faire de notre mieux pour continuer nos études, et on va essayer de se trouver un petit travail. On sait que ça va être dure, et qu'on va en chier. Je ne suis pas prêt, c'est vrai, mais vous non plus, vous n'étiez pas prêt quand papa est tombé enceinte. » rappela le garçon.

« Et alors ?! Nous on était adulte ! Il y a une différence entre n'être pas prêt pour être père lorsqu'on est adulte, et ne pas être prêt à l'être enfant ! » vociféra le grand chevelu.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Vous aviez un seul travail, pas assez d'argent pour vous occupez d'un enfant, un petit appartement et papa était au chômage. La seule différence était que vous aviez votre BAC. Je sais que Marlène et moi on peut sen sortir. » affirma-t-il.

« Avoir finit ses études et avoir un BAC est déjà une énorme différence par rapport à votre situation ! En plus, on était adulte, nous ! » s'écria Mathieu, furieux.

« Et alors ? Moi au moins, je prends mes responsabilités en main. Si vous aviez pu avorter, vous l'auriez fait. Et ni Louise, ni moi ne serions là aujourd'hui. Et moi, je n'ai pas fui quand Marlène m'a annoncé sa grossesse, contrairement à papa. J'ai fait tout ce que lui n'a pas su faire : j'ai rassuré Marlène et l'ai soutenu. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste ! C'est à Marlène et moi que revient la décision de garder le bébé. Je ne vous oblige pas à m'aider ou quoi que se soit.

-Tais toi ! Tu n'étais pas à ma place ! » s'énerva Mathieu, qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Il n'aimait pas le fait que son fils lui rappelle qu'il avait souhaité abandonné Antoine. Mais pourtant, Théo avait raison. Il avait fait ce que le petit châtain n'avait pas su faire. Ce qui, d'un certain côté, remplissait le grand chevelu de fierté. Il pensait à cette pauvre Marlène, si Théo avait réagi comme Mathieu avait réagi 17 ans plus tôt.

Et c'était encore plus vrai quand Théo disait que si Antoine avait décidé d'avorter, ni lui, ni sa sœur ne serait là actuellement. S'il avait pu avorter, le grand chevelu l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Louise n'aurait pas été là, il n'aurait pas connu la joie de la paternité, et n'aurait pas voulu garder Théo. Et Mathieu devait bien l'avouer, il était heureux aujourd'hui du fait que le délai pour pratiquer l'IVG avait été dépassé pour Antoine. Mais bon, il aurait quand même préféré que les deux ados aient recours à l'avortement.

« Je suis peut-être simplement plus mature que vous. Et ça vous fait peur.

-Où alors, tu es juste trop con. Ce qui me fait peur aussi. » gronda malgré tout le plus jeune des papas.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus personne ne parla. Les trois protagonistes étaient épuisés par le violent échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlé comme ça, et jamais Théo n'avait tenue tête à ses parents. Il était visiblement impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Mathieu lâcha un soupire et passa ses mains sur son visage. Lui et Antoine avait la désagréable impression d'avoir échoué dans l'éducation de leur fils. Pourtant, ce dernier avait réagi dignement, ils devaient être fière de lui. Il n'avait pas fui, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre ado, il avait pris ses responsabilités, reconnu ses erreurs. Il fallait reconnaitre que c'était courageux et digne de sa part.

Théo lâcha lui aussi un faible soupire. Toujours debout face à ses parents, la tête baissée et jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, il déclara :

« Je vais préparer mes affaires. »

Les deux papas tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« De quoi tu parles ?! » demanda Antoine, agacé.

« Vous allez me mettre dehors, non ? » osa demander Théo, la peur au ventre et les larmes aux yeux.

« Arrête de dire des conneries. Maintenant fou le camp dans ta chambre. Je veux plus te voir en sortir de la soirée. » cracha Mathieu.

Le petit s'exécuta sans broncher, soulagé malgré tout de ne pas être mit à la rue. Il aurait aimé être soutenu, il avait besoin des ses parents, besoin qu'ils le rassurent, qu'ils lui disent que tout allait bien se passer. Mais ça ne serait visiblement pas le cas.

Quand Louise rentra chez elle après avoir passé la journée avec Alexandre, elle s'étonna de trouver ses parents, plus furieux que jamais, aussi triste que désespéré et en larmes dans la cuisine.

Mathieu vit sa fille et renifla en détourant le regard. Antoine essaya de calmer ses pleurs. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle les voit dans cet état.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Va donc demander ça à ton frère. Il est dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée. » déclara Antoine, sans lever les yeux vers elle.

« Et apporte-lui ça, au passage. » ajouta Mathieu en désignant une assiette de spaghettis carbonara encore chaude.

C'était le repas préféré de Théo. Peut être qu'ils l'avaient fait pour se faire pardonner, pour le soutenir dune certaine façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas aller le voir. Ils étaient trop énervés.

Sans poser de question la jeune fille s'exécuta, intriguée. Elle entra dans la chambre du garçon avant de refermer la porte, et alla s'assoir près de lui sur le lit, tout en posant l'assiette sur le bureau.

Théo ne fut pas surpris de la voir. Mais il ignorait si elle connaissait les raisons de sa punition. Le pauvre petit avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Louise, en le serrant contre elle, en bonne grande sœur qu'elle était.

« Je vais avoir un enfant. » lâcha Théo au bout de quelques secondes, en retenant un sanglot.

Il expliqua tout à sa sœur, la discutions avec Marlène, Betty, et ses parents. Il lui dit qu'il allait garder l'enfant. Il lui confia à quel point il avait honte, à quel point il se sentait minable d'avoir tellement déçu ses parents.

La jeune fille était étonnée, son monde s'écroulait, évidement, mais son frère avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas l'accabler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« J'ai peur… » avoua-t-il, en pleurant.

Ça se comprenait. Il était jeune, et depuis le début, personne ne l'avait soutenu ou rassuré. Pas même ses parents.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. » assura Louise.

Le garçon fini par s'endormir contre sa sœur, rassuré par les paroles de cette dernière. Oui, Théo allait être papa. Il faisait peut-être une erreur, mais il était déterminé.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 22 ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à ma laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 23 ! (Attention, la fin approche !)

En attendant, portez-vous bien et passez une bonne semaine ! :)

Amour et licorne *~*  
.  
.


	23. Triste nouvelle

.  
.  
Salut les gens ! Ça va ? Moi ça va, je commence à préparer avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme (vous n'imaginez pas à quel point) les examens !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 23 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :) Attention, plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 23 : Triste nouvelle

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en août. Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées, et les tensions dans la famille s'étaient légèrement atténuées.

Mathieu et Antoine avaient fini par se faire au fait que leur fils allait être papa, même s'ils avaient mis du temps à l'accepter. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils avaient été en froid avec lui, refusant presque de lui parler, et ayant envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient. Ils en étaient certains, les deux adolescents gâchaient leur vie.

Mais bon, les deux papas savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire la gueule à leur fils éternellement. Enfin si, ils auraient pu, mais ils s'y opposaient catégoriquement. Ils l'aimaient trop pour ça. Alors après plusieurs jours, ils avaient décidé de se reprendre en main. Ce qui était fait, était fait, et on ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Plutôt que de blâmer Théo, ils avaient décidé de l'aider.

Le grand chevelu et le petit châtain l'avaient aidé à se trouver un job comme serveur dans un fastfood le weekend. Ce n'était pas le meilleur job du monde, mais il était difficile pour un adolescent de trouver mieux. Ils donnaient des conseils à leur fils sur l'éducation, comment porter un bébé, le changer, le nourrir, et plein d'autre choses encore. Ils voulaient qu'il soit prêt au moment où il accueillerait son enfant. Ils le soutenaient moralement, le rassuraient. Théo en avait vraiment besoin.

Le jeune garçon de son côté, avait déjà réalisé toute l'ampleur de la situation, et essayait déjà de se projeter dans son futur rôle de père, sans vraiment y arriver. Il n'avait plus tellement peur, il était surtout anxieux. Et s'il devenait un père lamentable ? Peut-être qu'il n'arriverait jamais à élever un enfant…

En tout cas, il était déterminé. Depuis l'annonce de l'arrivé de ce bébé, Théo travaillait d'arrache-pied et passait ses vacances à faire de petits travaux pour ses voisins, ou d'autres personnes, en échange d'un peu argent et travaillaient dans un fastfood le weekend. Il avait même déjà commencé à réviser les cours qu'il aurait en seconde, histoire d'être bien, tout comme sa petite amie.

Marlène de son côté, faisait elle aussi de son mieux pour récolter de l'argent et se préparer convenablement à accueillir son enfant. Elle avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'elle allait être mère, mais était constamment soutenu par sa mère, Théo, et les parents de ce dernier, qui étaient beaucoup plus présent pour eux que ce qu'elle aurait pu penser. Elle faisait le ménage dans un hôtel durant ses vacances, ainsi que les weekends, et tout comme Théo, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que travailler, dans jamais s'arrêter et profiter d'un jour de repos. Mais la venue du bébé valait bien la peine de tous ses sacrifices.

Les deux jeunes futurs parents avaient fini par s'enchanter de l'arrivée du bébé. Ils avaient peur, ils savaient qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, mais ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, alors autant se réjouir plutôt que de se lamenter de l'arrivé de l'enfant. Ils aimaient tous les deux beaucoup les enfants, mais ça n'était qu'un détail. Aimer les enfants ne voulaient pas dire savoir s'en occuper. Et c'est ce qu'il leur faisait le plus peur : ne pas réussir à s'occuper ou élever un môme. Mais ils étaient soutenu par leurs parents et beaucoup de leurs proches, même si leur famille avait quelque peu mal réagi.

Marlène était bientôt aux 5ème mois. Tout se passait pour le mieux, et les différentes échographies avaient montré que le bébé était en parfaite santé. Les deux adolescents ne voulaient pas savoir le sexe, et préférait garder la surprise pour la naissance.

Les deux jeunes avaient convenu qu'ils habiteraient une semaine sur deux chez les parents de Théo et chez la mère de Marlène en attendant qu'ils soient assez âgés -et qu'ils aient assez d'argent- pour pouvoir se prendre un appartement.

Betty de son côté était à un peu plus de 5 mois de grossesse. Elle avait appris qu'elle donnerait naissance à une petite fille et que cette dernière était en parfaite santé. Inès se réjouissait d'être bientôt grand sœur !

Du côté de Noémie et Cécilia, tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. La grossesse s'annonçait beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, et pour cause, elles avaient appris que leur bébé souffrait d'une grave maladie. Elles n'avaient plus que deux solution : mettre un terme à la grossesse, ou aller jusqu'à la fin et accoucher, et laisser à leur bébé la chance de pouvoir vivre quelques jours.

C'était un petit garçon, qu'elles allaient, ou auraient dû avoir. Elles allaient, ou aurait dû l'appeler Kilian. C'était un prénom qu'elles aimaient beaucoup. Elles s'étaient énormément préparées et investie dans cette grossesse, elles aimaient déjà leur bébé plus que tout, et prendre une décision comme ça leur était insupportable. Comment un parent pouvait-il décider de vie ou de mort sur son enfant ? Pourtant, il fallait prendre une décision, et c'était à elles de le faire.

Elles avaient annoncé la triste nouvelle à leurs proches et amis, qui étaient désolé pour elle. Mais personne ne pouvait vraiment se mettre à leur place.

Nous étions aujourd'hui un samedi. Il devait être 10h00 du matin. Noémie et Cécilia n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit, et étaient blotti l'une contre l'autre dans leur canapé. Elles pleuraient, et essayaient de prendre une décision. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas de bon ou mauvais choix.

« J-je n-ne voulais p-pas que ça se p-passe comme ç-ça… » murmura Cécilia à elle-même.

« C'est de m-ma faute… » sanglota Noémie.

« Ne d-dis pas n'importe q-quoi ! » s'emporta sa conjointe.

Les deux futures parentes étaient accablées de chagrin, et la jeune femme aux cheveux colorés étaient certaine que la maladie de son enfant était de sa faute.

« J-je ne veux p-pas le perdre… » pleura-t-elle.

Cécilia renforça son étreinte. Elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix, il fallait qu'elles se décident. La vie n'est pas faite que de bonne chose, peut-être qu'elles n'étaient tout simplement pas destinées à devenir mère. Elle passa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme. Quelques fois, elles sentaient quelques légers coups de pied. Une véritable torture, quand elles se souvenaient que leur fils était destiné à mourir.

Noémie déclara, entre deux reniflements :

« J-je ne veux pas finir l-la grossesse. I-il souffrirait s-sûrement durant les quelques jours ou il v-vivrait…

-Tu as s-sans doute raison. » acquiesça Cécilia.

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de prendre une décision très dur, et très importante. Décider de l'avenir qu'elles pouvaient, ou non, offrir à leur petit Kilian. Elles l'aimaient, plus que tout, mais ne voulaient pas risquer de le faire souffrir.

Mathieu et Antoine, de leur côté, étaient dans leur chambre. Il était environ 11h00. Ils avaient été très affectés par ce qui arrivait à Cécilia et Noémie.

Mais il fallait bien l'admettre, ils avaient la tête ailleurs. Blotti contre Mathieu, la tête sur le torse de ce dernier, l'homme aux cheveux fous caressait l'épaule de son tendre amoureusement.

« Je suis inquiet pour le petit. » lâcha-t-il.

Le petit châtain passa distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de son conjoint.

« Moi aussi. Mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. »

Le grand chevelu soupira.

« Et s'ils n'arrivent pas à s'occuper du bébé ? Et comment ils vont faire, pour leurs études ?

-On va les aider, c'est tout. Ils vont bien s'en occuper, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Et pour leurs études, on les aidera aussi. Ils engageront une nourrice si ni nous, ni Anne ne peut garder le bébé, et Betty s'est proposé volontaire pour le garder gratuitement durant la semaine. Ils travailleront le weekend, et tout va bien se passer.

-Ils gâchent leur vie…

-Oui, en quelques sortes. Enfin, ils gâchent surtout leur jeunesse. Mais bon, c'est leur choix. »

Ils allaient être grands-pères. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser.

Antoine hocha la tête, et déposa un rapide baiser sur le torse de son amant, avant de se redresser pour regarder l'heure sur son radio réveil.

« Je vais faire les course. »

Mathieu hocha la tête avant de se lever à son tour.

« Je t'accompagne. »

Aucun d'eux n'avaient quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, et ils voulaient rester ensemble. Leurs enfants n'étaient pas là, Théo allait aller chez Marlène l'après-midi et Louise rentrait tard : elle était invitée à une soirée avec Éloïse.

Il était maintenant 14h00 et le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel. Théo marchait dans les rues de Paris pour se rendre au parc le plus proche, ou ses nouveaux "amis" lui avaient donné rendez-vous avant qu'ils se rendent chez Marlène.

Il faisait très chaud, et le jeune homme soupira faiblement. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ces garçons. Il ne les aimait pas. Mais l'envie de s'intégrer, et de plaire à Marlène était plus forte.

Il arriva à la hauteur des cinq adolescents, dont Greg, qui le toisait avec un regard hautain et moqueur.

« Tien, tien, mais c'est le futur "papa" ! » s'exclama Greg, haut et fort pour attirer l'attention de ses amis sur le nouveau venu.

Cette phrase n'avait pas été prononcée gentiment, mais évidemment avec méchanceté, comme pour se moquer de lui. Théo resta calme, ne voulant pas s'énerver.

« Alors, t'es pas venu avec ta grognasse ? » questionna Nathan, en faisant référence à Marlène.

Le jeune garçon serra les dents et les poings, essayant de rester calme. Voyant que le jeune homme était énervé par les propos de son ami, Dylan ajouta, comme pour l'énerver :

« C'est con, je sais pas si elle sera encore baisable ta meuf, quand elle aura accouché.

-Déjà qu'elle est assez grosse, ça va pas l'arranger… » compléta Jean avec un ricanement.

Théo inspira profondément, plus furieux que jamais, mais préféra se taire. Personne n'avait le droit de parler comme ça de sa petite amie, mais il ne pouvait pas se rebeller.

« Bon, ça suffit. Foutez-lui la paix. » intima Arnaud, qui était en quelque sorte le meneur du groupe.

Les quatre garçons se turent. Arnaud examina Théo de la tête au pied avant de déclarer en lui lançant un paquet de cigarette :

« T'as l'air tendu. Grilles toi une clope, ça te fera du bien.

-N-non merci, je fume pas. » bredouilla le concerné en lui tendant le paquet de cigarette.

Arnaud ne reprit pas pour autant le paquet, et lui demanda, en arquant un sourcil.

« Alors essai. Tu verras, tu vas adorer. »

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme un conseil. Théo le regarda et compris que s'il voulait s'intégrer dans ce groupe, il allait devoir faire comme eu, leur obéir.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et ouvrit le paquet pour saisir, presque craintivement, une cigarette. Ses parents fumaient, il savait l'odeur que ça avait, mais il n'avait jamais essayé. Il n'avait jamais voulu essayer, et ne voulait toujours pas. De plus, s'il se faisait choper par ses pères, il risquait gros. Mais bon, il faut quelquefois faire des concessions, pour plaire aux autres.

Il glissa une clope aux coins de ses lèvres, et saisit le briquet que lui tendait Greg. Tout tremblant, il alluma la cigarette. Il prit une grande bouffée de fumé, et la souffla doucement, avant d'être prit d'une quinte de toux très violente, ses poumons n'étant pas encore habitué à l'odeur du tabac.

Les cinq garçons ricanèrent.

« C'est rien, c'est toujours comme ça au début. Tu plus pouvoir t'en passer, tu verras. » affirma Jean.

Théo leur offrit un sourire timide, mais au fond, il voulait partir en courant, et jeter cette putain de clope. C'était vraiment dégueulasse cette merde. Il finit malgré tout la cigarette et jeta le mégot dans les égouts, avant de recevoir un message de Marlène.

Cette dernière lui disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, et lui demandait de venir. Théo s'excusa auprès des Cinq garçons et partit aussi vite qu'il pût.

Il arriva devant chez la jeune fille, et ouvrit la porte avec le double des clés que lui avait donné Anne. Cette dernière n'était pas là, et sa fille était donc seule chez elle.

« Marlène ? » appela Théo en refermant la porte d'entrée pour se diriger vers le salon.

La concernée était affalée sur le canapé, semblant épuisée. Son petit ami s'agenouilla près d'elle, inquiet.

« Ça va pas ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas très bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

-Il fait chaud, tu es sur que tu as assez bu ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Il faut boire, surtout dans ton état ! » s'exclama Théo en se levant pour lui chercher un grand verre d'eau.

Il revint et le tendit à Marlène qui le but d'une traite. Le garçon attendit quelques minutes, et demanda :

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, merci mon cœur. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et embrassa son front. Marlène passa ses bras autours de son coup et le serra contre lui, avant de froncer les sourcils et de s'éloigner brusquement.

« Tu pue la clope ! »

Théo la regarda, sans savoir quoi dire. Le visage de sa petite amie était sévère, et il semblait l'avoir déçu plus qu'autre chose. Il baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu vas devenir accro à cette merde, si tu continues ! »

Il ne répondit pas.

Marlène ne reconnaissait pas Théo. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça par lui-même, elle le savait. Elle en était sûre.

« Pourquoi tu as fumé ?! Tu étais encore avec ces types ?! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et Marlène prit sa tête entre ses mains, pour essayer d'étouffer les pleurs qui menaçaient de sortir de sa gorge.

« N-ne pleure pas ! » s'empressa de dire Théo.

Il força la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux, et il lui promit :

« Je ne le referais plus, mais s'il te plait ne pleure pas.

-J-je sais que tu vas recommencer ! Juste pour réussir à plaire à ces cons ! Tu comptes faire tout ce qu'ils te demanderont ?! Tu iras aussi avec eux, quand ils iront de nouveau voler dans les magasins comme ils l'ont déjà fait ?!

-N-non ! Je te le promets !

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de les voir, Théo. Ils ne sont pas bien pour toi. Ils ont une mauvaise influence. »

Ce dernier poussa un petit soupire et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de les voir, enfin si, mais il devait bien s'intégrer quelque part. Il était à un âge où il cherchait sa place, une identité.

« Pourquoi tu cherches à être comme eux ?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux continuer à te plaire. »

Marlène ne comprenait pas. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Tu es vraiment trop con. Je t'aime, Théo. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes qualités et ton défaut. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je déteste les types avec qui tu traines et ce n'est sûrement pas en devenant comme eux que je vais rester avec toi. Je sais et je comprends que tu veuilles t'intégrer, je suis prête à t'aider pour ça, mais tu mérites d'avoir des amis tellement mieux que ces cons ! Alors s'il te plait, fait le pour moi et pour le bébé, arrête de rester avec eux. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de conneries. »

Théo était touché. C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour être rassuré. Il serra Marlène contre lui, embrassa sa tempe.

« Je vais arrêter de les voir, promis. » murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement et caressa sa joue.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi encore plus. » lui sourit Théo en déposant un baiser sur son ventre, déjà rebondit.

Heureusement qu'elle était là, Théo ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait, sinon. Il aimait sa sœur et ses parents, mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un confident. Ou dans son cas, une merveilleuse petite amie à qui il pouvait tout dire.

Il était à présent 17h00.

Mathieu et Antoine était dans la cuisine et buvait une bière, comme souvent à cette heure-là. Antoine était au téléphone avec sa fille. Il était en train de lui donner les dernières instructions pour la fête de ce soir.

« Je ne veux pas que tu rentres après 1h00 du matin ! Compris ? … Comment ça la fête se termine à 3h00 ? …. Mais je m'en fiche ! Si tu rentres après 1h00, tu seras privé de sortie ! …. Oui je suis chiant, mais ce n'est pas grave. … Oui, oui … Et tu ne bois pas, compris ? … Si, je m'inquiète ! Pas une goutte d'alcool ! …. Oui, d'accord. …. Allez, amusez-vous bien, toutes les deux. Et faites attention, hein ! À ce soir. »

Il raccrocha, et son conjoint lui prit la main.

« Elle a râlé ?

-Un peu, mais elle a promis qu'elle serait là à 1h00. »

Les deux papas se sourirent, et tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre leur fils.

« Coucou chéri, bien passé ta journée ?

-Oui, oui ! » s'exclama ce dernier, souhaitant regagner sa chambre au plus vite.

Il faut dire, ses fringues puaient encore la clope. Mathieu et Antoine étaient étonnés : d'habitude leur fils leur racontait sa journée. Ça prouvait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Le grand chevelu lui dit :

« Attend, viens ici.

-Oui, reste un peu avec nous. » ajouta le plus vieux des papas, intrigué par l'attitude de son fils.

Résigné, ce dernier alla s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte, loin de ses parents. Le plus jeunes des papas plissa les yeux et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

« Pourquoi tu restes loin de nous ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ? »

Théo fit non de la tête, angoissé et stressé en imaginant que ses parents puissent remarquer qu'il sentait la cigarette, et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Comment va Marlène ? » demanda le petit châtain.

« Bien. »

Le jeune garçon n'était pas bavard, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier les soupçons des papas. Théo vit Mathieu froncer les sourcils d'un coup. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il cherchait à renifler quelque chose.

« Approche. » ordonna-t-il à son fils.

Théo comprit à ce moment précis qu'il était foutu, et s'exécuta.

Mathieu le saisit par le sweat sous le regard intrigué d'Antoine et renifla le vêtement avant de s'écrier :

« Bordel, mais tu as fumé ! »

Aussitôt, l'homme aux cheveux fous toisa son fils d'un regard sévère et furieux.

« Merde, Théo ! Tu te fous de notre gueule ?! »

Ce dernier baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas nier, de toute manière. Il était encore une fois en train de décevoir ses parents.

Mathieu lui donne une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Merde, tu vas avoir un gosse, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire le con ?!

-Je voulais juste essayer… »

Evidemment, ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il se voyait mal dire la vérité à ses parents. "Alors en faites, je voulais juste me faire des amis." Ça paraissait tellement con, dit comme ça.

« On t'a déjà dit qu'on voulait pas que tu touches à cette merde ! » grogna le grand chevelu en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Et alors ? Vous aussi vous fumez. » rétorqua le petit.

Il avait fait une erreur, il le savait. Il méritait que ses parents l'engueulent. Mais pourtant, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Merde, quoi ! Ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix cinq minutes ? Il était tellement stressé, et les gens attendaient tellement de lui, ces derniers temps. Ça le rendait nerveux.

Antoine était furieux, mais essayait pourtant de rester calme avec son fils qui était d'habitude si sage.

« Nous on est adulte ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on fou nos poumons et notre santé en l'air que tu dois faire pareil !

-Oui, tu imagines un peu si tu devenais dépendant de ces saloperies ?! » ajouta Mathieu.

Le jeune homme savait que ses parents se faisaient du souci pour lui, mais sa fierté lui disait de leur tenir tête. À croire qu'il cherchait vraiment la merde.

« Oh, c'est bon, je ne suis pas con non plus.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport, une fois que tu as goûté cette cochonnerie tu ne peux plus t'en passer ! » siffla le petit châtain qui commençait à perdre patience face à l'insolence de son petit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas avoir un gosse que tu dois penser que tu peux tout te permettre et que tu es adultes ! Tu restes un enfant, Théo, et on est tes parents. Tu vas continuer à nous obéir jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur ou que tu aies quitté la maison. Compris ?! » gronda Antoine.

Théo fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne penses pas ça, c'est faux !

-Alors montre le nous et arrête de faire le con ! Maintenant va dans la chambre, tu commences à me faire chier. » cracha le grand chevelu.

« Antoine, calme-toi ! Et ne parle pas comme ça au petit ! Il est en pleine crise d'adolescence, c'est normal. » sermonna Mathieu, en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son conjoint, mais en lançant malgré tout un regard glaciale à son fils.

Théo s'exécuta malgré tout, tête baissé. Il avait honte d'avoir réagi ainsi, honte d'avoir déçu sa petite amie et ses parents. Pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais rien correctement ? Qu'il était con. Il se détestait. Comment arriverait-il à faire un bon père en se comportant comme ça ?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 23 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fiction, que je posterais quand celle-ci sera terminée ! J'ai hâte de vous la montrer ! Ce sera un Mathieu/Oc ! Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient avoir plus d'information sur cette fiction (résumé/nombre de chapitre/titre) faites le moi savoir en commentaire, et je vous les donnerais dans le chapitre 24 ! :)

En attendant, je vous dis à la prochaine, et passez une bonne semaine ! :D

Amour et licorne *-*  
.  
.


	24. La fugue

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi oui :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 24 ! J'espère que le 23 vous a plu et que celui-là vous plaira ! :)

(Suite à des demandes, je donnerais les informations sur ma prochaine fanfiction à la fin du chapitre !)

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 24 : La fugue

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Il était à présent 1h30 du matin.

La musique résonnait dans la maison et la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Tout les jeunes s'amusaient, buvaient, dansaient, fumaient et discutaient entre eux, sans se soucier des voisins qu'ils risquaient de réveiller.

Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool plus ou moins fort ornaient la table, accompagnées de quelques bouteilles de jus de fruit pour les personnes qui ne buvaient pas. Evidemment, quasiment personne n'avait touché ces bouteilles.

Pas même Louise, qui totalement bourré, était effondrée dans un coin de la pièce, surveillée par Éloïse.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient été invitées à une fête qu'une fille de leur lycée avait organisée.

Éloïse avait prévenu ses parents qu'elle rentrerait vers 2h00 du matin, et leur avait promis qu'elle ne toucherait pas une goutte d'alcool. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, contrairement à Louise, qui avait ouvertement désobéi, et en connaissance de cause. Cette dernière aurait dû rentrer à 1h00 et était déjà en retard de 30min, de plus elle était complètement torché alors qu'elle avait promis à ses pères qu'elle ne boirait pas.

En regardant l'heure, Éloïse soupira. Elle allait devoir rentrer. Tant mieux, de toute façon, elle était fatiguée et commençait à s'ennuyer. Le problème, était que son amie était, non seulement en retard, mais en plus, trop en mauvais état pour rentrer chez elle, alors qu'elle n'avait personne pour la ramener.

Louise avait la chance d'avoir une amie en or, car cette dernière téléphona immédiatement à Alexandre pour savoir si ce dernier pouvait la ramener chez elle, étant donné qu'il avait une voiture. Évidement, ce dernier accepta. Après tout, rien n'était trop beau pour sa petite amie.

Éloïse aida Louise à se lever, et la conduisit jusqu'au portail de la maison, ou elles attendirent toutes les deux la venue du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver. Il sortit de la voiture, et fut surpris en voyant l'état de sa petite amie. On lui avait dit qu'elle était soule, mais il n'imaginait pas à ce point.

« Combien de verre elle a bu ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Il releva la jeune fille avec l'aide d'Éloïse qui déclara :

« Plein, je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais elle ne voulait pas m'écouter. Quand elle ira mieux, je lui dirais bien que je l'avais prévenu. » souffla-t-elle, agacée.

La jeune fille était légèrement sur les nerfs, et ça se voyait. Mais bon, il fallait la comprendre : elle s'était occupée de Louise toute la soirée. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle était, ça n'avait pas dû être facile.

Louise lâcha un juron, à moitié consciente quand elle essaya de se lever et de marcher par ses propres moyens, avant de tomber par terre. Heureusement, son petit ami l'avait rattrapé à temps.

Le jeune homme lâcha un faible soupire et dit à Éloïse :

« Rentre chez toi, je vais la reconduire chez elle.

-D'accord, et merci. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à la soutenir tout le long du trajet. » confia-t-elle, avant de s'en aller.

C'est vrai que comme elle était venu à pied, il aurait été difficile à son amie de ramener Louise, totalement ivre chez elle.

Alexandre installa sa petite amie, à moitié endormit sur le siège passager, avant de s'installer à son tour dans sa voiture pour ensuite démarrer. Les yeux rivés sur la route, il soupira en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

« Tu n'en rates vraiment pas une, toi…

-La ferme, tu m'fais chier. » râla la concernée.

Son petit ami ne répondit pas et resta concentré sur la route. Il s'était fait du souci pour sa petite amie, mais il devait y avoir deux personnes qui s'inquiétaient bien plus en ce moment…

Alexandre se gara devant la maison ou résidait la famille de Louise, et porta cette dernière comme une princesses. Il avait beau l'aimer, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle faisait son poids !

Cette dernière s'accrocha à lui, sans vraiment trop comprendre où il l'emmenait. Les yeux fermés, et la voix trainante, elle demanda :

« On est où ?

-Chez toi. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Je vais me faire défoncer… »

Il était maintenant 2h00 passé, et il en vrai que dans l'état dans lequel elle revenait à ses parents, il était fort probable qu'elle subisse leur colère.

Alexandre sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir, portant toujours Louise dans ses bras. Elle embrassa d'ailleurs la joue de son petit ami, en lâchant un rire débile.

« J't'aime.. !

-Oui, moi aussi. » lâcha le jeune homme avec un soupire mi amusé mi agacé.

Des pas précité se firent entendre dans la maison, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître le visage de Mathieu, mort d'inquiétude. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant sa fille, visiblement bourré.

« Salut, je vous ramène Louise. Éloïse ne pouvait pas le faire, alors elle m'a appelé. » expliqua le jeune homme.

Le petit châtain hocha la tête et prit sa fille des bras d'Alexandre pour la porter. Difficile, étant donné qu'elle était à présent plus grandes que lui.

Le grand chevelu arriva derrière son conjoint, et demanda en chuchotant, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son fils :

« C'est elle ? Elle va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Disons juste qu'elle a désobéi. Aide-moi à la porter, s'il te plait. »

Antoine enleva la charge des bras de Mathieu et grimaça en sentant l'odeur qui émanait visiblement de la bouche de sa fille.

« Elle pue l'alcool ! »

Cette dernière c'était endormit, et se fichait complètement d'avoir inquiété ses parents. Alexandre observa attentivement les deux papas. Ils étaient en pyjama et avaient les yeux cerné. Inutile d'être devin pour deviner qu'ils avaient attendu leur fille toute la soirée.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui, et Mathieu et Antoine couchèrent leur fille. Demain, ils allaient avoir une discutions avec elle.

Il était 11h00. Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle ils s'étaient couchées, les deux papas étaient déjà debout et attendait leur fille. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver, aussi surprenant soit-il.

Louise traînait les pieds, avait les cheveux en désordre et la gueule de bois. Elle se préparait psychologiquement à se confronter à ses parents. Elle s'assit en face d'eux, et Mathieu lui tendit un doliprane, encore calme pour l'instant. La jeune l'avala en même temps qu'un grand verre d'eau qu'elle finit d'une traite.

Antoine, le visage tendu par l'énervement demanda :

« Louise, tu peux me rappeler les deux règles que je t'ai donné hier ?

-Ne pas rentrer après 1h00, et ne pas boire.

-Bien, et maintenant dis moi ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête en soupirant. C'est Mathieu qui explosa le premier.

« Merde, Louise ! C'était si dure que ça de respecter deux règles ?! Tu ne pouvais pas faire un effort ?!

-Oui, si encore tu avais juste eu du retard, ça aurait pu passer ! Tu nous aurais prévenus et on n'aurait pas passé plus d'une putain d'heure à s'inquiéter ! Et toi au lieu de ça tu fais quoi ?! Tu te bourre la gueule comme une conne !

-Mais bordel, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Arrêtez de gueuler, maintenant ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête ! » râla Louise, sans trop porter d'attention à ce qu'on lui disait.

Le grand chevelu soupira, agacé, se retenant de ne pas crier pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait encore. Étrange, d'habitude le petit était déjà réveillé, à cette heure tardive…

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, que tu aies mal à la tête ! C'est ton problème, pas le miens ! Ça t'apprendra à boire autant !

-L'alcool est dangereux, Louise ! Tu imagines, si tu avais du prendre la route, après ?! Et si tu avais croisé un flic, tu as pensées un peu à ce qu'on aurait du payer comme amende, ton père et moi ?! Heureusement qu'Éloïse a appelé Alexandre, tu n'aurais pas été capable de rentrer seule ! Et puis merde, tu es encore mineur, Louise !

-Et alors ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t'es jamais bourré la gueule, à mon âge ?!

-Non, jamais ! Ma mère m'aurait tué, sinon ! Je buvais un verre de temps en temps si j'étais invité quelque part, mais je ne descendais pas toutes les bouteilles d'alcool que je trouvais ! »

La jeune fille croisa les bras, et toisa ses parents d'un regard de défis.

« De toute façon, je suis bientôt majeur.

-Peut être, mais pas encore ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir le droit de boire ! Compris ?!

-Quand j'aurais 18 ans vous ne pourrez plus m'en empêcher!

-Merde, Louise, on n'est pas en train de jouer à qui est le plus fort ! C'est pour ton bien, qu'on dit ça ! Et tant que tu vivras sous notre toit, tu feras ce qu'on te dira ! » s'énerva Antoine.

Louise savait que ses parents s'étaient fait du souci pour elle, et qu'ils s'inquiétaient. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison quand ils parlaient d'alcool, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à se laisser engueuler si docilement.

« Tu parles, tu peux toujours courir pour que je vous obéisse éternellement ! Dès que je serais majeur, je ferais ce que je voudrais, même si ça doit bien vous faire chier !

-Si pour que tu nous obéisses il faut encore que je te foute des fessées et te mette au lit sans manger, je le ferais ! Même si tu es majeur ! » siffla Mathieu entre ses dents.

Mon dieu, qu'il détestait quand ses enfants lui tenaient tête. Ça lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Au moins, ça prouvait qu'ils avaient du caractère.

« Oui, et crois-moi que si tu dois en venir un jour à nous désobéir autant alors que tu vis encore ici, je te mettrais à la porte sans hésiter ! » cracha Antoine.

Évidement, c'était faut. Il le savait, Mathieu le savait, et Louise aussi. Jamais il ne serait capable de faire ça. Mais dans la colère, on dit parfois de drôle de chose.

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'arriverai très bien à me débrouiller sans vous, et je vais vous le prouver ! » souffla Louise, plus en colère et vexée que jamais.

Elle disparu dans sa chambre, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac sur le dos. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?! » demanda le petit châtain avec agressivité.

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit de la maison avant de claquer la porte. Les parents se turent pendant quelques secondes ou seul le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Leur fille venait-elle vraiment de fuguer ? Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, le grand chevelu ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et jeta un coup d'œil dehors.

« Louise ! Revient tout de suite ! »

Trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu dans les rue de Paris. Il soupira, et Mathieu déclara à son attention pour le rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse la faire sa crise, elle reviendra sans doute ce soir. »

Le grand chevelu acquiesça et regarda l'heure. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Théo dors encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'inquiète. Tu crois qu'il nous en veut, pour hier ?

-Sans doute. J'ai peut être parlé trop méchamment…

-En même temps, il fallait qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien. »

Le petit châtain soupira.

« Je ne le reconnais plus, en ce moment. Il enchaine les conneries, c'est dingue.

-Il y a certainement quelque chose qui le tracasse…

-Oui, il n'aurait jamais fumé, sinon. Je le connais, j'en suis sur. Il ne nous dit pas tout.

-C'est évident. Ou alors il se fou vraiment de nous. »

Les deux papas étaient désemparés par l'attitude de leurs enfants. Si bien qu'ils se rendirent dans la chambre de leur fils, pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Après tout, hier, ils n'avaient même pas cherché à connaitre les raisons pour laquelle leur petit avait fumé une clope. Ça aurait pu être anodin, mais ils connaissaient Théo, il n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Même pour faire le beau auprès de Marlène, il n'aurait pas fait ça. Ou pas ? Ils ne savaient plus, ils avaient peur de ne plus connaitre leurs enfants.

Mathieu toqua à la porte et entra, suivit de près par son conjoint.

Comme ils le pensaient, Théo ne dormait pas. Il était roulé en boule sous sa couette. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ça se voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Le petit châtain s'assit près de lui sur le lit, et comme si son fils était encore un petit garçon qu'on console après un mauvais rêve, il le prit sur ses genoux. Non pas sans difficulté, étant donné qu'il faisait à présent sa taille. Le garçon se laissa faire sans broncher, et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son père. Ça devait bien faire plus de cinq mois, qu'il n'avait pas eu de marque d'affection comme ça.

L'homme aux cheveux fous s'installa près de Mathieu, et passa sa main dans les cheveux à son fils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas, mon chaton ?

-Je sais pas. » murmura ledit chaton en haussant les épaules.

Le plus vieux des papas embrassa son front.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, hein ? Papa et moi on était énervés hier, on n'a pas essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Désolé, mon bébé. »

Théo ne répondit pas, mais il n'avait pas besoin. Les deux adultes savaient que leur fils ne leur en voulait pas. Antoine demanda d'une voix douce :

« Pourquoi tu as fumé, chéri ? Tu pensais que ça te ferais du bien, parce que tu es nerveux, ou stressé ?

-C'est un gars qui m'a proposé. Alors j'ai dit oui, parce que j'étais le seul qui n'avait jamais fumé.

-Pourquoi tu voulais faire comme eux ? S'ils sautent dans le canal, tu le fais aussi ? Et c'est qui, ces garçons ?

-Je voulais leur ressembler, pour m'intégrer dans leur groupe, me faire des amis. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que si je devais rester, il fallait que je le fasse.

-Ce ne sont pas des vrais amis, s'ils ont fait ça. Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec eux. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, et Mathieu demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ressens tellement le besoin de t'intégrer dans des groupes comme ça ? Tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux.

-Je voulais devenir moins faible. »

Les deux papas se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi dire. Leur fils complexait ? Il se trouvait faible ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vouloir se changer, lui qui était si bien comme il était.

« Tu n'es pas faible, chéri. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à m'occuper de Marlène. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça, si quelqu'un l'embête, je pourrais jamais réussir à la protéger. »

Les yeux du petit devenaient humides, et les deux parents ne voulaient pas le voir pleurer. Le petit châtain caressa son dos.

« Mais personne ne va embêter Marlène, mon grand, et même si ça devait arriver, je sais que tu serais capable de la défendre. Et tu es bien assez fort pour réussir à la protéger, elle et le bébé. Je sais que tu vas y arriver, d'accord ? Tu es trop jeune, ça risque d'être dur, mais tu vas le faire.

-J'ai peur.

-C'est normal, d'avoir peur. Mais papa et moi on est là pour t'aider, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas de souci à avoir. »

Le petit garçon enfouis sa tête dans le torse de son père, pour cacher ses larmes. Ça faisait du bien d'enfin avoir quelqu'un pour vous rassurer. Et ses papas étaient les mieux placés pour le faire. Il était effrayé, à l'idée de faire un mauvais père et un mauvais petit ami. Il avait peur de ne pas y arriver. Pourtant, des les bras de ses parents, il se sentait capable de tout faire.

Il était maintenant 17h00. Mathieu et Antoine regardait anxieusement derrière la fenêtre. Louise n'avait toujours pas donnée signe de vie. Elle n'était ni chez Alexandre, ni chez Éloïse, et aucun d'eux savaient où elle était. Les deux papas avait déjà fait trois fois le tour des quartiers aux alentours, rien. Ils hésitaient à appeler la police, mais préféraient attendre qu'il soit 19h00, histoire de laisser le temps à leur fille de rentrer.

Il était à présent 22h00. Louise errait comme une âme en peine dans les rues de Paris, passant et repassant par des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle avait marché tout l'après-midi, avait prit le bus, le trame, et s'était beaucoup éloignée de chez elle. Elle était à présent dans des quartiers dont elle ignorait l'existence, et il n'y avait même pas de plan de la ville pour lui indiquer sa position.

Elle devait bien l'admettre, elle s'était emportée et avait réagi comme une enfant, alors que ses parents se faisaient justes du souci. Elle avait essayé de rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne retrouvait pas son chemin. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait oublié de prendre son portable.

La jeune fille soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle avait faim et soif, mais avait dépensé tout son argent dans les transports en commun. Elle n'avait pas emmené beaucoup, car elle pensait que ses parents l'empêcheraient de partir, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. En gros, oui, elle avait juste souhaité attirer l'attention.

Il faisait frais, malgré le fait qu'on soit en août. Elle était fatigué, aussi, et avait peur. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, dans cette ruelle, et elle craignait de faire de mauvaise rencontre. Il faut dire, les souvenirs de la tentative de viol de Lucas lui faisait encore froid dans le dos, et ne la rassurait pas.

De leur côté, Antoine et Mathieu arpentaient les rues de Paris en voiture. Ils avaient appelé la police, leur avait donné une description de leur fille, mais toujours aucun signe d'elle malgré les efforts des gendarmes. Alexandre et Éloïse, mort d'inquiétude, étaient eux aussi en train de chercher leur amie. Tous commençaient à craindre le pire…

Le petit châtain soupira, en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Merde, elle a pas pu aller bien loin !

\- Pourquoi on ne l'a pas empêché de partir ?! » s'énerva Antoine.

Les minutes semblaient si longues, et les deux papas étaient tellement inquiet. Ils avaient l'impression que rien ne leur ramerait leur petite. Ils s'en voudraient toute leur vie s'il arrivait quelque chose à leur fille.

« Elle est là ! » s'exclama Théo qui était installé sur la banquette arrière.

Le grand chevelu arrêta immédiatement la voiture, et les deux papas en sortir en trombe. Leur fille était accroupie contre un mur.

« Louise ! » s'exclama Mathieu en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête.

« Papa ! »

Elle se releva et couru se jeter dans leur bras. Le petit châtain et le grand chevelu la serrèrent fort contre eux.

Antoine soupira de soulagement.

« Tu mériterait une bonne claque, pour la peur que tu nous as fichu !

-Je suis désolé ! Je le referais plus !

-C'est pas grave, on ne va pas s'attarder dessus maintenant. Mais j'espère effectivement que tu ne referais plus de connerie pareille ! » déclara Mathieu.

La tête enfouis dans le torse du plus jeunes de ses papas, Louise hocha la tête.

« Promis ! »

Elle était rassurée, maintenant. Elle n'avait plus peur. Heureusement que ses papas l'avaient retrouvés ! Sinon, qui sait ce qu'elle serait devenue ! Elle se promit que plus jamais elle ne ferait de bêtises pareilles, surtout pour une dispute aussi débile.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre 24, l'avant dernier avant la fin de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

En attendant on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre, le chapitre 25 ! Merci à vous de suivre cette fiction ! :D

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.  
.

Information Prochaine Fanfiction :

.

Titre : Une absence douloureuse

Pairing : Mathieu/OC

Nombre de chapitre : 20

Résumé : Trois ans. Trois années à essayer de se convaincre qu'il était heureux, trois années à vivre loin d'elle. Pourtant, il avait suffi qu'il l'aperçoive l'espace d'un instant pour comprendre à quel point il était seul, malheureux. Mathieu aimait Aidan plus que tout, même s'il l'avait abandonné. Même s'il les avait abandonnées et qu'il avait fuis comme un lâche.

· Les douze premiers chapitres de cette fiction irons par paire, avec chaque fois le point de vue de Mathieu, puis celui d'Aidan, mon OC.

Exemple : 

Chapitre un : PDV Mathieu

Chapitre deux : PDV Aidan

.  
.


	25. Une vie parfaite

.  
.  
Coucou les gens ! Ça va ? Moi super ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de "Une nouvelle vie ensemble", le chapitre 25 ! J'espère que les chapitres précédant vous ont plu et que celui-là vous plaira aussi ! :D

Je suis un peu nostalgique et triste, comme à chaque fois que je finis une de mes fanfictions, mais tout à une fin ! Et je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! ^^

(Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vous donne des informations à la fin de ce chapitre sur mes trois principaux futurs projets ! Je mettrais aussi ces infos sur mon compte !)

Bref !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 25 : Une vie parfaite

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nous étions à présent en décembre. Quatre mois étaient passés depuis la fugue de Louise.

Cette dernière s'était excusée plusieurs fois, mais ses parents qui avaient compris qu'elle avait agis sur un coup de tête lui avaient affirmé qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

La jeune fille était désormais majeure, et avait réussi à passer le code. Elle et Alexandre avaient des projets d'avenirs plein la tête.

Louise, Alexandre et Éloïse avaient commencé leurs études chacun de leur côté, pour s'orienter vers les filières qui les intéressaient. Tout se passait bien, ils avaient des résultats corrects.

Théo n'avait pas recommencé à fréquenter le groupe de cinq garçons, il avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Il n'avait pas recommencé à fumer non plus, et se préparait à devenir père sous peu.

Marlène en était au 9ème mois de sa grossesse. Tout se passait bien, elle était en forme, tout comme le bébé, et attendait son arrivé avec impatience.

Les deux adolescents étaient désormais en seconde. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient pu penser, ils n'étaient pas si débordés que ça avec les cours, et arrivaient à maintenir une moyenne correcte, tout en comprenant les leçons.

Mathieu et Antoine de leur côté, n'arrivaient toujours pas à réaliser qu'ils allaient devenir grands-parents. Ils étaient malgré tout heureux d'accueillir ce bébé, même s'il n'avait pas été vraiment désiré.

Ils continuaient leur travail chacun de leur côté, et essayaient d'économiser un maximum d'argent pour pouvoir aider leur fils une fois que son enfant serait là.

Cécilia et Noémie de leur côté, essayaient de se remettre de la perte de leur petit Kilian, bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment s'en remettre. On va dire quelles apprenaient à vivre avec. Elles étaient persuadées d'avoir fait le bon choix, en mettant fin à la grossesse. Elles voulaient un enfant, mais n'était pas encore prête à retenter l'aventure, il leur fallait du temps. La peur et la tristesse étaient toujours présentent, pour les pauvres jeunes femmes.

Betty de son côté, avait déjà accouché. Son bébé avait une semaine, et avait été nommé Léa par ses deux parents. Ces derniers étaient absolument ravis, tout comme Inès, qui faisait déjà une grande sœur parfaite du haut de ses trois ans. Malone et Betty ne pouvaient pas être plus comblés.

Nous étions aujourd'hui un samedi de décembre. Il faisait froid, et le sol des rues tout comme le toit des maisons étaient recouverts de neige. Il devait être environ 22h00, et Mathieu, Antoine, Louise et Théo étaient assis sur le canapé devant la télé, enlacés les uns contre les autres.

Le petit châtain était blotti contre son tendre, et tenait la jeune fille brune dans ses bras. Le grand chevelu quant à lui, gardait son fils contre lui.

« Il est nul, ce film. » souffla le plus vieux des papas.

« Oh mais c'est dingue, t'es jamais content ! » soupira Antoine, amusé.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux bruns prit la défense de son père :

« Non, mais il a raison, pour une fois. L'histoire à même pas de sens !

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père, toi ! » pouffa le grand chevelu.

« Taisez-vous, je n'arrive pas à suivre l'histoire ! » s'énerva Louise.

Les trois garçon ricanèrent, mais se turent malgré tout, par peur d'attiser la colère de la jeune femme.

Mathieu serra contre lui sa petite fille, qui n'était plus si petite, et embrassa tendrement son front. La jeune fille se blotti un peu plus contre lui, respirant l'odeur si rassurante qui émanait de lui une dernière fois, comme si elle était encore une enfant.

Théo, la tête enfouis dans l'épaule d'Antoine, somnolait déjà. Il était encore assez petit pour pouvoir profiter pleinement des câlins et autres marques d'affections que lui offraient ses parents. Bientôt, se serait lui qui pourrait offrir de l'affection à un enfant. À son enfant.

Une fois le film finit, ils allèrent se coucher. Une longue journée les attendait. Ou plutôt, une longue nuit.

La journée du dimanche se passa dans le calme. Quand le soir tomba, Mathieu et Antoine se retrouvèrent seuls chez eux. Louise dormait chez Alexandre, et Théo chez Marlène.

Installés dans leur lit, les deux papas étaient sur leur ordinateur. L'un en train de travailler, l'autre en train de trainer sur twitter.

« À quel heure tu commences le travail, demain ? » questionna le grand chevelu, sans quitter l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux.

« Comme d'hab, 9h00. » déclara son conjoint, sans plus de cérémonie.

L'homme cheveux fous s'étira et ferma son ordinateur portable pour se blottir sous la couette. Il passa ses doigts sur le torse de son conjoint, en souriant malicieusement.

« Tu n'as pas chaud, avec toutes ses couvertures ? »

Il est vrai que, étant très frileux, Mathieu avait insisté pour dormir avec plusieurs couvertures. En même temps, on était en hiver.

« Vu le temps qu'il fait dehors, pas vraiment. » affirma son tendre, avec un sourire moqueur, comprenant ce que son conjoint avait en tête.

« Ah bon ? Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. On peut rester sous la couette. »

Le plus jeune avait maintenant passé ses mains sous le pyjama de son homme pour caresser sa peau mise à nu. Le petit châtain ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupire d'aise en sentant une main câline caresser ses fesses.

« Comment tu peux avoir envie de faire ça, alors que je porte mon kigurumi ? » se plaignit-il, l'air faussement agacé, en fermant malgré tout son ordinateur pour le poser par terre avant de se coller à son conjoint.

Ce dernier lui sourit amoureusement, avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Il est vrai que le pyjama panda n'était pas vraiment des plus excitants, mais pour lui, ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

Théo de son côté, était allongé sur le matelas par terre dans la chambre de Marlène. Il avait la tête posé sur le ventre de cette dernière, et le caressait tendrement avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Il sentait le bébé bouger, c'était formidable ! Un peu moins pour la jeune femme qui grimaça.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le jeune homme, soucieux.

« Bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète ! Je suis tellement impatient ! » s'exclama Théo, en déposant un baiser sur le ventre rond de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière lâcha un petit rire.

« Moi aussi ! »

Tout pour la venue du bébé était déjà prêt : le berceau, la poussette, les biberons, les vêtements, les jouets, les couches et plein d'autre chose ! Mais il fallait l'admettre, Marlène était anxieuse en ce qui concernait l'accouchement qui aurait mieux dans environ 1 semaines, même si leur bébé pouvait venir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il était maintenant 23h00. Louise était allongée contre Alexandre, dans le lit de ce dernier. Ses parents dormaient à côté. Sonia et Marco étaient très sympathiques, et appréciaient beaucoup la jeune fille ! Ils étaient ravis que leur fils se soit trouvé une petite amie comme ça.

« Tu es fatiguée, mon chat ? » questionna le jeune homme, en voyant Louise bailler.

« Oui. »

Il poussa un petit soupir, mais sourit malgré tout. Il ferma le livre qu'il lisait depuis déjà plu d'une demi-heure et le posa sur la table de nuit, avant de passer ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille.

« Alors on va dormir. » conclut-il en embrassant son front.

Il éteignit la lumière, et partit dans le monde des songes avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière était heureuse d'être près de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il était maintenant 2h00 du matin. Tout le monde dormait dans la maison, quand Théo fut réveillé par un gémissement de douleur. Il se redressa aussitôt, et alluma la lumière.

« Marlène ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Le jeune fille s'était redressé et se tenait fermement le ventre.

« J-j'ai perdu les eaux ! A-appelle ma mère ! »

Totalement paniqué, Théo sauta hors de son lit pour se précipiter dans la chambre d'Anne pour la réveiller. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Il était presque 3h00 du matin quand Mathieu et Antoine arrivèrent à l'hôpital, encore en pyjama. Ils se précipitèrent au service natalité et se rendirent dans la salle d'attente, saluer Anne qui avait conduit Théo et Marlène à l'hôpital.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? » questionna le grand chevelu.

Les trois parents étaient nerveux, évidement.

« Ils sont en salle d'accouchement, ils attendent que le col soit dilaté à dix…» expliqua anxieusement la maman.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Alexandre et Louise ne tardèrent pas à arriver, eux aussi en pyjama, la tête ensommeillée. La jeune fille avait été prévenue par ses parents, et n'avait pas pu se résigner à ne pas venir.

« Où ils en sont ? » questionna-t-elle, en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Les trois parents lui expliquèrent la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Théo arriva.

« Tout se passe bien, mon chaton ? Pas trop nerveux ? » demanda le petit châtain, qui était sans doute le plus nerveux des deux, en tenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

« Le travail à beaucoup avancé et est bientôt fini. Le col est presque ouvert à dix. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

Il était stressé et fatigué, mais s'était senti rassuré en voyant ses parents. Mathieu et Antoine lui embrassèrent le front et lui dirent :

« Retournes-y, mon cœur. »

Ça y est, leur fils allait être papa. Ça allait les vieillir d'un coup ! Même s'ils avaient mal réagis à l'annonce de cette grossesse, ils avaient hâte de découvrir leur petit fils ou leur petite fille.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de retourner en salle d'accouchement quand une sage-femme vint l'avertir que le col était désormais ouvert à dix et que sa petite amie allait pouvoir commencer à pousser. Il était désormais 3h30.

Assis sur une chaise près de lit ou se trouvait Marlène, Théo lui tenait fermement la main. La jeune fille transpirait et souffrait, ça se voyait. Mais elle avait malgré tout refusé la péridurale, ayant une peur bleue des piqûres.

« Allez ma belle, tu peux le faire ! » l'encouragea le jeune homme.

« J-j'ai peur… » murmura-t-elle, en retenant un sanglot dû à la douleur.

« Je suis là, tout va bien se passer ! Bientôt notre bébé sera là ! » essaya de la rassurer le jeune homme.

« Poussez mademoiselle ! » s'exclama une sage-femme.

Marlène s'exécuta, en lâchant un râle de douleur. Pourvu que ça se finisse vite, pensa-t-elle. Comme par magie, c'est à cet instant qu'un cri retentit dans la pièce.

« Félicitation, c'est un petit garçon ! » s'écria la sage-femme en lui tendant le bébé.

Marlène, les larmes aux yeux et avec un grand sourire prit son fils dans ses bras. Théo, pâle comme un linge, mais plus heureux que jamais, embrassa le front de sa petite amie. Ça y est, ils l'avaient fait. Ils étaient devenus parents. Ça n'avait pas été facile, et ça ne le serait sans doute pas, mais en voyant leur enfant, les deux jeunes parents savaient qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en le gardant.

« Je vous aime tellement, tous les deux. » murmura la jeune femme, en embrassant le front de son bébé, pour ensuite voler un baiser à son petit ami.

« Moi encore plus. » murmura-t-il, sans quitter son fils des yeux.

Il était magnifique, selon lui, il ne pouvait pas exister plus beau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête, évidement, mais ceux qu'il avait étaient châtain, comme lui. Le petit ouvrit les yeux. Il avait les beaux yeux bruns ébène de Marlène.

Le jeune homme se rendit dans la salle d'attente, avec un grand sourire.

« Alors ?! » questionna Anne, en le voyant arriver.

Toutes les personnes présentent se turent, et le regardèrent attentivement.

« C'est un petit garçon ! On l'a appelé Maël ! Il est magnifique. » déclara-t-il.

Ses parents, Anne, sa sœur et son petit copain le félicitèrent et le prirent tous dans leurs bras. La petite famille se rendit ensuite dans la chambre, pour féliciter Marlène à son tour, et faire connaissance avec le nouveau venu.

Anne prit le petit dans les bras, et le câlina sans retenu alors qu'il émettait de petits gazouillis. Ce fut ensuite au tour du petit châtain de porter son petit-fils. Ému, lui et son conjoint en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils l'aimaient déjà plus que tout au monde.

« Bonjour petite merveille… » murmura le grand chevelu en caressant sa joue.

« Qu'il est beau… » s'extasia le petit châtain, admiratif, en caressant les pieds du bébé à sa disposition.

« A moi de le porter ! » s'exclama Louise, en prenant le petit être dans ses bras.

Maël émit un petit cri et s'accrocha au t-shirt de la jeune fille, s'étirant par la même occasion. Il était adorable.

« Dis bonjour à tatie et tonton… » dit Alexandre, en caressant sa petite joue.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Un nouvel être avait rejoint cette grande famille, et même s'il n'avait pas été réellement désiré, tout le monde était déjà dingue de lui. C'était une famille où tout le monde prenait soin les uns des autres. C'était une vraie famille.

.

.

Nous étions désormais en octobre. Dix ans étaient passés depuis la naissance de Maël. Et bien sûr, inutile de préciser qu'en dix ans, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose.

Mathieu et Antoine avaient respectivement 58 et 57 ans. Ils travaillaient toujours chacun de leurs côtés en tant que plongeur dans un petit restaurant et ingénieur du son. Ils ne se faisaient plus tout jeunes, mais heureusement, étaient toujours en pleine forme et n'avaient aucun problème de santé. Ils s'aimaient toujours d'un amour plus fort que tout, et rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Leurs cheveux commençaient tout doucement à devenir blancs, et quelques rides avaient déjà pris place sur leurs visages, mais pour eux, ils étaient toujours aussi beaux. Après tout, l'important c'est de se plaire à soi, et la jeunesse n'est qu'un état d'esprit !

Les deux hommes avaient, selon eux, totalement réussi leur vie. Certes, ils avaient certain regret, mais rien de bien énorme. Ils avaient deux merveilleux enfants qui leur rendait visite régulièrement, et cinq petits-enfants, dont un qu'ils allaient bientôt rencontrer, et qui faisait de leur existence un vrai bonheur.

C'était marrant de se dire qu'au début, aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient d'enfant, et que aujourd'hui pourtant, ils se retrouvaient parfois avec quatre gamins sur les bras le weekend quand leurs parents souhaitaient sortir.

Alexandre et Louise avaient désormais 28 ans tous les deux.

Louise travaillait dans une entreprise aérienne dans le service relation client en après-vente. Elle aimait ce métier, elle était constamment au téléphone, mais aimait beaucoup le contact avec les clients, même si ça pouvait parfois s'avérer être fatiguant.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Antoine ! Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun et d'une épaisseur identique aux siens, et leurs visages avaient beaucoup de similitudes. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu identique à ceux de Mathieu. Elle était d'ailleurs plus grande que ce dernier, étant donné qu'elle mesurait 1m75. Sa silhouette était élancée, et elle plaisait beaucoup aux hommes et aux femmes autours d'elle. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son conjoint.

Alexandre quant à lui, était devenu "sage-femme" dans un hôpital de Paris. Il adorait ce métier, même si ça l'angoissait de se dire qu'un accouchement pouvait mal se passer.

Il avait beaucoup grandit et mesurait plus d'1m80. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient toujours sur une partit du visage, et ses yeux vert pétillaient. Il s'était laissé pousser la barbe, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à sa moitié. C'était un beau jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge, et il était d'une grande beauté.

Ils étaient évidement toujours en couple, et s'aimait un peu plus chaque jour.

Depuis seulement deux jours, ils avaient accueilli chez eux la petite Thaïs. Cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'ils faisaient des procédures d'adoption sans jamais avoir de réponse, et ils avaient finalement étaient prévenus un an plus tôt que leur candidature avait été retenue. Ils avaient eu un livret familial concernant la petite fille, des photos, et autres renseignements. Ils l'avaient aussi rencontré dans la famille d'accueil où elle résidait, et après un temps qui leur semblait avoir duré milles ans, ils avaient pu chercher leur enfant et la ramener chez eux.

Thaïs était une petite fille noir de presque deux ans, aux cheveux crépu et aux beaux yeux bruns. C'était un bébé toujours souriant et très social. Elle s'adaptait très vite à son nouvel environnement, et aimait déjà beaucoup ses parents. Son père et sa mère biologique étaient morts tous les deux peu de temps après sa naissance, et elle avait enchaîné cinq foyers d'accueil différents durant les deux premières années de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle allait avoir une vie stable avec des parents aimants.

Alexandre et Louise avaient été fous de joie en ramenant leur bébé chez eux. Ils avaient espéré ce bébé si fort, et rêvé tant de fois à une vie de famille à trois qu'au début, ils avaient eu du mal à y croire. Mais maintenant, leur fille était là. Ils ne pouvaient déjà plus se passer d'elle.

Ils vivaient tous les trois dans une maison, dans le 5ème arrondissement de Paris.

Théo et Marlène, quant a eu, avaient maintenant 25 ans.

Marlène était à la tête d'une entreprise de menuiserie, et était devenu ébéniste. Elle avait toujours voulu faire ce métier, et avait un talent certain dans ce domaine !

Elle était d'ailleurs une très belle jeune femme de 1m65, avec quelques rondeurs et un sourire angélique ! Ses beaux cheveux noirs ondulaient et lui tombaient en dessous des épaules, et ses beaux yeux bruns ébènes étaient magnifiques !

Théo quant à lui, avait fait des études de droit, avant de subitement changer de voix pour devenir écrivain. Ces livres marchaient plutôt bien et étaient très apprécié du grand public ! Il écrivait la plupart du temps des livres pour la jeunesse, mais avait déjà écrit quelques romans policiers.

Il ressemblait énormément à Mathieu, quand ce dernier était plus jeune. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en iroquoise, et il s'était laissé pousser un bouc. Ses yeux, identiques à ceux d'Antoine, pétillaient de malice. Il n'était pas très grand, étant donné qu'il mesurait 1m60.

Les deux amoureux s'aimaient toujours autant, et d'un certain point de vue, la naissance de leur premier enfant les avait encore plus rapprochés.

Ça avait été dur, de s'en sortir après la naissance de Maël. Entre les cours, les couches, les devoirs, les biberons, les nuits blanches et le travail, les adolescents ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Heureusement, ils avaient été très soutenus par leurs proches, et avaient réussi à continuer leurs études tout en éduquant leur fils.

Aujourd'hui, tout allait bien, ils vivaient une vie de couple parfaite, et avaient même eu trois autres enfants.

Maël avait beaucoup grandit et approchait doucement de ses 10 ans. Il avait les cheveux châtains, identiques à ceux de son père, et les beaux yeux bruns ébène de sa mère. Il était un enfant à problème, enfin, ce n'était pas non plus catastrophique, mais disons qu'il était assez turbulent. Il aimait dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait, et aimait beaucoup provoquer les gens. Il était malgré tout adorable, et d'une grande gentillesse.

Basil et Lucien étaient des jumeaux de tous justes trois ans, nés en février.

Basil avait les cheveux noirs, comme sa mère, et les yeux d'un brun identique à ceux de Théo et d'Antoine. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, par son comporte, et quand ils le voyaient, Mathieu et Antoine avaient toujours l'impression de revoir leur fils enfant. Il était timide, discret et réservé, étonnement mature pour un si petit garçon, et toujours de bonne humeur. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents, il ne faisait jamais de bêtise.

Lucien ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il avait les cheveux noirs, et les yeux bruns ébène, tout comme elle. Contrairement à Basil, c'était de Marlène qu'il se rapprochait le plus par son comportement. Il était curieux, ouvert au monde et n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, tout en restant calme et discret. Il faisait parfois quelques bêtises, comme les enfants de son âge, mais jamais rien de bien grave.

Il y avait ensuite la petite dernière, Manon.

Elle avait tout juste deux mois, et était venue au monde en août. Étonnement, elle avait déjà une belle touffe de cheveux châtains pour son âge. Peut-être tenait-elle ça du plus jeune de ses grands pères… Elle avait les yeux d'un brun identique à ceux de Théo, et était un bébé calme. Elle ne faisait pas tout à fait ses nuits, mais ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir, surtout avec une bouille aussi mignonne.

Tout ce petit monde habitait dans le 12ème arrondissement de Paris.

La famille était toujours en bon contacte les uns avec les autres. Mathieu et Antoine étaient toujours ravis de s'occuper de leurs petits-enfants, Louise et Théo s'entendaient toujours à merveille, ainsi qu'avec Alexandre et Marlène, et aucune dispute -ou du moins très grave- n'était à déplorer du côté des enfants.

Betty avait à présent 40 ans.

Elle et Malone avait rompu trois ans après la naissance de Léa, et ce dernier avait eu une fille avec une autre femme, Élisabeth, qu'ils avaient appelé Margot. L'ancienne baby-sitter était malgré tout restée en très bon contact avec son ex.

Elle avait maintenant des cheveux banc parmi ses cheveux roux, mais restait une très belle femme, dont les yeux verts attiraient plus d'une personne.

Betty travaillait comme vendeuse et élevait seule ses filles, une semaine sur deux. Inès avait 13 ans, et Léa 10.

Inès avait de beaux cheveux roux qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, et les beaux yeux bleus de son père, à qui elle ressemblait beaucoup. Elle était une enfant pleine de vie et souriait tout le temps !

Léa quant à elle ressemblait plus à sa mère, dont elle avait les beaux yeux verts, hormis ses cheveux bruns coupés court, qu'elle tenait de son père. Elle souriait beaucoup moins que sa sœur, mais n'en était pas moins mignonne, elle était en revanche une véritable aventurière, contrairement à Inès !

Les deux fille s'entendaient très bien avec leur demi-sœur Margot, qui avait 8 ans, et étaient très proches de Maël, que Betty gardait quelque fois.

Elle était restée en bon contact avec Mathieu, Antoine, Louise et Théo, qu'elle continuait à voir fréquemment.

Noémie et Cécilia de leurs côtés, avaient respectivement 49 et 57 ans. Elles vivaient toujours le parfait amour, même si les disputes et les tensions étaient assez souvent présentent.

Noémie avait toujours les cheveux colorés de bleu foncé, de bleu clair, de violet et de gris. Elle ne faisait pas du tout son âge, et était toujours la jeune fille timide et délicate qu'elle était autrefois. Elle travaillait toujours au service de maternité dans le même hôpital qu'Alexandre !

Cécilia quant à elle, commençait doucement à avoir quelques cheveux blancs parmi sa chevelure blonde. Ses yeux bruns noisette étaient toujours aussi beaux, même si le temps qui passe se faisait doucement remarquer sur son visage. Elle travaillait toujours en tant qu'ingénieur du son, comme Antoine.

Les deux jeunes femmes vivaient toujours avec la douloureuse perte de leur petit Kilian, mais avaient malgré tout réussi à avoir un enfant. Quelques années plus tôt, Noémie avait donné naissance à un petit Yannis.

Yannis avait 5 ans et était un garçon énergique et en pleine forme ! Il avait les yeux verts de Noémie, et les cheveux blonds foncés d'un homme qu'aucune des deux femmes ne connaissaient. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ! L'enfant qu'elles avaient tant désiré était là, et les comblait de bonheur.

Éloïse avait elle aussi 28 ans. Elle continuait à voir sa meilleure amie Louise et son ami Alexandre fréquemment, même si entre son travail d'architecte et ses deux enfants à élever, ce n'était pas toujours facile. De plus, un terrible accident de voiture avait emporté son maris, peu après la naissance du plus jeune de leurs enfants.

Ça avait évidemment était très dur pour elle, et elle était tombé en dépression durant 6 mois, où elle se levait à peine, ne travaillait pas et avait totalement délaissé ses enfants. Mais soutenu par sa famille et ses amis, elle avait remonté la pente.

Son fils, Martin, avait 7 ans. Il avait les cheveux de jais de sa mère, ses yeux noir et bridé, mais ressemblait sous d'autre point à son défunt père. Il était un garçon extrêmement intelligent, et avait déjà sauté deux classes !

Sa fille, Lilou, avait 5 ans. Elle était adorable, et ressemblait énormément à sa mère plus jeune ! Comme son frère, elle avait les cheveux de jais et des yeux bridés d'un noir envoutant. La petite était atteinte de trisomie 21, mais n'en restait pas moins une petite fille intelligente et pleine de vie, qui faisait le bonheur de sa mère, tout comme son frère.

Anne, la mère de Marlène qui avait maintenant 41 ans, avait désormais quitté Laurent définitivement. Leur relation était malsaine. Elle travaillait toujours comme cuisinière et était une grand-mère comblée !

Nous étions aujourd'hui un samedi d'octobre, et les deux grands-pères recevaient la visite de leurs enfants et petits-enfants.

Dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas de tout ce petit monde, le grand chevelu souriait bêtement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna le petit châtain, en le voyant avec un visage si enjoué.

Antoine se tourna vers lui, en lâchant un petit rire avant d'embrasser son front. Mathieu sourit et l'enlaça.

« Rien. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

La table était mise, tout était parfait. Les deux grands-pères attendaient patiemment la venue de leurs enfants, et étaient terriblement impatient à l'idée de rencontrer leur petite fille, Thaïs.

On sonna à la porte. Les premiers venus étaient Théo, Marlène, et leurs enfants.

« Papi ! » s'exclama Lucien en sautant dans les bras d'Antoine.

Ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'attrapa au vol alors que Mathieu faisait entrer la petite famille. Théo avait un porte bébé noué de part et d'autres de son torse et de son coup, dans lequel reposait Manon endormit.

« Salut papa ! » lança-t-il à ses parents.

Mathieu et Antoine l'embrassèrent longuement, et câlinèrent la petite fille endormit avant de saluer Marlène. Maël arriva, tout sourire.

« Coucou papi ! »

Le grand chevelu lui embrassa le front, alors que le petit châtain lui caressait la tête. Il avait encore grandit, ce petit monstre !

Basil, comme à son habitude, était en retrait et restait discret. Cela n'empêcha pas ses grands-parents de le remarquer rapidement, et Mathieu le prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, mon ange. » lui murmura-t-il.

Le petit garçon, timide, sourit de toutes ses dents et entoura la nuque de son grand père avec ses petits bras, en déposant un bisou maladroit sur sa joue.

Ils allèrent tous s'installer au salon, attendant les derniers invités. Ça ne les avait pas étonné de voir Marlène et Théo débarquer les premiers, étant donné que Louise et Alexandre étaient souvent, voir toujours en retard.

La sonnette finit malgré tout par retentirent.

Nerveux et impatient de découvrir leur petite fille, Mathieu et Antoine allèrent ouvrir la porte. Thaïs était là, dans les bras de Alexandre, souriant de toutes ses dents. -Ou plutôt de ses deux dents, étant donné son âge.-

« Elle est adorable… » déclara le plus âgé des grands pères, ému, en la prenant dans ses bras, sans faire attention aux deux parents.

L'homme aux cheveux fous, tout aussi émerveillé par la petite puce que portait son conjoint, garda malgré tout la raison en faisant entrer sa fille et son gendre dans la maison. Ces derniers étaient indéniablement amusés par la scène.

« Je vous présente Thaïs ! » s'exclama fièrement Louise, devant l'air ravi de sa famille.

Les enfants se précipitaient autours de Mathieu pour voir leur cousine, tandis que les adultes la regardaient, ému, avec un air attendrit sur le visage.

« Tu dis bonjour à papi, ma princesse ? » murmura Antoine, en caressant la main de la petite.

Cette dernière, ne semblant pas dérangé d'être le principale centre d'intérêt depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, attrapa la main du plus jeune de ses papis, en souriant. Ça faisait du bien, d'enfin faire partie d'une famille.

Environ 15 minutes plus tard, tous les protagonistes étaient réunis à table. Théo et Marlène, main dans la main, se souriaient amoureusement. Basil était assis sur les genoux de son père, et Maël, qui était assis près de sa mère, essayait désespérément d'attirer son attention.

« Eh, maman ! Maman ! Oh, maman, je te parle !

-Mais je suis occupé, chaton, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-J'ai pas envie de finir mes haricots, Je n'aime pas ça… »

La jeune femme lâcha la main de son conjoint, dans un petit soupire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'assiette de son fils tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et déclara :

« Il ne t'en reste plus beaucoup, finis ton assiette !

-Oh, il n'est pas obligé, s'il n'aime pas ! » intervint le grand chevelu.

« Comment ça, il n'est pas obligé ? Je me souviens qu'à une époque, vous étiez beaucoup plus strict en ce qui concernait la nourriture ! Vous perdez la main ! » se moqua gentiment Louise.

Antoine pouffa.

« Quand on vieillit, on se radoucit. »

Théo, en train de caresser les cheveux de son petit Basil, lui demanda :

« Tu as encore faim, mon chéri ?

-Non. J'ai trop mangé. » affirma le petit, en se tortillant légèrement.

Il était fatigué, et il fallait dire qu'habituellement, les enfants faisaient leur sieste, à cette heure-ci. Le papa embrassa son front et berça le petit.

Alexandre portait sa petite Thaïs, ne pouvant détourner son regard d'elle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans leur vie. Elle était adorable, et son plus grand souhait c'était enfin réalisé : fonder une famille avec la femme de sa vie. Cette dernière, en train de caresser la joue de son bébé, lui demanda :

« À quoi tu penses ?

-Moi ? À rien. Je me disais juste à quel point je vous aimais, toutes les deux. »

Louise lui sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Maman ! » clama la petite Thaïs, en tendant les bras vers elle.

Ce bébé était une vraie machine à câlin ! Avec un petit rire, Louise la prit dans ses bras. Elle souhaitait rattraper les deux années perdu qu'elle n'avait pas passé avec sa fille.

Lucien, installé confortablement sur les genoux de Mathieu, fit une découverte.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama le plus vieux des grands-pères, quand son petit-fils lui arracha un cheveu blanc.

« Regarde papi ! Je t'ai enlevé un cheveu pas beau ! »

Le petit châtain pouffa devant l'innocence du garçon, avant de déclarer :

« C'est gentil, mon cœur, mais je risque d'en avoir plein d'autre, et tu n'arriveras sans doute pas à tous les enlever ! »

Lucien fit la moue, alors qu'Antoine riait d'un rire franc. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la petite Manon, qui installée dans ses bras, regardait autours d'elle.

« Tu ne dors pas, mon bébé ? » questionna-t-il, malgré le fait que le bébé ne pouvait pas répondre.

Cette dernière lâcha un petit cri adorable, et s'accrocha à son t-shirt, alors que le grand chevelu caressait sa tête.

Mathieu et Antoine regardèrent autours d'eux. La table était pleine, leur magnifique fille, Louise, et leur magnifique fils, Théo, étaient là, près d'eux, avec Alexandre, Marlène, et leurs petits. Chaque jour, leur famille les comblait de joie, et c'était formidable de voir tout ce beau monde grandir près deux.

Oui, tout n'avait pas toujours était rose, mais ils avaient surmonté chaque épreuves ensemble, ça les avait rendu plus fort. Tous les ennuies semblaient loin derrière eux. Ils avaient une famille aimante, un toit et de la nourriture. Que demandez de plus ?

Ils allaient pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble, avec Maël, Lucien, Basil, Manon, et désormais Thaïs.

Mathieu et Antoine se regardèrent, et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Oui, ça n'avait pas toujours était facile, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux. Ils étaient fiers de leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Et puis, ils s'aimaient. Ils ne seraient jamais seuls.

Leur vie était parfaite.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction ! Je vous suis très reconnaissante de l'avoir suivi, et vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui m'ont donné à chaque fois envie de continuer ! :D Je remercie aussi les lecteurs "silencieux" qui ne se manifestent pas ! :) J'espère que vous aurez aimé suivre cette fic jusqu'au dernier chapitre, et vous demande de m'excuser pour les quelques incohérences, fautes de grammaires/orthographe, et autres imperfections ^^'

Je vais continuer mes autres projets (toujours des fanfictions en rapport avec SLG/WTC) et espère que certains d'entre eux vous plairont ! ^^

En attendant je vous embrasse fort, et vous souhaite de bons examens/vacances et plein d'autres choses ! :)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.  
.

Mes futurs projets :

Pour l'instant, la plupart de mes futurs projet (trois en particulier) sont en rapport avec SLG ^^ (désolé pour les fans de WTC, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire sur Antoine Daniel et son travail !)

J'ai plein d'idée de prochaines fictions, mais je ne peux pas en faire dix milles en même temps xD je vais donc commencer par me concentrer sur trois projet en particulier.

.  
.

Mes trois futurs projets :

.  
.

· Une fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet, qui s'appellera "Une absence douloureuse" (le premier chapitre est déjà publié, pour ceux que ça intéresse !) Pas de Matoine cette fois-ci, ce sera un Mathieu/OC ^^ Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient plus d'informations, je vous renvoie au chapitre précédant où j'ai déjà donné des infos sur cette fiction.

· Un OS sur deux personnalités de Mathieu Sommet, un Patron/Hippie qui s'appellera "Alcool Amoureux". Je pense le publier demain ! (Et si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera prochainement.)

Résumé : Un baiser dur, dominateur, vint s'écraser sur ses lèvres. L'homme au-dessus de lui le dominait sous tous les angles, et la lourdeur de son corps sur le sien, bien que douloureuse, l'excitait d'avantage. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? L'alcool amoureux. Qu'elle bonne excuse pour justifier des sentiments. Pour justifier l'amour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle.

· Et enfin une fanfiction de dix chapitres (que je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire, mais ça ne va pas tarder !) sur Mathieu Sommet qui fuit l'asile et le docteur Frédérique avec ses personnalités et sa famille. (Je n'ai pas encore de titre où de résumé, je publierais ces informations certainement dans ma prochaine fanfiction et sur mon compte !)

Enfin voilà ! J'espère que ces informations sur mes prochaines histoires vous conviendront et vous donneront envie de lire mes futurs projets ! ^^ merci à ceux qui ont lu cette partie ! :)  
.  
.


End file.
